Muro das Maravilhas
by Garota Anonima
Summary: ". — Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me... — sussurrei para ele, acompanhando a musica. / — Você é que me salvou. Me salvou da vida que eu levava. — ele tocou o meu nariz com o seu e eu ri." Completa.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** twilight não me pertence, e nem os personagens. A historia, apesar de ter os valores de twilight, me pertence, e o Jasper um dia também vai me pertencer! u.u

**-**

**Prólogo**

Ali, sentada na escadaria do meu prédio, conversando com meus amigos, eu achava que era feliz. Aliás, eu achava que minha vida era feliz. Eu tinha o que precisava e vivia tudo no máximo possível. Mas você sabe, a felicidade é subjetiva, assim como o futuro. Ela muda de acordo com as suas decisões.

Quando ele me abraçou pela primeira vez, quando seu cheiro embriagante fez seu caminho até meu cérebro, quando seus lábios tocaram os meus pela primeira vez e quando ele me disse, de repente e do nada, que me amava, eu vi tudo em cores diferentes. Eu mudei de opinião, eu mudei meu futuro e meu destino. Eu mudei a minha _felicidade_. Era uma felicidade diferente, estranha, mas pela primeira vez, eu não senti medo de sentir felicidade.

A lua brilhava sobre nossas cabeças, e as estrelas eram maravilhosas naquele seu. Minha cabeça em seu peito nu, a água a nossa frente. Tudo era tão perfeito que eu tinha medo de usar palavras. Suas mãos afagavam meus cabelos, e aquilo me dava uma sensação de tranqüilidade que eu tinha _certeza_ de que não era seu poder agindo em mim. Eu ficava tonta quando seus lábios tocavam a minha testa, ou qualquer outra parte do meu corpo. Eu sentia uma necessidade de estar com ele, mas não algo doentio. Uma necessidade saudável. Era como se ele fosse o meu céu. O meu céu particular. E agora era o meu céu que me mantinha em pé. Ele era minha muralha particular. Eu estava feliz.

Era uma felicidade diferente, mas era uma felicidade boa. Eu sabia que ela duraria. Porque eu o amava, e ele me amava. O meu céu particular, as minhas estrelas e a minha lua. A minha muralha protetora. O meu muro das maravilhas.

-

**N/A:** então, esse é só o prólogo. Quando eu comecei a escrever essa história eu realmente me empolguei, mas depois eu vi que os "valores" dela eram parecidos com os de Twilight, mas o que eu posso fazer? Jasper e Alice são lindos juntos! Que tal um twilight deles? Prometo que ela está bem legal, e bem diferente de twilight. Aliás, todos vampiros, menos Alice. ;D conheçam os outros personagens e os lugares citados no meu perfil.

Review please!

Shubs.


	2. Contato de primeiro grau Parte um

**UM — CONTATO DE PRIMEIRO GRAU**

_Alice's point of view_

A sineta da lanchonete tocou pela milionésima vez desde que entramos ali. Nem rimos dessa vez, não tinha porque, já que a ouvimos o dia inteiro. Ou melhor, o que sobrou da nossa tarde depois da escola. Era primavera, na verdade, era final de primavera, o ultimo dia de da estação. O outono estaria batendo na nossa porta hoje a noite, e eu tinha a impressão de que ele já havia chegado há muito tempo. Eu não acho que Londres seja tão diferente de Tulsa. Ok, no clima, porque eu adoro ouvir minhas amigas falando, o sotaque delas é hilário.

— Vai lá Mary, sua vez de comprar. Torta de maça e um cappuccino. — Sarabeth chamou, jogando o dinheiro sobre a mesa. Bufei claro, odeio que me chamem de Mary, e acho que ela faz isso só para me irritar.

— Bolo de chocolate, _Alice_. — Izzie falou, e eu também sabia que era para provocar Sarabeth. Ela pegou a nota de 5 libras que Sara havia jogado sobre a mesa e juntou com a sua, me entregando ambas. — Cappuccino, por favor.

Peguei as notas e sorri sarcasticamente.

— Acho que a Tay deveria me pagar para comprar as tortas. Espero que dessa vez ninguém me chame de garçonete. — virei os olhos ao lembrar de dois dias através, quando brigaram comigo porque eu tinha trazido uma torta de framboesa ao invés de uma de nozes. E eu tinha feito o FAVOR de comprar, já que eu não era a garçonete. Cada londrino folgado.

Aproximei-me do balcão olhando o cartaz com as opções de café. Hoje definitivamente era o dia para cappuccino com muito creme.

— Desculpe, se não vai pedir nada, terei que pedir para você sair. — ouvi a voz de Tay se pronuncia, a logo em seguida uma voz musical, angelical respondeu.

— Me veja uma fatia de torta de limão, por favor.

Me virei para encarar o dono da voz que me fascinou, e seu rosto me fascinou mais ainda. Foi difícil fechar a boca ou até mesmo me controlar. Ele era loiro, de pele muito pálida e com olhos cor de mel, não estavam mais para um dourado luminoso. Sorri daquilo. Seu queixo fazia menção a duas pequenas cicatrizes translúcidas, quase imperceptíveis em seus traços brancos. Me perdi em seus rosto. Estava difícil manter o foco. Foi quando meus pulmões começaram a arder. Ofeguei, aparentemente eu estava prendendo a respiração.

Fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça, tentando voltar a respirar, e me preocupando em não hiperventilar ou corar, como era tão fácil. Respirei fundo e pude ouvir vozes ao meu redor. Quando foi que eu fui a lua?

— Quer pedir, Alice? — Tay me olhava sobressaltada, e eu sorri nervosa.

— Desculpe, me distrai. — ainda sorrindo, olhei de canto para o garoto ao meu lado. Ele não aparentava mais de 17 anos, e em nenhum momento me olhou. — Uma fatia de bolo de chocolate, uma fatia de torta de... — Me virei para as garotas — Você queria o que mesmo, Sara?

— Maçã. — ela gritou impaciente. Revirei os olhos e tornei a olhar Tay, e de rabicho vi que ele me olhava. Acho que corei ao perceber isso. Definitivamente eu corei, já que Tay ria.

— ... Maçã. — continuei da onde parei. — Uma fatia de torta de limão e três cappuccinos.

Tay acabava de colocar uma fatia de torta de limão — a minha favorita — em um prato.

— Oh, sinto muito querida. O ultimo pedaço vai para este rapaz. — ela fez menção com o prato para o rapaz ao meu lado.

— Oh! — exclamei o olhando. — Tudo bem.. Eu acho. — murmurei, e as duas ultimas palavras saíram inaudíveis. — Acho que vou ficar com...

— Não, pode ficar. — eu ouvi a voz melodiosa novamente se pronunciar. Virei meu rosto para ver que agora ele me encarava sorridente. Um sorriso perfeito, em lábios perfeitos.

— Oh, não. Você pediu primeiro, é sua. — sorri, e dei um suspiro longo. Não sabia o que estava me fazendo esquecer de respirar.

— Acredite não estou com fome. — ele continuou, e indicou Tay para mim. — A garota pode ficar com a torta.

De repente, com suas palavras, ele não parecia ter apenas 17 anos.

— Ah não, não. Você vai amar essa torta, The Pie Hole tem a melhor torta de toda Londres, você não vai achar melhor! — estimulei.

— Esta farejando desconto, não é mesmo? — Tay gargalhou atrás do balcão e eu ri.

— Talvez eu volte outro dia.

— Isso, volte. — não sei por que fiquei tão ansiosa. — Quer dizer, a torta de limão é deliciosa, minha preferida.

Ele sorriu deleitado com aquilo e se levantou.

— Então eu realmente voltarei. — ele jogou uma nota de 2 libras sobre o balcão — Pela torta da moça. — e acenou com a cabeça.

— Você não precisa fazer isso. — objetivei, levando minha mão para pegar a nota do balcão e entregá-la para ele. Ele abriu as mãos e levou uma ao ar, insinuando que não a queria.

— Se as tortas daqui são tão boas como você diz, agora pode comer duas. — ele riu e eu virei os olhos.

— Para ficar gorda e feia como uma porca. — reclamei.

— Acho que não seria possível. — foram as ultimas palavras que ouvi saírem de sua boca antes de vê-lo sair pela porta, fazendo a sineta tocar novamente.

— Ele definitivamente estava paquerando você. — ela riu e me entregou os três pratos com tortas, saindo de trás do balcão com os cappuccinos.

— É claro que não. — senti meu rosto queimar de vergonha.

— Lindo! — Izzie exclamou. — Me diz que você pegou o telefone dele, por favor Alice.

— Vocês estão confundindo as coisas, ele só foi gentil! — grunhi, sentando-me no banco de couro vermelho, colocando as tortas na mesa.

— Não existem homens gentis hoje em dia. — Sarabeth colocou, tomando o primeiro gole de café.

— Pelo menos não homens gentis, _sem _segundas intenções. — Tay alertou, e saiu de perto da nossa mesa.

— Talvez ele _tenha_ segundas intenções. — Izzie deu de ombros.

Não falei nada, apenas me concentrei na minha deliciosa torta de limão. Ele não parecia alguém com segundas intenções. Não mesmo. Ela parecia alguém... Saído de um conto de fadas. Sinceramente, me lembrou o príncipe encantado em seu cavalo branco, que chega para salvar a Branca de Neve, quando ela está engasgada com a maça. Sorri da idéia maluca que surgiu na minha mente, e ignorei as perguntas de Sarabeth e Izzie.

-

**N/A:** então, esse capitulo é muito grande e eu decidi dividir em dois. Se eu tiver no mínimo uma review eu posto a segunda parte. Prometo que a fic fica melhor. ;D

Bih.


	3. Contato de primeiro grau Parte dois

**N/A: **Se eu fosse vocês, leria esse cap ouvindo essa musica:

.com/watch?v=tRP4B0Or_k8 (Wherever you will go – The Calling) vai ficar melhor .-.

-

**UM – CONTATO DE PRIMEIRO GRAU (PARTE DOIS)**

Ficamos, como de costume, muito tempo no The Pie Hole, eu fui a primeira a pedir a conta, lógico. Eu precisava ir para casa, passear com a Zara, não é fácil ter uma labrador dentro de um apartamento, e depois ainda precisava estar em casa até as sete da noite, quando a babá chegava com Anna.

Me despedi das meninas e coloquei meus fones de ouvido, hoje eu estava com humor para ouvir 3 doors down. Eu sei, um pouco romântico de mais. Acho que foram os efeitos do meu príncipe encantado em uma armadura brilhante. Wow, acho que passei dos limites nos meus devaneios, eu mal o tinha visto e já estava o chamando de _meu_. Ri daquilo tudo e quase fui atropelada por um táxi ao atravessar a rua que me levava a River Lane, a minha rua. Distraída, sempre muito distraída. Não deixaria Cynthia ficar sabendo disso, eu poderia ter problemas, como ele revogar meu ipode. Não, não. Isso não era nada racional, que tipo de pessoa vive sem musica?

Abri a portar do prédio e parei perto das caixas do correio, tirei as cartas de lá e subi os cinco lances de escadas até o quarto andar, a cobertura que era alugada por minha irmã e dividia entre quatro mulheres, se você contar com Zara junto. Abri a porta e o torpor de ar quente me invadiu. Foi maravilhoso. Logo pude sentir as patas de Zara no meu estomago, quase me jogando no chão. Não é que a cadela seja um monstro de tão grande, sou eu que sou terrivelmente minúscula e de aparência frágil, mas acredite, eu posso agüentar muita coisa. Só por me olhar você não diz que eu sobrevivi a morte de ambos os pais e uma mudança de continente tudo junto. É, só de olhar pra mim você não faz idéia da minha vida.

— Hey garota, eu não esqueci de você! — falei sorrindo e passando a mãos pelo seu pelo bege. Ela abriu a boca deixando a língua de fora, era claro que ela ria. Desde que Cynthia havia se mudado para Londres, Zara era minha única companhia em Tulsa, e desde que me mudei para cá, ela continua sendo. Minha irmã é residente do terceiro ano em um hospital bem conceituado aqui de Londres, quase não a vejo. Pra falar a verdade, só a vejo de manhã, ela trabalha nos turnos noturnos. Sai uma ou duas horas antes de eu chegar do colégio, e já Anna é uma bebê incrível. Tem três anos e fica na creche do meio dia as sete da noite. Durante a noite ela é minha responsabilidade, durante a manhã, responsabilidade de Cynthia.

— Me espere trocar de roupa, já volto. — pisquei para Zara e corri para o meu quarto. Fui tirando minha bota Jimmy Choos assim que entrei, e as coloquei em um canto. Já o uniforme — uma saia de pregas xadrez vermelha e uma blusa social branca (a gravata tinha sido banida pelos alunos) — atirei em um canto perdido do quarto. Arrumaria quando chegasse em casa se REALMENTE tivesse tempo. Vesti rapidamente um jeans qualquer e uma blusa marrom. Puxei meu moletom de Oxford — sim, eu puxava um pouco o saco de minha irmã, ela era louca por aquela universidade — e calcei um tênis. Procurei pela coleira de Zara e pelo meu livro da vez "Os sete". Vampiros sempre me intrigaram. Parei perto de Zara e ajeitei a coleira por de baixo de seu lenço vermelho, puxando-a porta afora. Tranquei-a em seguida e descemos as escadas, saindo na rua em direção ao Hyde Park, era um lugar bom, calma e com muita grama e patos para Zara brincar. Ela era uma cadela bastante amigável.

Zara não demorou para reconhecer o parque, o que nos fez inverter os papeis. Era ela que me levava para passear agora. Bem, deve ser isso que as pessoas pensam ao ver uma garota do meu tamanho levando um labrador para passear. Ela me puxava e as vezes eu pensava que ia acabar enfocando-a. Ela estava ansiosa pelos patos. Ela era uma cadela bem estranha, mas estranha de uma maneira legal. Observei todos aqueles casais felizes (e deprimentes, diga-se de passagem) no parque, algumas crianças correndo, pipas coloridas no céu. Era tudo tão... Familiar. De uma maneira estranha eu me senti deslocada ali.

— Alice! — ouvi aquela voz me chamar. Revirei os olhos, claro. Lá vinha Thomas, provavelmente com mais alguma idéia brilhante em mente.

— Tom... Você por aqui! — falei com sarcasmo e ele fez careta, me fazendo rir.

— Não diga que a Zara decidiu te trazer para passear?! — ele falou como se aquilo fosse novidade.

— Ela estava se sentindo boazinha hoje. — entrei na brincadeira. Era legal e fácil conversar com Tom. Eu sempre achei que ele e Izzie faziam um casal maravilhoso. Os dois eram perfeitos um para o outro. Um sempre terminava a frase do outro, eles sabiam tudo a seu respeito, eram tão... Lindos juntos. Às vezes eu me sentia deprimida perto deles, quer dizer, que garota não sonha com um namorado perfeito assim? Um cavaleiro em seu cavalo branco com sua armadura brilhante, vindo de encontro a você. É, acho que eu sonho de mais.

— E ai? Você vai no sábado? — ele perguntou enquanto se divertia me observando segurar Zara.

— É, vai rindo. — dei um soco em seu ombro, rindo em seguida. — Não, o que tem no sábado?

— Ah nããão Alice. O que tem no sábado? A festa dos dezessete anos do Kyle, horas! — ele bufou revirando os olhos. — E nós _vamos_.

— Nós? Você e a Izzie, certo?

— Sim, e você e a Sarabeth e mais um monte de gente.

— Oh não, Tom. Você está enganado, eu não vou. Esta muito em cima da hora e... — eu fui cartada por um olhar fuzilante de Tom. Ele bufou e revirou os olhos, passou o braço pelo meu ombro e começamos a andar.

— Alice querida, como você quer arranjar seu príncipe encantado se você não sair de casa? Além do mais, hoje é segunda-feira, não é em cima da hora não!

— Tom... — eu comecei a argumentar. Eu sabia que eu tinha uma defesa, quer dizer, pra que eu precisava mesmo de uma defesa? Se eu não quisesse ir eu não iria, eu tenho vontade própria e livre arbítrio. — Essa semana vai ser bem corrida no colégio, além do mais eu tenho uma festa do hospital onde a Cynthia trabalha para ir na sexta, e eu preciso ficar de babá no sábado, você sabe disso.

— Alice, você terá todo o sábado durante o dia para descansar da festa na sexta, e tenho certeza que Cynthia não se importaria de ficar com a filha _dela_ durante a noite para que você possa se divertir.

— Thomas, eu estou falando serio, não enche!

— Eu vou ligar para Cynthia, você está pronta para ouvir um sermão as quatro da manhã quando ela chegar do plantão? — ele perguntou desafiador e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Seu sorriso era, como sempre, vitorioso.

O que aconteceu com o meu livre arbítrio e com a minha liberdade incondicional? Que controle todo era esse que todos tinham da minha vida, menos eu mesma?

— Ok, ok. Você venceu! Satisfeito?! — perguntei bufando e passando um dos braços por cima do meu estômago.

— Muitíssimo. Mas ficarei mais quando dançarmos na festa. — fui obrigada a rir ao lembrar das festas em que Tom decidia dançar.

— Ah, você parece um afetado dançando. Me lembro perfeitamente de Like a virgen na festa de dezesseis anos da Sarabeth. Aliás, nós a temos gravada.

Ele riu e deu uma tapinha de leve no meu ombro, inclinou a cabeça para trás e fingiu uma gargalhada.

— Amiga assim você acaba comigo. Mas não se preocupe que esse ano você vai dançar comigo!

— Só se você agir feito homem! — anunciei. Ele tirou o braço do meu ombro e paramos de andar. Pelos seus olhos ao olhar porá o relógio ele estava atrasado para algo.

— Não posso prometer nada, amiga. Mas agora eu preciso ir Lice. Se cuida gata. — beijou minha bochecha e saiu correndo na direção oposta a que andávamos. Ele era ótimo, ótimo mesmo. Mas isso não atenuou minha irritação por ele estar me obrigando a ir a essa festa idiota. Kyle, quem é Kyle? Eu tenho quase certeza que nem o conheço! Será ele aquele garoto magricela que eu sempre vejo com as toalhas do time de Lacross.. Oh, não! Kyle é o atacante do time de rugbi de Saint Patrick.

De repente eu não sentia mais a coleira de Zara da minha mão e a próxima coisa que vi foi sua pelagem bege no ar, sobre alguém no chão. Rosnados baixos vinham de lá, e eu podia ouvir alguém lutando com ela.

— Zara, não! Saia daí! — gritava com ela, quando finalmente consegui segurar sua coleira e, incrivelmente, puxá-la. — Oh meu Deus, me perdoe. Espero que ela não tenha o machucado, ela é muito brincalhona. — falei estendendo a mão livre para o garoto no chão. Ele olhou para mim e eu vi aqueles olhos penetrarem nos meus. Eu sabia que era _ele_.

Ele não precisou da minha ajuda para se levantar. Limpou suas roupas e então olhou para mim, sorrindo frustrado. Ou ao menos era o que parecia.

— Tudo bem, foi só um acidente. — ele acentuou.

— Wow. Nesse caso. Você esta me perseguindo? — perguntei em forma de brincadeira, mas não tenho certeza se ele entendeu. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e me olhou confuso. É lógico que ele não lembrava de mim, porque lembraria?

— Desculpe, não era minha intenção dar-lhe essa impressão. — se desculpou muito formal, e eu me perguntei em que época ele vivia.

— Não, você me desculpe. Eu tentei fazer uma brincadeira e, não teve muita graça. — dei de ombros. — é lógico que você não vai se lembrar de mim.

— É meio difícil esquecer um rosto como o seu. — ele falou sorrindo tímido. Pude sentir o sangue subir para o meu rosto e se acumular em minhas bochechas. Ele ficou rijo, e precisou de alguns segundos para voltar ao normal.

— Então, estava voltando para o the pie hole? Eles estão abertos.

— Ainda me convencendo a comer aquela torta? — ele riu e começou a andar, eu senti necessidade, um necessidade desesperada de segui-lo. Aquilo não era normal, pelo menos não para mim.

— Bem, você realmente não sabe o que esta perdendo. — murmurei, observando o chão em que pisava. Senti seus olhos em meu perfil, mas não fui capaz de olhá-lo. Olhar para ele era como me perder em algo. Tinha alguma coisa nele que me prendia, que me dizia, melhor, que gritava "Potencial". Talvez ele tivesse potencial para ser o meu cavaleiro em um cavalo branco e de armadura brilhante.

E lá vou eu em mais um delírio absurdo. Eu mal conheço o rapaz e de repente já planejo ter filhos com ele? Opa Alice, acho que você esta indo um _pouquinho_ longe de mais. Ou talvez tenha apenas ficado louca. Eu sinceramente voto para a alternativa de ter ficado louca.

— É talvez eu não saiba. — continuamos a andar até alguns bancos que estavam ali. Eu me sentei e soltei a corrente de Zara para que ela pudesse correr por ali. Sussurrei para ela não correr atrás das pessoas e nem derrubar ninguém, eu pelo menos acho que ela me entendeu. Ele se sentou ao meu lado, mas continuamos em silêncio. Desviei meus olhos para o lago ali ao lado e mordi meu lábio.

— Então, aonde você estuda? — perguntei finalmente criando coragem de olhá-lo.

— Como? — ele parecia perdido em algo. Parecia perdido em algo em _mim_.

— Nunca vi você em Saint Patrick e, bem.. Ela é uma das melhores escolas que eu conheço, pelo menos daqui de Londres. — expliquei, e ele continuava perdido em algo.

— Oh, sim. Não, eu e meus irmãos cursamos Cambridge. Dois deles apenas, estudam no terceiro ano.

— Uhm, irmãos. Você têm muitos? — perguntei, era impossível conter a curiosidade.

— Alguns. Mas se não se importa, eu prefiro não falar sobre eles.

— Oh, desculpe. Muita intromissão da minha parte. — mordi meu lábio e me obriguei a olhar o lago novamente. Uma brisa leve soprou do meu lado direito, trazendo o um cheiro adocicado e delicioso com ela. Eu inspirei aquilo fundo, e ouvi o garoto ao meu lado suspirar.

— Você estuda em Saint Candence, certo?

— Eu? Como você sabe? — perguntei assustada e meio frustrada por ele ter interrompido a minha absorção daquele cheiro maravilhoso.

— Você perguntou de Saint Patrick. Saint Candence faz parte dela certo? É a escola para garotas.

— Oh, sim sim. — sorri. Aparentemente ele não queria falar da família, mas parecia não se importar de falar de si mesmo. — Você estuda o que em Cambridge? — novamente aquela curiosidade;

Me permiti olhar seu rosto e foi como uma armadilha. Certamente havia algo ali que me intrigava. Eu sentia vontade, desejo, ânsia de tocá-lo. Mas seria falta de educação, e toda vez que minha mão fazia menção para pegar-lhe o rosto, eu reprimia o movimento, envergonhada.

— Psicologia. — ele respondeu pura e simplesmente. Foi duro que ele tenha respondido apenas com uma palavra. Eu já me sentia uma tagarela em meio de pessoas tão falantes como Thomas, Izzie e Sarabeth, imagine perto deste rapaz... Rapaz, era incrível como ele me fascinava e eu nem sabia seu nome. — Os sete? — ele tornou a perguntar arqueando uma sobrancelha e olhando o livro que eu, sem perceber, estava agarrando fortemente. Ri.

— Não vai rir. Mas eu acho vampiros fascinantes. Quem nunca desejou viver para sempre? Quer dizer, por que só os príncipes têm lugar em contos de fadas? Por que os vampiros têm de ser sempre os vilões?

— Eles são os vilões. — ele respondeu com certo desconforto. Dei de ombros.

— Não. Já imaginou como seria se fosse um vampiro que tivesse acordado a Branca de neve, e não um príncipe?

— Sim, o final não seria "E viveram felizes para sempre..." — ele reforçou sua tese, ainda desconfortável.

— Não, seriam sim. Por que ele _teria_ que matá-la? Será que não é possível existir um vampiro que consiga controlar seus instintos? O que o sangue humano tem de melhor que o animal. Além do mais, ele seriam jovens eternamente. Nada de imaginar a Branca de neve, tão linda... Envelhecendo e perdendo sua beleza...

— Envelhecer não parece uma coisa ruim para mim.. . — ele não me olhava mais. Voltara a ficar rijo, suas mãos se apertavam e eu podia ver seus tendões. Me encolhi no moletom, talvez ele tenha se irritado.

— Provavelmente não para você, mas muitas pessoas ficam irritadas com esse fato. — destaquei.

— Você fica?

— Não. Mas não reclamaria de ser mordida e viver jovem para sempre. — ri, mas ele não achou graça, nem mesmo relaxou. — Posso fazer uma pergunta? — pedi, mordendo meus lábios. Parecia que ele estava a ponto de me esganar.

— Pois não? — ele se atreveu a me olhar, mas acho que se arrependeu, logo seus olhos focaram o horizonte a nossa frente.

— Qual o seu nome?

Ele gargalhou e relaxou um pouco, mas eu ainda podia ver seus tendões marcados por baixo de sua pele branquíssima. Sua pele era linda, simplesmente linda.

— Desculpe, foi falta de respeito não me apresentar a você. Me chamo Jasper Hale, senhorita.

Eu ri da parte do "senhorita", ninguém jamais me chamara de "senhorita" na minha vida inteira. Ok, os amigos dos meus pais e de minha irmã me chamavam, mas eles eram nascidos a tipo, cinco séculos atrás!

— Alice Brandon. — me apresentei, estendendo a mão. Não senti necessidade de falar o Mary, vai que ele também pega de me chamar assim. Ok agora estou falando como se eu fosse realmente vê-lo novamente.

Ele hesitou em apertar a minha mão, mas quando fez pude sentir sua mão gelada como gelo, pensei em puxar logo minha mão de lá, mas uma corrente elétrica que me deixou arrepiada e ao mesmo tempo empolgada me impediu.

— Você deve estar morrendo de frio. — falei sem pensar, e logo me reprimi em pensamentos. Como eu falava sem necessidade!

— É, não é exatamente frio. As estações frias me deixam assim. Sua mão é quentinha. — ele observou, e eu olhei para elas. Realmente elas estavam quentes.

— É, talvez eu fique doente, gripe sabe? — revirei os olhos, isso sempre acontecia nessa época do ano. Talvez me servisse para desculpa no sábado.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio quando eu senti as grandes patas de Zara no meu colo. Ele me olhava confusa, e Jasper voltou a se apertar. Olhei para ela e então para o céu. O crepúsculo já caia, e eu logo me lembrei da babá chegando com Anna e eu não estaria em casa. Olhei no relógio em meu pulso e constatei. Seis e meia. Eu tinha pouco mais de vinte minutos para chegar em casa.

— Droga. — murmurei. O olhei com pesar nos olhos. O tempo havia passado tão rápido, mas eu não queria deixá-lo. Não agora. — Eu preciso ir. — lutei para que as palavras saíssem em voz alta.

Passei a coleira pelo pescoço de Zara novamente e peguei meu livro, segurando-o firme contra o peito. Levantei-me e o olhei.

— Obrigada pela companhia esta tarde, senhor Jasper Hale. — falei rindo. Na verdade, eu tentava adiar o máximo possível aquela partida. Era como se eu quisesse chorar. Um absurdo atrás do outro.

— Foi um prazer. — ele respondeu se levantando. — Será que posso acompanhá-la até em casa?

E a esperança voltou a bater no meu peito. Um sorriso enorme se instalou no meu rosto ao perceber que eu teria mais quinze minutos com ele. Nem que fossem dez, ainda sim seriam mais palavras e ações para eu poder sonhar esta noite. Esta perfeita noite.

-

**N/A:** ahhh, eu tenho review *-* pensei que nunca teria o/ OASKOASKAOKSAOSK. Espero realmente que estejam gostando, porque eu estou simplesmente amando escrever essa fic *-*

Obrigado por lerem, e não esqueçam de postarem suas reviews ;D

E, ah. Os cullens aparecem sim, mas não tanto quando o casal principal, Alice e Jasper *O*

Relembrando que a Alice é humana, ok?

Bih.


	4. Vampiros Jogam sujo

**DOIS **—** VAMPIROS JOGAM SUJO**

_Jasper's point of view_

Doce. Essa era a única maneira de descrever o perfume de Alice para mim. Enquanto caminhávamos até a sua casa eu podia sentir seus sentimentos se misturarem. Empolgação e pânico. Eu podia entender o pânico, afinal de contas eu não fui a pessoa mais amigável hoje. Por mais que eu tentasse, aquele monstrinho que os humanos insistem em chamar de "melhor amigo do homem" estava sempre por perto, me lembrando os lobisomens. Não que os que encontramos em Forks não fossem... Amigáveis. Mas mais uma vez, eles não eram _realmente_ lobisomens. E o cheiro de seu sangue, delicioso, que eu podia ver pulsar por sob sua fina pele, estava quase me enlouquecendo de dor. Eu queria tê-lo em minha boca, afastar aquela queimação que descia a minha garganta.

As vezes eu queria poder ter o mesmo auto controle que Bella ou Renesmee possuíam. Ou pelo menos eu queria que elas _não_ tivessem tanto auto controle, assim quem sabe eu me sentiria mais confiante, sabendo que algum dia eu seria capaz de chegar aonde Carlisle está. Sim, o pânico que ela sentia eu podia entender. Mas a empolgação? Como entender que ela fique empolgada perto de mim quando eu fui quase rude com ela esta tarde? Ou mesmo que ela nem me conheça direito. Aquela criatura pequenina e falante era maravilhosa e encantadora, talvez mais fascinante do que seu sangue parecia para mim, agora. Senti a empolgação diminuir e o pânico aumentar a medida que chegávamos a um prédio de tijolos a vista marrons.

— Bem, chegamos. — ela falou batendo as mãos e em seguida entrelaçando os dedos. Se balançou para frente e para trás uma vez. — Quer entrar? — senti esperança vibrar. Ela realmente havia gostado de ficar perto de mim?

— Não acho certo. Minha família me espera para... Jantarmos. — busquei a palavra que soariam mais humano para aquela hora, e também não seria mentira que eu precisaria de um lanche após tanto tempo com alguém tão tentador quanto Alice era.

— Oh, claro. Famílias normais. — ela riu. — Então, acho que a gente se esbarra por ai. Ou melhor, você e a Zara.

Me arrepiei com a idéia daquela criatura parar sobre mim de novo. Eu provavelmente a mataria. Mas a idéia de vê-la novamente, de alguma maneira, me alegrou.

— Eu conheço o caminho do the pie hole. — sorri e vi seus olhos brilharem.

— Ótimo! — ela exclamou e em seguida limpou a garganta. — Quer dizer, a torta de limão! Você tem de experimentá-la.

Eu ri e ela me seguiu.

— Bem, eu devo ir agora.

— Oh, é. Eu também, minha sobrinha já deve estar chegando. — ele me olhou e mordeu os lábios. O sangue se acumulou em suas bochechas e eu senti um enorme impulso de chegar perto dela, seduzi-la e colocar meus dentes em sua garganta. Mas só a mais leve menção a acabar com sua vida, de nunca mais ouvir sua voz constrangida ou vê-la morder seus finos lábios me deixou triste. Profundamente triste.

— Até algum dia senhorita Brandon. — falei acenando e me afastando.

— Até, senhor Hale. — ela também acenou e com um toque de frustração a vi entrar em casa.

Acelerei o passo, não tanto que um humano em passo acelerado não pudesse me alcançar, mas eu queria sair logo dali, daquela tentação de puro sangue. Eu precisava chegar logo em casa, gritar que não conseguiria me conter naquela cidade e que voltaria para Forks, ou para o Alasca, ou me trancafiaria na Ilha Esme. Essa com certeza era a melhor de todas as decisões. Não tinham pessoas por lá, por tanto, não teria tentações. Poderia caçar quando quisesse, não precisaria ir até o campo, a quase duzentos quilômetros de Londres, para caçar animais de verdade, e não herbívoros. Eu queria gritar o quão fraco eu era e que quase tinha exposto toda a família aquela tarde, quando o vento soprou forte e o cheiro doce e cítrico de Alice invadiu minhas narinas. Parar de respirar não era mais uma escapatória. Não havia escapatória perto de Alice, ela seria uma tentação _constante_. Eu não seria forte o suficiente como Edward fora a dois anos atrás, para resistir ao sangue de Bella. Eu não era assim. Eu já matei pessoas, eu já gostei de matar pessoas. Eu não me arrependi de _matá-las_.

— Você não pode falar serio! — ouvi Edward se exaltar quando passei pela porta. Me pergunto a quanto tempo ele estava me ouvindo. — O bastante para poder dizer que você não pode ir embora!

— Edward, vai acordar Renesme... — Bella surgiu da cozinha, sussurrando com a pequena criança albina e de cabelos cor de ferrugem nos braços. A menina me fez rir. Ultimamente Renesme era minha _única_ companhia por aqui, visto que todos os casais estavam em um clima romântico permanente. Eu podia passar o dia todo lhe contando dos aprendizados em Cambridge (ela era muito interessada) ou lhe ensinando a caçar. Ou até mesmo em lhe reconfortar, falando que ela teria uma vida humana normal, quando atingisse a maturidade e não assustasse mais as pessoas com seu crescimento exagerado.

— Eu estou falando serio. — Objetivei calma e inundando o local com a tranqüilidade. Eu realmente estava decidido a deixar Londres.

— Falando serio? — Esme perguntou do topo da escada. Não demorou muito para que todos os vampiros estivessem na sala. Qual é? Eu sei que não sou o irmão/filho/cunhado preferido, então por que se importam tanto em impedir que eu vá?

— Jasper quer ir embora. Conheceu uma humana com um sangue muito... _Apetitoso_. — Edward escolheu com cuidado as palavras, na tentativa de não me ofender.

— O que? Oh não Jasper, não vá! — Esme deixou a mascara de dor encobrir seu rosto e eu senti a tristeza e pânico em seu ser. Eu sabia que ela não queria perder um filho, mesmo que fosse eu.

— Está errado ao pensar que não faria falta para nós. — Edward argumentou me olhando. Mas eu não achava que estava errado.

— Mais um? — Rosalie bufou ao lado de Bella. Emmett e Carlisle estavam perto da parede de vidro. Revirei os olhos. — Só você e Edward se apaixonam por humanas. Por que não agem como vampiros normais?

— Olha quem fala! — Edward revirou os olhos a encarando. — Você só salvou Emmett porque gostou dele, se não ele estaria morto a _muito_ tempo.

Os olhos de Rosalie lampejaram com raiva para Edward, que sorriu vitorioso. Para eles era como se eu estivesse apaixonado pela garota, e não entorpecido pelo seu sangue!

— Não é a garota? — Edward perguntou, intrigado.

— Não... Não sei explicar. Desejo seu sangue, ele tem um cheiro sem igual. Não poderia ser comparado a nenhum que já passou pela minha garganta em meus tempos com Maria. Mas a idéia de tirar-lhe a vida. A idéia de não vê-la mais falar sem parar, rir ou até mesmo corar, cortou meu, uhm... Coração. Deixou-me triste. — expliquei.

— Pelo amor de Deus, é pedir de mais um vampiro normal nessa casa?! — Rosalie jogou as mãos para os céus e se virou para a cozinha.

— Assim você me ofende! — Emmett murmurou, irritado.

— Se você acha que isso é o certo a fazer, afastar-se para salvar a vida dela. Acho que deve fazê-lo. Nós realmente vamos sentir a sua falta, Jasper. Mas se é isso que você pode fazer para salvar a vida dessa criança, faça-o.

— Não! — Esme argumentou chocada. — Carlisle, não faça isso.

— É Carlisle, não faça. Com quem eu apostarei? Com quem passarei os tediosos dias de compras de Rosalie? Edward virou pai agora, não tem mais olhos para nada. Você não pode ir Jasper! — Parecia que se Emmett pudesse chorar, ele o faria, só para que eu pudesse ficar.

— Evite-a. — Esme ignorou os comentários de Emmett. — Você é forte Jasper. Eu sei que você pensa que não é, mas você é. Só, evite encontrá-la. — Ela sorriu ternamente, e fez tudo aquilo parecer tão fácil.

— Um cheiro desses não é fácil de evitar. — Edward argumento com Esme, lançando um sorriso maliciosa para Bella, que se pudesse corar o teria feito violentamente.

— Por que simplesmente não me deixam ir? — perguntei irritado. — Digam que fugi. Que morri em um acidente de carro. Digam que encontrei meus pais biológicos. Não estamos aqui há tanto tempo para criar especulações. Talvez eu me junte a Chalotte e Peter, ou viva sozinho. Não vou renegar minha dieta. Mas não quero ser tentado a matar Alice.

— Alice Brandon? — a voz despreocupada de Bella fez com que todos os vampiros dali a olhassem. — Desculpem, não sei por que, mas quando você falou Alice logo lembrei da garota que tem aula de Biologia e Literatura comigo. Ela parece ser uma garota legal... — sua voz foi sumindo à medida que falava.

— Devia saber que você a conhecia... — murmurei. — Não seria terrível se eu matasse essa garota que "parece ser legal"?

— Você pode se controlar Jasper. Você nunca, nem se quer quando Renesme nasceu, ficou tentado a atacá-la. E, me desculpe Emmett, Renesme o ama muito, mas Jasper dedica tanto tempo a ela. Ela ficaria arrasada se fosse embora.

Wow, nunca pensei que morasse com vampiros tão sujos quanto esses. Qual é? Usando uma pobre criança para me fazer ficar? Pensei que tivessem mais escrúpulos que isso!

— Oh, por Deus Bella, não meta Renesme nisso! — pedi frustrado. Realmente, o fato de imaginá-la tendo de agüentar um Emmett chato e um Edward carrancudo o dia inteiro, sem eu por aqui para lhe fazer uma devida companhia, era de cortar o coração. A imagem só perdia para a imagem de Alice sem vida.

— O que eu devo dizer a ela quando acordar? "Desculpe querida, tio Jasper a ama, mas teve que partir porque não podia _tentar_ se controlar"? — ela rolou os olhos. — Esperava mais de você.

— Vocês são maus, vampiros muito maus! — desisti me jogando no grande sofá branco. — Vocês jogam sujo, sabiam?

Joguei minha cabeça para trás e apertei os olhos fortemente. Coloquei as mãos no rosto e esperei pela resposta. Ninguém me respondeu. Obvio. Eu ficaria. Mas o que eu faria a respeito de Alice? Seu cheiro já estava em minha mente, seria quase impossível não procurá-la nessa cidade. As vezes eu penso que seria inevitável não esbarrar com ela e seu monstrinho pela cidade.

— E o que eu faço a respeito do meu inferno pessoal? — perguntei, ainda de olhos fechado e com as mãos no rosto.

— Ignore. — Carlisle propôs.

— A mente domina a matéria. — Edward sorriu. Há, para ele era fácil dizer. Ela não precisava mais sentir o cheiro maravilhoso que Bella tinha _para ele_ todos os dias.

— É só por mais uns três, quatro anos. — Esme pediu.

Três, quatro anos. Eles faziam soar como dias para quem tem a eternidade. Mas para quem vive a eternidade, soam mesmo com trinta ou quarenta anos. O tédio pode ser algo perigoso para quem tem o " Para sempre..." pela frente.

-

**N/A:** ahhh. Vocês são muito apressadas, agora que o capítulo dois ta no ar e já querem saber se a Alice vai ser transformada ou não... .-. OAKSOAKSOAKSOKAS. Tenham paciência jovens gafanhotas (?) E sim,a Alice é vidente, só que.. Shhh! Ela ainda não sabe disso :B

Ahhm achei tão bonitinho quando vi minha caixa de e-mail cheia de alertas de review, e quantas pessoas adicionaram Muro da Maravilhas nos Favoritos *-*

Own, vocês fazem meu dia bem melhor meninas. De verdade, obrigada por lerem as idiotices que eu escrevo .-.

xo . xo

Bih.


	5. Então, tenha um mal dia

**N/A:** sugiro que leiam essa capitulo ouvindo Like a Star – Corinne Bailey Rae. Eu ouvi muito essa musica enquanto escrevia, então... Boa leitura, jujubas! *-*

**-**

**TRÊS **— **ENTÃO TENHA UM MAU DIA**

_Alice's point of view_

A minha noite foi bem difícil, toda aquela conversa com Jasper havia me deixado acesa a noite inteira. Eu tinha medo, eu acho. Medo de dormir e acreditar que tudo foi um sonho, ou medo de acordar e perceber que tudo realmente havia sido um sonho. Mas ai eu me perguntou, o que de especial havia acontecido? Eu encontrei um rapaz (muito lindo, por sinal) que conversou comigo. Nada de mais. Não ouvi o relinchar de seu cavalo branco, não consegui ver o metal brilhante sobre a sua pele, e não havia nenhuma placa de néon gritando "PRINCIPE ENCANTADO"! Ainda me perguntou por que diabos procuro por um príncipe encantando. Quer dizer, quem meteu isso na minha cabeça? A idéia de "para sempre" aos dezessete anos de idade deveria assustar, certo? Quer dizer, eu só beijei dois garotos em toda a minha vida, e um deles foi quando eu estava no jardim de infância! Porque o desespero por um príncipe encantado?

Acho que era o fato de Izzie ter o Tom. Mas eu deveria realmente era olhar as decepções amorosas. Três meses depois do nascimento de Anna, Nathaniel desapareceu da vida de Cynthia! Sarabeth era traída por todos os seus namorados (não que ela deixasse por menos). Por que eu deveria estar tão preocupada com o _meu_ príncipe encantado, quando era obvio que o cupido estava ocupado demais tentando achar alguém especial o bastante para os padrões de Sarabeth e Cynthia. Quantas delas ainda restavam no mundo para que finalmente pudesse chegar a minha vez? Ou será que meu cupido fumava maconha? Por que se fosse, ele me devia um serio pedido de desculpas.

Ou será que o cupido não estava ocupado demais com as Cynthia's e Sarabeth's do mundo, não fumasse maconha e tivesse acertado a flecha do amor em mim, e Jasper fosse _realmente_ meu príncipe encantado em sua armadura brilhante e seu cavalo branco? Mas bem, eu não teria tanta sorte. Se isso tivesse acontecido, provavelmente a flecha teria passado reto por Jasper e acertado um nerd desavisado e qualquer que passava pela rua com sua camiseta de flanela, suas calças caqui e seu óculos de grau. Com sorte a flecha teria estourado algumas espinhas da sua cara, mas visto que sorte no amor não é comigo... De um jeito ou de outro, senhor cupido, estou aqui aguardando seus pedidos de desculpas. Como você tira um cara que não se importa em sujar seu maravilhoso casaco Ralph Lauren, e me dar um nerd que usa flanela?

Era um desastre que a futura-fashinista-estilista Alice Brandon namorasse alguém que use flanela! Eu sinceramente espero que você tenha acertado alguém mais bonito. Em fim, como eu disse. A minha noite foi difícil, quando o meu despertador tocou as seis e meia da manhã, eu estava acesa. Nem havia pregado o olho. Precisava ver como minhas olheiras estavam!

Levantei da cama e caminhei sonolenta até meu banheiro. Parei em frente ao espelho e constatei que minhas olheiras não estavam _tão_ horríveis como eu pensava. Lavei meu rosto e escovei os dentes, caminhando de volta para o quarto. Abri meu guarda-roupa e não escolhi roupas. Eu não podia usar qualquer coisa no colégio, tinha de ser a especifica saia vermelha xadrez, e a blusa branca. Vesti-as com pressa, e calcei meias brancas mais altas com minhas botas Jimmy Chooes, tão confortáveis e as minha favoritas. Voltei até o banheiro e penteei meus cabelos. Me maquiei sem vontade. Pra falar a verdade, eu estava sem vontade de fazer nada. Peguei minha bolsa com os livros, meu fichário e minha parca marrom, saindo do quarto logo em seguida.

— Bom dia, big sis. — Falei enquanto passava pela cozinha. Larguei minha bolsa e meu fichário sobre uma cadeira e coloquei minha parca no encosto.

— Bom dia. — Cynthia bocejou. Ela devia ter chegado em casa há umas duas horas. — Dormiu bem?

Pensei em dizer que não havia pregado o olho a noite inteira pensando em quando o cupido decidiria lhe trazer felicidade, mas achei que seria muito grosseiro, então eu só menti.

— Sim. — respondi enchendo uma tigela com cereais de chocolate e leite. — O seu plantão? — perguntei me sentando e mandando a primeira colherada garganta abaixo.

— É, cansativo. Não vejo a hora para a minha folga no sábado. Acho que não agüento fazer mais um plantão de 36 horas. — ele bufou, bebendo leite quente.

Continuei com o meu cereal, pensando em qualquer coisa que não envolvesse o menino do dia anterior e minha ansiedade por vê-lo novamente. Acho que estou ficando maluca. Isso, eu só posso estar. Não havia razão para alguém tão perfeito me escolher. Eu era tão... Normal. E ele era tão... Fora do normal. Ahh Alice, você já está pensando de novo. Pare agora!

Terminei meu café da manhã, levei a louça até a pia e lavei. Me virei para Cynthia e me despedi. Vesti minha parca e peguei minha bolsa e meu fichário, saindo de casa sem pressa. Eu iria andando até Saint Candence. Não havia necessidade de ir de metrô, e lá não havia estacionamento para o carro dos alunos. Então, mesmo que eu tivesse um carro, eu não poderia usá-lo. Coloquei os fones no ouvido e comecei a caminhar avenida acima. Não reparava muito no que acontecia ao meu redor, na verdade estava completamente imersa em meus pensamentos. Acho que não teria parado no colégio se não fossem os braços de Tom passarem por sobre os meus ombros.

— Bom dia, luz do dia! — ele falou todo sorridente. Tirei meus fones do ouvido e acenei para Izzie, que segurava a mão de Tom no lado oposto ao meu.

Eu ri, e vi Izzie revirar os olhos rindo em seguida.

— Bom dia gente. — tentei dar um sorriso bem convincente de que hoje _seria_ um bom dia. — Como foi a tarde de vocês? — perguntei, tentando voltar ao normal. Eu estava me sentindo meio diferente.

— Entediante. Estudei para a prova de física que eu tenho hoje. — Izzie respondeu.

— Interessante. — Thomas falou, ele não me olhava, e nem olhava a Izzie. — Fiquei pensando sobre como você conhece Jasper Hale. — finalmente ele me encarou e eu corei violentamente. Era pedir de mais não falarmos nele?

— Oh. Você o conhece? — Izzie perguntou intrigada. É claro que todos o conheciam... Menos eu.

— Da onde você o conhece? — Tom me perguntou, interessado. Não entendo esse súbito interesse pelas pessoas que eu conheço.

— A gente se esbarrou na torteria, e depois no parque. Não é como se fossemos amigos. — murmurei.

— Era _ele_ o cara da torteria? — Izzie perguntou boquiaberta.

— O que deu em vocês, hein? Por que tanto interesse em eu conhecer ele? — perguntei parando de andar no portão do colégio.

— Nada. É porque eu acho os Cullen estranhos. — Tom deu de ombros.

— Como você conhece eles? — perguntei curiosa. Por que todo mundo sabia quem ele era menos eu?

— A irmã dele, Isabella tem aula de Literatura conosco, Alice. E o irmão dele, Edward, tem biologia avançada com Thomas. — Izzie me explicou. Eles pareciam por dentro de todas as fofocas do colégio. Isso era no mínimo interessante.

— Eles moram em Kingdon Valley. — Tom concluiu, como se aquilo fosse me fazer descobrir até mesmo qual era a cor favorita de cada um. Eu sabia que Kingdon Valley era uma propriedade perto de Riverdale, um dos bairros mais nobres de Londres, no qual Thomas morava. Ela ficava lá por perto, mas bem perto da mata/floresta. Ainda não descobri o que era aquilo.

— Eu pensei que Kingdon Valley estivesse abandonada. — falei me lembrando das brincadeiras de minha pré–adolescência, aonde no Haloween íamos até lá ver quem agüentava mais tempo lá dentro. É lógico que eu e Izzie éramos as primeiras a correr de volta para nossas bicicletas e irmos até a casa de Thomas, a segunda mais próxima de Kingdon Valley.

— Ao que parece o Dr. Cullen é herdeiro do lugar. Ele, a esposa e os seis ? — ele acrescentou uma interrogação após o "seis" — filhos mudaram para Londres a dois, três meses. — Thomas continuou explicando.

— Nossa, seis filhos. — murmurei quase que só para mim. Essa era o tipo de coisa que eu estava acostumada a ver na TV ou ler em livros, mas não esperava que um médico tivesse tantos filhos.

— São todos adotados, ele e a mulher são tão jovens! – Exclamou Izzie. Ela realmente estava começando a me dar medo. Desde quando se interessava tanto por um escândalo? — Só dois, Jasper e Rosalie, são irmãos. São gêmeos na verdade. — ela continuou a explicar.

Acenei com a cabeça e comecei a andar novamente para dentro do colégio. Estava pensativa, e eu não queria pensar _naquele_ assunto. Eu não queria pensar em Jasper. Eu estava sendo ridícula, toda encantada por um rapaz que eu mal conhecia. Isso era realmente ridículo, eu nunca mais o veria. Londres é uma cidade enorme! Não tinha chances, e eu não acreditava que estava permitindo a mim mesma ter esperanças. Não seja tola Alice!

— Vocês vão se ver de novo? — Izzie perguntou empolgada. Eu revirei os olhos. Ela definitivamente estava me dando medo. Por que o interesse repentino pela minha vida?

— Iz, por favor. — pedi parando no meio do caminho e me virando para ela. Eu tinha os braços cruzados na frente do peito. — A gente mal se falou. Eu nem sabia de nada que vocês me contaram. Por que eu iria vê-lo novamente?

Ela deu de ombros e apertou os lábios, colocando a cabeça no ombro do namorado, me fazendo entender que eu havia magoado seus sentimentos. Suspirei e larguei as mãos ao lado do corpo.

— Desculpa Iz, eu estou meio rabugenta hoje. Prometo melhorar. — ouvi o sinal bater e a menina a minha frente fazer bico ao dar de ombros. Eu não tinha tempo para ela agora, não para curar seu ego ferido. Era por isso que às vezes eu preferia Sarabeth, eu não me importava de falar de mim, ou do que acontecia comigo com Izzie, mas às vezes eu queria ficar só em pensamentos, ela não deixava, estava sempre preocupada. Sarabeth não, ela era o centro das atenções, não ligava se eu quisesse me fechar em meu mundo. Às vezes ela era uma boa companhia.

Me virei e comecei a caminhar para dentro da instituição. O ar gelado que as grandes paredes de pedra traziam era cortante. Me encolhi dentro de minha parca e pressionei o fichário sobre o peito, acelerando o passo. Parei em frente a sala da sra. Gordon, minha primeira aula era biologia. Como sempre me sentei ao lado de uma garota esquisita, que infelizmente era meu par pelo resto do ano. É por isso que não se deve chegar atrasada no seu primeiro dia de aula. Eu a ignorei, como sempre. Não que eu seja rude, mas ela cuspia em você quando falava, isso era desconfortável e sem mencionar nojento, então eu simplesmente respondi seu "bom dia" com um aceno de cabeça e me virei para encarar a porta. A professora ainda não havia chegado, e eu fiquei observando as alunas entrarem na sala.

Quando ela entrou, definitivamente chamou a minha atenção. Ela sempre chamava atenção de todos quando passava. Seus cabelos castanhos luminosos, a pele muito branca, os olhos cor de mel. De repente eu vi algo semelhante entre ela e seus irmãos adotivos. Quer dizer, pelo menos os dois que eu conhecia. Ela deslizou graciosa até o seu lugar, na ultima carteira da fileira, sozinha. Ela parecia entediada com aquilo. E eu confesso que não era a maior fã de biologia. Ela percebeu que eu a olhava e me lançou um sorriso simpático. Corei de leve e retribui o sorriso, me virando para frente no exato momento em que a professora chegava.

As aulas passaram mais tediosas que o de costume. A menina Cullen me encarou durante um determinado período de tempo na aula de Literatura, enquanto eu pedia milhões de vezes desculpas para Izzie.

— Isobel, quando você vai deixar de ficar emburra? — perdi a paciência e a chamei pelo nome, sabendo que ela odiava tanto quanto eu odiava ser chamada de Mary. Izzie me lançou um olhar fulminando e murmurou algo como "estou tendo um dia ruim hoje". Então me virei para frente e me calei. Não queria mais falar com ela enquanto ela fosse me tratar daquele jeito.

Eu já não agüentava mais estudar, e depois de levar um belo gelo da garota que deveria ser a minha melhor amiga na hora do almoço, eu simplesmente desisti. Aquele não seria um bom dia. Era impossível que ele ficasse bom hoje. Voltei pra casa sem a menor vontade de fazer o que eu tinha de fazer. A babá estava doente e teve de trazer Anna mais cedo para casa, ou seja, não havia quem ficasse com ele na sexta-feira a noite para irmos a festa beneficente que o hospital estava oferecendo, e nem quem ficasse com ela enquanto eu estivesse no supermercado. Ótimo, ótimo, ótimo. Estava tudo ótimo.

-

**N/A: **esse capítulo está pequeno, eu sei. E me desculpem pela demora .-. , mas eu não pensei que eu ficaria sem pc por tanto tempo u.u

Ahh cara, eu amo tanto todas as reviews de vocês *-* eu realmente espero que estejam gostando. E eu quero agradecer a todas vocês _Jully, Deisok-chan, Loveblack Cullen, Milla Mansen Cullen, Christye-Lupin, Vondy, Natália, CreapyEyes, Thay Cris, Grazielle, Dessa Swan Cullen e dida. _

Realmente, eu agradeço por TODOS esses comentários, vocês não fazem idéia de como eles me dão motivação pra continuar a escrever. Prometo que demoro menos para postar o próximo capitulo!

xo . xo

Bih.


	6. O Futuro é subjetivo, o Destino não

**QUATRO – O FUTURO É SUBJETIVO, O DESTINO NÃO**

_Jasper's point of view_

As tardes sempre eram os momentos mais tediosos. Durante a manhã eu estudava, e durante a noite vagava pela cidade. Era bem mais seguro assim, e Londres tinha um "que" de solidão durante a noite, que me fazia sentir bem. As tardes, por mais divertidas que poderiam ser, sempre eram tediosas. As brincadeiras com Reneesme não duravam muito tempo, uma vez que Emmett não conseguia _não_ falar de sexo por mais de quinze minutos, e os jogos de baseball ou qualquer outro esporte começavam a ficar chatos. Claro, depois de tanto tempo na mesma rotina você acaba se cansando. Eu queria poder dormir. Oh, como eu queria.

— Jasper, será que você pode me ajudar? — ouvi Esme perguntar da porta da cozinha. Estávamos apenas eu, ela, Rosalie e Renesme em casa. Edward e Bella ainda estavam no colégio, e Emmett deveria pegá-los quando viesse da universidade e Carlisle estava no hospital.

Levantei-me e caminhei até onde o som de sua voz e seu cheiro vinham. Na cozinha estavam ela, Rosalie e Renesme. Rosalie brincava com a pequena, enquanto ela entornava uma mamadeira grande cheia de leite. Esme me olhou preocupada.

— Precisamos ir ao mercado. — esclareceu ela. Franzi a testa, mas logo entendi. Reneesme crescia rápido, quer dizer, em três meses já aparentava ter quase um ano, e seu consumo de alimento humano crescia cada vez mais, uma vez que tentávamos não ter de lhe alimentar com sangue. Ela não gostava muito do sangue animal, e talvez dessa maneira ela não sentisse dificuldade em ficar perto de humanos.

— Querem que eu fique com ela para que possam ir?

— Não posso ir com Esme, estou esperando Emmett para sairmos. — Rosalie informou. — Eu fico com o bebê até Bella e Edward chegarem e você e Esme vão ao mercado.

Ela explicou com uma naturalidade que não pensei que Rosalie possuísse. Esme me jogou as chaves do carro e começou a anda. Ok, já percebi que eu não controlo totalmente a minha vida. Mas vamos, ir ao mercado por ser algo... Diferente. Não é algo que eu me lembre ter feito em vida, e não é algo que eu sentia necessidade de fazer, depois que virei vampiro.

— _Não esqueçam de comprarem coisas mais sólidas!_ — Rosalie gritou de dentro da casa. Não que fosse necessário gritar, eram apenas hábitos que trazíamos da vida humana.

Caminhamos até o Corvette preto que eu havia adquirido a pouco tempo. Era injusto que todos tivessem um carro veloz, menos eu. Sentei-me no lugar do motorista e Esme já estava no lugar do carona. Quando desci a subida que leva até a casa, me deparei com o jipe enorme de Emmett entrando. Ah, que senso de oportunidade.

— Me diga que não fizeram isso apenas para me tirar de casa, se fizeram, minta pra mim. — Pedi enquanto me dirigia com velocidade até o mercado mais próximo. Eu realmente não sabia onde ele ficava.

— Perdoe querido, mas você parecia tão... Entediado. — ela se desculpou com um sorriso materno tão carinho. Era impossível você ficar bravo com Esme, não conseguia nem mesmo ficar irritado por mais de três segundos.

— Eu estava entediado. A eternidade pode ser muito longa.

— Ela fica mais longa quando não se tem ninguém para dividi-la. — ela soltou uma indireta que eu entendi muito bem. Mas preferi fingir que não.

— Eu tenho vocês para dividi-la, não é mesmo?

— Você sabe que não é esse tipo de companhia que eu me refiro, Jasper. — ela disse autoritária, mas sem perder a doçura e carinho que uma mãe tem.

— E você espera que eu encontre tal... _Companhia_ em uma humana, da qual eu desejo desesperadamente beber o sangue? — acho que vi um mercado na rua de trás, vou voltar.

— Edward conseguiu, porque você não conseguiria? Edward é tão superior Jasper?

— Nesse caso sim. Edward _ama_ Bella. Ele morreria se ela deixasse de existir... — eu tentava dar o mesmo sentido as palavras quando falava, que elas tinham em minha cabeça. Mas há muito tempo atrás eu descobri que cabeça de mãe não funciona como a sua.

— Você se importa com a garota. Você ficou _triste_ ao imaginá-la morta.

— O que não diz que eu não a mataria. Quem sabe se eu não poderia viver com isso? Eu ficaria triste algum tempo, mas passaria. Sempre passou... — e foi como se aquilo parasse a conversa. Talvez ela tivesse entendido o que eu quis dizer. Que eu não sou controlado o suficiente para me permitir _amar_ aquela criatura tão linda, graciosa e... _Cheirosa._

Parei o carro no estacionamento indicado aos clientes do supermercado e acompanhei Esme até lá. Era estranho entrar em um lugar tão fechado, tão cheio de sangue... No meu tempo como humano nunca fiz compras, e agora aqui estou eu. Atrás de minha mãe procurando alimentos que eu desprezo, para minha sobrinha.

— Rosalie disse que ela precisa de alimentos sólidos. Será que você pode procurar por isso? — Esme me perguntou, enquanto olhava distraída alguns materiais de higiene pessoal, os únicos itens que nós, como vampiros, comprávamos.

Acenei com a cabeça e comecei a vagar pelo mercado com um carrinho de compras. Essa seria uma cena que eu tenho certeza que você jamais imaginaria.

_Alice's point of view_

— Vejamos.. — falei com Anna, enquanto procurava na lista o que mais nós precisávamos. Ah, é claro. Estava faltando as porcarias que tanto gostamos de comer. Agora, onde ficava o corredor com isso? Tenho quase certeza que não estaria escrito "Porcarias" na placa. Droga!

Estava tão distraída que só parei quando senti o carrinho não se mexer mais. Merda, será que nada funciona direito? Como se o meu dia já estivesse perfeito o suficiente, agora o carrinho do mercado decide não funcionar! Ótimo, ma-ra-vi-lha.

— Me desculpe, eu estava tão distraído. — ouvi aquela voz musical falar e eu tenho certeza que meu coração parou. A esperança voltou a correr pelas minhas veias. Ma-ra-vi-lho-so!

— Oh, não foi totalmente sua culpa, sr. Hale. Tenho certeza que se eu olhasse por onde ando e não pensasse aonde diabos se escondeu o corredor dos salgadinhos, não teríamos batido. — tentei sorrir diplomaticamente, mas tenho certeza que o que estava ali era um sorriso abestalhado, maior que a minha cara.

— Tudo bem, acho que não precisamos envolver a policia nisso. Os carros estão intactos. — ele sorriu e piscou para mim, o que fez eu me perder naquele mundinho tão idiota e ridiculamente maravilhoso que eu havia inventado. — Será que teria alguma chance de você saber onde fica o corredor com os cereais? — ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha olhando uma pequena folha de papel nas mãos.

Abri a boca para falar e tudo que saiu foi um murmúrio sem sentido. _Ai que vergonha_. Balancei a cabeça de leve para guardar o meu mundinho particular para mais tarde e tentei responder agora, com palavras mais compreensíveis.

— S-sim. Acho que é o corredor seis. Ou o cinco. Eu estava indo para lá, se quiser vir comigo. — dei de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente. Mas como era difícil. Eu costumava ser melhor atriz antes.

— Se você não se importar. — ele sorriu novamente. Deus, o que ele estava tentando fazer comigo? Me matar do coração? Só podia ser.

Dessa vez eu voltei a terra quando Anna murmurou algo inteligível e irritado.

— Você esta muito irritada hoje, preferia ficar com Sarabeth? — falava com ela enquanto nos dirigíamos para o corredor de número seis. Passamos pelo cinco e eu achei o corredor que eu procurava, precisava ir ali antes de ir embora.

Anna cruzou os bracinhos gorduchinhos em frente ao peito e fez bico junto da sua cara de "oi eu sou do mal". Ela estava irritada e impaciente, _como sempre_.

— Não se preocupe, você vai ter muito tempo com Sara quando ela for cuidar de você na sexta. — falei quase como por vingança. Eu sabia o quanto ela odiava ficar com Sarabeth e ser transformada em uma boneca viva.

Ouvi risadas ao meu lado e foi difícil não conter o rubor que tomou conta do meu rosto. Estávamos entrando no corredor dos cereais.

— Desculpe, mas este monstrinho me irrita às vezes, então eu tenho que retribuir. — falei encarando minhas compras.

— Tudo bem, eu sei como é. Crianças ficam entediadas muito rápido.

— Tem irmãos mais novos? — Alice! Ele não fala dos irmãos, lembra?

— Uma sobr.. — ele parou a frase como quem começasse a falar de mais. — Uma sobrinha.

— Oh. — foi tudo que eu consegui soltar. Encarei a prateleira de cereais enquanto Anna murmurava todos os nomes dos quais ela queria. Todos continham açúcar de mais, e acho que não preciso comentar o quanto crianças ficam ativas com açúcar.

— Qual você recomenda para uma criança de.. Uhm.. Um ano e meio. — ele perguntou distraído com as varias marcas e nomes.

— Bem, crianças tendem a ficar muito animadas com muito açúcar. Eu prefiro levar o Capitão, ele é colorido e gostoso... E admito que quem come mais sou eu, e não Anna. — dei um sorriso para ele.

— Capitão será.

Ficamos algum tempo conversando sobre alguns tipos de cereais. Ele falou um pouco da sobrinha e parecia ter um afeto tão bonito por ela. Anna ainda resmungava e cruzava os braços gorduchos. Agora ela estava irritada por ficar parada por muito tempo. Jasper conversou com ela, e ela soltava cada frase como se fosse adulta. Eu tinha que rir daquele _minúsculo _pedaço de gente, fingindo ser tão adulta. Acho que é isso que acontece quando ela passa tempo de mais cercada de médicos. Senti meu celular vibrar dentro da bolsa, dei uma olhada discreta na mensagem que Cynthia me mandara.

"_Estarei ai em quinze minutos. Finalmente sai mais cedo. Acho que estou começando a criar uma espécie de claustrofobia de salas de cirurgia. Amo você. Beijos, big sis."_

Eu, Jasper e Anna nos dirigíamos para os caixas e fiz careta para a mensagem. É claro que eu não a queria ali _tão_ cedo. Quer dizer, era como se eu precisasse desesperadamente de tempo com ele. Paramos no caixa 8 e eu comecei a colocar minhas compras na esteira do caixa, quando percebi uma mulher ruiva, com o rosto em forma de coração, a pele bem branca e que não aparentava mais de 30 anos, caminhar distraída com alguns pacotes de fraldas nas mãos, na direção de Jasper.

— Qual será o tamanho de Renesme, ela está crescendo tão rap... — ela parou a frase no meio quando percebeu minha presença ali. Tentei desviar meu rosto do seu. Mas era impossível. Ela era muito bonita, e me encarou com um sorriso terno nos lábios. — Sua amiga, querido? — perguntou a Jasper com um tom de "eu te disse" na voz. Ri involuntariamente e Jasper desviou os olhos de mim para a mulher ao seu lado. Ele parecia desconcertado.

— Es.. Mãe. — disse meio que com vontade de correr dali. Ri mais uma vez. — Essa é Alice. Alice, essa é minha mãe, Esme.

Ela sorriu abertamente e estendeu a mão para apertar a minha. Seus olhos de um dourado lindo, idênticos ao de Jasper. Ela parecia jovem de mais para ser a mãe dele.

— Muito prazer.

— O prazer é meu. — respondi sorrindo enquanto apertava a sua mão. Ela tinha um toque tão gelado quanto o dele. — A senhora parece tão jovem para uma mãe. — comentei, mas ela pareceu não gostar muito. Seu sorriso largo foi diminuindo até uma fina linha nos lábios. Ai eu me lembrei. Adotados. Poxa Alice, você realmente é um gênio.

— Lice.. — ouvi a voz distante de Cynthia, e quando vi Anna abrir um sorriso largo percebi que ela estava perto de mais.

Jasper me olhou cordialmente e sua mãe sorriu mais uma vez.

— Jasper, querido. Pode levar as compras para o carro? Eu vou logo depois, só preciso pagar. Foi um prazer Alice. — e Esme saiu de cena. Deslumbrante e graciosa, fiquei de boca aberta.

— Oi. — ouvi Cynthia por trás de mim. — Lice, leve Anna para o carro, aqui está tão frio. Deixe que eu cuido disso. — ela falou apontando para as compras no caixa.

Peguei a minúscula menina de três anos no colo e comecei a andar com ela para fora do mercado, mal notei quando Jasper se aproximou.

— Acho que temos de parar de nos encontrar assim. — ele disse risonho, enquanto caminhava na direção de um Corvette preto, estacionado na segunda fileira de carros.

— Não podemos lutar contra o destino. — Respondi, o seguindo, mesmo sabendo que o carro de Cynthia estava mais longe.

— Destino. — ele falou com desdém.

— Não fale assim! O futuro é muito subjetivo, já o destino. Não há como lutar. — falei tentando impor a minha voz, mas ela saiu mais como uma teimosia de criança pequena.

— Esta insinuando que você é o meu destino? — Anna riu no meu colo e eu corei, virando o rosto para longe do Corvette preto.

— N-não. Só estou dizendo que não podemos lutar contra o destino. — dei de ombros, e aos poucos criei coragem para olhá-lo, esperando que ele não me olhasse. Estava enganada. Virei o rosto mais uma vez e Anna riu de novo. Lhe lancei um olhar mortífero.

— Talvez você tenha razão.

— Eu tenho. — sorri triunfante. Se havia uma coisa que você deveria saber era que, não se luta contra o destino. Você muda o seu futuro quando muda de opinião, mas o seu destino! Tem pessoas e lugares que são o seu destino, e não importa as suas decisões, você _sempre_ chegara lá, e conhecera as pessoas.

— É, talvez você esteja _mesmo_ no meu destino. — ele sorriu de canto e caminhou até a traseira do carro.

O vi guardar as compras e então lembrei que já deveria estar no carro de Cynthia.

— Uhm, acho melhor eu ir. — falei com pouca vontade, era meio obvio que eu não queria o deixar.

— É, acho que nos esbarramos por ai. Afinal de contas, você _está_ no meu destino. — ele sorriu e eu o acompanhei, corando mais um pouco, se é que isso fosse possível.

Acenei com a mão livre e comecei a caminhar para o carro de Cynthia, a mesma estava a alguns passos atrás de mim. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto que denunciava seus pensamentos, e eu sabia que não eram bons.

— Quem era? — perguntou interessada.

— Ninguém.

— Alice, ele é meio que notável de mais para ser ninguém. — Ela respondeu frustrada e eu pude sentir que havia revirado os olhos.

— Namorado! — Anna bateu as palminhas gorduchas e riu escandalosa.

— Não é não! — protestei aos berros, como uma criança da terceira serie. Cynthia riu atrás de mim e conversou algo com Anna que eu não pude entender. Essa maldita linguagem mãe e filha ainda me mata!

O Corvette preto passou por nós, os vidros tão escuros que eu mal pude distinguir as formas ali dentro, mas eu podia ter certeza de que Jasper sorriu para mim. Oh Alice, por favor, sem devaneios, vamos voltar as historias de contos de fadas?

Coloquei Anna sentada na cadeirinha e tive certeza de que ela estava bem presa, antes de me sentar no banco da frente. Cynthia ligou o radio em uma estação qualquer e limpou a garganta. Tudo que pude me perguntar foi se seria um interrogatório a respeito de Jasper, ou um sermão a respeito de sexo, já que ela achava que ele era meu _namorado_.

"Quem me dera", pensei comigo mesma, antes de ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

— Vai me dizer quem ele é? — Ah, o interrogatório!

— Uhm... Você quer mesmo saber? — perguntei com cuidado. Cynthia nunca parecia interessada de mais na minha vida.

Ela bagunçou os curtos cabelos loiros e me olhou quando parou o carro na saída do estacionamento.

— Se eu não quisesse não perguntaria. É mesmo o seu namorado? Porque se for, acho que precisamos ter uma conversinha sobre... — ela continuou a falar. Ah, o sermão sobre sexo seguro. Wow, se ela soubesse que isso não acontecia nem na minha mente... _ ainda._

— Cynthia, Cythia! — chamei tentando impedi-la de me descrever as terríveis conseqüências da irresponsabilidade. — Ele não é meu namorado. Nem mesmo o conhecia até ontem. Eu o conheci no The Pie Hole, e esbarrei com ele no parque ontem. E hoje o encontrei aqui. Não é nada de mais. Apenas um conhecido. — olhe para Anna sentada na cadeirinha e falei em tom irritado e brincalhão. — essa monstrinha que tem uma imaginação muito fértil para a idade dela.

Anna riu de mim e bateu palmas mais uma vez, fazendo Cynthia rir. Ela murmurou algo como "Estamos a deixando tempo de mais com Sarabeth" e continuou a dirigir. Quando a babá estava ocupada, Sarabeth sempre cuidava de Anna, adorava ter uma bonequinha viva, e Anna odiava isso. Eu meio que a usava como vingança, quando Anna não me obedecia.

Encostei a cabeça no vidro do carro e fiquei observando as gotas da chuva que começava a cair, fraca, no vidro do carona. A água caia e lavava qualquer sujeira. Tudo que tinha pela frente. As vezes eu desejava que ela pudesse lavar pensamentos, assim quem sabe ela levasse Jasper embora, e meu coração não palpitasse mais, cada vez que eu pensasse em seu nome. Estúpidos sentimentos, para que eles servem mesmo?

-

**N/a:** ahhhh gente, eu amei todos os comentários, serio, fico super feliz com eles! Animam meu dia *-*

Ah, só pra constar, ignorem a dieta e o crescimento hiper-mega-master-blater-sonico da Nessie, e os meus vampiros também são mais sociáveis que os da tia Steph. (pelo menos foi o que uma amiga me disse :F)

Então, tava na hora do Jasper ganhar um carro né? Por que será que ele é o único que não tem um? :~ tadinho do meu Jazz. Aliás, link do carro no meu perfil ;D

Ahh, mas e ai? O que estão achando dessa insanidade? Está boa? Está ruim? Podem falar, criticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas, e ajudam muito!

Agora eu vou que estou mortinha, mortinha. .-.

xo . xo

Bih.


	7. Vazio

**N/A:** ahh, eu realmente recomendo que leiam esse capitulo ouvindo Keep me up all night, dos The Gliteratti. (.com/watch?v=h84PqQBEAB4) é só digitar o w w w . y o u t u b e . (cole o link acima) \o

**-**

**CINCO **— **VAZIO**

Quando acordei na manhã de quarta-feira, tudo que eu queria era não ter que ir ao colégio, não ter que ver Izzie e sua birra comigo, não ter que escutar as idiotices de Tom e o egocentrismo de Sarabeth, ainda mais agora que ela começava a sair com Brian. Garotos sempre pioravam a humor dela. Me senti ridícula e estúpida por não querer passar tempo com os meus amigos, isso não era e nem deveria ser normal. Porém, agora tudo o que eu queria era mais tempo. Mais tempo para pensar em Jasper, para me fixar naquele mundinho que eu criei para nós dois, mesmo que somente na minha cabeça.

Eu estava começando a acreditar veemente que era algo em seu destino. Quer dizer, porque eu esbarraria tanto com ele se eu não tivesse um papel importante no destino dele ou ele no meu? Wow, pensar nisso era a pior parte, fazia a minha cabeça doer.

Mesmo sem vontade eu sai da cama, me troquei, me maquiei e escolhi ir para o colégio com sapatos Prada, para dar um descanso as minhas botas Jimmy Chooes favoritas. Não cumprimentei nem conversei direito com Cynthia na manhã. Eu não queria fazer isso. Sai de casa o mais rápido possível com a desculpa de que eu teria prova e precisava terminar uns exercícios.

A rua estava extremamente vazia, e eu quase nem vi pessoas andando na rua. O vento era gelado e cortante e as nuvens estavam cinzas no céu. Hoje seria um dia chuvoso, muito chuvoso. Quando estava me aproximando do portão do colégio, percebi o mesmo Corvette preto do dia anterior parado no acostamento, e a garota de cabelos castanhos e o garoto de cabelos cor de bronze saíram rindo do carro. A garota me olhou e sorriu, e eu me senti bem. Os dois entraram no colégio e quando o carro passou por mim com o vidro do motorista aberto se afastando, eu pude ver Jasper. Ele ria com uma loira sentada no banco do carona, ambos muito parecidos. Eu reparei em detalhes de mais — como os lábios vermelhos da loira, seu cabelo vibrante, uma bolsa Dolce & Gabanna nas mãos, sua beleza desumana — mas tenho certeza que _eles_ não repararam em mim.

Assim que o Corvette desapareceu, eu senti um vazio dentro de mim de novo. Era como se eu tivesse perdido o meu lugar no mundo. Me lembrava o dia em que os militares apareceram na casa de minha tia Agatha. Quando eles falaram que meus pais haviam falecido. Naquele dia eu perdi meu lugar no mundo, eu perdi a razão, e eu me perdi em quem eu era. Nem mudar de cidade ou ficar perto de Cynthia havia devolvido meu lugar no mundo. Eu ainda sentia um buraco ali, eu ainda sentia que faltava algo. Embora agora eu soubesse quem eu sou, e tivesse razões para viver, eu ainda não tinha lugar no mundo, e quando aquele Corvette foi embora sem seu motorista notar minha presença, foi como se ele levasse o _meu_ lugar embora. Foi como se eu não soubesse mais aonde devesse estar.

— Hey, Mary. Ficou maluca? Vai se molhar toda. — vi Sarabeth parar ao meu lado e colocar seu guarda-chuva sobre nossas cabeças.

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos e os senti úmidos. Fiquei tempo demais observando o vazio no horizonte, que não notei a chuva fina começar a cair, que não notei os pequenos pontinhos manchados que ela estava deixando na camurça preta do meu Prada. Que não percebi o frio que aquilo causava. O que está acontecendo comigo?

— Você está se sentindo bem? — ela perguntou, não muito interessada, enquanto me guiava para a parte coberta do pátio do colégio.

Ela falou mais alguma coisa que eu não prestei atenção, e logo o sinal bateu. Me despedi de Sara enquanto me encaminhava para aula de literatura. Procurei por Izzie pelos corredores, mas não a encontrei. Será que ela estava tão magoada que iria matar a aula de literatura para não me ver? Será que ela é tão egocêntrica assim? Oh, e por que eu ligo tanto? Eu já pedi desculpas, e já aturei o mau humor dela muitas vezes, por que ela não pode aturar o meu?

Entrei na sala de aula e todos já estavam lá. Izzie não estava, mas a menina Cullen (que eu não consigo lembrar o nome) estava. Ela sorriu de novo para mim, e eu retribui, sentando sozinha no lugar que dividia com Izzie. Sim, aquela mesma que deveria ser a minha melhor amiga.

A professora entrou na sala muito empolgada falando de _Razão e sensibilidade_, um livro que eu realmente desprezava. A historia era muito bonita e tudo, mas eu realmente preferia ler livros sem ser obrigada, e livros de mistério. Prendem mais a sua atenção, romance e drama somente nos cinemas. É, filmes de terror não tem graça, só me assustam. Foi fácil, muito fácil me desligar da aula e me fazer invisível ali. Comecei a rabiscar as ultimas folhas do meu fichário e quando percebi o que eu estava desenhando, quis poder arrancar o meu subconsciente e bater nele. Mas, Jasper estava desenhado tão bonito que seu desenho quase me hipnotizou. Rolou mais alguns desenhos, a professora recitou algumas partes do livro, e quando o sinal bateu, eu não sabia de nada que havia passado na aula de literatura. Só vi que, escrito no quadro, estava que deveríamos entregar um trabalho sobre os cinco primeiros capítulos de Razão e Sensibilidade na semana que vem.

"Acho que ainda tenho o meu trabalho em algum lugar." Pensei comigo mesma. A escola em Londres estava atrasada e eu já havia feito esse trabalho em Tulsa, há uns quatro anos atrás. O segundo tempo era livre, e eu me sentei em uma parte coberta, perto do portão de Saint Patrick, de onde podia-se ver o campo de lacrosse, aonde alguns garotos — inclusive Tom — jogavam debaixo da fina chuva. Voltei a minha atenção as ultimas paginas de meu fichário e tornei a desenhar. Não era algo que eu controlava, quando eu via já estava desenhando, e minha cabeça doía. Isso me lembrava alguns desenhos assombrosos que eu fazia quando tinha seis anos de idade, como da vez em que desenhei Brookie Heartz presa em algum lugar. Não identificaram o lugar, somente a garota. A mesma que estava desaparecida. Fui a fofoca de Tulsa por um bom tempo, até mesmo depois de encontrarem o corpo sem vida da garota. Não gosto de lembrar dessa época. Foi uma época distante das pessoas e muito... Emotiva. Mas mesmo assim, o que eu fazia agora, me lembrava essa época. Os outros alunos que assim como eu tinham aula livre também estavam sentados não muito afastados de mim. Era um lugar amplo e coberto, especial para os dias como hoje. Vi Izzie passar pelo meu lado, mas não me olhou, foi em direção a aula de economia e simplesmente me ignorou! Ela estava fazendo guerra por causa de ontem? O que eu fiz de tão ruim assim? Era guerra que ela queria, era guerra que ela teria! Orgulho próprio é algo que muitos deveriam ter!

Estava tão obsorta na minha ira que só percebi sua presença quando sua voz aveludada se pronunciou.

— Belo desenho. — ela elogiou, me olhando de cima.

A olhei abestalhada. Os Cullens não falavam com ninguém. Eles não demonstravam interesse em falar com ninguém. Então por que ela falava comigo? Quer dizer, quando eu os via no almoço era como se eles fossem modelos em uma sessão de fotos. Lindos, admiráveis e _Intocáveis._

— Obrigada. — murmurei quase que inaudível. Ela se sentou ao meu lado, ainda com um sorriso e ajeitou o cabelo sobre os ombros.

— Meu irmão ficou bonito nos seus traços. — ela falou com voz divertida e eu corei violentamente. _Droga!_ Havia esquecido que o desenho a que ela se referia era parte da insanidade da minha mente, em que insistia em transformar Jasper em meu príncipe encantado, e colocando-o em meu destino.

— Oh, isso. Quer dizer.. — tropecei nas palavras fechando o fichário e a olhei com um sorriso de desculpas.

— Não se preocupe, será nosso pequeno segredinho. — ela riu e piscou para mim. Soltei um suspiro de alivio.

— Alice Brandon. — me apresentei.

— Bella S.. — ela cortou a palavra no começo e fez uma careta. — Cullen. — ela tornou a sorrir.

Talvez ela não estivesse acostumada a usar o nome adotivo. Eu sei que eu nunca me acostumaria. De alguma maneira eu me sentia bem conversando com ela. Não vazia, ou sem lugar. Eu me sentia simplesmente bem. Talvez por que ela fosse como eu, talvez pelo fato de ela ter perdido os pais, assim como eu. Pelo fato de sermos parecidas, _nesse_ quesito. Por que isso era tudo no que éramos parecidas. Eu nunca chegaria ter uma beleza tão grande quanto a dela. Ela podia ser modelo.

Trocamos mais algumas palavras, referentes ao tempo, e como era odiada a prova de biologia que teríamos na manhã seguinte, mas não mais de 20 minutos que ela estava ali, o garoto ruivo se aproximou, chamando com alguma desculpa que eu não dei muita bola. Os dois ficavam lindos juntos. E sim, deveria ser meio.. Uhm, esquisito achá-los um casal bonito, visto que eram irmãos (mesmo que adotivos), mas eles eram o casal mais bonito do colégio, definitivamente.

— Até outra hora Alice. — ela acenou coma a cabeça e o seu sorriso branco ainda estava ali. Eu sorri em resposta a ela e ao garoto ao seu lado, que também me lançou um sorriso.

Os dois saíram aos risos de perto de mim, e o vazio voltou. Talvez o vazio fosse apenas uma falta de companhia. Talvez eu devesse ficar mais com os meus amigos, eu só não sei como, visto que eu _não quero_ ficar com eles. Mais meia hora de passou e o sinal tocou, ma fazendo ir em direção a aula de francês. Eu gostava da aula de francês, eu gostava de francês. Mas hoje, eu não estava gostando de nada e isso era irritante, frustrante. Eu queria que o almoço chegasse logo, queria por em pratica e ver se o vazio sumia quando eu encontrasse meus amigos. Se eu ainda tivesse amigos. Eu amo Tom, e sei que ele me ama, mas também sei que se Izzie não quiser se sentar perto de mim no almoço, ele não se sentara, e não sei se gosto da idéia de ser a vela de Brian e Sarabeth, principalmente quando eu não gosto de Brian. Saímos apenas uma vez e ele cruzou todos os sinais possíveis. Quase o denuncie por abuso sexual, e agora, enquanto ando em direção a mesa em que ele divide com Sara, eu acho que foi uma tremenda burrada não fazê-lo.

Me sentei na mesa e soltei minha bandeja, quase vazia — se não fosse o pacote de batatinhas e a soda limão — em minha frente. Logo depois Izzie e Tom se sentaram a mesa. Izzie finalmente voltava a falar comigo. Com cautela, sem perguntar de mais, sem dar respostas muito longas. Mas sempre sorrindo. Acho que estávamos fingindo que nada aconteceu. Mas o negocio é o seguinte, eu não estava para reconciliações hoje. Eu nem prestava atenção nela.

Na verdade, toda a minha atenção estava na mesa no canto do refeitório, uma mesa pequena onde o ruivo e Bella estavam sentados. Eles conversavam animados e riam. Suas bandejas intocadas. Como eu disse, eles pareciam modelos em uma sessão de fotos, e o resto eram apenas sacos de ossos e carne que eu não dava a mínima.

— Você está me ouvindo? — Izzie perguntou tocando o meu braço. Me assustei com o toque de sua mão quente e dei um pulo no banco. Ela me olhava intrigada. — Onde está a sua cabeça hoje, Lice?

Balancei a cabeça levemente tentando afastar todos aqueles pensamentos confusos. Eu queria me concentrar e dar uma resposta convincente e que não a fizesse me interrogar e querer saber como eu me sentia. Eu sempre falei a respeito de tudo com Izzie, ela _era_ minha melhor amiga, mas parecia que ela não iria entender. Eu nunca a vi como eu estou, ela nunca se _apaixonou_ por alguém que mal conhecia, ela não perdeu os pais, ela não tinha lembranças doloridas, e ela não se sentia vazia mesmo perto dos amigos. Sim, o vazio ainda não havia ido embora.

— Muito longe. — murmurei em um suspiro, abrindo minha latinha de soda limão e dando um pequeno gole.

— Você está se sentindo bem? Quer ir a enfermaria?

— Não Iz, eu estou bem. Só preciso de um tempo sozinha. — falei pegando o saquinho de batatas e a latinha de soda na mão, me levantando da mesa.

— Lice, espera. — ela gritou atrás de mim. Ótimo. Eu pedi para ficar sozinha, mas é claro que Izzie nunca me deixaria sozinha. Ela não era _esse_ tipo de amiga. — Você quer conversar? Esta acontecendo alguma coisa?

— Não Izzie, eu não quero conversar. Eu não quero falar, eu só quero ficar sozinha! — falei ríspida me virando para ela. Eu sabia que eu iria magoá-la novamente, e que dessa vez ela não daria o braço a torcer. Senti meus olhos arderem e lutei para as lágrimas não caírem.

— Alice, o que deu em você? Ultimamente você tem estada muito irritante. — ela falou com raiva. E lá se vai quatro anos de uma amizade até então perfeita.

— Olha, me desculpa se eu estou parecendo uma megera, mas eu realmente preciso ficar sozinha, e o seu interrogatório não me ajuda em nada!

— O que você tem! Eu hein... — ela falou mais calma.

— Saudades. — menti. Mas talvez não fosse mesmo mentira. Aos doze anos em Tulsa, a vida parecia bem mais fácil. Quando minha mãe fazia biscoitos, e quando eu jogava baseball com meu pai no quintal, a vida também parecia mais fácil. Quando eles estavam vivos tudo era mais fácil. Então sim, também eram saudades.

Ela soltou uma exclamação e entendeu. Pediu desculpas e se afastou. Eu sai o mais rápido possível no refeito e corri para o banheiro do colégio. Me tranquei em uma das cabines e pretendia ficar ali por horas, não me importando quais aulas eu perderia. Eu estava me sentindo mais vazia ainda. Eu queria gritar. E eu queria saber. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu estava soluçando em um banheiro do colégio, eu queria desesperadamente ver Jasper, pois ele me acalmava, e eu queria mais do que nunca que meus pais estivessem aqui. Eu queria que tudo fosse diferente, e acima de tudo eu queria que a dor de cabeça horrível que eu sentia fosse embora, e que eu parasse de sonhar com coisas absurdas.

Por que eu não podia ser vazia e ficar em paz?

-

**N/A:** ai gente, fiquei triste. No penúltimo capitulo tiveram sete reviews, e no ultimo só quatro .-. Vamos lá, no mínimo sete reviews para o próximo capitulo. Eu, particularmente, acho que a fic está ficando melhor a partir do capitulo seis \o/, eu adoro o capitulo seis e o sete. Então, ahh, estou tão viciada em Leah que ontem nem escrevi em Muro da Maravilhas, só escrevi uma song sobre ela e o Sam. Mas não sei se eu posto, parece que ninguém aqui gosta muito dos dois x.x

Anyway,

_Ray_, muito obrigada pelo comentário e pelos elogios, e _Loveblack Cullen_, não enlouqueça (mais ainda?) por essa fic. *O* eu não descanso até terminá-la. _Jully_, o ministério da saúde adverte, viciar nessa fic não trás perigos a saúde. *O* que bom que você ta gostando. _Milla Mansen Cullen_, eu também adoro os POV do Jasper, mas eu tenho medo de escrever. Vai que sai muito ridículo, ou eu não saiba fazer direito. :~

Mas, espero que gostem do capitulo meninas, e vamos lá, 7 reviews para o próximo post \o/

xo . xo

Bih.


	8. Clocks

**SEIS **— **CLOCKS**

_(Horas)_

_Jasper's point of view_

Tédio. Acho que eu já comentei o quanto isso pode ser mortífero para alguém que tem o "para sempre" pela frente. Era sexta-feira de manhã, o sol iluminava toda a cidade, e por isso nós estávamos "escondidos" em casa. Eu estava jogado no sofá da sala, enquanto ouvia Emmett jogando videogame no andar de cima, Edward, Bella, e Esme estavam pela floresta caçando, enquanto Rosalie tomava conta de Renesme. Mais uma vez, eu era o único mergulhado no tédio. As coisas não tinham muita graça por aqui.

— O que você está fazendo? — ouvi a voz dilacerante de Rosalie perguntar, enquanto ela se aproximava, sem a bebê nos braços.

— Poxa Rose, até hoje eu nunca havia pensado que as loiras eram realmente burras. — falei com sarcasmo. O que eu estava fazendo? Dançando em volta de um arco-íris. Háhá.

— Estou vendo o que você _está fazendo. _Mas eu quero saber, o que você está fazendo com a sua vida!

— Uhm... Pergunta difícil. Vivendo da maneira mais convencional para todos? — ainda com o sarcasmo acido na voz. Eu não estava para papo hoje.

Eu sabia que não ia demorar muito, e logo uma almofada vôo na minha cabeça.

— Deixe de ser idiota, Jasper. Eu prometi a Esme que falaria com você. Ela está preocupada. Não vai a faculdade há três dias, não sai de casa para nada se não caçar e ficar se lamuriando pelos cantos! — ela brigou, elevando os braços ao ar e bufando em seguida.

— Eu não fico me lamuriando pelos cantos! — me defendi, sentando-me no sofá. — O que você espera que eu faça?

— O que eu quero que você faça? O QUE EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ FAÇA? — ela gritou com raiva, e eu tinha certeza que se pudesse estaria vermelha de tanta raiva. — Que você levante essa bunda do sofá e volte a escola. Que você vá conosco a festa beneficente que o hospital onde Carlisle trabalha está oferecendo, que você pare de se lamuriar porque tem medo de matar uma humana!

— Eu não vou sair de casa, Rosalie. — tentei falar o mais pacifico possível. Eu realmente não tinha paciência para discutir, não com Rosalie.

— E você pode me dizer por que cargas d'água você não vai sair de casa? — seu tom de voz ainda era irado, e suas mãos agora pousavam em sua cintura.

Rolei os olhos e joguei a cabaça para trás.

— É impossível! — quase gritei — Toda vez que eu saio de casa eu dou de cara com Alice, e eu estou falando Rosalie — tornei a olhá-la. — Se eu encontrá-la eu vou matá-la!

— Então mate-a logo e volte a ser o mesmo Jasper de antes! — ela falou como se a solução fosse muito simples e eu fosse um estúpido que não a via.

— Eu estou falando serio Rosalie, eu posso matá-la. — Ameacei mais uma vez. Eu provavelmente não mataria Alice... Não intencionalmente. Mas o cheiro dela, o sorriso. Me levavam além do meu corpo. Eu não conseguia pensar direito perto dela.

— Então vá, está esperando o que? Acabe logo com isso!

—Eu não posso matá-la. Eu não quero voltar a ser aquele monstro de antes. — bufei escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Deus, Rosalie podia ser tão insuportável quando decidia me fazer encarar meus demônios.

— Então seja homem e seja forte! — ela protestou, dando as costas para mim e seguindo escadas acima. Acho que ela deixou Reneesme com Emmett e tinha medo das conversas que ele poderia ter um uma criança com uma mentalidade tão avançada quanto a dela. — E pelo amor de Deus, faça algo para Bella parar de se sentir a melhor amiga da sua humana inútil. — soltou com raiva.

Epa. Melhor amiga? O que Bella pensava que estava fazendo? Ela havia enlouquecido de vez, era isso?

— Como assim melhor amiga? — gritei para ela.

— Pergunte a Bella. — respondeu antes de desaparecer para dentro de seu quarto.

Pro inferno, eu perguntaria mesmo para Bella. Ela que me aguarde!

_Alice's point of view_

A semana foi simplesmente horrível e dolorosa. Eu não suportava mais ficar com meus amigos, eu não suportava mais a voz de Izzie me perguntando como eu estava, ou Thomas contando as horas para a festa de Kyle no sábado. Eu precisava de uma injeção de animo. Eu precisava desesperadamente ver Jasper. Uma necessidade ridícula, visto que eu o conhecia tão pouco, e o tinha visto apenas algumas vezes.

Mas tentei lembrar a mim mesma de que ninguém manda no destino.

Estava deitada na minha cama, passava das cinco e meia da tarde, e eu tinha vários desenhos em minhas mãos, enquanto Zara estava deitada em cima de mais alguns. A dor de cabeça havia cedido, e eu já não sentia mais nada, obrigada neusadina! Ouvi alguém bater três vezes na porta do quarto e em seguida ela foi aberta.

— Já tomou banho? — minha irmã perguntou, me arrancando de meus loucos devaneios.

— Banho? Não, por quê?

— Ali! A festa do hospital, ela começa as oito. — me informou, e então toda a agenda do meu dia veio a cabeça. Claro, a festa!

— Oh, desculpe, eu me esqueci completamente. — falei fazendo Zara sair de cima dos meus desenhos e os juntando, para guardar.

— Tudo bem, mas faça de tudo para não nos atrasarmos muito. — ela ia fechando a porta quando soltou um "Ah" e retornou. — Pode fazer o favor de ligar para Sarabeth e pedir-lhe para vir o quanto antes?

Acenti com a cabeça e ela saiu do quarto. Me joguei na cama e os desenhos que estavam em minha mão se espalharam pelo chão do quarto. Eu não estava com vontade de ir a lugar algum, eu não tinha vontade de fazer nada, mas eu tinha uma festa para ir e pessoas que eu não conhecia para agradar, pois minha irmã era residente do terceiro ano, e residente-chefe do maldito hospital!

Peguei o telefone e disquei sem dificuldades o numero de Sarabeth, enquanto ajuntava todos os meus desenhos do chão. Chamou três vezes antes que a mãe dela atendesse, e passasse a ela.

— Sara? Tudo bem? — perguntei por pura formalidade.

— Mary! Tudo ótimo, nossa eu estava mesmo para te ligar. Será que tem como vocês arranjarem outra babá? — Perguntou muito animada.

Ótimo, isso mesmo. O-ti-mo!

— Não Sara, não tem como arranjarmos outra babá. O que aconteceu, pensei que gostasse de ficar com Anna!

— E eu gosto, ela é minha bonequinha preferida. Mas Brian me chamou para jantarmos, e eu acho que essa é a noite, Mary!

Rolei os olhos.

— Primeiro, pare de me chamar de Mary, e segundo: A noite? — perguntei intrigada, até onde eu sabia a única "a" noite com Brian Austin era sexo.

— Desculpe, Alice. — ela falou o nome com desde e eu rolei os olhos mais uma vez. — Sim, a noite em que ele me pede em namoro, finalmente!

— _Finalmente?_ — perguntei não me agüentando e rindo. — Sara, vocês estão saindo a menos de uma semana.

— Hey, pare de estragar as minhas fantasias. Uma garota pode sonhar! — ela falou irritava. Com certeza uma garota pode sonhar, e no meu caso ficariam tudo para sempre em sonho. — Então, será que tem como Anna ficar com outra pessoa?

— Tudo bem Sara, não se preocupe. Eu vou dar um jeito. Divirta-se. — desejei, e dessa vez foi de verdade. Ela era uma pessoa mais agradável quando namorava e era iludida. Quem sabe dessa vez o cupido não agia certo perto dela?

— Obrigada Ma... Alice. Devo-te uma. Mas agora eu preciso desligar porque ainda não encontrei uma roupa decente.

— Boa sorte. — "Você vai precisar". Pensei comigo mesma, e desliguei o telefone.

Então, minha solução seria levar Anna a festa, e cuidar eu mesma dela. Pelo menos, quando ela ficasse com sono eu teria uma desculpa para me ausentar da festa, precisaria tomar conta dela!

Sai do meu quarto quase que de arrasto, e parei em frente a bancada da cozinha, onde Cynthia lia alguma revista medica.

— Sis, temos um problema. Sarabeth não pode ficar de babá hoje — ela ia começar a formular uma frase com muitos palavrões quando eu a impedi. — mas eu posso. Levamos Anna para a festa e eu tomo conta dela, não se preocupe.

— Mas.. Ela vai ficar com sono cedo. Não deveria se sacrificar tanto. Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar da festa, e que podemos achar uma outra babá.

— Assim em cima da hora? Só se for uma babá eletrônica, sis! É sexta a noite, quantas garotas você acha que ficam em casa em uma sexta a noite?

Cynthia resmungou alguma coisa e fez uma careta, eu apenas ri. Eu não contaria a ela que não iria gostar da festa super-chique-e-beneficiente, e que Anna era um trunfo para fugir da festa.

— Ok. Ok. Acho que vou levá-la ao banho então. — ela disse se levantando e indo em direção a sala, aonde Anna assistia aos Baby Loney despreocupada. — E você, trate de se arrumar logo, já são quase sete horas.

Exagerada minha irmã, não eram nem seis e meia. Mas fiz o que ela mandou. Eu levaria muito tempo até escolher entre um Dior e um estilista desconhecido, entre escolher o melhor sapato e os melhores acessórios. Eu levaria muito mais tempo na maquiagem e no cabelo. Bem, eu não gostaria da festa, mas isso não me impede de me arrumar. Ninguém sabe.

Depois de um banho — bem demorado, devo dizer. Me desculpe aquecimento global! — vesti minhas roupas intimas e sequei o cabelo com a toalha. Soltei-a em um canto e parei em frente ao espelho, decidindo qual vestido ficaria melhor para a noite estrelada e com uma bela lua cheia no céu. Preto era básico demais, _senhora_ demais, e eu tinha apenas dezessete anos. Acabei optando pelo modelo rosa pálido sem mangas e com um decote leve. Ele era justo até a cintura, e dali se abria, três camadas de tecidos diferentes, onde as cores variavam bem levemente, de rosa pálido para rosa antigo. Possuía alguns desenhos de rosas em um tom de lilás no torso, era leve e gracioso. Perfeito. E eu tinha o adereço perfeito para usar com ele, um camafeu que ganhei de minha mãe no meu aniversario de seis anos. Ele havia sido de minha bisavó, e depois de tantos anos a corrente enferrujada foi substituída por perolas pequenas e rosadas. Eu adorava ele, e eram raras as ocasiões que permitiam o uso de uma jóia tão bela.

Ainda de cabelos molhados, sem maquiagem e descalça eu sai do quarto, a procura de Cynthia e Anna. Ouvi risadas vindas do quarto da monstrinha e parei na porta. Acho que nenhuma das duas percebeu minha presença. Minha irmã tentava vestir um vestido rosado e rodado, que deixava Anna parecida com uma princesa, enquanto ela lutava e pediu por uma calça e blusa. No final Cynthia venceu, e Anna bufou, cruzando os bracinhos em frente ao peito. Cynthia a reconfortava, prometendo que ela não precisaria usar um vestido daqueles por no mínimo três meses, mas você sabe, crianças nessa idade não tem uma noção _tão _boa de tempo. Mesmo eu tendo certeza de que a mentalidade de Anna poderia ser comparada a de uma senhora de 50 anos. Inteligente, vivida e muito, mais muito rabugenta. Eu ri da cena e voltei ao meu quarto.

O vazio recém-descoberto não me abandonava jamais. Ele ia embora nas ocasiões em que a garota Cullen, ou melhor, Bella, falava comigo. Nunca falamos sobre sua família, seus gostos ou nada do tipo, mas eu sempre falava de mim. E ela parecia não se importar. Eu perguntei se ela iria cursar psicologia, como o irmão, e ela não me respondeu, apenas riu. O vazio se fazia mais presente quando eu desenhava Jasper, quando minhas dores de cabeça voltavam, e quando eu sentia falta de meus pais. Em quatro anos, eu nunca pensei tanto neles como eu penso agora. Quer dizer, eles foram embora e levaram o meu lugar no mundo. Eu não tinha pai nem mãe, eu não tinha quem olhasse e cuidasse de mim, eu tinha apenas a mim mesma, e acho que saber que os Cullens, por mais que amassem os pais adotivos, também não tinham ninguém por eles, me fazia sentir uma empatia por eles.

Era engraçado como eu me perdia em pensamento quando o assunto era eles, e sempre precisava ser arrancada de lá por alguém.

Cynthia bateu três vezes na porta, mas dessa vez não abriu, apenas gritou um "Sete e quinze" e mais nada. Acho que ela também estava atrasada.

Voltei ao meu banheiro e comecei a secar os cabelos. Sobre a luz do banheiro eles ganharam um tom avermelhado, e eu me permiti perder alguns minutos o observando. Terminei de ajeitar as pontas desfiadas para cima, e me virei para o estojo de maquiagem. Pó, blush, deliniador, lápis de olho, rimel, sombra clara, e por fim um batom rosado. Me senti uma boneca de porcelana quando terminei, e fui obrigada a rir.

— Está pronta? — ouvi a voz de Cynthia vindo do meu quarto e sai do banheiro gritando que só faltavam os sapatos.

— Uau. — falei sorrindo. — Você está linda, big sis.

Ela sorriu envergonhada e deu um giro.

— Você acha? — ela encolheu os ombros.

— Definitivamente. — sorri observando seu vestido preto e longo. Sobre a saia caia um véu de tule preto dois centímetros maior que a saia de cetim fosco, tinha uma corpete também preto bem diferente, feito em linhas horizontais, não possuía mangas e tinha um decote em V, com uma pequena jóia prata abaixo do busto. Ela usava sandálias de tiras também pretas, e o cabelo bem penteado, era adornado por um arco prateado. Ela estava radiante. — Eu posso fazer uma pergunta? — pedi atrevida.

Ela deu de ombros e eu fui até meu closet, procurando os sapatos ideais. — Isso tem algo a ver com o Dr. Connor, que ligou para você umas 50 vezes essa semana? — eu estava de costas para ela, e havia acabado de achar os sapatos que fariam um par perfeito com meu vestido, mas tinha certeza _absoluta_ de que ela estava vermelha.

Me virei para ela e, pimba! Vermelha como carmim! Me sentei ma cama e comecei a calçar os sapatos. Eles eram fechados na frente e nos calcanhares, as partes fechadas pareciam uma teia de aranha, em uma cor de lilás misturados com rosa claro, quando terminei de calçá-los fique de pé e a olhei.

— Então?

— Bem... — ela começou se levantando mas não me olhou. — Acho que está na hora de começar a viver. Nathaniel foi há três anos atrás, Ali.

Nós caminhávamos para fora do meu quarto e eu abracei sua cintura, tentando lhe mostrar que estava realmente feliz com aquilo.

— Já passou da hora, sis. Eu espero poder conhecê-lo hoje. — sorri para ela.

— Você vai. — ela piscou e foi buscar Anna, que tentava arrancar as sandálias dos pés, enquanto assistia a televisão. Peguei as chaves do carro de minha irmã e saímos porta a fora.

Afinal de contas, talvez essa festa não fosse uma total perda de tempo. Ela estava fazendo Cynthia feliz.

-

**N/A:** então, esse capitulo não é bem o mais legal, eu prefiro o sete e o oito *-*

Eu sei que vocês gostam dos POV's do Jazz e tals, mas eu sempre me identifico mais com a Alice. .-. Mas prometo que estou trabalhando em colocar mais POV's dele nessa fic. *O*

E, Obrigada pelas reviews meninas *-* _Lais, Milla Mansen Cullen, Teyas, mmmbenavides, Natália, Deisok-chan, Jully e LoveBlack Cullen._ Wow, foi só eu pedir sete reviews, e no mesmo dia eu já as tive! Obrigada mesmo. Eu queria ter postado no domingo, mas minhas aulas só começaram segunda, ai eu fui adianda e só pude postar hoje. Desculpem. Se eu tiver mais 7 reviews para esse capitulo na sexta eu posto o sete. Prometo que é mais legal que esse.

E, cara, _mmmbenavides_, eu to realmente tentando colocar isso em pratica, fazer ele sentir o que a Alice sente e tudo, mas é meio estranho porque eu não sei _bem bem_ como é isso, mas eu tento imaginar. E só não mostra mais porque os dois não ficam _tanto_ tempo juntos, mas apartir do capitulo 11 as coisas vão mudar. ;D

Em fim, acho que é isso. E, ah, pra quem gostou da musica do ultimo capitulo é só falar que eu deixo o link pra baixar ela.

xo . xo

Bih.


	9. Destination Anywhere

**N/A:** ahh se eu fosse vocês leria esse capitulo ouvindo Fells like home (.com/watch?v=Am7EI5tdaX4), aqui nesse link w w w . y o u t u b e . (cole o link acima).

-

**SETE **— **DESTINATION ANYWHERE**

_(Destino em qualquer lugar)_

Quando minha irmã estacionou o carro eu fiquei boquiaberta com o lugar. Era ao ar livre, a grama bem verde. As luzes passavam a mais ou menos um metro sobre a cabeça de todos os presentes, as mesas redondas eram cobertas por toalhas braças, e no centro tinham arranjos de flores cítricas lindos. Havia um palco aonde uma banda, com uma mulher nos vocais, tocava musicas lentas e calmas, havia também uma grande pista de dança feita de madeira. O lugar era muito aberto e bem claro, mas ainda sim era possível ver as estrelas e a lua cheia no céu. A noite não estava fria e nem quem, apenas agradável, e acho que só consegui fechar a boca quando Cynthia pediu, com risadas, que eu o fizesse. Envolvi a pequena mãozinha de Anna com a minha, e começamos a contornar o estacionamento, subimos três degraus e andamos pelo amplo gramado verde, enquanto nos dirigíamos a festa. No centro da pista de dança um casal dançava gracioso, e chamou logo a minha atenção. O rapaz era alto e grande, tinha os cabelos baixos e escuros, vestia um fraque preto, e seus olhos cor de mel exalavam um brilho fascinado por sua parceira, uma bela mulher de cabelos loiros platinados, pele pálida, lindamente vestida em um vestido vermelho longo, com um decote aprofundado tanto nas costas como no busto, um Valentino, como logo notei. Seus olhos igualmente cor de mel, miravam os do parceiro sem nunca se desviar, era uma espécie de fascinação com amor absoluto, e tenho certeza que suspirei quando cheguei a essa conclusão. _ Porque jamais alguém em olharia daquela maneira._ A garota tinha sorte, muita sorte.

Mais uma vez, assim como quando pensava nos Cullens, fui arrancada bruscamente de minha "novela particular" quando minha irmã chamou a minha atenção, tomando Anna nos braços e nos apresentando Dr. Young, o diretor do hospital, e também um ex-aluno de Oxford. Ele era um homem negro, muito alto e com ombros largos. Devia ter mais de 50 anos, seus cabelos e barba já eram grisalhos, e o óculos que ele tinha na ponta do nariz lhe dava um certo charme. Ele parecia um homem culto e simpático. Falou muito de sua antiga universidade quando Cynthia o informou que eu me interessava por cursar Artes na universidade. Na verdade, eu não tinha um interesse em especial, só pensava que já que teria de cursar uma faculdade, e que seria quase impossível cursar a minha tão sonhada RISD, em Rhoda Island, eu poderia agradar a minha irmã, tirando esse fardo de Anna, em alguns anos futuros. Eu realmente não prestava atenção no doutor, só concordava e soltava algumas palavras quando achava conveniente, e mesmo assim palavras que não me comprometeriam de mais. Eu realmente prestava atenção ao casal na pista.

A musica havia acabado, e o casal saiu sorridente da pista, se juntando a um outro casal, que eu reconheci de imediato. Bella e Edward Cullen. Edward igualmente lindo ao homem moreno, em um fraque preto, e Bella deslumbrante, como eu sempre achei, em um vestido azul safira tomara que caia, rodado. Seu único detalhe era um laço na cintura alta. Simples, porem lindo. Nos braços ela segurava uma menina, que devia ter quase um ano, de cabelos cor de bronze cacheado, presos em duas colinhas, e olhos cor de chocolates luminosos, vestida em um lindo vestido rodado branco com detalhes em vermelho, que simplesmente destacava sua pele rosada nas bochechas. Uma criança linda. Me dei ao luxo de sorrir ao ver os cinco juntos, até eu realmente perceber o que estava acontecendo ali. Meu desejo seria concedido e eu _finalmente_ veria Jasper, afinal de contas, não era por Edward que Bella estava ali, já que seu pai adotivo trabalhava no hospital.

— Oh, Alice, quero que conheça o Dr. Connor. — minha irmã tinha um sorriso largo no rosto, e eu admito que não me lembro de quando a conversa com o dr. Young deixou de existir.

— Muito prazer. — estendi a mão sorridente ao homem a minha frente. Cabelos negros cortado em camadas, seus olhos extremamente azuis cintilavam nas luzes do local, ele era alto e os músculos se marcavam pelo fraque que usava. Ele tinha um tom de voz educado, e sempre sorridente. Ele apertou minha mão com o mesmo sorriso. Conversamos um pouco, mas não muito, havia ainda muitas pessoas a quem Cynthia queria me apresentar, e ela prometeu que mais tarde eu poderia conversar com dr. Connor o suficiente para ter certeza de que ele não era um serial killer. Sim, eu sempre perguntava se ela tinha certeza que os caras com quem saiam não eram serial killers, afinal de contas, estamos na cidade de Jack o estripador.

— Venha, tenho mais uma pessoa a quem gostaria de apresentá-la. — ela segurava a minha mão com sua mão livre, e a outra segurava Anna resmungona em seu colo.

Eu não prestei a mínima atenção ao caminho que tomávamos, eu só procurava por toda a festa o meu príncipe encantando com sua armadura brilhante, mas não dei a sorte de encontrar nem mesmo seu cavalo branco estacionado em algum lugar. Mas eu vi Bella sorrir e acenar para mim, e a loira platinada me lançar um olhar, aprovador. A banda começou a tocar uma musica lenta e romântica e os cinco foram para a pista de dança, e eu pude ver uma careta se estabelecer no rosto de Bella. Demorei alguns minutos para perceber que a musica que tocava era Feels like home, da Chantal Kreviazuk, e a musica que tocava no meu episodio preferido de Dowson's Creek.

— Dr. Cullen, gostaria de lhe apresentar minha irmã mais nova, Alice. — Cynthia me postou ao seu lado e a ficha demorou a cair. Quando me virei pude ver um lindo medico loiro de olhos cor de mel, vestido em um fraque preto, como todos os homens da festa, parado ao lado da mulher que eu havia conhecido no mercado, com seus lindos cabelos castanhos ondulados sobre os ombros, e vestindo um vestido digno de princesa, com uma saia balão roxo e tomara que caia, com um lenço por sobre os braços. Ela me olhava sorridente. Olhei apenas com o canto do olho para o rapaz que estava ao seu lado. O rapaz pelo qual eu procurei por toda a festa. O meu príncipe encantado, não em uma armadura brilhante, mas em um fraque preto, que apesar de ser igual a todos ali, o deixava diferente de todos.

Não me permiti olhar diretamente para ele com medo de meu coração para, ou voar do peito. Se bem que não teria melhor lugar para isso acontecer, se não em uma festa cheia de médicos. Mas eu não faria isso, aliás, meu coração não precisava parar para me envergonhar, o rubor de meu rosto já denunciava isso. Mas eu sempre poderia dizer que havia sido blush de mais.

— Muito prazer, Alice. — o dr. Esticou a mão para mim, e eu senti pela terceira vez, aquele toque gelado. Ele tinha os olhos gentis e um sorriso educado nos lábios. E apesar de tudo, agora eu entendia quando minha irmã dizia que era difícil assisti-lo em uma cirurgia. Ele era lindo. — Deixe-me apresentá-la minha esposa Esme, e meu filho Jasper. Essa é dra. Brandon. — ele continuava educado.

A mulher apertou a mão de minha irmã, e Jasper fez o mesmo. Quando eles soltaram as mãos, eu senti o cotovelo de minha irmã em minhas costelas. _ Como se eu ainda não o tivesse notado ali._

— Alice, é um prazer revê-la. — a sra. Cullen falou educada, com um sorriso largo no rosto. Jasper continuou sem dizer nada, mas eu sentia seus olhos sobre mim.

— Boa noite, sra. Cullen. — a cumprimentei, e ouvi minha irmã soltar um baixo "claro..". Claro que eu a conhecia.

— Já se conhecem? — dr. Cullen pareceu surpreso, e olhou a mulher. Posso jurar que vi um sorriso sarcástico ser lançado na direção de Jasper, mas eu posso ter inventado isso. Eu invento muita coisa quando estou perto dele.

— É a amiga que Jasper tanto fala. — Esme soltou naturalmente e Jasper a olhou ultrajado, enquanto o dr. Ainda sorria, só que agora divertido, assim como minha irmã.

— Mãe... — Jasper protestou.

— Ok, ok. — ela admitiu. — Ele não fala _tanto_ assim.

O que não quer dizer que ele não fala, certo?

— Mas então, você fala? — perguntei com um sorriso divertido nos lábios e ele sorriu tímido, desviando (pela primeira vez, pelo que eu notara) os olhos de mim.

— Uhm.. É, pelo que parece sim.

Coloquei os braços para trás e entrelacei meus dedos, me balancei levemente e ri divertida.

— Não fique envergonhado, todos gostam de fazer novos amigos. — falei como se fosse natural.

— Amigos. Acho que faz muito tempo que eu não tenho novos "amigos". — ele riu ainda tímido e sem me olhar. A conversa fluía como se os outros três não estivessem mais ali, e quando me atrevi a olhar, eles estavam a mais ou menos uns cinco metros de nós.

Queria saber se foram eles que se afastaram, ou eu que andei sem perceber.

— Principalmente aqui em Londres. As pessoas são difíceis. — e eu sabia disso por experiência própria.

Como resposta ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, e virou o rosto, observando a pista de dança. Me permiti, por um momento, desviar os olhos de Jasper e encarar o que ele observava. Vários casais se moviam quase iguais na pista de dança, entre eles dois dos seus irmãos (que eu deduzi serem Rosalie Hale, sua irmã gêmea, e Emmett Cullen), dançavam igual a todos os outros casais, porém eram mais graciosos, muito mais graciosos, e também muito mais bonitos do que a maioria dos médicos e suas esposas, desfilando Dior, Valentino, Armani, Gucci, Channel e Prada no baile, como se fosse um desfile de moda, e não algo beneficente. O único casal que dançava diferente eram Bella e Edward, e a garota (que eu não me atrevi a perguntar, mas só podia ser a tão falada sobrinha de Jasper), talvez pela carranca de Bella que obviamente mostrava que ela não gostava de dançar, pelo sorriso divertido de Edward devido a isso, e pelos olhos iluminados da criança, que rodopiava no colo dos dois.

Não percebi que Jasper havia voltado a me encarar, isso só aconteceu quando ouvi sua voz aveludada soar rouca perto de mim.

— Me concederia o prazer desta dança, senhorita? — ele pediu com toda aquela educação de um ou dois séculos atrás, me estendendo a mão direita.

Eu ri de tamanha formalidade, mas acabei depositando minha mão sobre a dele, que naquele momento pareceu extremamente pequena e delicada.

— Seria uma honra. — tentei soar polida e educada. Parecia que era uma brincadeira nossa, aquilo de educação e falas antigas.

Ele me guiou até a pista, e pude perceber alguns poucos olhares sobre nós, incluindo o de sua mãe, que tentava ser discreta ao olhar por sobre o ombro de mim irmã.

Paramos um pouco distantes de seus irmãos. Sua mão direita continuou a segurar a minha mão esquerda, e sua mão livre enlaçou minha cintura, sem me levar para perto de seu corpo, pelo menos mais que o necessário. Passei minha mão direita por seu ombro, encarando distraidamente o espaço de quase quinze centímetros que havia entre nós. Podia sentir que seu corpo estava meio rijo, mas isso não me incomodou, por que pela maneira que o vento começou a soprar, além de ele relaxar, seu cheiro me invadia. Um cheiro tão maravilhoso.

— Você está linda. — ele sussurrou, e quando o olhei, nossos rostos estavam muito próximos.

— Obr.. Obrigada. — falei timidamente, sentindo meu rosto queimar.

Ele suspirou pesado e tornou a falar. — Parece que você está _mesmo_ no meu destino. — ele tinha os olhos baixos, e não consegui compreender muito bem suas feições. Ele estaria... Decepcionado?

— Isso o deixa triste? — perguntei com medo da resposta. Em menos de uma semana ele havia se tornado o meu príncipe encantado! E eu não deveria ter encontrado meu príncipe encantado, pelo menos não agora! E eu não sabia o que uma rejeição poderia me fazer agora. Tudo que eu tinha certeza era que, ali, eu tinha o meu lugar no mundo. Junto aqueles que eram como eu, sozinhos.

— Na verdade, me decepciona. — ele falou sincero, e aquilo cortou o meu coração. Se não fosse uma lança imaginaria eu tenho certeza que imploraria por ajuda, pois eu iria sangrar até a morte.

Arfei, e ele foi rápido ao completar a frase, provavelmente ouvindo o meu arfar triste.

— Me decepciona saber que eu mal conheço você, e você já tenha se tornado... Especial, de certo modo. — o brilho de decepção ainda transbordava em seus olhos.

— Isso é ruim? — eu mordi meu lábio, e tentei não demonstrar o buraco que havia se aberto sob meus pés.

_Há algo em seus olhos que faz eu me perder, que faz eu me perder em seus braços._

_Há algo em sua voz que faz meu coração bater mais rápido._

_Eu espero que esse sentimento dure para o resto da minha vida._

Ele parou de dançar, fazendo com que eu automaticamente parasse também. Soltou minha mão e com o indicador elevou meu rosto. Seus olhos cor de mel se encontraram com os meus, e eu senti meu corpo tremer. Eu me senti tão bem com o seu toque que seria difícil por em palavras.

— Somente se não for correspondido. — ele falou sorrindo triste, e eu sorri abestalhada para ele. Uma reação idiota e infantil, mas eu ri. E ele riu comigo. Uma risada encantadora.

— Pode se sentir correspondido. — informei ainda tímida, com medo de perder seus olhos.

E então uma voz cortante e desesperada chamou meu nome, não precisei olhar para saber quem era. Me desprendi dos braços de Jasper sem esforço, e me virei para minha irmã, quando a musica parou de tocar.

— Ali, você viu a Anna? — ela pediu com a voz embargada, e o pânico tomou conta de mim.

— Não, eu pensei que ela estivesse com você!

— Ela estava. Eu me virei um segundo e ela desapareceu. Oh Alice, o que eu faço?! — ela pediu quase caindo no choro.

— Hey, hey. Fique calma, ok? Nós vamos achá-la. — segurei seus braços, falando da maneira mais otimista que eu pude. É lógico que eu não tinha certeza disso.

— Procure por ali, que eu vou para aquele lado ok? — disse ainda otimista, e Cynthia acentiu com a cabeça, saindo rápido de perto de mim. Me virei para Jasper e pedi desculpas.

Ele, como um cavalheiro entendeu perfeitamente, e se ofereceu para ajudar. Nos separamos e eu comecei a chamar por Anna, o pânico cada vez mais tomando conta de mim. Onde aquela monstrinha que eu tanto amava havia se enfiado?

-

**N/A:** desculpem-me? Eu fui bem feliz passar o final de semana na casa da minha amiga e quando vou postar a fic na seta a noite cadê meu pendrive? Com a minha irmã u.u

Foi mals postar só hoje, mas eu voltei só hoje. Ahh, obrigada pelas reviews lindas *-*

Eu estou amando. :P

_Jully__:_ então. Eu não sou perfeita nas "coisas safadinhas" mas eu dou o meu melhor, e... eu sempre imaginei com seria a tua rotina com o seu namorado vampiro (Jasper e não Edward, apesar de eu adorar Bella/Edward, Jasper e Alice me conquistaram desde o primeiro momento), sabe falar sobre as coisas cotidianas e tal. A fic, apesar de um pequeno conflito que eu to pensando, vai ser mais sobre o cotidiano. Eu adoro ler sobre cotidiano. Amo, ciúmes, confusões, brigas, amizade, cumplicidade, família e sexo *O* AOSKOAKSOAKSOASK.

_Lais__: _nem postei na sexta e não é tão grande, mas eu espero que você goste. Eu tenho dois finais para essa fic, um que a Alice vira vampira e outro que ela não vira, mas eu ainda não decidi qual usar (eu tenho uma queda pelo que ela vira *-*) e nem como eu a transformaria em vampira (apesar de ter umas idéias sobre).

_Milla Mansen Cullen: _aoskaoksaoskaosk, ahh eu prometo tentar atualizar mais vezes, ai você vai precisar cantar mais vezes também o/

_LoveBlack Cullen:_ tudo que eu sei é que eu queria TANTO ser a Alice. Cara, sortuda. Acho que vou fazer ela quebrar a cara um pouco. u.u

AOSKAOSOAKSOAKSOAKSOAKS

_Karolz:_ ahh você gostou. Seja bem vinda. o/

Ahh, não deixe de estudar por essa fic, pelo amor de Deus, não quero ninguém com nota baixa por causa dessa fic. :P

Cara, eu sempre achei a Alice assim, meio patty, toda compulsiva por compras, marcas e nunca deixar ninguém usar a mesma roupa duas vezes. E eu acho isso engraçado, não queria deixar de incluir. Ela é fofa e patty, e eu adoro isso nela. OASKAOSKAOSKAS.

Pode deixar que até o final dessa fic os dois ficam juntos \o/

_mmmbenavides:_ hahaha, Jasper não pode ir para o quarto de ninguém que não seja o meu. (ta eu viajo muito. \o/) eu também estou feliz em colocar mais Jasper aqui, embora seja difícil visto que eu nunca fui um vampiro (mesmo que eu sempre quisesse ser um. .-.)

_tsuki22-chan:_ sabe, foi justo o fato de não terem muitas fics deles que eu comecei a escrever. Eu adoro esse casal, e pretendo escrever uma sobre o Emmett e a Rose, porque também tem poucas. Eu gosto dos casais omitidos. Até sobre Sam e Leah eu já escrevi (amo a Leah o/)

_Becca Donnely:_ ahh, obrigada. E continue lendo e deixando review \o/

_Deisok-chan:_ essa festa só não vai ser mais falada que a festa de Halloween. *-* eu amo o próximo capitulo.

Ahh gente, muito obrigado mesmo pelas reviews, espero continuar recebendo varias. Se vierem 8 até terça, tem mais. E eu prometo que terça não vou a lugar algum para não poder atualizar G_G

xo . xo

Bih.


	10. Lost

**N/A:** leiam ouvindo You – Switchfoot *---------* (.com/watch?v=rzSl27pKj6k ). Mesmo esqueminha de sempre, digita w w w . y o u t u b e . (cole o link acima) e emocione-se *-*

-

**OITO **— **LOST**

_(Perdida)_

— ANNA! — chamei pelo seu nome com a angustia subindo a garganta.

Eu tinha plena ciência de que eu estava gritando, que as pessoas que olhavam torto e que eu andava desesperada, com lágrimas quase escorrendo pelo rosto. Mas eu não dava a mínima. Minha sobrinha, desaparecida. Quem sabe o que aconteceu? Quantas vezes já falamos para ela _nunca_ sair de perto de nós, quantas?

— Anna! — gritei mais uma vez, agora mais alta. A festa já ficava para trás, a musica era quase inaudível, e eu continuava a andar pela gramas atrás da pequena monstrinha em um vestido cor-de-rosa que ela odiava.

Caminhei mais alguns passos e pude ver não uma, mas duas crianças brincando perto do estacionamento. Uma era a _minha_ criança, e a outra, de cabelos cacheados e cor de bronze só podia ser a criança de Bella.

Acelerei meu passo para alcançá-las mais rápido, mas Bella apareceu em um rompante, pegando a menina ruiva nos braços e apertando-a.

— Nunca mais faça isso com a mamãe, Reneesme. Eu estava louca atrás de você! — ela protestava enquanto mantinha a criança colada em seu corpo. Edward estava logo ao seu lado.

— Anna! — gritei seu nome quando ela fez menção de sair dali. Ela me olhou com sua melhor cara de anjo e sorriu. Bufei irritada.

Me abaixei a sua frente e segurei seus bracinhos em minhas mãos, apalpando-os para ter certeza de que não estava machucada. Quando tive certeza de que isso não havia acontecido, tomei-a nos braços.

— O que você estava pensando? Quantas vezes já falamos para você não sair de perto de mim ou da sua mãe? Cynthia está quase chamando o FBI, a Scotland Yeard, a Interpol e a SWAT para procurarem por você! — ela simplesmente riu e eu rolei os olhos. — Não estou brincando, seu monstrinho! — abracei-a fortemente. — Ficamos com medo de que algo pudesse acontecer com você. — agora minha voz soava mais dramática. É claro que soava, eu estava quase chorando.

— Só estava brincando. — ela se defendeu, quase sufocada no abraço, e apontou para a menina ruivinha.

— São apenas crianças. — Edward murmurou, com desagrado.

— Mas a minha criança parece ter 50 anos de idade, devia saber dos perigos de andar sozinha. — retruque olhando Anna.

— Ainda sim são só crianças. — Bella continuou. Os dois olhavam admirados para a filha.

— Uma criança linda, aliás. — falei sem pensar. Era incrível como todos daquela família eram extremamente bonitos.

— Obrigada. — ambos sorriram, e eu retribui o sorriso.

Anna sussurrou que estava com cede ao meu ouvido, e eu me lembrei de Cynthia, ligando para a Interpol.

— Er, acho melhor encontrar minha irmã antes que ela chama de fato, a Interpol. — sorri amarelo.

— É, acho melhor avisar aos outros que a achamos. — Bella comentou.

Me despedi com aceno e comecei a andar de volta par a festa com Anna no colo. Ela colocou as mãozinhas em volta do meu pescoço e começou um mantra chamado "suco de laranja" e só parou quando interceptei um garçom e peguei um copo para ela. Parei em uma mesa vazia e puxei a cadeira, me sentando e colocando-a no meu colo. Entreguei-lhe o copo e ela começou a beber com vontade.

— Fugir da sede, né? — ri, e ela parou uns segundos para rir, até terminar todo o copo. Admiro a criança pelo tamanho do seu estomago!

— _Anna_! — ouvi a voz de minha irmã gritar, correndo em nossa direção. Ela pegou Anna no colo e disse, toda enrolada, tudo que eu já havia lhe dito.

Eu ri das duas, enquanto Anna, enrolada como toda criança, tentava explicar seu paradeiro e sua nova companheira de travessuras para sua mãe. Eu apenas concordava com as coisas que ela falava, quando ela pedia.

— Você vai ficar aqui? — Cynthia perguntou, já largando o casaco e a bolsa na mesa. É, acho que agora era ali o nosso lugar.

Cruzei as pernas e apoiei o cotovelo nelas, observando toda a festa. Na verdade, eu ignorei toda a festa e só prestei atenção em uma mesa. A mesa onde _ele_ estava sentado. Eu me perdi em sonhos de novo. O leilão beneficente passou, o jantar passou, e algumas taças de champagne se passaram por mim também. Mas não, eu lhes garanto que não estou bêbada.

Não havia jeito de Cynthia convencer Anna a dormir, e eu agradeci por isso. Minha primeira idéia era fazê-la dormir assim que chegássemos aqui, e ter uma desculpa muito plausível e altruísta para sair de cena. Mas agora que descobri _quem_ está na festa, não consigo me dar ao luxo de ir embora. Agora, enquanto eu observo a mesa vazia onde eles estavam sentados, eu não quero ir embora. Eu quero poder _falar_ com ele, nem que por mais um minuto. Mesmo que quando eu estiver com ele eu queria que sejam horas.

Anna havia simplesmente adorado o dr. Connor. Claro, quem não gostaria de alguém que aparentava ter a mesma idade? Os três estavam na pista de dança, e cruzavam quase sempre com o casal majestoso dos Cullen, a garota de cabelos platinados, e o garoto grande. Dr. Cullen e sua esposa, muito sociáveis com uma taça de champagne intocada nas mãos, conversavam com muitas pessoas. A festa parecia ser deles. Bella e Edward eram os únicos que continuavam sentados a mesa. Velavam o sono da pequenina de cabelos cor de fogo, seus olhos tinham um brilho que eu jamais vira antes. Amor absoluto, admiração, instinto protetor. Eles me lembravam leões. Leões com seus filhotes.

Ri da comparação idiota que havia feito e baixei a cabeça. Talvez a bebida já estivesse me subindo, ou estivesse com muito sono. Ou os dois juntos. Olhei minha taça pela metade, e vi as luzes do lugar se refletirem no liquido borbulhante. Suspirei. O único que eu não achava ali era Jasper. Isso me deixava um tanto quanto frustrada. Continuei a observar a taça e comecei a desenhar sua borda com o indicador, mas não durou muito. Senti um bafo gélido contra minha orelha, e tão rápido quanto um pensamento, sua voz invadiu meus pensamentos.

— Frustrada ou entediada? — ele perguntou de trás de mim. Senti uma de suas mãos se apoiarem na minha cadeira, e a outra na mesa a meu lado esquerdo. Sua boca estava bem ao pé do meu ouvido, e isso fez meu coração parar.

Fiquei gelada, arrepiada. Um susto, muito bom, mas ainda sim um susto. Virei-me abruptamente para ele, e nossos rostos ficaram, por meros cinco segundos, a apenas alguns centímetros de distancia.

Ela afastou seu rosto limpando a garganta, em tom de desculpas, e eu tornei a me virar para frente. Olhei minha taça pela metade, peguei-a e entornei tudo de uma vez só. O liquido desceu efervescente por minha garganta.

— Então? — ele tornou a perguntar, e eu vasculhei meu cérebro a procura de sua pergunta anterior, até lembrá-la.

— Um pouco dos dois. — tentei responder com indiferença, mas não era fácil fingir perto dele.

— O tédio eu entendo, mas e a frustração? — ele tornou a perguntar, seus olhos curiosos buscavam os meus, que eu fazia questão de desviar. Seus olhos eram uma armadilha mortal.

—Havia perdido minha irmã de vista. — menti, encarando minhas mãos. Pelo menos _dessa_ vez, eu julgava que havia sido convincente.

— Você fica frustrada muito fácil. — ele riu, e eu soltei uma risada envergonhada. Ele surtia um efeito engraçado sobre mim.

Me permiti cair em sua armadilha, e olhar em seus olhos. Eles eram de um mel tão lindo, que me sentia idiota por me privar daquilo. O bom de ficar com Jasper era memorizar cada detalhe dele. Ninguém sabe quando eu o veria de novo.

— Muito cansada, ou aceitaria mais uma dança? — ele pediu, com os olhos mais apelativos do que nunca. Como eu poderia dizer não _aqueles _olhos?

_Jasper's point of view_

Ela sorriu o mais belo sorriso que eu já vi em toda a minha vida e estendeu a mão, a qual eu segurei com prontidão, se pondo em pé em um pulo. Ela riu uma risada de sinos maravilhosa, que simplesmente me hipnotizou e olhou a pista.

— Então, vamos lá, cowboy? — perguntou ainda risonha, e eu acenti com a cabeça.

Abestalhado, esse deveria ser o meu sorriso para. Ela estava tão linda em um vestido rosa pálido, delicado no decote, e ousado nas pernas, já que não passava muito da metade das coxas. Seu cheiro essa noite, estava especialmente delicioso. Ou será que era a aproximação de seu corpo que a deixava ainda mais apelativa?

Assim que chegamos na pista de dança a musica, que parecia uma mistura inteligente de valsa e tango, mudou para uma muito mais calma, parada e romântica. Ela me olhou assustada, e senti a indecisão dentro dela.

— Ainda quer dançar? — perguntei cauteloso, desejando para que ela quisesse. Eu queria _muito_ ficar próximo a ela. Queria _muito_ ser capaz de resistir a ela.

— Só se você quiser. — Alice mordeu o fino lábio inferior, em um tom de timidez, a esperança estava dentro dela.

Sorri envolvendo sua cintura com meus braços, e ela sorriu abertamente. Certamente era isso que ela queria, eu só não entendia o _por que_. Alice espalmou as mãos em meu peito e subiu em um movimento lento e delicado, com medo de fazer algo que não agradasse, provavelmente. Parou as mãos ao atingir meus ombros, mas não me encarou. Acho que ela encarava o espaço entre nós. Menos de dez centímetros agora. Uma grande diferença entre a primeira musica.

— _Sentimentalismo idiota. _— a ouvi murmurar tão baixo, que deveria ser somente para ela, mas não contive o riso.

— Sentimentos não são idiotas. — falei a encarando divertido, e seus olhos cor de esmeralda encontraram os meus, com um brilho de timidez e vergonha.

— Sentimentos não, mas o sentimentalismo é. Totalmente dispensável. Alias, musica romântica não me ajudar em nada a dispensá-lo. — ela ficava ainda mais linda irritada.

Suas bochechas tinham um tom rosado, e não era de vergonha, apenas ira. Seus lábios curvados em um pequeno biquinho lindo e irresistível. Me peguei a olhando abobalhado.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou. Oh, claro que ela havia notado minha expressão.

— Apreciando sua beleza. Você tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi. E acredite, já vi muitos. — e a maioria clamava por misericórdia, antes de perder o brilho e às vezes, até mesmo a cor.

Ela corou levemente e encostou a testa em meu peito, dessa vez sem medo de atravessar linha que não deveria.

— Não diga isso. Quer me matar, é? — ela me olhou e deu uma risada nervosa. E eu não achei graça nenhuma. _Era exatamente o que eu _desejava, _mas não o que queria._

— Não diga besteira! — protestei com um certo tom de rispidez. Alice voltou a morder o lábio inferior com pesar.

— Sinto muito. Foi apenas uma brincadeira. — tornou a baixar a cabeça, me fazendo sentir culpado.

— Não, eu que peço desculpas. Foi apenas uma brincadeira. — sussurrei e sem pensar, beije-lhe o topo da cabeça. Um erro típico de um principiante. O queimar desceu a minha garganta, aquele cheiro maravilhoso brincando com o meu autocontrole.

Alice me olhou, suas feições demonstravam que ela ficou assustada e ao mesmo tempo contente com o gesto. A musica lenta continuava a criar um clima sobre nós. A euforia e excitação corriam o corpo dela, e seus sentimentos afetaram gravemente os meus.

"_I hope to lose myself for good. I hope to find it in the end, not in me in you"_

**(Espero me perder de mim mesmo para sempre. Espero encontrar isso no final... Não em mim, em você)**

Seu rosto estava tão próximo ao meu. Sua pela tão chamativa, apelativa. O vento jogava seu cheiro em minha direção, o ardor em minha garganta continuava ali. _Só mais um pouco._ E eu tentava reprimir esse pensamento, logo após criá-lo. Meu nariz roçava em sua pele quente, fazendo o caminho de seu maxilar, da orelha até o queixo, e eu a ouvi arfar. _Errado Jasper, você não deveria fazer isso._ Meu consciente gritava comigo, mas o subconsciente falava mais alto, era ele que controlava tudo agora. Deixei que meus lábios tocassem o seu queixo, que deslizassem pelo seu pescoço. Aquele aroma maravilhoso. Aquele cheiro.

Eu precisava dela. Eu teria ela. Senti seu corpo estremecer e suas mãos se fecharem em volta da lapela de meu fraque quando meus lábios gelados tocaram seu pescoço quente. A pulsação ali era perfeita. Rápida, ágil. Aos poucos permiti que minha boca se abrisse e minha língua tocasse seu pescoço, e ela soltasse um gemido, apesar de muito baixo, perfeitamente audível para mim. Eu estava tão perto, minha garganta ardia ainda mais agora. Eu queria, mas eu não devia. Desejo contra vontade, necessidade contra consciência, _natureza _contra mentira.

— _Jasper..._ — as vozes eram tão distantes. Eu quis poder gritar "Só um minuto" ou "Pausa para o lanche". Mas eles continuaram a gritar meu nome. — _Jasper_... — agora foi uma voz feminina que gritou meu nome.

E mais uma vez.

— Jasper! — um protesto me forçando a voltar a terra, aos meus princípios, aquilo que eu acreditava.

Afastei- me de Alice com nojo de mim mesmo. Como eu podia fazer aquilo? Eu _não queria_ ser um monstro. Eu lutava há anos contra a minha natureza, para fraquejar agora? O que eu estava pensando? Na frente de todos? Destruir tudo que Carlisle levou anos para construir para nós? Destruir toda a minha família por uma birra?

A ouvi arfar em desaprovação quando afastei meu rosto de seu pescoço, e em seguida seus olhos cor de esmeralda me lançaram um olhar confuso, quando em afastei por completo dela.

— Eu... Preciso.. Eu preciso ir. Está na hora. — disse desconcertado, tentando não soar tão grosseiro.

Ela suspirou e me olhou com dor. Um pânico tão grande percorreu seu corpo, e eu me perguntei se somente agora ela havia entendido o que eu_ poderia_ ter feito. Ela olhou o chão e exitou a mão em punho duas vezes antes de acenar.

— Até... Qualquer dia desses. — ela sorriu amarelo, esperando que eu me afastasse.

O que eu fiz tão logo ela terminasse de falar. Sai em disparada em direção ao estacionamento e pude ouvir as vozes atrás de mim novamente.

— O que você pensou que estivesse fazendo? — Rosalie ordenou com uma grande ira na voz.

— Foi você que disse para eu acabar com isso de uma vez! — protestei ainda andando rapidamente, sem olhar para trás.

— Eu também lhe mandei ser homem e ser forte. Isso você não acata? — ela falou revoltada, e agora já estava quase ao meu lado.

— A primeira ordem me pareceu mais _chamativa_. —não me permitia olhá-la.

— Graças a Deus Edward estava na sua cabeça! — Emmett falou lançando seu braço enorme em volta dos meus ombros.

— Como se ele tivesse escolha. — arrisquei olhar para trás e não pude deixar de notar o olhar serio que Edward me lançava, e a careta de dor de Esme.

Edward ainda ouvia meus pensamentos, e sei que em segredo, Esme se sentia culpa por me empurrar a algo como isso. _ Qualquer coisa que me faça feliz._ Eu não poderia pedir uma mãe melhor.

— Você disse que se sentiu triste! — a voz de Bella era cortante e audaciosa. — Você disse!

— Eu não estava pensando, Bella. — lhe lancei um olhar maligno e ele retribuiu. — Mas é claro, você não entende! — falei com ironia. — Quantos diferentes planos e esquemas você acha que Edward fez para matá-la?! Você sabe? E você sabe o que Emmett fez quando se deparou com cheiros tão _apelativos_? — ela estava me deixando irritado. Usou Reneesme para me fazer ficar, e quando tenho uma recaída é a primeira a me acusar. Ela tem algum problema, ou não entende o que nós somos? Qual a nossa _natureza?_

— Não seja tão maldoso Jasper. — Edward repreendeu.

_Qual é Edward, você sabe muito bem que ela deveria entender. Nem todos tem o autocontrole magnífico que ela tem!_

Ele não disse nada, apenas me olhou vazio.

— Eu avisei que era uma péssima idéia ficar.

— E nós avisamos para você evitá-la. — Bella falou ainda com raiva. Acho que agora eu entendia o "melhores amigas" que Rosalie havia citado.

Ri sarcástico. Eu tinha vontade de me atirar em frente a um caminhão, se isso tivesse o poder de me matar. Como eu estava com raiva nesse instante.

— Como se eu soubesse que ela iria estar aqui. Já ouviu falar de destino, Bella? — ela fez uma careta e tornou a olhar para Reneesme. Acho que ela entendeu o que eu quis dizer, mas com exceção de Edward, ninguém mais entendeu. — Isso vai acabar, prometo. Não a verei mais. Farei com que me odeie, se for necessário. — prometi, mas nenhum deles deu um sorriso encorajador ou se sentiu confiante com a promessa.

Pro inferno! Eu vou fazer isso. Não vou matá-la. Posso ser tão forte quanto Carlisle, para sobreviver sem seu sangue, e posso ser mais forte que Edward, para viver sem ela. Meu recém descoberto "objeto" de desejo.

-

**N/A:** eu adoro tanto parar em partes boas. :D cara, eu to super sem tempo pra escrever, essa semana ta tão difícil e estressante! , além do que eu to com dois novos projetos de fic :D fora as duas que eu já posto e mais duas que eu posto sobre fics do Simple Plan. *se mata*. Então, eu realmente espero que tenham gostado, eu escrevo com uma peninha do Jazz. .-. vou levar ele pra casa e consolar (6)

Obrigada as reviews, Jully, Thay Cris, Loveblack Cullen, Maän Masen, Milla Mansen Cullen, Deisok-chan, Becca Donnely, Karolz.

Saibam que o cap só veio hoje porque eu tive o comentario da Karolz. Eu já tava quase saindo G_G ai terminei de escrever ele e betar \o/

**Thay Cris, e**ntão, a Alice ta meio "presa" porque é o começo, ela ta conhecendo ele e ta com medo de sei lá, assustar ele (eu sou assim, meu personagens me refletem) mas pode deixar que ela vai se soltar sim *-* e **Jully **eu adoro fazer inconvenientes, como a Anna desaparecer no meio da festa.

E **Karolz**, por roubar sim. Eu sempre faço isso nas minhas fics (em todas praticamente, um vicio que pegou quando eu comecei a escrever fics de bandas G_G), tipo, é uma maneira a mais de envolver as leitoras.

Anyway, venham sentir peninha do Jazz comigo e comentem. o/

Vamos lá, mais 8 reviews no mínimo, para o próximo cap. :D

xo . xo

Bih.


	11. Dreamer

**N/A:** leiam ouvindo When I'm With You – Faber Drive *---------* (.com/watch?v=Jdobv1CtZLo). Mesmo esqueminha de sempre, digita w w w . y o u t u b e . (cole o link acima) e emocione-se *-*

-

**NOVE **—** DREAMER**

_(Sonhadora)_

_Alice's point of view_

— Eu... Preciso.. Eu preciso ir. Está na hora. — ele disse desconcertado, olhando o chão e passando a mão pela nuca.

Suspirei profundamente, ainda tentando me recuperar do "quase beijo/amasso" que havia acontecido. Então, depois de alguns minutos eu processei a frase, e o pânico tomou conta de mim. Um pânico maior do que eu senti quando Anna se perdeu. Senti vontade de matar a alma que gritou o nome dele, enquanto eu estava em pleno êxtase. O olhei da maneira mais polida possível e tentei acenar duas vezes, mas o aceno só saiu na terceira vez.

— Até... Qualquer dia desses. — sorri amarelo, enquanto o via desaparecer entre as pessoas na pista de dançar.

Fiquei algum tempo ali parada. A mão pousada em meu pescoço. O que havia acontecido? Fiz uma brincadeira, e de repente sua boca estava na minha face no meu queixo, no meu pescoço. Tão... Mágico. Um conto de fadas. Destino! Nossa. Eu havia pedido um minuto, e havia ganhado um quase-beijo. Eu havia pedido apenas um minuto. Estou começando a achar que alguém ai em cima esta olhando por mim!

Seria minha vez de ser feliz, ou eu ainda teria que esperar muito, esbarrar muito com ele. Meu deus, o que isso fazia de nós? Quer dizer, o que de fato havia acontecido? O que eu diria da próxima vez que nos encontrássemos?

Por que ele não pode ficar só mais um pouco, só para explicações. Oh, a frustração, ela de novo. Acho que não vou conseguir dormir, não, eu definitivamente não vou conseguir dormir. Deus, ele me deixa acordada a noite inteira.

A casa estava tão silenciosa que eu cheguei a me perguntar se estavam todas vivas. Cynthia passara a noite inteira com um sorriso abestalhado nos lábios, e ele só aumentou (se é que era possível) quando doutor Connor, ou melhor dizendo, Richard, se ofereceu para trazê-la em casa. Ela me descartou feito uma qualquer! Fingiu que nem tinha vindo de carro e mais uma porrada de mentiras. No fim eu acabei trazendo o carro e Anna para casa. Eu acho que não foi prudente da parte de Cynthia me deixar trazer o carro, visto que eu havia bebido, tinha dezessete anos, uma criança de três estava nos bancos traseiros, eu ainda estava entorpecida pelo cheiro maravilhoso que Jasper deixara em mim.

É, resumindo, eu quase bati o carro uma três vezes, e sozinha. É, não precisei de nada mais do que um hidrante, uma árvore e um poste. Mas tudo bem, eu trouxe o _Tucson_ vermelho e chamativo, inteiro e sem nenhum arranhão. Anna já dormia quando eu a tirei do carro, e ela nem reclamou quando tirei o seu tão odiado vestido e lhe coloquei seu pijama de carneirinhos. Ela resmungou alguma coisa ainda, antes de adormecer.

Eu passei algum tempo na cozinha, esperando minha irmã e fazendo de tudo para não ir tomar banho (para não perder o cheiro dele) e para não ir dormir (para não descobrir que tudo não passava de um sonho). Mas eu tive que me render. Cynthia não chegava e o sono era incontrolável. Me lavei, e hiperventilei quando ainda pude sentir o cheiro dele em minha pele. Coloquei uma camiseta qualquer e me deitei, primeiro fazendo o meu subconsciente acreditar fielmente que não havia sido um sonho, e que tudo era a mais perfeita verdade, antes de me entregar ao sono que me comandava no momento.

Eu tive sonhos. Muitos sonhos. Bem confusos para falar a verdade. Jasper entrando em seu Corvette e saindo dos limites da cidade, Jasper desaparecendo por uma floresta negra e densa, Jasper parado em frente a um prédio de no máximo quatro andares, de tijolos a vista... E o mais perturbador de todos, Jasper se encontrando com uma garota que não aparentava mais de dezesseis anos, usando roupas esfarrapadas e um sorriso largo no rosto. Uma garota tão linda quanto suas irmãs.

Acordei arfando para a bela manhã gelada e ensolarada que me aguardava ao lado de fora. Olhei para o despertador em cima do criado mudo e os números digitais e vermelhos marcavam nove e quarenta e oito da manhã. Eu havia dormido tão pouco. Deixei meu corpo cair novamente na cama, mas não dormi. Eu tive receio de o fazer. Tive medo de sonhar novamente com ele. De sonhar aquelas coisas aonde ele vai embora, de sentir aquele pavor e angustia que tomaram conta do meu corpo.

Quando me levantei a casa estava toda gelada. Acho que Cynthia deve ter desligado a aquecimento central sem querer. Corri até ele e tratei de ligar no máximo, estava gelado. Não que eu não gostasse, era bom e reconfortante, mas eu vestia apenas uma blusa, e isso era frio de mais. Fui até o quarto de Anna e ela ainda dormia abraçada a seu ursinho. Ela estava tão serena que nem de longe lembrava a rabugenta Anna. Não me arrisquei a ir checar Cynthia, eu tinha medo do que podia encontrar, afinal de contas, o que ela e o Dr. Connor ficaram fazendo que as quatro da manhã ainda não estavam em casa? É, você não gostaria de ver as imagens que começavam a se formar na minha mente. Um arrepio subiu o meu corpo, e lhe garanto que não era frio. _Nojento_, pensei comigo mesma.

Abri todos os armários da casa em busca de pão, coloquei duas fatias na torradeira e o leite com chocolate para ferver. Fui até meu quarto e vesti uma calça de flanela xadrez rosa e minha pantufas da Hello Kitty, voltando em seguida para a cozinha, e... Tchanãnã meu café da manhã já estava pronto. Me sentei em frente a televisão, coloquei no canal dos desenhos animados e fiquei ali, fazendo meu café. Meio hora depois Anna acordou, preparei uma tigela de cereais para ela e ficamos as duas na nossa rotina de sábado, a maratona de desenhos animados. Passava desde os favoritos de Anna (O clube das winx e baby loney tunes) até os meus preferidos (Betty Boop e Padrinhos mágicos). Nós rimos das coisas idiotas dos desenhos e reclamamos durante as propagandas. O bom de ficar com Anna era que ela não era um bebê irritante como a maioria parecia. Não chorava a cada cinco segundos, se satisfazia com uma tigela de cereais e televisão, e adorava ficar comigo, nem que seja em silêncio. Eu realmente amo essa monstrinha, e não sei o que faria se não fosse sua babá em tempo integral. Ficar com ela fazia a sensação de vazio não ser tão forte, fazia o buraco no meu peito ser apenas uma picada, e eu gostava disso.

As horas foram passando e quando me dei conta o meio dia já batia no relógio, e Anna reclamava de fome. A olhei, com preguiça. Eu não queria levantar e ter que _fazer_ a comida, e eu também tenho certeza que ela não comeria algo que eu fizesse, no máximo se fossem ovos mexidos com bacon.

— Tem fome do que? — perguntei com a preguiça presente até na minha voz. Acho que foram aqueles sonhos estranhos.

Ela resmungou algo, mas não disse com certeza e depois soltou um McDonalds.

— Se você comer fastfood hoje de novo, sua mãe não me deixa mais cuidando de você. — eu ri e ela emburrou. — Vamos lá, que tal pedirmos comida chinesa? Você adora!

— Yeah, chinesa. Mas você tem que trazer coca-cola. — eu ri quando me levantei para buscar o telefone.

— Você está ficando viciada! — falei rindo e ela não responde, os comerciais haviam acabado.

Cruzei com Cynthia pelo corredor. E acrescentei mais um pedido quando telefonei para o restaurante chinês na esquina do bairro.

— Me diz que temos remédio para dor de cabeça em casa. — ele disse bem baixo, com as mãos na cabeça indo em direção a cozinha.

— Remédios não curam ressaca, maninha. Glicose cuida, quer que eu ligue para o hospital? — perguntei sarcástica. Eu não ligaria para o hospital e diria para um dos internos dela "Hey sua residente esta com ressaca, traga glicose para cá!". Mas seria engraçado.

— Oh, desisto então. — ela disse virando uma garrafinha de 500 ml de água.

— Então, você demorou ontem. O que aconteceu?

— Prefiro não comentar. — ela respondeu rindo e tomando fôlego após acabar com a água. — Quer dizer, você não tem idade para essas coisas!

— Eca! Eu sabia. — falei com cara de nojo afastando aquelas imagens perturbadoras da minha mente. — E como assim "você não tem idade pra isso"? É claro que eu tenho! — informei indignada.

— Já fez? — ela perguntou, e eu torci o rosto. É claro que não, e ela sabia. — Então não sabe o que opinar. — ela riu voltando a tomar água. — O que vamos comer hoje?

— Chinesa. — falei com mau humor.

— Deus, estou morrendo por um burrito de carne e muito queijo. — ela se entregou. Essa era a "comida de ressaca" dela desde que morávamos em Tulsa.

A comida foi entregue, e a tarde passou rápido com as três assistindo a maratona de desenhos. Eu não estava ligada a hora, eu nunca estava ligada a hora, só havia percebido que do lado de fora, o sol já não existia, e a escuridão tomava conta do lugar. Não me lembrei dos meus compromissos, até a campainha tocar.

Me levantei quase me arrastando para atender a porta, e quase pulei para trás ao ver Sarabeth e Izzie paradas na porta. Sarabeth vestia um vestido tomara que caia e tubinho que ia até a metade das coxas preto, com botas da mesma cor e os cabelos castanhos muito liso solto sobre os ombros. Izzie vestia uma calça jeans mais larga com um top esverdeado e sandálias da mesma cor. No seu cabelo havia uma tiara bordo que combinava com seu casaquinho, e seus cabelos loiros sempre bem ondulados. Eu as encarei por um segundo, tentando lembrar aonde iriam tão produzidas.

— Você não vai de flanela! — Sara falou horrorizada — Muito menos com uma camiseta da Hello Kitty!

— Ir aonde? — perguntei, então tudo caiu como uma bomba na minha cabeça. — Ah, droga. Eu esqueci completamente.

— Então vamos logo arrumá-la! — Sarabeth disse me empurrando para dentro do apartamento e me seguindo, com Izzie em nossos calcanhares.

Elas cumprimentaram Anna e Cynthia e me carregaram até meu quarto. Me jogaram sobre a cama e começaram a procurar pelo meu guarda-roupa.

— Hey, hey! O que estão fazendo? Parem com isso! Não, Izzie, cuidado com meu Manolo Blahnik! — corri até ela, tirando meu scarpan vermelho de suas mãos, antes que ela jogasse por sobre o seu ombro como fazia com os outros sapatos.

— Precisamos deixá-la linda! — Sara informou.

— Para? — perguntei curiosa.

— Você anda tão... Estranha ultimamente. — Izzie começou de um jeito doce, segurando minhas sandálias Gucci em suas mãos, e apertando contra seu peito.

— E nós achamos que você pode estar deprimida, sabe. Nós duas temos namorados perfeitos e você é a vela amargurada da amizade... — Sara foi falando casualmente, sem escolher as palavras.

Eu quis gritar o que havia acontecido na noite passada, mas eu acho melhor não fazer alarde, e nem criar expectativas a respeito. Quer dizer, pelo menos não até vê-lo novamente.

— E vocês querem me animar jogando meus sapatos pelo chão? — fuzilei Izzie e ela sorriu tímida, abaixando meu Gucci no chão sussurrando um "Desculpe".

— Na verdade, queremos lhe arranjar um encontro. — Sara continuava casual. — Eu gostei desse. — ela disse tirando meu guarda roupa uma mini-saia jeans com um top branco.

— Ficou louca, ta frio lá fora. Pode parar, eu sei o que vou vestir. — disse tomando a sua frente e tirando de lá uma calça jeans skiny, um blusão rosado e procurando pelo meu par de sapatilhas brancas da Chanel.

— Isso não vai te deixar sexy. — Sarabeth reclamou.

—Eu não quero ficar sexy. — continuei, andando em direção ao meu banheiro com as roupas na mão.

Ela resmungou mais alguma coisa que eu não ouvi. Entrei no banheiro e tomei um banho rápido. Eu havia acabado de descobrir que o vazio só existia quando eu estava só em pensamentos, quando eu precisava trabalhar para ser criativa e responder a gracinhas, ele se tornava um furo incomodo. Sai do chuveiro e troquei de roupa, voltando para o meu quarto em seguida. Ajeitei meu cabelo e me maquiei, calcei minhas sapatilhas enquanto Izzie falava com Thomas no telefone, e quando ela disse que Tom já nos esperava, peguei um sobretudo para sairmos de casa.

— Boa festa meninas, divirtam-se. — Cynthia desejou da porta, enquanto se despedia de nós.

Embarcamos no carro e o caminhou foi só besteira. Sarabeth insistia que o banco traseiro do _Corsa Sedan_ acinzentado de Thomas não era o local mais limpo e adequado, visto que ela não tinha certeza do que os dois faziam ali. Tom e Izzie se defendiam e Sara só acusava, e eu ria da situação, começando a imaginar que talvez o vazio fosse algo inútil que eu tivesse inventado durante um dia ruim. Durante um dia em que eu _podia_ pensar em Jasper, visto que agora eu não tinha esse direito.

Chegamos a grande casa na Grand Strass, onde havia muitas pessoas do lado de fora, e vários carros espalhados pela rua. A musica que tocava era contagiante, e lá dentro encontramos com Brian, que me apresentou seu queridíssimo amigo Kyle, um garoto de cabelos castanhos cortado em um falso moicano, alto e grande, assim como a maioria dos jogadores de Lacrosse do colégio, seus olhos eram de um mel que me lembrava muito Jasper. Acho que esse foi o grande motivo que me levou a permitir que ele dançasse comigo, ou até mesmo que me fizesse falar com ele.

A noite passou rápido e quando percebi já passava das três da manhã. Sarabeth e Brian haviam desaparecido, e eu tentei me lembrar se o carro do garoto havia um banco traseiro. Izzie e Tom ficaram de procurá-los, mas pela demora eu preferia ir andando para casa. Sai de dentro daquele lugar barulhento e cheio de pessoas vomitando a torto e a direito, para o ar gelado e "puro" que fazia do lado de fora. Caminhei até o carro de Thomas e fiquei feliz por vê-lo vazio, os dois realmente procuravam por Brian e Sara. Me encostei no muro e joguei a cabeça para trás, deixando que Jasper voltasse ao meu pensamento. Levei a mão até o meu pescoço e foi impossível não esboçar um sorriso ao lembrar de seu toque. Eu busquei em minha memória tudo que me lembrava ele. Eu busquei seus olhos cor de mel presos aos meus, sua pele branca linda, seu cheiro entorpecente, suas palavras, sua voz aveludada, o sorriso tímido lindo que ele tinha. A maneira de se desculpar, seu toque gelado, seu toque gelado em minha cintura, seu hálito, sua forma... Eu deixei que tudo me invadisse, me cortasse os sentidos, me tirasse do chão. Eu realmente sentia que podia voar.

Voltei tão abruptamente para o mundo real que isso quase me doeu fisicamente. E lá estava ele, com seus olhos cor de mel, que apesar de lembrarem meu príncipe, não emanavam o mesmo brilho, suas feições não chegavam nem perto de sua perfeição, e seu cheiro de cerveja, nem de longe lembrava aquele cheiro doce e embriagante que Jasper tinha.

— No mundo da lua? — Kyle perguntou risonho e eu sorri desgostosa. _ O mundo da lua era muito melhor que esse._

— Ultimamente ele tem sido como a minha casa.

— É perigoso, alguém poderia tirar proveito disso. — ele alertou, ainda risonho e eu me perguntei se ele estava, como a maioria daquela festa, bêbado.

— Não vejo porque iriam querer se aproveitar de alguém que está sóbria quando sua casa está cheia de garotas lindas e bêbadas. — o lembrei. As festas ultimamente não eram mais as mesmas, ninguém mais vinha para elas por diversão, vinham porque seus hormônios estavam a flor da pele.

— É, você tem razão. — ele se encostou na parede ao meu lado, e eu voltei a encarar o céu. Na verdade, eu queria que ele fosse embora. — O que tanto olha?

—As estrelas. — respondi sem muita vontade. — Elas estão bonitas essa noite e me lembram... — eu iria falar o nome dele, mas não disse. Eu não iria dividir isso com o garoto bêbado ao meu lado.

— Te lembram?

Olhei para a direção dele e vi Thomas vindo mais a frente, com Izzie trazendo Sarabeth com a maquiagem borrada.

—Gente! — exclamei.

— Te lembram gente? — ele perguntou rindo no maior estilo bêbado.

— Te vejo segunda, Kyle. — disse me dirigindo aos meus amigos.

— Até a escola Alisson. — ele completou. _Idiota_, nem o meu nome ele lembra?

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei assustada, chegando mais perto de Tom.

— Longa historia. — Izzie falou, sensibilizada enquanto tranqüilizava os soluços de Sarabeth.

— Sara pegou Brian com outra. — Tom falou fazendo uma careta e tapando o ouvido no exato momento em que Sara voltara aos berros e choro.

Então, agora eu queria dividir minha sorte com Sara, ela era uma pessoa magnífica, e não merecia passar pelo que estava passando, e eu sabia que Brian não era uma boa pessoa. Me senti uma péssima amiga, não deveria ter deixado ela levar isso tão a serio, ter deixado ela se envolver tanto.

Acabamos todos dormindo na casa de Izzie. Com a correria entre consolar Sarabeth e impedi-la de pegar uma faca e correr atrás de Brian, não tive muito tempo para pensar em Jasper, e isso foi bom. Não tão bom quanto me desligar do mundo e pensa só nele, que nem na noite passada, mas bom porque eu não poderia ter pesadelos, ter aqueles sonhos aonde ele vai ao encontro de outra, sonhos que me perturbavam. O domingo passou rápido e de ressaca para dois de meus melhores amigos, e quando a noite chegou, eu deitei feliz em minha cama. Eu tinha quase certeza que o veria amanhã.

-

-

**N/A:** genteeeeeeeeeeeee, valeu por todossss os comentários, de verdade. E, ahh sejam bem-vandas leitoras novas ;D

E, **Loveblack Cullen:** wow, mais uma com gostos idênticos? *-* to adorando isso. São realmente musicas importantes que me influenciam MUITO nessa fic, ainda bem que você esta gostando. E sim, eu quero uma Bella irritante. Quer dizer, pra ela sempre foi irritante '-' de alguma maneira. Mas eu gosto dela, e ela só quer que tudo de certo (Y)

**Karolz:** só eu posso consolar ele (se acha a ultima bolacha do pacote) OAKSOAKOASOK, mentira. Ah, claro. Meus projetos (tirando uma fic que eu estou reescrevendo é totalmente Emmett&Rosalie e duas one-shots que eu estou escrevendo delas) as outras duas long-fics são Jasper e Alice. Eu tenho uma queda (ok, é um tombo feio) pelos casais omitidos do livro. Bella e Edward tiveram suas historias contadas, e tiveram um final feliz, agora é hora dos casais omitidos *-*

**Becca Donnely:** eu imagino oJasper muito sexy de smoking e sem ele (6) OAKSOAKSOASOAS. Ah, obrigada por todos os elogios *-*

**Jully:** calma mulher, respira fundo! Eles vão se beijar logo, eu prometo. E vai rolar muita coisa aqui também. Eu vou fazer a fic bem fluffy, e bem rotina por um tempo, pra depois chegar todo o mistério (66'

**Babisy:** não que eu não goste do Jake (eu amo ele, em especial ele e a Leah. Eu amo o Jake cara G_G) mas o Jake nem em sonho. Talvez ele seja citado e tals, mas não aparece mesmo. Ele não vai acrescentar nada para essa fic. Sinto muito. :~

E obrigada por comentar e deixar uma review, e principalmente dizendo que estão amando, vocês inflam meu ego meninas, obrigada **Milla Mansen Cullen, Lilly Nightfall, Gabriella Regina Cullen e Lina.**

Acho que era tudo que eu tinha pra dizer, acho que eu falo demais. G_G em fim, quem quiser dar uma Olhadinha em PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES, a fic do Emmett e da Rosalie que eu to postando, tem o link no meu perfil.

xo . xo

Bih.


	12. What doesn't kill you make stronger

**N/A:** leiam ouvindo Everything we had – The Academy is *---------* (.com/watch?v=ETtUoOVepug). Mesmo esqueminha de sempre, digita w w w . y o u t u b e . (cole o link acima) e emocione-se *-*

-

**DEZ **— **WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES STRONGER**

_(O que não te mata faz mais forte)_

Acordei disposta, embora não tivesse dormido muito devido a ansiedade. Ser ansiosa não é algo que eu possa controlar. Tomei banho e vesti meu uniforme do colégio, com as mesmas sapatilhas chanel usadas na festa de Kyle. Arrastei meus materiais e minha parca até a cozinha, onde Cynthia já estava de pé, dessa vez preparando o café da manhã. Ovos mexidos com bacon. Ele serviu a mim e a ela, serviu suco de laranja e se sentou ao meu lado.

— Hey, eu precisava de um favor seu. A babá de Anna só volta amanhã, e eu vou ter que levá-la para o hospital comigo. Teria como você ir buscá-la depois da escola? Seria realmente um favorsão para mim, little sis.

— Sem problemas, não devo ter nada de importante para hoje. — sorri. Eu não iria negar nada a ninguém hoje, pelo menos era o que eu achava. Eu estava radiante e contente, porque eu encontraria com Jasper. Ele deveria ir buscar os irmãos, certo?

Terminei meu café da manhã o mais rápido que pude, quando notei que pensar em Jasper fazia o tempo passar mais rápido. Escovei os dentes, vesti minha parca e peguei meus materiais, saindo o mais depressa possível. Eu tinha esperanças de vê-lo de manhã cedo, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Bella e Edward já estavam lá quando eu cheguei, e sem sinal de Jasper.

As três primeiras aulas passaram pesadas. Não que eu tivesse notado, já que eu havia descoberto como era fácil me desligar das aulas, e apenas desenhar. No quarto período eu tinha minha tão odiada Ginástica, eu a adorava quando morava nos EUA, mas aqui era diferente. Se baseava em Rúgbi, lacrosse feminino e masculino, e ginástica feminina. Caminhei sem vontade para o ginásio, troquei de roupa e me sentei na arquibancada da quadra. Hoje estávamos subindo em cordas? Acho que querem nos ensinar a não usar o elevador!

— Bom dia. — aquela voz aveludada se pronunciou ao meu lado, e o furo incomodo se preencheu. Nada mais de vazio para Alice.

— Bom dia. — a olhei, admirada como ela ficava bonita com os cabelos presos. — Matando a ginástica? — perguntei rindo.

— Observando Edward jogar queimada. — ela riu. Ahh sim, em dias chuvosos jogávamos queimada, pois o campo de rúgbi e lacrosse ficava muito enlameado, e a APM havia proibido jogos na chuva.

Os garotos de Saint Patrick dividiam a quadra coberta conosco, já que eles deveriam treinar nos campos aberto. Edward jogava de maneira ágil, e aprecia bastante competitivo.

— Ele é muito competitivo espero que não machuque ninguém. — Bella comentou, e eu me perguntei se ela tinha visto a pergunta em minha expressão. — Você? Fugindo da ginástica?

— Na verdade, sim.

— Há, eu sempre fui um desastre em ginástica, na minha outra escola as pessoas sofriam com o vôlei ou tênis. Pobre Mike, sempre me cobria. — ela falou com desanimo. Acho que estava se referindo a vida antes da adoção.

— Eu sempre gostei. Jogava softball quando morava em Tulsa, mas aqui.. Lacrosse não me interessa, e ginástica parece perigoso... — eu ri.

— Tulsa? Você morava em Oklahoma? — ela perguntou interessada. Eu a olhei e sorri, acentindo com a cabeça.

— Um ponto pra você. — ela riu.

— Por....? — perguntei curiosa, como sempre.

— Você e Jasper... Ele também é sulista. — ela continuou, e percebi seus olhos se desviarem ainda para Edward e logo em seguida voltarem para mim.

— Ah.. Não sabia que ele era sulista. — falei tentando demonstrar pouco interesse, o que era difícil, sendo que tudo que se referia a ele era de meu interesse.

— Nossa família é uma mistura de culturas. Jasper é do Texas, Emmett de Idaho, Rosalie de Nova Iorque, Edward de Illinois e eu sou de Woshigton. — ela riu do que acabara de dizer.

— Uau, bela mistura. Deve ser divertido e interessante tantas pessoas diferentes juntas. — eu ri.

— Na verdade é um desafio. Somos todos geniosos, a maioria teimosa e orgulhosa. Mas acho que nossos... Pais tomam conta de tudo certo. Temos nossas diferenças, mas nos damos bem. — ela continuou explicando.

Era interessante como ela falava sem exitar, eu sempre os achei tão reservados. Ela ainda falou mais da convivência, e como era duro aturar mudanças de humor tão repentinas, mas logo parou, quando a professora chamou seu nome, era sua vez de subir na corda.

— Legal, a hora do pesadelo. — ela riu, indo em direção a quadra.

O lugar ao meu lado não ficou vazio por muito tempo, logo o ser de cabelos loiros com quem eu estive todo o final de semana se sentou ao meu lado. Izzie me olhou e sorriu.

— Uhm.. Vocês têm passado muito tempo juntas. — ela observou, tentando fingir indiferença. Mas ela estava se importando demais, eu sabia disso.

— Ela é uma pessoa legal. — comentei dando de ombros, fingindo indiferença também.

Izzie me lançou um olhar cortante, como se eu tivesse dito a maior besteira de todo o mundo. Me encolhi um pouco a encarando.

— Ta brincando? Cara, ela me da arrepios. — ela comentou, fingindo um arrepio e riu em seguida.

Seu sorriso sumiu quando ela viu que eu não ria. Como ela podia sentir medo de uma garota tão legal e simpática quanto Bella?

— Ela é uma pessoa legal. — a defendi, agora seca.

— Você fica estranha depois que fala com ela. — Izzie comentou, me olhando seria. — Aliás, você tem estado estranha depois que começou a falar com os Cullens.

Correção, eu só falava com uma Cullen, o outro era simpático, mas não fazia questão de conversar comigo.

— Não estou estranha, você tem visto coisas. — falei não dando muita importância a conversa e me fixando nas garotas que faziam ginástica. Parecia muito perigoso subir aquela corda, e eu fiz um lembrete mental: _pedir um atestado medico com dispensa da aula de ginástica para Cynthia._

— Não está estranha? E a festa do Kyle no sábado? — ela perguntou indignada.

E o que tinha aquela festa de merda? A minha festa na sexta foi muito melhor que aquela.

— O que tem a festa? Eu fui lá com vocês não fui? Eu dormi na sua casa e consolei a Sara, como nós sempre fizemos, eu joguei Guitar Hero com o Tom como eu sempre faço. Foi um final de semana como sempre, Izzie. Eu não estou estranha.

— O pos festa foi o mesmo, mas cadê a Alice que ama uma festa? Aquela que pede pra organizar cada porcariazinha de festa que existe no mundo? Você ficou no seu canto a festa inteira, Sara quase teve um AVC por você ter dispensado o Kyle, você não abriu a boca pra falar nada, e a uma da manhã já queria ir embora. — ela falou brava, como se aquilo fosse um pecado. Como se querer fugir de um estupro eminente fosse a pior coisa do mundo.

— Desculpa Izzie, mas não sou eu que mudei. As festas que não tem mais a mesma razão de antes. Sempre acaba com alguém fazendo papel de ridículo, uma garota dando queixa de estupro, alguém vomitando na piscina e quase se afogando, todos tomando um banho de cerveja... É sempre a mesma coisa. Eu sinto falta de quando eram quinze pessoas brincando de sete minutos no paraíso, verdade ou conseqüência, dançando musiquinhas idiotas e bebendo refrigerantes. O mundo ta estranho, Iz.

— Você nunca se importou com isso antes dela. — ela falou com desdém. Ela se referia a Bella, com certeza.

— Qual o seu problema? O que você tem contra ela, hein? — perguntei irritada, ficando de pé a frente de Izzie.

— O meu problema é que desde que você começou a falar com ela não é a mesma. A gente tem tido brigas a torto e a direito, você não me conta mais as coisas, e eu, Thomas e Sara somos como fantasmas pra você. Você está nos trocando. — ela falou se levantando também.

Eu não estava trocando ninguém, eu tenho todo o direito de procurar quem me faz sentir melhor e de escolher se eu quero falar do meu dia ou não.

Ouvi a professora gritar sonoramente meu nome. Era a hora da minha tortura.

— Eu preciso ir. — falei me virando.

— Mantenha sempre os bons amigos, Alice. Você não sabe quem ela é. — ela falou com raiva e eu ignorei. Desci os degraus da arquibancada e me postei ao lado de Bella, enquanto a professora explicava o que eu teria que fazer.

— Tudo bem com você? — ela perguntou, me olhando perturbada.

— Está tudo bem. Acho que Isobel está meio emocional hoje. — ri sem humor.

— Você não deveria deixá-los de lado. — ela falou, ainda sussurrando.

— Eu não tenho os deixado de lado. Ela só me deixa nervosa querendo que tudo seja como sempre foi. As coisas mudam.

— Não de uma semana para outra. — ela disse e eu a olhei seria.

O que ela quis dizer? Nem tive chance de perguntar, ela já estava se afastando em direção a arquibancada perto dos garotos que jogavam queimada. A professora me empurrou para a corda e eu tropecei em meus pés antes de tentar, inutilmente, subi-la.

Não parecia que havia se passado apenas uma semana, e sim meses. Eu não queria perder a amizade de Izzie, mas ela estava se tornando irritante insistindo para as coisas voltarem ao normal, quando tudo estava tão confuso na minha cabeça.

_Jasper's point of view_

Estava saindo da minha aula de anatomia a passos largos. Eu queria poder correr, mas não deveria. Quer dizer, iriam achar estranho que eu corresse mais rápido que um carro de formula 1. Emmett havia se oferecido para pegar Edward e Bella no colégio, para que eu não tivesse que cruzar com Alice. Na casa todos continuavam sem fé.

Na verdade, os únicos que tinham fé eram Esme e Carlisle. Esme realmente acreditava que havia sido apenas uma recaída, que eu jamais machucaria Alice, e Carlisle tinha fé que eu pudesse me manter longe dela. Já os outros. Rosalie acreditava piamente que eu iria matar Alice, assim como Emmett. A única diferença era que ela não se importava se a garota morresse ou não, ela só queria que as coisas voltassem ao normal. Edward tentava ser a Suíça. Tentava ser neutro e não se posicionava sobre o assunto, e tentava controlar Bella. Ela realmente não tinha nem um pingo de fé em mim, e agora sentia raiva. Raiva porque eu estava a menos de meia hora de partir o coração de sua mais nova amiguinha. Nem lembrá-la que ela não gostava de pessoas a fez mudar de idéia.

A única que realmente estava no meu lado para o que desse e viesse era Reneesme. Ele dizia que eu era triste demais, e que Alice me deixava feliz. Ela prometeu que iria dar um jeito de me transformar em humano novamente. Ela podia ter a mentalidade bem avançada para a idade dela. Ela tinha seis meses e uma mentalidade de uma criança de seis anos. Ainda sim era uma criança, muito fofa, a única que realmente me prendia ali. Pelo menos depois de sexta-feira. Se você não sabe como é o inferno, tente matar a melhor amiga de Bella e depois passe um final de semana com ela. O seu inferno esta ai.

Caminhei até o corvette preto e destravei as portas antes mesmo de alcançá-lo. Sentei-me no banco de couro e fechei a porta, dando partida em seguida e deixando todos os outros alunos para trás facilmente. Não levei mais de quinze minutos para chegar aos portões de St. Patrick e St. Candence. Sai do carro e me encostei na lateral. Não via Edward nem Bella, mas vi o pequeno e frágil corpo de Alice sair da instituição com a cabeça baixa. Ela estava triste e irritada. Resmungava algo como "Izzie deveria repensar o que diz" e "Eu realmente queria vê-lo de novo".

Ela elevou o rosto e seus olhos se encontraram com os meus. Um sorriso largo que eu jamais pensei caber em um rosto tão delicado se abriu e ela dançou até mim, com um tom rubro nas bochechas. Minha garganta queimou mais uma vez. Ultimamente Alice era a única que fazia ela arder. O cheiro das outras pessoas já não me era mais apelativo. Ela sorriu docemente e me encarou. A alegria bombeava seu sangue.

— Não pensei que o veria por aqui. — ela falou tão entusiasmada que começava a me afetar. Seria mais difícil soar ríspido assim.

— Tenho de levar meus irmãos pra casa. — lhe lancei um olhar breve e voltei meus olhos ao portão. Tentei fazer minha voz soar o mais ríspida possível.

— Ah. — ela disse, e a alegria diminuiu, mas não desapareceu. — Então... — ela começou nervosa e eu não respondi. Permaneci na mesma posição. — O que aconteceu na festa... — ela falou mais baixo que o normal. Ela não estava mais entusiasmada ou otimista como era sempre, ela estava nervosa. Muito nervosa.

Continuei a encarar os portões da instituição. Eu não teria coragem suficiente para fazer aquilo se a olhasse nos olhos.

— O que tem? — a olhei por cima, e tornei a me virar.

— Como assim o que tem? — ela perguntou irritada. — Você.. Você... — ela estava nervosa, não conseguia soltar as palavras direito. Provavelmente não era aquele tipo de conversa que ela esperava.

— Olhe... — fingi esquecer seu nome, e a olhei por cima novamente.

— Alice! — falou indignada. Senti que se ela pudesse estaria me estapeando agora.

— Alice, não leve a serio o que eu disse ou fiz naquela festa. — eu ri sem humor nenhum. — Eu fico fora de mim quando bebo e acabo fazendo besteiras. — a olhei uma ultima vez.

— Besteiras?

— Coisas sem pensar, sabe? Não consigo nem se quer me lembrar da noite. É triste perder uma noite da sua vida por causa da bebida. — ri mais uma vez sem humor e dei de ombros, avistando Edward e Bella.

— Você deveria beber com mais freqüência, é uma pessoa muito mais agradável quando o faz. — ela disse seca e com raiva. Não me arrisquei a olhá-la. Ela tinha um efeito estranho sobre mim. — Boa tarde. — ela disse educada e ainda seca, descendo a pequena ladeira do colégio.

Enquanto ela se afastava eu podia sentir a angustia, o medo e a dor dentro dela. _Era para o próprio bem dela._ Tentei me convencer disso, mas não era fácil. Se era para o bem dela, por que ela sofria?

— Isso vai passar. — prometeu Edward se aproximando com uma Bella carrancuda.

— Eu realmente espero que vá, para o seu bem. — Bella ameaçou e eu rolei os olhos.

Joguei as chaves para Edward e comecei a me afastar, na direção contraria a que Alice havia ido.

— Vão para casa, eu os encontro mais tarde. — anunciei e comecei a andar o mais rápido possível para dentro do bosque perto de St. Patrick.

Por que doía tanto deixar uma humana ir embora? Por que doía tanto que eu não fosse forte o suficiente para poder ficar perto dela sem ter vontade de matá-la? Por que eu precisava deixá-la, para que ela estivesse segura? Ah sim, porque eu sou uma porcaria de um vampiro.

Às vezes eu realmente queria que Maria não tivesse tido tanto controle da situação, que ela tivesse me matado. Por que você sabe, você pode viver sem o que você nunca teve. Você não sabe qual é a sensação de ter algo que nunca imaginou que teria. Mas você não consegue viver sem algo que você já _teve_ que você já _ama._ A dor de viver sem Alice era maior do que a dor em minha garganta quando eu estava com ela.

Amor. Sempre achei tão desprezível, ridículo, sem fundamento ou razão. Não o amor fraternal, mas sim a paixão, aquele que te faz realmente amar alguém. Dar a vida por alguém. Desistir de tudo por alguém. Era isso que eu sentia certo? Quer dizer, eu estava desistindo de _tudo_ por ela.

Afinal eu estava desistindo dela. E de repente, ela era o meu tudo.

Era um sentimento estranho. Um sentimento que eu não gostava de pensar a respeito. Eu não queria sentir aquilo, mas era inevitável não sentir.

Continuei a correr pelo bosque, até que o cheiro dos cervos invadiu meus sentidos. Me deixei levar, apesar de ter passado o final de semana caçando. Deixar o instinto tomar conta de mim era bom. Me fazia esquecer de tudo, me fazia esquecer do buraco que se abriu no meu peito, no lugar aonde o meu coração deveria bater.

E entregando aos meus instintos eu não precisava pensar. E eu não iria lembrar dela.

-

-

-

**N/A:** ahh que lindo, eu continuo com varias reviews. Eu amo muito isso. Vocês realmente alegram os meus dias que tem sido uma mer** total. Obrigada gente *-*

**mmmbenavides**, cara, eu sei que eu demoro (tipo, um post a cada seis dias) eu sei que é chato, mas eu realmente não tenho tempo para escrever o suficiente para postar todos os dias. Eu sei que é chato (quando eu gosto de algo eu quero todos os dias G_G) mas juro que eu faço o máximo para estar aqui com a maior freqüência possível. ;)

**Becca Donelly**, cara, o Jasper sem smoking me faz muito³ mais a cabeça do que ele _com_. OAKSOAKSOAKSOAKSAKOS. Eu também amo a Anna, eu adoro escrever crianças que não são totalmente crianças. :B eu adoro meus personagens infantis. o/

**Jully**, mulher, vamos ter calma com o Jasper. Eu não consigo escrever ele. sei lá, trava. A Alice parece ser bem mais aberta quanto aos sentimentos dela, e escrever o Jasper "se abrindo" não me parece muito "Jasper". Será que você me entendeu ou ficou muito confuso? Até eu me confundi G_G OAKSOASKOAKSOAKSOAKS. Mas em fim, eu to dando o máximo para ter Jasper por aqui. E prometo que no próximo tem Jasper, e em quase todos depois tem Jasper, nem que seja só um pouquinho. Vai chegar uma hora que o Jasper vai aparecer constantemente, juro. (Y)

**Loveblack Cullen**, finalmente alguém concorda comigo que a Bella fica irritante quando quer que todos sejam felizes G_G viciei uma amiga em Twi só para poder conversar com alguém sobre (eu sou muito irritante mesmo), e me acredita que ela não concorda em NADA comigo? Cara, mas tudo bem. Eu supero. E fique de olho nas musicas dos seriados, e dos filmes também. Cara, eu to viciada na trilha sonora de Twi e de PS: eu te amo. :D de verdade, são muito boas.

**LMP3:** ain brigada. Eu prometo que vou tentar betar todos os caps quando estiver com menos sono. :D já concertei lá, valeu por prestar tanta atenção.

**Andy Hastings**, eu não deveria responder a essa pergunta, mas eu vou ser legal. vai ter vampirão louco sim, mas não vai ser o James! Lálala´laálál, façam suas apostas em quem vai caçar e quem vai salvar!

Obrigada pelas reviews também **Milla Mansen Cullen** (e obrigada por ter passado lá na minha fic emmelie *-* já tem cap novo. :B) e ** Gabriella Regina Cullen**.

Eu vi que todas sentiram falta do Jazz né, e como eu falei pra Jully, fiquem calmas porque vai ter uma hora que vocês vão até cansar dele (eu acho impossível, mas vá lá né.. :D)

Então acho que é isso, espero que estejam gostando muito³. Dêem suas opinioies, eu gosto de saber o que vocês pensam a respeito.

Mais uma vez, obrigado por alegrarem minha vida obscura (dramática).

xo . xo

Bih.


	13. Fucking white horses

**N/A:** leiam ouvindo Leave out all the rest – Linkin Park *-----* (.com/watch?v=jQ66BY5iYsw). Mesmo esqueminha de sempre, digita w w w . y o u t u b e . (cole o link acima) e emocione-se *-*

-

**ONZE **— **FUCKING WHITE HORSES**

_(Porcaria de cavalos brancos)_

_Alice's point of view_

Eu pensava que estava controlada, eu achava que tinha controle sobre toda a situação, mas eu realmente não tinha. As lágrimas escorriam feito carros de corrida pelo meu rosto, como em uma aposta para ver quem chega mais rápido a minha boca. Foi difícil abrir a porta com as mãos tremulas, mas quando a fiz entrei correndo em casa, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Joguei minhas coisas no chão ao lado da porta e comecei a andar, tirando os sapatos. Quando dei por mim eu corria dentro de casa, em direção ao meu quarto.

Zara gania ao meu lado, como que me perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Eu parecia estar sufocada. Eu não conseguia respirar. Eu queria gritar. Abri alguns botões da minha blusa, mas isso não fez o ar chegar mais facilmente ao meu pulmão. Os soluços eram fortes e regulares, eu pulei sobre minha cama e arranquei todos os desenhos dele que estavam pregados no meu mural. Eu juntei todos e rasguei, usei toda a minha raiva. Joguei todos os pedaços no chão e cai de joelho na cama, o grito e os soluções sem som. Cobri meu rosto com as mãos e logo senti o focinho gelado de Zara tocar minhas mãos.

—Po... Por que Zara? Por que sof.. Sofrer por alguém que n.. Não te quer? — perguntei entre soluços. Ela me olhou confusa e eu a abracei.

Meu consolo. Porque eu estava desesperada. Por que eu chorava? Outros garotos já haviam sido totalmente legais comigo em um dia, e no outro me ignorado. Mas por que eu me importava tanto com ele?

Eu fiz tantos planos, eu pensei tanto. Acho que trouxe má sorte. Eu estava tão entregue ao mundo que eu havia criado, o mundo onde ele era perfeito, que nem me dei conta do mundo verdadeiro. Eu só queria poder ficar ali. Eu só queria poder chorar mais um pouco, eu só queria dormir e acordar desse pesadelo.

Abracei Zara com mais força e me deitei na cama. Ela ficou ali comigo, ela nem tentou fugir. Eu fiz carinho nela até adormecer, e ter pesadelos.

"_Eu sonhei que estava desaparecido. Você estava tão assustada, mas ninguém escutava, Pois ninguém mais se importava."_

A água gelada me consumia, me levava para o fundo. Ela me puxava, eu precisava de ajuda. Mas não tinha ninguém para me ajudar. De repente duas mãos geladas estavam me empurrando ainda mais para baixo. Eu tentava gritar, mas meus pulmões se enchiam de água. E ele apareceu. Ele brilhava, e ele estendia a mão, mas eu não conseguia pegar. E eu gritei o seu nome uma, duas, três vezes. E eu acordei gritando seu nome.

— Jasper! — levantei em um susto. Eu estava coberta, ainda de uniforme, e Zara dormia no pé da minha cama. Olhei no relógio, ele marcava quatro da manha. Talvez Cynthia já tivesse chegado.

Cynthia? Oh, droga! Esqueci de Anna no hospital com Cynthia. Droga, droga. Espero que ainda tenha alguém para cuidar dela lá. Droga! Como você é burra Alice.

Caminhei até o corredor e peguei o telefone na mão, disquei os números já decorados e esperei enquanto chamava. Me olhei no espelho que se encontrava ali e vi meus olhos inchados. Eu não iria para a escola.

— Cynthia? Oh, Sis. Me perdoa. Eu esqueci totalmente da Anna. — falei suplicante quando ela atendeu o telefone.

— _Anna esta quase pirando Amy, a coitadinha se ofereceu para cuidar dela e agora terá que se tratar na ala psiquiátrica! _— ela gritou, e apesar do grito, me senti feliz por ela enlouquecer alguém além de mim.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Me perdoe. As coisas saíram um pouco do controle no final da aula e, resumindo, eu chorei de mais. — falei o mais rápido possível. Detalhes eram dispensáveis.

— _O que aconteceu? Você quer falar sobre isso?_ — ela perguntou assustada. Eu respondi um simples não. Ela disse que já estava vindo para casa e que eu não deveria me preocupar mais, apenas voltar a dormir. Conversaríamos mais pela manhã.

Eu obedeci. Segui até o banheiro para um rápido banho, me enfiei em meus pijamas e voltei para cama. De lá, fiquei encarando os papeis rasgados no chão do meu quarto. O rosto rasgado de Jasper me olhava, e o sorriso magnífico que eu havia desenhado estava agora rasgado ao meio. Ele parecia triste.

_Espero que tão quebrado quanto eu estou_.

Levei os joelhos até o peito e os abracei, ficando em forma de bola. Eu fechei os olhos e pude sentir o liquido salgado e quente escorrer pelo meu rosto. O meu peito se abriu. O vazio voltou, e eu acreditava que agora nada o faria ir embora. Eu havia apostado tanto naquilo que estava me doendo fisicamente.

Mas era hora de mudar. Nada mais de Alice bobinha, de acreditar ou confiar nas pessoas. Essa Alice iria morrer junto com o namoro que não aconteceu.

_Jasper's point of view_

Eu não voltei para casa, como havia prometido. Edward e Carlisle garantiram que ela ficaria bem, mas como eu poderia saber? Será que eu sou o único que lembra como Bella tentou se matar quando Edward foi embora? Ok, tudo bem que Bella _ama_ Edward, e Alice, no mínimo, gosta de mim. Não tivemos tanto contato assim, eu sou o único idiota que se apaixona sem mais nem menos. Se eu não acreditava que fosse possível me apaixonar, imagine a primeira vista. Quer dizer, a única parceira que tive em toda a minha vida foi Maria, e eu não posso dizer que eu a amava.

Vampiros só se apaixonam uma vez.

Pelo bosque eu fui seguindo o cheiro, até que cheguei a rua. Duas quadras abaixo ficava River Lane, e no número 31, na cobertura, morava Alice. E eu fui até lá. Não havia ninguém na rua, já era de madrugada e eu acho que aquele não era o tipo de rua em que as pessoas passam suas madrugadas. Escalei até a janela dela, e a abri com o mínimo de barulho possível. Quando entrei no quarto a vi deitada na cama, abraçada aquele monstro que ela insistia em chamar de melhor amiga.

O animal me olhou e eu gelei, pensei que ela iria latir e fazer um escândalo, e que eu iria ter que sair dali no mesmo instante. Mas ela não fez nada, levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a porta, empurrou a pequena brecha da porta e saiu por ela. Alice murmurou algo, mas ela não estava acordada. Se encolheu mais e voltou a ficar em silencio. Foi ai que eu consegui me concentrar em tudo.

O cheiro salgado que vinha das roupas de cama dela — salgado de lágrimas. A dor dentro dela, a raiva, a rejeição, a tristeza — que eu estava causando a ela. Aquilo fez doer mais em mim. A sensação de perda. De perder algo que eu estava gostando de ter. Mas eu não podia, eu não deveria tê-la. Não era certo. Eu deveria estar morto há anos. De fato eu estou morto há anos, mas eu deveria ter parado de existir, do meu corpo, agora, só deveriam restar ossos. Eu não deveria estar aqui, hoje. É brincar com as coisas, é interferir no futuro.

Eu não deveria existir, eu não deveria interferir na vida dela. Ela deveria ser uma adolescente normal. _Eu não deveria estar aqui_.

"_Eu sou forte por fora, não completamente. Eu nunca fui perfeito, (...)Esquecendo todo o sofrimento por dentro, que você aprendeu a esconder tão bem. Fingindo que alguém pode chegar e me salvar de mim mesmo"._

Me aproximei da cama e a cobri. Ela era humana, ela sentia frio. Não resisti ao impulso de tocar-lhe a maçã do rosto, e ela pareceu não se importar com o frio de meus dedos. Acariciei suas bochechas e seus lábios curvaram-se, bem de leve, para cima. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e era bom ver um pouco de alegria no rosto dela. E então, aquilo foi mais forte do que eu. E eu fui fraco, porque eu queria fazer aquilo há muito tempo. Deixei que meus lábios encostassem nos dela, da maneira mais suave possível, para não acordá-la. Não durou muito mais de cinco segundos, e eu me afastei.

Ouvi as patas pelo chão, e o monstrinho voltou ao quarto. Subiu na cama e deitou-se aos pés de Alice, me encarando. Talvez o que ela tentava me dizer era "vá embora, você já fez demais por um dia". E eu sabia disso. Tirei minhas mãos do rosto de Alice e comecei a caminhar para a janela, quando senti o quarto se encher de pânico. Medo. Os dois dançavam pelo quarto e vinham de Alice. Ela se mexeu na cama, incomodada, e então mexeu os lábios. Mexeu-os mais uma vez, e na terceira eu pude ouvir um som. O meu nome. Eu deveria ir embora, mas eu não podia. Não até saber que ela estava bem. Eu queria poder acordá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas eu não devia.

Me escondi nas sombras e a observei, angustiado, quando ela gritou. Mais uma vez, foi o meu nome, e ela acordou. Alice se sentou na cama e passou a mão pelo rosto, afastando o cabelo do mesmo. Ela encarou a cama e em seguida olhou a cadela sobre as cobertas. Ela parou por um instante e depois, como se tivesse lembrado de algo muito importante se levantou e caminhou rapidamente para fora do quarto. A ouvi falar com a irmã no telefone e decidi que era hora de ir embora.

Eu havia conseguido. Ela me odiava. Agora eu precisava deixá-la. A parte mais difícil do plano.

-

-

-

**N/A:** as vezes eu me perguntou aonde as meninas que adc a fic nos favoritos estão comentando '-', MENINAS, podem comentar aqui ninguém morde. Quer dizer, não sem permissão ;) GENTE, valeu pelas reviews, alegraram MUITO a minha segunda que foi só tristeza. Ontem quando eu fui pro colégio eu ia postar a fic, mas recebi um noticia horrível e acabei sem cabeça pro fiction, por isso o post hoje. ;) Prometo tentar postar com mais freqüência, principalmente porque eu to ansiosa que chegue logo o capitulo 13 e 14 (os meus preferidos até agora :D)

**mmmbenavides**, que isso, tudo bem. Eu também sempre pesso mais post. :B eu gosto quando pedem mais, quer dizer que estão gostando, certo? *-* Ah, Jasper é cabeça duro, isso vai ter mais encrenca que o Edward e a Bella tiveram ;) Mas fica tranqüila que logo, logo os dois estão juntos. \o/

, não! Não quero matar ninguém aqui. Como eu disse, prometo postar com mais freqüência. E, obrigado, eu realmente dou o meu máximo nas partes do Jasper para não fazer merda. Bem, ele tem medo né? Também, depois de ver tudo que aconteceu com a Bella e o Edward ele teria de ficar um pouco apreensivo. Sinto muito pela falta em Yellow, eu estou com uns probleminha slá, mas hoje ou amanhã eu PORMETO que tem post. E continue comentando shubs.

**Babisy**, ahh eu amo o Jake G_G só que eu prefiro ele em Blackwater mesmo. OAKSAOSKOASKAOKS. Sim, a Bella será a melhor alida da Alice. Espere e verá.

**Jully**, obrigada shubs *-*, acredite, cada vez que eu leio suas mega-reviews eu fico felizona, me alegram bastante! E, bem, não garanto que ele vá parar de achar que vai matá-la, mas que eu vou juntar os dois logo logo eu vou. Prometo *-* só mais um pouco de paciência.

**Allyson M. Black,** hei hei, nova por aqui? Bem vinda *---* ahh, eu também queria ser o Tudo do Jazz, mas como é meio impossível, eu vou deixar a Alice ser né G_G.

**Loveblack Cullen**, Bella garota típica daonde? G_G haha, tem certeza que ela leu o Livro? (/semata). Ahh, o Jasper é corajoso, ele só fez pro bem dela. :~ Ah, eu sempre acho uma ou duas musicas que eu gosto nos filmes que eu vi, e OS é realmente lindo *-*.

**Milla Mansen Cullen**, acho que ninguém, NUNCA seria capaz de cansar do Jazz. :~

**Gabriella Regina Cullen**, ahh shubs, obrigada *-* E não chore muito, ok? Chore um pouquinho em cada capitulo '-' OAKSAOKSAOKSOAKS.

Senti falta da **Becca Donnly**, da **LPM3** e da **Andy Hastings** no capitulo passado. Voltem garotas. ;D

E, por fim. Ai um capitulo com Jazz! /o/

xo . xo

Bih.


	14. I'm hurt but I'll be fine

**N/A:** leiam ouvindo White Horse – Taylor Swift *-----* (.com/watch?v=ySqz4USHA4Y). Mesmo esqueminha de sempre, digita w w w . y o u t u b e . (cole o link acima) e emocione-se *-*

-

**DOZE – I'M ****HURT BUT I'll BE FINE**

_(Estou machucada, mas ficarei bem)_

Eu passei mais alguns dias sem ir para a universidade. Na verdade foi uma semana inteira. Sabe quando algo de ruim acontece com você e você acha que se esperar um pouco, talvez apareça alguém que ira te resgatar? Então, era o que eu estava fazendo. Esperando um pouco, esperando para que eu pudesse voltar a ver Alice. Mas isso _não iria acontecer_. E eu duvido muito que ela queira me ver. Eu sei que ela não quer. E eu não posso fazer nada para mudar isso, eu não devo fazer nada. As coisas vão ficar melhores assim.

Durante os dias dessa ultima semana eu ficava em casa na companhia de Esme e Reneesme. A criança não entendia a minha tristeza, apesar de tentar a todo custo fazê-la. Era engraçado vê-la frustrada e irritada. Assim que Rosalie, Emmett, Edward e Bella chegavam eu saia. Eu não ficaria em casa para ver a pouca fé que eles levavam em mim e para ouvir as reclamações de Bella de como ela sentia que Alice estava mal. Como se eu pudesse fazer algo para mudar isso, que Bella concordasse.

As noites eu passava no cobertura do numero 31 de River Lane. Eu ficava do lado de fora da janela de Alice, enquanto ela se preparava para dormir, falava animada com as amigas ao telefone ou até mesmo assistia a alguns programas sobre moda que eu achava muito inúteis na televisão. Todas as noites ela dormi com a monstrinha aos seus pés, e tinha pesadelos. E aquilo me agoniava, porque eu sentia quando os pesadelos iriam começar, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Porque ela não deveria saber que eu estava ali, ela não deveria saber que eu tinha um poder e que eu era um vampiro. Eu não a colocaria em perigo.

Ela não deveria saber sobre a minha existência. Os humanos não deveriam saber sobre os vampiros. Se os Vulturi soubessem disso iriam matá-la, ou transformá-la em uma de nós, e eu não agüentaria _não_ ouvir seu coração bater, _não_ ver seu rosto corar, ou _não _vê-la dormir.

Depois de um tempo eu passei a adicionar isso a minha lista. A lista de "porque eu não posso ficar com Alice". Eram vários motivos. Primeiro porque hoje, tudo que deveria existi de mim, eram meus ossos. Segundo, porque eu era um vampiro e ela uma humana. Terceiro porque eu não deveria interferir no seu direito de ter uma vida normal. Quarto porque eu não podia pedir para ela abandonar a família. E quinto, porque eu deveria protegê-la.

Com o passar dos dias Alice parecia cada vez mais feliz, e que ela não se lembrava mais de mim. Eu havia sido apenas mais uma decepção do que poderia ser, e eu estava feliz com isso. Feliz por que ela estava feliz, mas quebrado porque ela jamais poderia ser feliz comigo.

_Alice's point of view_

O tempo foi passando e com ele eu fui me aperfeiçoando. Atuar na frente das pessoas estava sendo bem mais fácil do que eu pensava. Eu não tinha um acesso de choro desde segunda a noite. Desde a noite do pior dia da minha vida. Mas eu não me permitia pensar nesse dia. Nem pensar _nele._ Nem mesmo no seu nome eu pensava. Fazia com que eu me lembrasse do buraco. Do vazio. E no momento eu estava fingindo que eles não existiam. Quando eu estou atuando eu preciso realmente acreditar no que estou fazendo. Eu precisava acreditar que estava feliz.

Na terça-feira Bella veio preocupadíssima falar comigo. Disse que o irmão ficava meio abestalhado quando bebia, e que não queria que nossa amizade acabasse por causa daquilo. Eu dei o melhor sorriso que pude e respondi que ainda éramos amigas, se ela quisesse. E que _ele_ não havia me afetado em nada. Quem nunca havia sido rejeitada na vida? E eu ri. Eu ri, mesmo querendo me socar por dentro.

Ela me olhou desconfiada, mas acentiu. A nossa amizade continua no mesmo passo. Conversamos quando temos aula juntas, e eu ainda percebo como ela entra estonteante em cada aula. Mas eu nunca mais fiquei observando ela e Edward no refeitório. Aliás, Edward me da arrepios. E eu não gosto do olhar que ele me lança. Pena. Ele não deveria sentir pena de mim. Eu estou sempre sorrindo, sempre alegre e conversando, como era antigamente, mesmo que minha mente vague pelas lembranças tristes e sombrias. E eu não quero pena. Pena é o pior sentimento que podem sentir por você. É como se fossem superiores a você, e você fosse uma pobre coitada. Não é um sentimento digno de ser sentido.

As semanas foram passando arrastadas. Todas as noites eu tinha pesadelos com a água, com a garota me empurrando, e todas as noites ele estava ali, estendendo a mão. Mas eu nunca o alcançava. Cynthia ficou preocupada comigo — ela era a única a quem a minha encenação não estava convencendo. Ela trocou o turno da noite no hospital, pelo turno geral. E embora ela tivesse dito que era por Anna — assim a monstrinha ia com ela para a creche do hospital as sete da manha e saia de lá as sete da noite, junto com Cynthia — eu sabia que eu era um dos motivos também. Ela tinha medo de me deixar muito tempo sozinha e eu fazer alguma besteira. Alguma idiotice como tomar um frasco inteiro de calmantes, como eu fiz quando ainda estava na casa de minha tia em Tulsa, logo após a morte de meus pais.

Mas eu não faria isso. Não por _ele_. Eu daria minha vida pelos meus pais. Mas não por ele. Ele não merecia. Não mais.

O tempo passou, e logo as semanas se transformaram em meses, e o Halloween já estava ali. Sarabeth, Izzie e eu saiamos da loja de fantasias carregando nossas roupas. Amanhã haveria uma festa de Halloween na irmandade a qual o irmão de Tom, Michael, pertencia. Por ironia era em Cambridge. Era sexta-feira a tarde, o vento soprava gelado e reconfortante. Nós íamos fazer um lanche no The Pie Hole.

— Eu ainda acho que você deveria ir de sereia, Izzie. — Sarabeth falava enquanto carregávamos os sacos com as roupas pela calçada.

— Ah claro, e eu iria andar como? — Izzie perguntou rindo, e nós três rimos. Mas apenas duas risadas eram divertidas. A minha era fingida. E eu confesso que não me lembro como soa a minha risada divertida.

— Já imaginou, a Izzie tentando dançar e caindo de cara no chão? Ia ser hilário. Ia bombar no youtube. — comentei ainda rindo, e elas riram mais ainda.

Paramos no sinal, esperando que ele ficasse verde para os pedestres.

— AH, mas a Mary ficou gatérrima naquela roupa de supergirl. — Sara continuou.

— Alice! — Izzie corrigiu, e eu ri.

O sinal abriu e nós começamos a andar pela faixa. Um corvette preto estava parado na faixa, e foi impossível não sentir o meu coração bater mais forte. Foi impossível não lembrar que o vazio existia e que eu não tinha mais meu coração — porque o meu coração estava com ele agora.

Atravessamos a faixa e eu olhei até o carro desaparecer. Só voltei a terra quando senti os braços de Sara me sacudirem.

— Alice! — ela gritou.

A olhei assustada e ela rolou os olhos nas órbitas.

— Já chegamos, vai passar da porta? — ela riu, e eu sorri amarelo.

Entramos na torteria e fizemos o nosso pedidos de sempre. Quer dizer, eu não. Troquei a torta de limão pela de cereja. Eu não queria nada que pudesse me lembrar dele. Tudo que pudesse me lembrar dele e fosse fácil de evitar, eu evitava.

— Então, eu estava pensando que eu e Tom poderíamos pegar primeiro a Alice, e depois você Sara, já que a sua casa fica no caminho de Cambridge. — Izzie explicava, enquanto dividia sua torta de maçã em varias fatias.

— Por mim tudo bem. Mas promete que o Tom não vai implicar com a minha roupa né? É tudo que me falta. — Sara bufou, rolando os olhos.

— Você é um anjo. — eu falei.

— Um anjo bem provocativo. — Izzie acrescentou.

E eu não me lembro muito bem da conversa. Ela parecia tão fútil que eu me desliguei. Desliguei tudo, até mesmo minha mente. Era como se eu dormisse de olhos abertos, e só me concentrasse na dor. Aquela dor no peito. A dor de ter perdido algo.

A conversa se desenrolou por mais algum tempo, e quando eu me desliguei da dor, percebi que já havia terminado de comer. Sara deixou o dinheiro de seu lanche e correu para casa. Ela havia esquecido que seria babá para a tia hoje, só assim a mãe havia a deixado ir para a festa de Halloween. Izzie insistiu em ir comigo até a minha casa, a conversa que tivemos no caminho me pareceu mais fútil do que qualquer outra.

Estávamos em silencio havia alguns minutos, visto que a minha empolgação a respeito de quão legal era ela e Tom irem vestido de Bonnie e Clyde não foi muito grande, até que ela abriu aboca, _novamente_.

— Alice? — ela chamou, e eu desviei meus olhos dos pés para olhá-la. — Obrigada.

Izzie sorriu e eu fiquei sem entender. Eu havia feito algo bom? Eu nem sabia se havia feito algo no mínimo relevante.

— Por quê?

— Por ter voltado ao normal. — ela disse sorrindo e dando de ombros. — Você parece mais você mesma agora. Quer dizer, você ainda anda meio estranha, murmura coisas sem nexos ou fica dispersa às vezes, mas você voltou a ser a Alice de sempre.

Havíamos chegamos a minha casa, e Izzie me abraçou. Eu fiquei sem reagir por três segundos, mas depois voltei a abraçá-la.

— Desculpe se por algum momento fiz você pensar que eu não era a mesma. — pedi. Eu não era a mesma, e no fundo não entendia como ela podia achar que eu havia voltado ao normal. A não ser que esse estado de "zumbie" em que eu me enfie, fosse o estado em que eu vivia antes de conhecê-lo. Uma felicidade bem absurda a que eu tinha.

— Tudo bem. As coisa voltaram ao normal. É bom ter a minha melhor amiga de volta. Eu amo você. — e o abraço se afrouxou.

— Eu também amo você. — tentei sorrir de verdade. E eu não sei como ele saiu.

Izzie se despediu e eu fiquei a observando se afastar até não poder vê-la mais. A noite já tinha chegado e Cynthia provavelmente já estava em casa. Eu tentei melhorar meu rosto. Dar mais alegria, mas era difícil. Cynthia sabia me ler melhor do que ninguém, e ela não achava que eu havia "voltado ao normal".

Entrei no prédio e subi os lances de escadas até a cobertura, quando eu abri a porta um cheiro de bolo de chocolate meio queimado entrou pelas minhas narinas, e eu ri. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu ri de verdade. Quando entrei em casa vi Anna brincando com Zara na sala, deixei minha bolsa e minha fantasia sobre o sofá e caminhei até a cozinha, ainda rindo.

— E então, mestre cuca? — perguntei olhando minha irmã abanar um pano por cima do bolo.

— Só deu uma tostadinha. — ela se defendeu, emburrando.

— Maninha, eu acho que você deveria ficar apenas com o bisturi e o estetoscópio, e me deixar cuidar da cozinha. — eu ri.

—Do jeito que você anda, acho que o bolo estaria bem pior. — ela comentou me olhando.

— Que jeito? Eu estou ótima. — disse fingindo indignação e rindo nervosa. Dei as costas pra ela e peguei minhas coisas na sala, caminhando para o meu quarto. Cynthia me seguiu.

— Ótima? Ali, você pode enganar as suas amigas, mas não engana a mim. Saiba que eu vou estar aqui quando você decidir que quer falar sobre isso. — ela parou na porta e se encostou no batente da porta, embrulhando o pano nas mãos.

Eu soltei as minhas coisas sobre a cama e me virei para ela.

— Sis, eu estou bem. Não vê? Amanhã eu não vou a uma festa? Eu não tenho saído? Notas boas como sempre? Eu estou como sempre Cynthia. — disse enquanto tirava meus sapatos.

— Sim. E eu sei como é fingir que se esta bem, tentar acreditar que se está bem e no fundo no fundo estar partida. Eu sei como é desejar que vá chegar uma hora que você vai parar de fingir e descobrir que realmente esta bem. — ela falou adentrando o quarto e se sentando na cama, fazendo com que eu me sentasse também. — Eu sei como é esperar que as coisas se ajeitem sozinhas. Mas isso não acontece Ali.

— Eu estou bem. — murmurei com a mandíbula trincada.

— Não little sis, você não está bem. Você acha que eu não a ouço gritar de madrugada? Que eu não a ouço andar pela casa? Soluçar? Você não precisa fingir que é forte pra mim. Deixe-me te ajudar. — ela segurou firme a minha mão, e foi como se aquilo fosse a chave que abriua porta. A dor, o buraco, o vazio, tudo me invadiu como um relâmpago. As lágrimas brotaram, eu perdi o chão. E eu lembrei que ele havia levado meu lugar no mundo com ele.

Cynthia me abraçou forte, e eu chorei feito um bebê. Eu não sabia o que dizer, eu não poderia dizer pra ela que eu estava apaixonada por alguém que não via há semanas, por alguém que me desprezara. Eu não queria dizer isso a ela. Eu simplesmente não agüentaria, então eu só falei o que não era comprometedor.

— Você já sentiu que arrancaram você do seu lugar? Que não tem mais lugar especifico pra você no mundo? Que você é só uma casca, que arrancaram seu coração e te deixaram vazia e sem chão? — eu perguntei entre soluços, quando ela se afastou de mim.

— Eu já senti tudo isso. Eu sei que é horrível. Mas tudo vai voltar meu amor, tudo vai dar certo. Isso vai passar. — ela beijou a minha testa. — Não tenha medo de ficar triste. E não tenha medo de ser feliz. Só não tenha medo de nada, Ali. Eu estou aqui.

-

-

-

**N/A:** eu descobri que o meu n/a fica menor se eu responder os comentários de quem tem conta no fiction pela mensagem privada '-' Oi eu sou burro e só percebi isso agora. Eu sei que esse capitulo ficou meio pequeno e chato, mas ele é necessário. Eu acho (?) Então, eu estava pensando em começar a postar duas vezes por semana, na terça e na sexta. O que vocês acham?

**mmmbenavides**, ahh nem elogia de mais se não eu vou começar a me achar aqui *-* Obrigada shubs.

**Becca Donnely,** ahh cara. Você chorou? Eu não queria fazer ninguém chorar nessa capitulo, mas eu sou pegada num drama cara. ADORO escrever fics onde todo mundo chora um monte. Minhas primeira fic foi um dramalhão mexicano, shubs. Mas eu também fiquei com peninha do Jazz quando escrevi. E da Alice também.

**Babisy**, é. Eu nem ia colocar pov dele, mas quando eu mostrei para uma amiga ela disse que TINHA que ter pov dele, ou ela ia me morder. :B em fim... Eu acho que ele não viu não... Pelo menos eu nem lembrei dos desenhos quando eu escrevi. Digamos que ele estava muito ligado na Alice ;D

**Jully**, é, a Esme vai ter um papel importante nisso tudo, assim como o Edward. *O* espero que você não morra até o final da fic, visto que eu adoro as suas reviews G_G HAHAHAHAHA. Mas sim,a fic ainda está longe de terminar (?). cara, como eu queria o Jasper no meu quarto também. pelamordeDeus, vai ser assim lá no quinto dos... Em fim, a noticia ruim já foi embora (?) e eu já to melhorando. Mas obrigada!

Senti falta da **Gabriella Regina Cullen, Allyson M. Black, LPM3** e da **Andy Hastings** no capitulo passado. Espero que seja a falta de tempo e não coisas piores. :D

xo . xo

Bih.


	15. Keep you hands off my girl

**N/A:** leiam ouvindo Keep you hands off my girl – Good Charlotte *-----* (.com/watch?v=R3NsGx8-sEc). Mesmo esqueminha de sempre, digita w w w . y o u t u b e . (cole o link acima) e emocione-se *-*

Os: as fantasias estão no meu perfil. Fiz o melhor que pude, mas nada saiu como eu _realmente_ queria. .___.

-

-

**TREZE – KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL**

_(Tire suas mãos da minha garota)_

_Jasper's point of view_

Antes de chegarmos a Londres eu achava que era completo, eu achava que tudo estava bem. Mas depois daqui, eu sei que nada nunca mais vai ficar bem, e que eu não sou completo. Era como se faltasse algo em mim, do lado esquerdo do peito. Onde o meu coração deveria ficar. Mas ele não estava mais ali. E eu não tinha nada.

Era sábado, 31 de outubro e a estúpida irmandade da qual Emmett fazia questão de fazer parte iria dar uma festa, na qual ele convocou todos nós. Bella passou. Esme e Carlisle tinham um jantar importante para ir, e ela iria ficar com Reneesme. Ela quase me fuzilou com o olhar quando me ofereci para ficar com ela. Eu sabia que aquilo era mais que a verdade, também era uma maneira de fugir da estúpida festa a fantasia que Emmett tanto adorava.

Ele estava vestido de viking, e foi impossível não rir quando ele desceu as escadas. Rosalie protestou zilhões de vezes alegando que não queria ficar com aqueles humanos, mas acho que a chance de ser admirada dentro de uma fantasia de coelhinha — que, diga-se de passagem, era exatamente igual aquelas roupas que as coelhinhas da playboy usam — foi mais forte. Emmett apelou para o ego e vaidade dela, e Rosalie se rendeu. Eu só não consigo entender como _eu_ aceitei ir a esse ritual humano ridículo. Isso não existia no meu tempo, graças a deus!

Tudo que eu sei é que agora eu estou encostado na lataria de meu Corvette em frente a mansão da fraternidade de Emmett vestido de Drácula — vai pode rir, isso é _mesmo_ irônico — enquanto convenço a mim mesmo a não sair correndo para casa e magoar profundamente os sentimentos de Emmett.

— Vamos, vai ser divertido. — ele disse alegremente, enquanto puxava Rose pela mão.

Rose revirou os olhos nas órbitas e puxou pela minha mão.

— Não vou fazer isso sozinha. — ela murmurou para mim, e eu me rendi, rindo.

A musica alta fazia as paredes da casa antiga vibrarem, e as pessoas dançavam — a maioria bêbada — em qualquer canto da casa, assim como também se agarravam em qualquer canto da casa. Havia cerveja e outras bebidas derramadas pelo chão, e um vaso quebrado perto do canto que eu escolhi para ficar. Emmett e Rosalie haviam desaparecido no meio da multidão que dançava ao ritmo de uma batida eletrônica enjoativa.

— Olá. — uma garota fantasiada de Branca de Neve, só que com o vestido _muito_ mais curto que o da verdadeira, se aproximou de mim. Obviamente bêbada, as pessoas tinham por instinto não se aproximar de mais de nós.

Eu realmente não entendia a necessidade dessas garotas de usarem fantasias tão decotadas e curtas, quando deveriam conquistar pelo que são e não pelo corpo que tem.

— Olá. — sorri educado, e ela escorou as costas ao meu lado, levou o copo de bebida uma vez a boca e depois riu.

— Nossa, você também não adora essas festas? — seus olhos castanhos encontraram os meus. Ela não estava raciocinando nem um pouco e eu não sabia dizer realmente o que ela estava sentindo.

— Na verdade não. — tentei dar respostas curtas, para ver se ela ia embora. Eu não precisava de mais confusões com mais uma humana.

— Ah, fala serio! — ela disse rindo mais ainda, como se eu tivesse dito um absurdo. — Eu adoro Halloween, é muito bom. Quando eu era pequena adorava os doces, e agora.. bem, existem _outros_ doces deliciosos. — ela falou com malicia e riu novamente.

Eu sorri e dei de ombros encarando a festa. Ela fez o mesmo e ao ver alguém conhecido gritou.

— John! — ela riu, e deixou o copo cair da mão. — Ops, fiz de novo. — e saiu correndo na direção do tal John. Revirei os olhos e comecei a achar que já havia ficado tempo de mais ali. Foi ai que a porta principal se abriu, bem na hora que a musica eletrônica era substituída por um rock dançante. E lá estavam quatro pessoas, mas eu só conhecia uma. A mesma que eu evitava há muito tempo.

Ao lado de um rapaz moreno vestido de Clyde, uma garota loira vestida de Bonnie e uma garota morena vestida de anjo — mais uma das que achava necessário usar vestidos curtos de mais — estava ela. Vestida em uma fantasia rosa, com sapatilhas nos pés, asas cor de rosa e uma varinha de condão na mão. Lá estava Alice, perfeita como uma fada de verdade deveria ser.

Seus olhos dançaram pelo salão, mas não se encontraram com os meus. Dois rapazes se aproximaram dos quatro e os cumprimentaram. A musica estava alta de mais e eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar o suficiente para ouvir a conversa, mas a anjinha saiu de cena com um dos rapazes em direção a tigela de ponche, e o outro rapaz estendeu a mão, convidando Alice para dançar. Foi impossível não sentir aquela fúria dentro de mim e o desejo de acabar com a vida miserável dele. Ela era minha oras, deveria ser minha. Era a mim que ela chamava quando tinha pesadelos, e era eu que velava seu sono. Ele não tinha o direito, mas me forcei a lembrar que eu também não tinha o direito. Ela deveria ter a chance de ter uma vida normal. Eu não deveria intrometer.

Fechei as mãos em punhos e me encostei contra a parede, me controlando para não voar sobre o rapaz.

_Alice's point of view_

Eu conhecia Michael desde que havia chegado em Londres. Quando comecei a estudar em St. Candence ele estava de saída de St. Patrick. Ele é um rapaz muito agradável, apesar de às vezes exagerar e ser completamente idiota. Apesar disso eu gostava dele. Ele tinha os cabelos escuros lisos e muito bem arrumado com gel, seus olhos eram do mesmo castanho claro que os olhos de Tom, ele tinha o porte grande e atlético, como todos os outros caras da fraternidade. Ele estava fantasiado de cowboy, e isso me lembrou _ele_. Mas eu não me deixei abalar.

Michael estendeu a mão em minha direção e me convidou para dançar. Eu dei de ombros e aceitei. Ele era uma pessoa agradável, ainda mais quando bebia. É, sóbrio ele podia ser idiota quando bem entendesse. Quando chegamos ao meio do salão, ele me fez girar ao som de Good Charlotte, que era o que tocara desde que havíamos chegado. Eu girei e o salão girou junto comigo, e eu me deparei com _ele_. O mesmo a quem eu não me permitia pensar, nem mesmo no nome. Agora eu via o rosto, e uma vontade súbita de chorar veio aos meus olhos, e um nó se formou na minha garganta. Eu precisava deixá-lo de lado.

— Então, não tem cerveja aqui não? — eu ri olhando Michael.

— Não acha que é muito nova para beber? — ele me perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Não acha que como um bom cavalheiro deveria me oferecer uma? —rimos e ele deu de ombros.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem. — ele disse, como os gênios das lâmpadas mágicas diziam nos desenhos, e eu ri.

Antes que a musica acabasse ele já havia voltado com dois copos de plástico vermelho e grande, cheio de cerveja. Me entregou um, eu dei um grande gole.

— É isso ai, esse é o espírito baixinha.

— Alice. — rosnei o olhando. — Me chame de Alice ou eu não vou atender.

Ele riu e levantou as mãos em defesa. Eu ri também. Eu era fraca para bebidas. Começamos a dançar, e cada vez que eu rodopiava, meus olhos cruzavam com os dele no salão. Ele me encarava, não muito feliz. Acredito que eu estava estragando sua festa, e me senti mal. Mas me senti bem ao mesmo tempo. Ele estragava todos os meus dias, a minha vida. Por que eu não poderia estragar a sua estúpida festa?

Os copos com cerveja foram e voltaram varias e varias vezes, e eu só notei que o tempo estava passando pelas musicas que trocavam constantemente. Estávamos em uma roda, eu, Tom, Izzie, Michael, Sara e um amigo de Michael que eu realmente não lembro o nome. Sean? Shanon? Eu não consigo lembrar. A certa altura da festa, quando ambas — eu e Izzie — já estávamos muito passadas, ela me abraçou. Me abraçou bem forte. "Bem vinda de volta aonde nunca devia ter se afastado" ela sussurrou para mim. Mesmo bêbada eu parei para pensa. Ela estava feliz porque eu estava feliz? Deus do céu, só estou _realmente_ feliz, porque _ele_ está totalmente miserável, encostado no canto perto das bombas de cereja.

Mas tudo bem. Não vou culpá-la por não me entender. Acho que não sou mais tão superficial quanto costumava ser.

— Copos vazios! — gritou Sarabeth elevando seu copo sobre a cabeça. O garoto, Sean ou Shanon, o que eu não sabia o nome, pegou o copo de minha amiga.

— Que tal wisk? — perguntou, mas não foi uma pergunta apenas para Sara, era para todos.

— Por favor! E energético. — ela pediu, e ele acentiu. Meu copo também estava vazio, e ele se ofereceu para buscar mais bebida para mim, mas eu recusei.

— Obrigada, mas eu não quero acabar vomitando por aqui. — sorri e me encaminhei para as bombas de cerveja. Um garoto que estava ali por perto me ajudou a encher meu copo, o que não adiantou muito.

Foi só eu me virar que dei de cara com _ele_. E lá se foi toda a minha cerveja. Toda entornada na fantasia _ridícula_ de drácula dele.

— Droga! — falei vendo o liquido totalmente despejado na fantasia dele.

— Se estivesse menos bêbada teria me visto. — ele falou com raiva e eu o olhei, rolando os olhos.

Me lembrei de ter o cuidado de não olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Eu sabia que ele ainda tinha um certo efeito sobre mim.

— Se você estivesse mais bêbado talvez levasse na esportiva. — murmurei seca, colocando meu copo sobre a mesa. — Um grande desperdício de cerveja. — completei, e sai dali, esbarrando nele. Mas doeu mais em mim do que nele. Ele parecia duro como pedra.

Caminhei novamente para o meu grupo e de lá, me arrisquei a olhar por cima do ombro e a encará-lo. Ele ainda me olhava. E ele ainda estava com raiva de mim.

— Cadê sua bebida? — Michael perguntou assim que eu cheguei perto o suficiente deles para que sua voz pudesse ser ouvida. Eu sentia meus pés tremerem. A casa inteira tremia com a musica alta.

— Esbarrei em um rapaz e a bebida entornou toda. — falei dando de ombros e me forçando a desviar os olhos do olhar raivoso atrás de mim.

— Ah, mas não é festa sem bebida. Vou pegar algo pra você. — aquele tal de Sean ou Shanon falou, caminhando para longe de nós.

A conversa ao meu redor continuou, mas eu parei. A minha cabeça estava girando e eu sentia que ia cair no chão. Por alguma razão eu achei isso super engraçado e decidi rir. E eu ri, até que o garoto-que-eu-não-sei-o-nome voltou com a minha bebida, e eu tomei um gole grande dela, mesmo sem saber o que era. Eu ri de novo. Tudo começou a girar.

"_E o disco continua tocando a mesma música antiga  
Os caras ficam me incomodando a noite toda"_

— Vamos dançar! — Izzie gritou, jogando os braços para o ar e empurrando todos. Sarabeth sumiu mais uma vez com Shanon. Ou era Sean? Porque eu não lembro o nome dele? Droga.

— Vem, _Alice._ — Michael riu, e eu dei língua pra ele, mas aceitei sua mão e corri para a pista com ele. Dei mais alguns goles da minha bebida e vi tudo borrado.

Me segurei em Michael e o copo quase caiu da minha mão, ele me segurou pela cintura e me manteve de pé.

— Wow, acho que chega de bebidas para você por hoje. — ele riu, e eu juro que percebi a malicia na voz dele.

Fechei os olhos e encostei a testa em seu peito. Até de olhos fechados as coisas continuavam a girar. Eu sentia que ia cair, eu não conseguia raciocinar direito. As vozes estavam tão longe. Me forcei a abrir os olhos e o olhei.

— Não estou me sentindo bem. — falei torcendo a boca, e ele me calou. Ele me beijou. Do nada, ele simplesmente me beijou, com violência. E eu o empurrei, com todas as minhas forças.

— Que droga foi essa? — lutei para a minha voz sair, enquanto tudo ainda girava. — O que você colocou na minha bebida?

— Fica quietinha ok? — ele disse cínico, voltando a me agarrar com força e me prensando na parede.

— Me solta. — me debati em seus braços quando sua boca finalmente abandonou a minha. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo? Pelo amor de Deus, eu sou amiga do irmão dele, eu conheço ele há tanto tempo! — Michael me solta!

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas se formando nos meus olhos, e ele me empurrou com mais força ainda na parede. Estávamos em um lugar estratégico, escuro. Quem iria nos procurar por ali?

— Eu mandei você ficar quieta! — ele falou irritado e colocando a mão sobre a minha boca, de modo a abafar meus gritos e suplicas. Ele aproximou a boca do meu ouvido e sussurrou. — Ou vai ser pior para você.

Michael voltou a beijar o meu pescoço e passou a mão livre pela minha coxa, entrando por debaixo da minha fantasia. Me debati em seus braços e deixei que as lágrimas escorressem livremente. Sua mão funcionou como um isolante perfeito sobre a minha boca, todos os gritos que eu dei a seguir foram abafados antes mesmo de deixarem meus lábios. Tentei lhe chutar, mas ele impediu o movimento.

— Você quer mesmo dificultar as coisas, não é mesmo? — perguntou colocando a mão livre no meu pescoço. Ele criou um nó — maior do que o que já existia ali — na minha garganta, fazendo com que ficasse difícil engolir. Tentei gritar mais, inútil. Era como se todos tivessem esquecido de mim. — Mais uma dessas e prometo que não serei nada gentil. — ele prometeu com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. _Como se ele estivesse sendo gentil._

Ele ainda sorria, cínico, quando voltou a beijar meu pescoço, as mãos descendo pelo meu colo, passando sobre meus seios, e eu senti um puxão. E ele rasgou o top da minha fantasia. Fechei os olhos. Eu não conseguia fazer nada. Nada a não ser gritar abafado por sua grande mão, chorar e esperar que tudo acabasse. Ou que alguém me salvasse. Mas não, ninguém nem lembrava da existência de Mary Alice Brandon naquela festa. Por que lembrariam certo? Eu sou só uma garota dentro dos padrões, e em breve serei só mais uma estatística ambulante.

"_Disse (ah-ha ah-ha)  
Deixe suas mãos longe da minha garota  
Deixe suas mãos longe da minha garota"_

E foi ao que me vi livre. E foi ai que eu não senti mais Michael grudado em mim. E eu podia respirar de novo, e eu podia falar de novo. Mas tudo que eu fiz foi abrir os olhos e chorar.

Michael estava no chão e parado bem ao meu lado estava _ele._ Raivoso, a fúria saia de seus olhos negros. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente. Ele apontou para Michael caído no chão, que agora sangrava. Desejei para que tivesse quebrado o nariz.

— Nunca mais chegue um centímetro se quer perto de Alice! — ele ordenou, segurando firme a minha mão e me puxando dali.

Com a mão livre eu cobri o rasgo em minha fantasia e me apressei para alcançar os passos dele. Eu não via muita coisa, minha visão estava perturbada pelas lágrimas, mas de alguma maneira eu não sentia mais o pânico que eu sentia antes, eu não sentia mais medo. Eu me sentia segura com ele. Quando dei por mim, eu já havia saído da casa, aos trôpegos, visto que eu não conseguia enxergar direito o caminho. Mas eu estava fora. E o ar ali parecia ser muito melhor.

— Aqui. — ele disse jogando a capa de sua fantasia longe e tirando o paletó, me entregando ele. — Vista. — ordenou com raiva, e eu percebi que ele olhava por cima da minha cabeça para a porta da casa. Talvez estivesse arrependido de ser acusado por lesão corporal para salvar a mim. Logo a mim. Ele nem se quer gosta de mim.

-

-

-

**N/A:** HOHO³ o próximo cap eu achei tão fofo. E ele é toooooodo no POV do Jazz \o/ então vamos lá eu acho que mereço, no mínimo, umas 11 reviews para o próximo capitulo, certo? Bem, eu erealmente estive pensando em postar segunda e sexta \o/e well, se eu tiver 11 reviews até quinta, eu posto o cap na quinta (pq eu vou viajar sexat e volto só domingo) se não, infelizmente o cap 14 só no domingo '-' sorry, mas pra onde eu vou, não tem net ¬¬ (fimdomundoéfoda)

**Becca Donnely,** nunca mais me deixe, eu quase chorei (melodramática) OASKAOSKAOSK. Seio, amo reviews *-* ahh cara, eu quis fazer dessa fic um meio que Twilight saga para o Jazz e pra Ali, mas do MEU ponto de vista, como EU queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido :B eu me sinto meio Stephanie Myer quando escrevo isso (não chego nem pert dela u.u). Em fim, o cap está ai, o proximo é fofo *-* (pelo menos é o meu favorito) e eu realmente espero que você goste. Tudo por vocês 3.

**Babisy**, sinto, ele não estava vendo não. As vezes eu me apego a detalhes futuristas e acabo esquecendo de coisas que poderiam ser legais '-' mas espero que goste do desenrolar :D

**Jully**, é, mas pode apostar que o jasper vai descobrir logo logo que ela está muito mal. :D e, ahh cara esse capitulo foi meio terrível, até a musica foi ruim '-' OASKOAKSOAKSAOSK, prometo compensar. POR FAVOR, não coma sua mãe. Os caps já estão aqui. Se você comer ela como vai me deixar feliz com uma review? '-' e.. e.. eu também acho sexy o Jasper ter cicatrizes, é um dos pontos que eu mais gosto enle *-* e sim, ele vai mostrar pra ela, e vai contar toda historia, mas como ela vai fazer pra ele contar a verdade eu não vou falar, vai ter que esperar pra ver. ;)

Senti falta da**, Allyson M. Black, LPM3** e da **mmmbenevides** no capitulo passado. Espero que seja a falta de tempo e não coisas piores. :D

xo . xo

Bih.


	16. Wonderwall

**N/A:** leiam ouvindo Wonderwall – Oasis (a musica que deu origem a essa fic) *-----* (.com/watch?v=6hzrDeceEKc). Mesmo esqueminha de sempre, digita w w w . y o u t u b e . (cole o link acima) e emocione-se *-*

Os: as fantasias estão no meu perfil. Fiz o melhor que pude, mas nada saiu como eu _realmente_ queria. .___.

-

-

**QUATORZE – WONDERWALL**

_(Muro das maravilhas)_

_Jasper's point of view_

Estava ainda parado em meu canto. Cheirando a cerveja. Vendo Alice ser arrastada por aquele ser desprezível, aquele troglodita, aquele... Ok Jasper, acalme-se ou você vai fazer alguma besteira. Lembre-se: não interfira na vida de Alice.

Repeti o mantra algumas vezes, de olhos fechados, e quando os abri novamente não achei ela. Eu não iria interferir na vida dela, só iria cuidar para que ela saísse viva dessa festa esta noite. Eu não podia ficar com ela, o que não significa que eu não poderia protegê-la. Ela precisa de mim, humanos bêbados podem ser muito vulneráveis. Olhei por cima de toda a festa e não a encontrei. E eu não podia ler mente para tentar encontrá-la. Tudo que eu podia usar eram as emoções ao meu redor. O que os humanos costumam sentir em festas? Alegria? Empolgação? Euforia? Atração?

Fechei os olhos e me concentrei o máximo que a preocupação deixava. E os sentimentos foram passando. Alegria, euforia, atração, desejo, felicidade, agitação, animação, perversão... Tudo tinha naquela festa, mas nenhum sentimento em particular me fez sentir como se pudesse ser Alice. Até que eu senti. Algo que não se sente em uma festa. Não normalmente. Medo, pânico, horror. Não era uma sensação espalhada, como se viesse de varias pessoas, era algo concentrado, vindo de apenas uma. Comecei a caminhar pelas pessoas, esbarrando em varias que reclamavam quando eu o fazia. A sensação ia crescendo dentro de mim, eu via o pânico e o medo, e o terror e horror. E eu sentia o que ela estava sentindo. Eu sabia que era ela, só podia ser ela. Ela era a única que me fazia sentir seus sentimentos com tamanha intensidade. Sai do meio da pista de dança e me deparei com uma parte mais escura. Os canhões de luzes não alcançavam ali, a escada criava uma sombra. Levei algumas cotovelas — não que isso tenha me incomodado — das pessoas que dançavam próximas a sombra. Elas pareciam atraídas pela luz, ninguém queria ficar longe dela.

E ai eu vi. Claro como água, porque você sabe, a nossa visão é muito melhor do que a de um humano. Ela estava lá, apavorado, amedrontada, impedida de falar ou se mover. E ele estava lá, aquele ser desprazível, suas mãos por todo o seu corpo. E aquilo ferveu dentro de mim. A fúria me subiu a cabeça, e eu não consegui controlar os tremores do meu corpo. E eu fui pra cima dele. A idéia inicial era acabar com ele, quebrar seu pescoço. Mas eu não poderia fazer isso, no instante eu nem pensava que isso poderia custar a minha existência, eu só pensava no trauma emocional que causaria a pequena que eu tanto... _Amava._

"_Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer para você,_

_Mas eu não sei como..._

_Porque talvez,_

_Você vai ser aquela que me salva..._

_E no final das contas,_

_Você é o meu muro de maravilhas"_

Então eu mudei de plano. Não que eu estivesse vendo muita coisa a minha frente. Tudo que eu sei é que meu punho foi de encontro ao rosto dele, e que eu usei o mínimo de força possível, mas que mesmo assim quebrou o nariz dele. E dessa vez o cheiro de sangue não me incomodou. Baratas não deveriam ter sangue.

Ela ainda soluçava baixinho, talvez com medo de abrir os olhos. E eu encarava aquele ser — porque ele não merecia o titulo de pessoa ou humano — caído no chão. Algumas pessoas nos olharam, com as bocas abertas em um O, e uma garota se ajoelhou ao lado dele. Ele me olhava com raiva. Eu não consegui controlar mais nada. Até respirar, que era apenas um habito, estava difícil. Meu peito subia e descia rápido e irregular, e eu não consegui conter as palavras.

— Nunca mais chegue um centímetro se quer perto de Alice! — ordenei e agarrei firmemente a mão de Alice.

Com a mão livre ela cobriu o enorme rasgo que, provavelmente, ele havia feito em sua fantasia. Eu a puxei para fora daquela festa. A idéia de matá-lo ainda estava na minha cabeça, e eu tinha vontade de fazer isso. Ele não merecia viver. Ele não dava valor a isso. Mas eu não podia fazer isso. Não com Alice, tão frágil Alice. Eu não poderia abandoná-la para ir matá-lo. Ela precisava de mim _agora_. Talvez em uma outra oportunidade. Eu não esquecerei o rosto dele. Chegamos ao lado de fora e passamos pelo portão.

— Aqui. — disse com frieza, sem poder controlar meu tom. Arranquei a capa da ridícula fantasia que eu usava e tirei o paletó entregando a ela. — Vista. — ordenei com raiva. Eu queria tanto ver ele sem vida. Eu precisava disso. Precisava vingá-la. Mas não podia deixá-la. Olhei por cima dela para a porta da casa, esperando que ele viesse atrás de mim e eu tivesse uma chance de enfrentá-lo mais uma vez. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, tentando me recompor para poder tratar Alice da maneira que ela precisava. Eu nem havia parado para reparar se ela estava machucada. Digo fisicamente, pois emocionalmente eu sabia o quanto ela estava abalada, mesmo que eu tentasse acalmá-la com meu poder. Eu não sentia cheiro de sangue, pelo menos não do dela, então ela não deveria estar machucada. Mas ela estava em silencio. Ela não parecia o tipo de garota que ficava muito tempo em silencio. A olhei e vi que ela encarava os próprios pés.

— Você está bem? — perguntei colocando o indicador sob seu queixo e erguendo seu rosto, fazendo seu olhar se encontrar com o meu.

— Defina bem. — ela pediu baixinho, com uma voz embargada.

— Ele machucou você? — soltei seu rosto, mas sustentei seu olhar. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Silencio. Mais uma vez. E então soluços.

— Obr.. Obrigado por ter me salvado. — ela sussurrou entre lagrimas, e eu senti meu coração, há tanto tempo parado, se apertar.

—Não precisa me agradecer, eu fiz o que qualquer um que tenha bom senso faria. — respondi, mas não pensei que isso iria causar o choro dela.

Seu corpo pequeno e delicado, um corpo de fada, se chocou ao chão. Ela ficou ali, sentada sobre as panturrilhas por alguns segundos, até encostar a cabeça no muro de pedras atrás dela.

— Por que você se importa se nem mesmo gosta de mim? — ela perguntou entre lagrimas e eu me abaixei ao seu lado.

— Você não vê? O problema de tudo é isso. Eu _gosto_ de você, mas não deveria... Gostar. — falei a olhando, ela apertou os braços em volta do corpo frágil e fungou.

— Por que não? Eu não sou tão frágil assim, eu posso agüentar isso. — ela falou sem me olhar. Ela parecia ter medo de me olhar.

Eu ri. Era engraçado vê-la dizer que não era frágil quando eu a via totalmente partida, e quando ela dizia isso perto de mim. Logo de mim, eu que posso quebrá-la ao meio, eu que posso pretender lhe fazer carinho e esmagar seu crânio.

— Oh pequena, você não entende o quão frágil você é para mim. — falei afagando sua bochecha com cuidado. — Isso é errado, e eu não deveria fazer isso, mas... — deixei as palavras no ar. Eu não poderia explicar para ela o que eu era, e eu não queria colocá-la em perigo eminente. Mas é como eu disse, você pode viver sem algo que nunca teve, mas não pode viver sem algo que já teve. Que já ama.

— Mas? — ela me olhou com esperança, e soltou um soluço. Quando fiz mensão de tirar minha mão de seu rosto ela colocou a mão sobre a minha. A pele rosa, quente. A mão pequena e delicada. O sangue passando por suas veias.

Seu cheiro me invadiu mais uma vez. E foi descendo como ferro quente pela minha garganta. E aquilo doeu. Mas eu acho que não conseguiria viver sem essa dor. Não mais. Não depois de ficar perto dela. Não depois de querê-la tanto quanto eu quero.

— Mas eu estou desistindo. — confessei de cabeça baixa. Parei por uns instantes, derrotado, e a olhei de novo. — Eu não consigo ficar longe de você, por mais que eu tente ou por mais que eu minta para você e para mim. Eu não posso... Ficar longe de você. De alguma maneira, você está me salvando. — eu confidenciei. E ela riu. Uma risada gostosa, ainda que soasse um pouco triste.

— _Você _está me salvando. — o sorriso saiu de seu rosto, mas seus olhos, vermelhos e úmidos de lágrimas, emitiam um brilho alegre.

Ela suspirou, algo como um gemido de dor.

— Droga, eu sabia. Ele machucou você. — me levantei e estendi a mão para que ela se levantasse também. — Vou levá-la ao hospital.

— Não, não. Não precisa fazer isso. Ele não me machucou. Bem, não mais do que você viu. — ela sorriu de canto, um sorriso triste. — Minhas pernas doem. Essa não é uma posição confortável. — ela admitiu, corando levemente.

Alice segurou minha mão e se levantou. O corpo próximo ao meu. Não pude fazer mais nada se não encarar sua mão envolta na minha. Veludo contra mármore, fogo contra gelo, vivo contra morto. Isso ia contra as leis da física e contra qualquer ciência. Mas era o que era. Eu a amava, e não tinha nada no mundo que me faria ficar longe dela. Mesmo que ela dissesse que não me amava, eu ainda estaria em cada sombra cuidando para que ela ficasse segura.

— Eu sou tão estupidamente pequena. — ela murmurou, e foi quando eu percebi que ela também observava nossas mãos.

— Você é linda, pequena. — desviei o olhar de nossas mãos e encarei seu perfil.

— Odeio que me chamem de pequena. — ela disse, encontrando meu olhar. — Mas você pode.

— Eu posso? — perguntei curioso e divertido.

— Sim, pode. — ela sorriu. —Vindo de você soa... Carinhoso. — ela corou mais ainda.

Com a mão livre trouxe-a mais para perto e beijei-lhe demorado o topo da cabeça. Ela colocou a mão em meu pulso e quando eu me afastei vi que ela havia fechado os olhos. Abriu-os bem devagar.

— Acho que vou procurar Izzie e Tom, e Sara. Acho que eu deveria ir embora.

— Não vou deixá-la voltar para lá. — falei bravo, segurando firme sua mão. — Eu a levo para casa.

— Não posso. Meus amigos, vão me procurar por toda a festa. — ela falou preocupada e soltou minha mão, em seguida olhando-as separadas. Acho que ela se arrependeu de fazer isso.

— Acho que eles já devem estar sabendo do incidente. Acredite, eles ficarão bem. Permita-me que a leve até em casa. — pedi, lhe encarando. — Aliás, você não esta bem para andar por essa festa atrás de seus amigos. E se ele a encontrar.

Me arrependi do que falei assim que as palavras saíram de minha boca. O pânico voltou ao corpo dela e ela me olhou assustada.

— Vai ficar tudo bem Alice. — prometi e ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

— Tudo bem. — ela falou.

Me acompanhou até onde o meu carro havia ficado e eu abri a porta para ela. Fechei a porta e no mesmo instante já estava entrando no meu carro. Ela não iria notar a rapidez, e se notasse teria sempre a desculpa de que ela estava bêbada.

— Você.. Como.. — ela olhou da porta para mim abestalhada. — Você estava aqui a um segundo atrás. — murmurou.

—Você está.. Uhm.. Longe. — tentei uma palavra melhor do que bêbada. — Seus reflexos estão lentos.

Ela fez uma careta, mas em seguida deu de ombros. Afivelou o cinto e se recostou nos bancos de couro preto do corvette, fechando os olhos. Liguei o aquecedor e o radio, dando a partida em seguida.

— Oasis. — ela identificou apenas pelo violão no inicio. Eu sorri. — Eu adoro Oasis. — ela também sorriu.

— Eu também.

— Gosta de musica? — ela perguntou me olhando, curiosa. Lhe lancei um rápido olhar e ponderei por instantes.

— Bastante. E filmes também, e alguns livros. Digamos que eu tenho muito tempo livre, e são eles que preenchem esse tempo. — a olhei novamente e sorri.

Ela sorriu cansada e fechou os olhos.

— Porque você não dorme um pouco? A viagem é longa, e seja o que colocaram na sua bebida, se colocaram, deve estar lhe tomando muita energia.

— Talvez eu o faça. — ela disse de olhos fechados, arrastando a voz para fora da boca.

Alice virou o rosto para a janela do carro e ficou em silencio alguns instantes. Eu sentia a calma e a serenidade ali dentro. E eu sabia que não era eu quem a estava causando.

— Você está indo tão rápido. — ela falou, virando o rosto novamente para mim.

Olhei-a com o canto dos olhos.

— Está com medo? Quer que eu diminua? — pedi, apreensivo. Se eu diminuísse a velocidade demoraríamos mais para chegar, eu teria mais tempo com ela. Mas se demorássemos a chegar, isso significa que ela demoraria mais a estar _segura_.

— Não. — ela quase gritou. Quer dizer, elevou a voz o máximo que a sonolência que se estabelecia em seu corpo, permitia. — Eu gosto de velocidade. Da uma sensação de liberdade. De se entregar aos instintos. É bom.

Ela sorriu de canto e eu sorri também. Foi inevitável. Ela surtia um efeito diferente em mim. Eu não sei porque, mas todos os sentimentos dela.. Em vez d'eu apenas _saber_ o que ela sentia, eu _sentia_ junto dela. Era estranho, visto que ninguém nunca me fez sentir dessa maneira. Ela me fazia tão bem e eu me senti mal por colocá-la em perigo, ao desistir de tentar esquecê-la. Mas o problema agora não eram os Vulturi virem atrás dela, da minha sede pelo seu sangue. O problema agora, era a vontade louca que eu tinha de ficar com ela, e somente com _ela_. O problema era o que eu iria pedir para ela abrir mão; sua família, seus amigos, uma vida normal, um _velhice_. Eu não acredito que tenha forças o suficiente para lhe pedir que faça isso. Mas não acredito que conseguiria deixá-la quando chegasse a hora de partir de Londres.

— Está bravo? — ouvi a voz melodiosa sussurrar para mim.

— Eu? — me fiz de desentendido, enquanto parava em uma sinaleira. — Não, não estou. Por que a pergunta?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e me olhou por alguns instantes, corando de leve.

— Seu rosto. Está serio, pensativo. O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou e bocejou em seguida. O cansaço tomava conta dela.

Eu ri, quando a vi esconder o bocejo. E eu quis poder vê-la dormir. Sentir o que ela sentia, as sensações boas de quando sonhava. Eu não me lembro de como os sonhos me faziam sentir.

— Acho que você deveria dormir um pouco. A viagem é realmente longa. — propus com um sorriso, enquanto acelerava pelo sinal esverdeado.

— Não quero dormir. Quem ira mantê-lo acordado com perguntas idiotas? — ela riu, e seus olhos cor de esmeralda lampejaram.

Fiquei fascinado pelos breves instantes em que eles ficaram abertos. Ela se rendia fácil, e fechava os olhos na hora de falar. Talvez assim poupasse energia.

— Acredite. Não vou dormir. — lhe garanti e ela sorriu de leve. Fez-se alguns minutos de silêncio, e quando eu achei que ela havia pegado no sono, ela tornou a falar.

— Por que dormir para sonhar com você, quando está logo aqui do meu lado? — seus olhos não se abriam, ela não me encarou. Ela continuou imóvel no banco, encolhida dentro do paletó.

— Prometo que vou ficar aqui. — falei na intenção de que ela não ouvisse. Mas ela ouviu.

Alice virou o corpo em minha direção e encostou a cabeça no encosto, seus grandes olhos esmeralda me encararam sonolentamente e ela sorriu. Sorriu livre.

— Obrigada. — e tornou a fechar, deixando que o sono lhe buscasse.

A viagem de volta para Londres não demorou. Não mais do que um carro viajando a 60 km/h. Sim, eu diminui a velocidade, bastante. Mas você me julgaria por querer ficar apenas mais um pouco com Alice?

Passava das cinco e quinze da manhã quando estacionei o Corvette em frente ao prédio de numero 31 em River Lane. Alice ainda dormia, e decide que seria crueldade acordá-la aquela altura. Principalmente visto que não havia motivos para fazê-lo quando eu poderia simplesmente usar a chave que elas escondiam debaixo do capacho para entrar na casa. Humanos são criaturas tão pouco criativas.

Sai do carro tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível e caminhei até a porta do carona. Abri-a e tomei Alice nos braços. Ela murmurou algo, inconsciente, e lançou um braço no meu ombro. A outra mão usou para coçar os olhos.

— Onde estamos? — perguntou em um fio de voz, que eu ouvi perfeitamente.

— Na sua casa. — informei enquanto subia as escadas.

Ela protestou com alguns gemidos e então tornou a falar.

— Você pode me colocar no chão. — disse firme, mas com a voz ainda baixinha.

— Você consegue andar? — perguntei, tentando adiar deixá-la. As batidas do seu coração contra o meu peito me animavam. Era como se eu estivesse _vivo _também. Sentir sua pele quente, seu aroma. Tudo me fazia bem no momento, e não mau.

— Claro que sim. — ela murmurou irritada. Talvez pelo fato de ter duvidado que pudesse andar. Eu realmente não queria acreditar que era pelo fato de que eu a carregava.

Chegamos ao seu andar e eu a coloquei no chão. Ela ficou parada alguns instantes com a mão na testa, como se fosse cair a qualquer momento.

— Não foi uma idéia tão genial assim. — ela comentou, enquanto dava alguns passos cautelosos. Eu a acompanhei.

— Quer que eu a pegue de novo? — perguntei, com medo de vê-la cair.

— Não. — ela murmurou, abaixando-se para pegar a chave sob o capacho. Quando levantou-se quase caiu devido ao movimento brusco, e eu a segurei. Acho que com força de mais. Ela fez cara de dor.

Espero que não tenha a machucado.

— Desculpe. — pedi observando-a se equilibrar novamente.

— Tudo bem. Acho que ia escorregar de suas mãos. — ela sorriu. — Preciso entrar, Cynthia deve estar preocupada. — informou com tristeza.

— Sim, deve estar. — concenti, me virando para as escadas.

— Espere. — ela pediu, emanando esperança. — Promete que vai voltar? Que podemos ser amigos?

Me virei para encará-la, e seus olhos esmeralda me olhavam com brilho. Um brilho sem igual. Como resistir a um pedido daqueles? Como resistir quando eu _não queria_ resistir? Sorri de leve.

— Prometo. — ela respirou fundo e alargou o sorriso.

— Nos vemos por ai, _amigo_.

— Nos vemos pequena. — ela sorriu mais uma vez e virou-se para a porta. Abriu-a com exatidão e entrou. E eu fiquei ali, ainda por alguns segundos, observando-a.

-

-

-

**N/A:** agora que eu lembrei de dizer uma coisa. Para quem ama POV Jasper, e eles vampiros, eu escrevo Yellow aqui no fanfiction também, e assim, tem bastante Jasper por lá e cenas quentes e cutes também.. quem quiser, tem o link no meu perfil (lógico) e... é, acho que é só. Obrigada pelas reviews e não podem me chutar por não haver beijo. /memateiagora

**Rocks**, ahhh muito obrigada shubs. De verdade *-* espero vê-la aqui mais vezes.

**Becca Donnely,** eu prefiro ler fics Alisper pq isso não é tão explicito no livro.. Para ler Beward eu leio os livros *-* claro claro, lendo Eclipse pela terceira vez. u.u Chego nada perto da Steph (apesar de quando ter lido BD ter pensando que era uma pegadinha e que aquilo era um fanfic u.u) anyway, esqueci o que mais ia falar. :D

**Babisy**, OMJ! OMJ! Oh My Jasper... Acalme-se *-* respire fundo e me chute porque não teve beijo '-'

**Jully**, eu fico hiperativa quando leio suas reviews (vira do avesso) vomitou? O_O nossa, acho que a minha fic está deixando vocês doentes, talvez devesse suspende-la.. :T OAKSAOKSOAKSAOSK. Ahh, Jasper é melhor que Edward. Ok, eu amo realmente o Edward *-* mas eu tendo a me apaixonar por tudo que não me e esclarecido (vide personagens omitidos) e o Jazz com aquelas cicatrizes *-* Deus do céu. Ahh, não me mate ou morra pq não teve beijo. Mas voce4s sabem de quanto autocontrole é necessário para isso, e o Jazz é meio novo nisso. Mas prometo cenas fortes nos próximos capítulos. HOHO³ eu nem tinha visto isso. Quem sabe porque são tão poucas Jasper/Alice que me agradam... Mas hey, TODO GAROTO TEM também tem várias reviews, fora que Alice adolescente aos 30 anos, e Jasper senhor Anexo Grande é muito hilário. Se não lê deveria ler, você vai morrer de rir, prometo! :B

Senti falta da**, Allyson M. Black** e da **mmmbenevides** no capitulo passado. Espero que seja a falta de tempo e não coisas piores. :D

Até terça (?).

xo . xo

Bih.


	17. Too close for confort

**N/A:** leiam ouvindo Decode - Paramore *-----* (.com/watch?v=SSaSY59d2a0). Mesmo esqueminha de sempre, digita w w w . y o u t u b e . (cole o link acima) e emocione-se *-*

Obs: o titulo desse capitulo quer dizer "Perto demais". É uma expressão que quer dizer algo como, perto de mais de descobrir um segredo, ao algo do tipo.

-

-

**QUINZE **— **TOO CLOSE FOR CONFORT**

_(Perto demais)_

Quando cheguei em casa o sol já nascia através das nuvens, iluminando toda a cidade. Domingo, dia de ficar em casa e se esconder do sol. Domingo, dia de ter uma conversinha seria com a família, como descobri assim que entrei em casa. Edward alargou um sorriso de "E você riu de mim..." no rosto. Provavelmente já havia visto tudo em meus pensamentos. Rosalie, ainda fantasiada, batia o pé, encostada no batente da porta da sala de jantar, que jamais foi usada para, de fato, jantar. Bella estampava um sorriso parecido com o de Edward e Carlisle estava, no mínimo, preocupado. Não digo isso apenas pela sua expressão, mas pelo turbilhão de emoções que eu sentia vindo dele. Emmett estava sentado no sofá, indiferente a tudo que ocorria ali, assistindo televisão, e sentada ao seu lado eu vi Esme, o rosto em pura doçura e felicidade.

— Você gostaria de explicar o que diabos aconteceu ontem? — Rosalie perguntou, me encarando com seu olhar demoníaco. Era o mesmo que ela usava quando Emmett fazia algo _realmente_ idiota.

— Vocês não sabem? — perguntei sarcástico e ela sentiu o tom em minha voz.

— Não, nós sabemos o que aconteceu, eu só não entendo porquê diabos você quebrou o nariz do rapaz! Ele podia ter morrido Jasper, e você colocou a mim e a Emmett em uma situação muito delicada — ela estava mais nervosa que o normal e começou a caminhar na minha direção. — Sabe o que aquele cheiro de sangue fresco fez? Emmett quase não conseguiu se controlar. Você colocou todos nós em risco, e pelo que? Por uma humanazinha qualquer?

— Rosalie, controle-se. — Emmett pediu, levantando-se e se colocando ao lado dela.

— Alice não é uma humana qualquer e você sabe disso, Rosalie. — Falei tentando manter a calma. E não do ambiente, mas a minha mesmo.

— Você não deveria ter ido aquela festa. — Carlisle informou, se pronunciando pela primeira vez. Ele estava muito serio, e eu não queria decepcioná-lo uma segunda vez.

— Se ele não tivesse ido, quem sabe o que teria acontecido com Alice!? — Edward me defendeu, e eu sorri, agradecido por ele não ser tão cético, como eu havia sido a respeito dele e de Bella.

— Nós não deveríamos interferi na vida dessas pessoas, Edward. — Carlisle continuou, e eu sabia que aquilo era verdade. Mas eu já havia desistido disso. — Ela deve ter a chance de ter uma vida normal e.. — Esme se levantou e, erguendo a mão, pediu para que ele se calasse.

— Não conseguem ver? Os dois estão apaixonados. — ela sorriu docemente para mim, falando como se aquilo fosse esclarecer todos os problemas.

— Apaixonados.. — Rosalie bufou, revirando os olhos.

— Rose, por favor. Você sabe muito bem o que é isso, afinal de contas foi um amor a primeira vista que a fez salvar Emmett daquele urso. — Esme virou-se de Rosalie para Carlisle, e ainda sorrindo continuou. — E você querido. Não devemos interferir na vida dela? Deveríamos deixar que o que _devesse_ acontecer, acontecesse? Eu deveria ter morrido, mas você não deixou. O que há de tão errado em Jasper querer um humana, quando é claro que três de vocês optaram pelo mesmo? — Ela completou, agora falando com toda a família. — Edward e Bella estão bem juntos..

— Depois de enfrentarem os Vulturi, vampiros recém nascidos, vampiros vingativos... — Rosalie começou a falar, e eu estava pronto para pular em seu pescoço. Mas ela continuou. — Não me oponho a idéia de que, futuramente, venhamos a ter mais uma irmã. Essa garota, Alice, me agrada bastante. O que não me agrada é o fato de colocarmos a ela e a nós mesmos em risco. E se ela não quiser ser uma de nós? E se ela ficar com medo quando descobrir tudo? E se os Vulturi descobrirem e não forem tão amigáveis quanto foram com Bella e Edward?

— São tantos "e se..." — Bella murmurou, rolando os olhos. — Deixem que ela escolha. Ela sabe o que sente e o que deve ser melhor para ela mesma. Se não devemos interferir na sua vida, então devemos lhe dar a chance de escolher o que fazer com sua vida.

O silêncio reinou na sala, e eu podia ver que Edward e Bella, assim como minha mãe, eram a favor. Eram a favor de deixar Alice escolher. Emmett era indiferente. Eu sabia que quando conhecesse Alice, gostaria dela. E ele realmente não se importava se ela fosse humana, vampira ou meio vampira. Rosalie ainda era relutante e todos nós sabíamos o motivo principal; ela nunca escolheria isso para ela mesma. Carlisle ainda pensava, pensava muito.

— Você realmente a ama? — ele perguntou, preocupado.

— Não sei. — falei verdadeiramente. — O que é o amor? É gostar da sensação de ferro descendo a sua garganta? É sentir seu coração bater, mesmo sabendo que isso é impossível? Falar de amor e sentir são duas coisas diferentes.. — pensei em voz alta, e Carlisle sorriu.

— Faça o que achar melhor para você e para ela. Mas, por favor, tome cuidado.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente devagar. Carlisle subiu as escadas, Bella e Edward ocuparam-se com os gritos de Reneesme, exigindo que os dois fossem até seu quarto, e Emmett fez questão de levar Rosalie para o quintal da casa, para que ela se acalma-se. Eu fiquei ali só, com Esme me encarando com um sorriso largo no rosto.

— Você não vai falar nada como "Eu te disse", vai?

— Não. — ela sorriu e seus olhos brilharam. Ela me lembrava aqueles pais no dia da formatura do colegial, que choram ao pensar que seus filhos já são adultos e logo estarão indo para a faculdade. — Estou tão feliz por você. Não sabe como me deixava triste que você fosse o único que desejasse do fundo da alma que pudesse dormir e fugir do mundo. Você tem vida. — ela sorriu, caminhando em minha direção, me abraçando. — Eu já amo essa garota. Já a amo por fazê-lo brilhar e parecer "vivo" novamente. — ela afrouxou o abraço e fungou. Senti que ela estava realmente feliz, mas não entendi o fato de chorar por isso.

— Eu não queria que fosse ela que me fizesse "ter vida" — confidenciei, usando suas próprias palavras.

— E por que não?

— Porque ela é humana! — falei o obvio e Esme me olhou com um olhar repreendedor.

— Nunca diga isso. O amor age de maneiras distintas. Você não sabe o que essa garota tem a oferecer para você, ou o que você pode oferecer a ela...

— Ela tem tudo, Esme. O que eu poderia dar a ela? — a cortei, me sentido mal educado quando o fiz.

— Tem certeza? Você não pode ter certeza. Às vezes o que poderia ser "tudo" para você, não é para ela. Às vezes ela pode ter uma blusa cor de rosa, quando ela realmente precisa de uma vermelha. — ela falou carinhosamente, tentando me explicar algo que eu tinha certeza que eu não entenderia. — Você passou tantos anos se controlando, tantos anos recluso. Por que não se da uma chance? Não tenha medo de ser feliz...

_Alice's point of view_

Entrei em casa tentando não fazer barulho, o que foi bastante inútil, visto o estado em que eu me encontrava. Derrubei alguma coisa na sala e tropecei em alguns bichinhos de Anna no caminho para o meu quarto e sim, eu bati a testa na porta, antes de entrar no mesmo. Tentei massagear a minha testa, mas doía de mais, então desisti. Quando ia começar a tirar a fantasia eu vi a luz do corredor acender e depois de alguns segundos, Cynthia aparecer amarrando seu robe preto, na porta do meu quarto.

— Você não ia ficar na casa de Izzie? — perguntou sonolenta, e eu me virei para olhá-la, com os olhos semicerrados devido a luz.

— Ah droga, esqueci disso. — falei alto, fazendo a minha cabeça pulsar. — Porcaria.. Mas também, porque ela não estava perto? — murmurei para mim mesma.

— O que aconteceu com a sua fantasia? — minha irmã perguntou, se aproximando de mim e elevando meu braço, observando o rasgo que tinha ali. — Quem trouxe você para casa? O que aconteceu Alice? Como você esqueceu dos seus amigos? — ela perguntou freneticamente nervosa, me deixando nervosa também.

— Não aconteceu nada. Eu estava dançando e me perdi deles. Vou precisar concertar isso antes de devolver e eu preciso de um banho. — falei tirando a fantasia. Eu não queria que ela fizesse mais perguntas, tudo que eu queria era que ela esquecesse tudo aquilo. Eu queria esquecer tudo aquilo.

— Alice, o que aconteceu e quem a trouxe para casa? — tornou a perguntar autoritária, e as lágrimas logo brotaram em meus olhos. Malditas lágrimas traidoras! — Ali, você está me preocupando...

— Se eu te contar, você tem que jurar que não fará nada que eu não queira! — pedi tentando impedir as lágrimas de caírem. Totalmente inútil.

— Alice o que aconteceu?

— Prometa! — me exaltei.

— Eu prometo, me conta little sis.

— Quem me trouxe para casa foi Jasper, o filho do Dr. Cullen... — Falei tomando fôlego, começando pela parte que menos me abalava. Quer dizer, que menos me abalava de uma forma _ruim_.

— E porque ele o trouxe para casa?

— Porque ele achou.. Uhm.. Perigoso eu ficar sozinha, ou entrar na casa atrás de Izzie.

—E porque ele achou isso perigoso? — ela me olhava calma, mas seus olhos estavam assustados e eu não conseguia olhar dentro deles.

— Ele achou que Michael pudesse vir atrás de mim, de novo. — desviei meus olhos dos dela, e encarei meus pés.

—E qual o perigo disso?

— Ele poderia querer se vingar, por Jasper ter me.. Afastado dele.

— Querida, Michael fez algo com você que você não queria?

Ergui meu rosto, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer por ele e a olhei. Ri nervosamente.

— É isso que você pergunta as vitimas de estupro que chegam ao hospital? — Cynthia abriu a boca em um O e me encarou paralisada por vários segundos.

—Isso é muito serio Alice, precisamos ir a policia. Eu só vou me trocar e..

— Não, não! Nós não vamos a lugar nenhum! — protestei irritada.

— Alice, isso é serio. E se acontecer de novo? Isso não pode ficar assim!

— Você prometeu que não faria nada que eu não quisesse. Por favor! — pedi secando as lágrimas de meu rosto. — Eu só quero um banho e dormir e esquecer. — desmoronei sentada em minha cama.

— Ali...

— Por favor. — pedi cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Sentia as mãos de minha irmã na minha cabeça, e em seguida ela deixou um beijo ali.

— Se acalme e durma um pouco, a gente conversa melhor amanhã pela manhã. — e ela saiu do quarto, me deixando ali, sentada sobre a cama.

Eu não sabia o que me aterrorizava mais. As imagens de antes ou depois. A lembrança de Michal por todo o meu corpo, ou a lembrança do meu corpo tão próximo ao de Jasper. _Jasper!_ Agora eu até mesmo me permitia a pensar no nome dele, no rosto dele, no toque gelado de sua pele, no seu aroma...

Deus, eu iria enlouquecer muito em breve, com as lembranças que não queriam me abandonar.

Me levantei e comecei a tirar a fantasia. Deixei o paletó sobre a minha cama e me encaminhei para o banheiro. Um banho rápido pra tirar o cheiro de Michael e da Bebida do meu corpo, e depois me enfiei na minha camisola de seda lilás da Victoria's Secret, que eu havia ganhado de Sarabeth no meu aniversario de 17 anos. Me deitei na cama e puxei o paletó dele bem perto do meu rosto, o abraçando e sentindo aquele cheiro. Adormecendo com aquele aroma tão bom.

Os sonhos vinham todas as noites. Eu tinha dois tipos de sonhos, aqueles que eram _realmente_ sonhos, e aqueles que significavam algo. Aqueles que me renderam um tempo internada no hospital quando eu tinha sete anos. Aquele que eu aprendi a ignorar. Aqueles que as pessoas costumavam chamar de visões. O que eu tive esta noite se encaixa, definitivamente, na segunda categoria.

_Uma pessoa corria por entre as arvores do bosque com uma agilidade impressionante, ela parecia apenas um borrão. O céu era branco de nuvens com apenas algumas frestas por onde os raios do sol escapavam. Perto dali, um rebanho de cervos se alimentava das folhas baixas molhadas pelo orvalho da manhã e bebia água de um riacho. Minha garganta ardeu. A pessoa foi diminuindo o passo até parar por completo atrás de alguns arbustos. Eu podia sentir sua sede queimar em minha garganta. Foi quando um filete de nuvens se abriu exibindo-o sobre a luz do sol. Jasper. Sua pele brilhava na luz, eram como diamantes dos mais caros, aqueles que mais brilham. Como se milhares deles estivessem encravados em sua pele, lançando arco-íris no ar. Ele esperou por um momento, e então se jogou contra o rebanho, agarrando o maior dos cervos e se deliciando com seu sangue. Eu pude sentir o queimar em minha garganta ceder, mas não o suficiente. Seriam necessários outros cervos. Ele jogou a carcaça seca e sem vida de lado e se preparou para atacar novamente..._

Ai eu acordei, subitamente. Passei a mão na garganta, sentia um leve queimar ali. Apertei os olhos e balancei a cabeça. Uma visão. O que isso queria dizer? Ou melhor, o que Jasper _era?_ Caçando animais, bebendo sangue, brilhando a luz do sol, mais rápido que um carro de Formula 1. Olhei o relógio que marcava onze e meia da manhã e me joguei novamente na cama. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Nada daquilo fazia sentido para mim. Adormeci novamente, sem sonhos.

O sol atravessou as cortinas do meu quarto, e seus fracos raios tocaram meu rosto. Uma cena linda, se não fosse o fato de eu estar de ressaca e da dor muscular que aquela "coisa" que colocaram na minha bebida me causava, fora o sonho/visão que eu havia tido com Jasper. Aquilo era perturbador. Abri os olhos lentamente, tentando me acostumar com a claridade. Me sentei na cama e esfreguei os olhos, percebendo que a maquiagem da noite anterior ainda estava ali. Olhei no relógio. Três horas da tarde.

Me levantei e fui até o banheiro, passei o removedor de maquiagem e lavei meu rosto. Eu não sei se para acordar ou para perceber que nada daquilo havia acontecido. Infelizmente eu apenas acordei, porque tudo aquilo _havia_ acontecido. Amarrei meu cabelo em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo e voltei para o quarto. Vesti minha calça xadrez rosa de flanela e uma blusa qualquer. Liguei o computador, eu tinha algumas pesquisas para fazer. Passei pela cômoda pegando meu sidekick e indo em direção a cozinha, com minha barriga roncando. Havia oito chamadas perdidas de Izzie e Sarabeth no meu celular, e mais duas mensagens.

"_O que diabos aconteceu com Michael? Por que você não impediu seu amiguinho de quase matá-lo? I."_

"_O que aconteceu? Estou preocupado. Você está bem?  
Amor, Tom."_

Ignorei a mensagem de Izzie que exigia explicações e decidi responder apenas a de Tom, afinal, ele não julgava sem saber da historia.

"_Eu estou bem. Esqueci que iria dormir na casa de Izzie e vim para a minha. Pergunte ao seu irmão o que aconteceu.  
Amor, A."_

Ignorei as ligações também. Eu precisava primeiro ter respostas a respeito do meu sonho, depois eu me preocuparia com os outros.

— Está com fome? Pedi italiana. — Cynthia sorriu do sofá para mim.

— Faminta. — sorri me dirigindo ao forno. Minha cabeça latejando pela claridade.

— Tem aspirina no armário. — ouvi sua voz mais próxima e a vi parada, debruçada sobre a bancada da cozinha.

Sorri para ela e tirei meu almoço do forno, tomando primeiro a aspirina.

— Ali, eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa. — ela disse, e eu gelei. Era tudo que me faltava ela querer voltar ao assunto que eu queria esquecer.

— Você prometeu. — murmurei sem me virar para ela, pegando talheres.

— Eu sei, eu não fui a policia, mas eu falei com os Watson. Michael está no hospital, parece que foi um soco muito bem dado pelo seu amigo. — ela continuou a falar enquanto meu corpo relaxava. Eu não sabia o que havia saído da conversa, mas tudo era melhor do que ir a policia e ser apontada na rua como a problemática, _mais uma vez_.

— Ele mereceu. — falei colocando o prato sobre a bancanda e me sentando, mandando a primeira garfada de ravióli goela abaixo.

— Sim. A sra. Watson ficou escandalizada, jurava que o filho nunca faria isso. Fiquei com raiva dela, achando que você seria capaz de inventar algo desse tipo. — Cynthia revirou os olhos. — Michael não diz o motivo pelo qual apanhou e nem o porquê de não ter revidado. Ela sabe da historia, só não quer acreditar. — ela ia continuar, mas quando desviei os olhos prestando mais atenção em minha comida do que nela, ela decidiu encurtar. — Em fim. Eu só disse que não iríamos da queixa, mas que eu não queria Michael perto de você novamente.

— Tudo bem. — dei de ombros, fingindo indiferença.

Ela me observou comer por alguns instantes e depois bateu o pé.

— Eu e Anna estamos vendo alguns desenhos. São infantis e bobinhos, mas se quiser se juntar a nós...

— Eu tenho uma pesquisa para fazer... Para o colégio. — falei. Era a verdade, eu tinha _mesmo_ uma pesquisa para fazer. Eu não poderia chegar amanhã no colégio, contar o meu sonho barra visão para Bella e esperar que ela me explicasse.

Continuei a comer, mas nem sentia o gosto da comida muito bem. Eu estava com pressa. Levei alguns minutos para perceber que Cynthia ainda estava parada bancada, me olhando comer.

— O que foi? — perguntei de boca cheia. Eu estava com pressa e não queria voltar ao assunto "Michael".

— Você está mesmo bem? — ela perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior, e eu bufei, enfiando a ultima garfada de ravióli goela abaixo. — Quer dizer, você sabe que se quiser falar com... Outra pessoa, você pode.

— Outra pessoa? — perguntei quando terminei de engolir. — Alguém como a Dr. Sanders, lá em Tulsa? — falei irônica. Eu não procuraria "ajuda especializada" por algo que não estava nem me atingindo.

—Alice, por favor... — Cynthia começou, mas eu não deixei que ela terminasse.

— Eu não quero passar nem perto de um lugar como aquele! — quase gritei. Me levantei e deixei o prato na pia, pretendendo voltar ao meu quarto. Mas é claro que ela não deixaria.

— Você não vai voltar ao hospital... Você sabe disso, a situação é diferente. — ela bufou, impedindo a minha passagem.

— Sim, bem diferente. Eu não sou mais um menininha de sete anos de idade e uma mente fértil. — ainda irônica. Sentia as lágrimas brotarem em meus olhos pelas lembranças. Ou melhor, a falta delas. — Nunca passou pela cabeça de ninguém que eu era muito criativa? Que eu não tinha "visões" ou estava ficando louca? Que eu era _apenas_ uma criança? — levei a mão aos olhos, impedindo as lágrimas de caírem. Eu odiava tocar naquele assunto tanto quanto ela odiava.

— Não culpe papai e mamãe por isso, eles estavam assustados! — minha irmã me repreendeu, e uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. Droga!

— Eu não culpo eles. Os médicos que não deveriam ter aceito algo do tipo. Tratar uma criança com eletro choque?

— Alice...

—Eu _não_ preciso de ajuda. Eu estou muito bem, nada abalada. Você está fazendo mais do que não é! — gritei me desviando dela.

— Ali, por favor...

— Não. — bradei — Você tem noção do que ter a sua mais remota lembrança como uma criança de nove anos? Não. Você não sabe. _Você _lembra de quando ganhamos Fluffy, o gatinho que morreu antes de você vir pra cá. _Você _lembra do natal em que o papai se vestiu de duende porque as fantasias de papai noel haviam acabado, _você_ lembra de tudo que aconteceu nos meus primeiros oito anos de vida. _Eu _não. Então não me peça para confiar em alguém que _fez_ isso comigo. — limpei as lagrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto e corri para o meu quarto, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

Eu estava com raiva. Raiva por ela não acreditar que eu estava bem. Eu estava bem! Ela tratava como se ele _realmente_ tivesse conseguido algo de mim. Eu estava mais do que bem. Eu estava ótima, Jasper havia aparecido. Havia sol e brilho na minha vida. E apesar das duvidas e quase-certezas, nada poderia me fazer desistir dele. Não era o tipo de sentimento que você desiste. Não era o tipo de coisa fácil de abrir mão; a comodidade, o reconforto, a felicidade, o carinho... Tudo que eu sentia perto dele era maior do que _qualquer_ sentimento que eu tive por qualquer outro garoto. Com ele era diferente, com ele era _amor._

Ouvi a porta do quarto começar a se abrir, rangendo. Me virei pronta para brigar com Cynthia, se esse fosse o caso, mas quando vi quem era me apressei a secar as lágrimas. A pequenina parada na minha porta havia me pego desprevenida. Ela ainda trajava pijamas, ela os adorava e não gostava de ter de se trocar para ficar em casa nos finais de semana. Anna me olhou curiosa até que eu disse que ela podia entrar.

— Tudo bem com você? — perguntei interessa pelo que a teria tirado dos seus tão amados desenhos animados.

— Sim. Eu só queria perguntar uma coisa. — ela disse tímida e envergonhada. E eu estranhei. Desde quando a minha monstrinha era tímida e envergonhada?

— O que aconteceu, monstrinha? — perguntei sorrindo, tentando lhe soar confiante.

— Nos desenhos, as fadas realizam desejos, certo? — concenti com a cabeça, sentando na cadeira de rodinhas que ficava em frente ao meu computador e pegando-a no colo. — Então, eu vi suas asas. Você é uma fada? Eu sempre achei isso. Queria fazer meu pedido pra você, porque vai demorar muito até que a fada do dente apareça... — eu ri. De verdade. Era tão engraçado ver aquela garotinha que tinha alma de uma velha de 50 anos, realmente agir como uma criança de três/quatro anos.

— Vou lhe contar um segredo, ok? — falei sorrindo confidente, e ela abriu os olhinhos entusiasmada. Eu não iria acabar com a felicidade dela, eu não iria estragar o momento mais criança que eu já havia presenciado. Não deveria ser um desejo tão difícil, deveria? — Sim, quando eu visto minhas asas, eu sou uma fada. E posso realizar o seu desejo, se você me contar ele. E se você _realmente_ quiser que ele se realize.

Anna deu pulinhos no meu colo e eu ri mais uma vez. Ela segurou meu rosto entre suas mãozinhas gorduchinhas e me fez olhá-la nos olhos, aquelas grandes bolas de gude azuis.

— Eu quero ver você e a mamãe felizes. Eu quero que a mamãe fique com o Doutor, ele faz ela rir e atender o telefone com saltinhos. É engraçado, ela fica bem. E eu gosto dele. E eu quero que o moço loiro seja seu amigo, você sorri tão engraçado e feliz perto dele. — fiquei pasma com as palavras dela, e as ultimas até mesmo me fizeram corar. — E você fica tão feliz. Mais feliz do que quando a Wanda briga com alguém, ou o Cosmo age como um idiota ou quando o Timmy faz pedidos realmente idiotas. — ela tomou fôlego e me olhou sorridente, saltando do meu colo. — Eu quero vocês felizes.

— Nós somos felizes. — sibilei corada.

— Então as quero _mais _felizes. — ela sorriu e saiu correndo do meu quarto.

Nem a ela eu enganava? Ok, ok. Eu só deveria convencer a mim mesma. Bela trouxa sou eu.

Girei na cadeira e me "rolei" até o computador. Abri o navegador da internet e me deixei envolver pelas minhas duvidas e quase-certezas. Entrei no google e parei. Tamborilei os dedos na mesa pensando no que eu colocaria ali. O que eu pesquisaria? Jasper Hale?

É, parece bom o suficiente. Digitei no campo designado para isso o nome "Jasper Hale Cullen" e dei enter. Aguardei poucos instantes antes que a pagina se abrisse.

"Resultados **1 - 10 **de aproximadamente **406.000** para **jasper hale cullen** (1,10 segundos)"

Ok. Meu queixo foi ao chão. Haviam milhares de Jasper's no mundo com seus milhares de blog, flog, my space, devian art e etc... O que eu faria? Olhei as primeiras páginas, mas desisti quando cheguei na décima quinta. Eu queria algo imediato, e ele não parecia o tipo de garoto que mantinha um site na internet.

Foi então que eu me lembrei de Cambridge. Eu poderia pesquisar pelo nome dele no site da universidade. Mas logo a minha idéia foi barrada, quando eu vi que para abrir a pagina sobre os alunos eu _teria_ que ser aluna. Por que ele não poderia estudar em Oxford? Ai eu teria o cadastro de ex-aluna de Cynthia. Mas não, Oxford também seria muito longe. Relacionamentos a distância não dão certo.

Não, não. Nada de relacionamentos Alice, apenas amizade. Você só quer descobrir _quem_ é o seu novo amigo. Ou seria _o que_? Humpf.

Mas ai eu lembrei da fraternidade. Se ele estava na fraternidade, era porque ele conhecia alguém de lá, ou porque ele mesmo morava lá! A-há, peguei você agora Jasper. Procurei pelo nome da fraternidade no site oficial da universidade e entrei lá. Dei graças a Deus quando o campo para pesquisa abriu sem que eu precisasse inserir mais informações.

Digitei lá apenas o Hale, mas nada apareceu. Digitei Jasper e cinco opções apareceram. Pelas fotos percebi que nenhum era ele. Então optei pelo Cullen. E apenas um foi encontrado, sem foto, apenas o nome "Emmett Cullen". Pensei que ignorar, visto que não era o nome pelo qual eu procurava, mas me intrigou o fato de terem o mesmo sobrenome que o Dr. Carlisle. Eu não achei Cullen um sobrenome assim tão comum para que duas famílias que _não_ fossem relacionadas, morassem na mesma cidade e tivessem filhos na mesma universidade.

Levei o cursor até o nome e cliquei em cima. Uma nova janela abriu e levou alguns segundos até carregar, e quando o fez a página decepcionou. Apenas os campos obrigatórios estavam respondidos. Seu nome; Emmett Cullen, Seu estado civil; namorando; Sua idade, vinte e um anos; Seu curso; Educação Física; e sua residência (a única que não decepcionou) Kingdon Valley, Londres. Definitivamente eles eram irmãos. Mas era triste que não tivessem mais informações. Voltei a minha pesquisa no google e decidi mentalizar o que me fazia ter tantas duvidas sobre Jasper.

Primeiro: eu tive uma _visão_ com ele. Eu aprendi que assim como não devo contar as pessoas sobre elas (elas podem me achar maluca e decidir que tratamento de choque não machuca nada e é super eficiente), eu também devo _acreditar_ nelas. Nunca me enganei quando segui minhas visões.

Segundo: na minha visão ele corria pela floresta com uma velocidade sem igual. Qualquer corredor de formula 1 ficaria no chinelo. Ele era apenas um borrão na floresta, e eu acho que ele não era o The Flash, obrigada.

Terceiro: ele _atacava_ e _bebia_ o sangue de um cervo. E ele _gostava_ disso. E minha garganta ardeu quando os cervos apareceram. O queimor diminuiu quando o sangue lhe desceu a garganta. Era como comida. Era prazeroso. Era _bom._

Quarto: com um soco _fraco_ ele quebrou o nariz de Michael e o fez ir parar no hospital, tão assustado que não queria nem mesmo inventar uma desculpa plausível para não ter rebatido ou por ter apanhado.

Quinto: ele estava sempre tão gelado! Era como pegar um gelo nas mãos em pleno inverno. Aquilo não me incomodava, na verdade eu sempre gostei de frio, e o toque dele me fazia bem. Eu sei como eu já havia desejado sentir aquele toque tantas vezes antes... Ok, FOCO Alice! Ah, sim.. A pele tão pálida. De todos eles. Mesmo que sejam ingleses ou até mesmos pólo-nortenses (isso existe?) não há uma razão para serem tão brancos e frios! E duro! Quando esbarrei nele, parecia que eu tinha me chocado com a parede de concreto!

Sexto: isso não devia vir parar aqui, mas a família é _realmente_ linda. Isso não é normal. Todos eles tão bonitos. E cheirosos! Deus, o cheiro de Jasper... Só me lembro de respirar quando aquele cheiro esta perto de mim para que possa buscar um pouco mais daquele aroma maravilhoso.

Sétimo: estranhamente, seus olhos são cor de topázio, como mel. E na festa, quando o vi batendo em Michael, me tirando dali, seus olhos eram negros. Eram carvão puro, com um brilho de ódio vingativo.

Bem, esses eram os básicos mesmo. Agora eu só precisava dar um jeito de buscar aquilo pela internet. Então vamos lá, digitei no navegador "Pele branca+gelada+olhos mudando de cor+força+beleza+sangue+rapidez" e dei enter.

"Resultados **1 - 10 **de aproximadamente **32** para Pele **branca+gelada+olhos mudando de cor+força+beleza+sangue+rapidez** (1,10 segundos)"

Alguns sites de vendas apareceram, e lá pelos últimos, com pouquíssimos acessos eu achei um que me interessou. Lobos de La Push. O nome me chamou atenção, e as palavras destacadas ainda mais. Levei o cursor até o link e cliquei. A pagina demorou a abrir por completo, o que me frustrou um pouco. Havia varia categorias: dicionário, lendas, fotos, vídeos, etc. O cursor foi quase que por vontade própria sobre as fotos, e quando depois de uma eternidade, as fotos abriram, eram apenas da praia (incrível, diga-se de passagem) de La Push e da reserva Quileute de lá, e nos vídeos a mesma coisa.

Quase desisti, mas antes decidi tentar o "Lendas". E me surpreendi. Passei por um historia longa sobre o nascimento dos guerreiros espíritos e como nasceram os "Lobisomens". Eu ri daquilo. Fui obrigada. Lobisomens? Serio mesmo? Mas bem, não poderia rir muito. Eu estava atrás de historias que comprovassem que eu não fosse louca e que Jasper não fosse _totalmente_ humano.

Passei por outra história, que me chamou mais atenção. A do sacrifício da terceira esposa. A parte que logo atraiu meus olhos começou aqui "...Um ano depois, duas donzelas makahs desapareceram de suas casas na mesma noite. Os makahs chamaram os quileutes de imediato, que encontraram o mesmo fedor adocicado em toda a aldeia makah. Os lobos partiram a caça novamente. Só um deles voltou. Era Yaha Uta, o filho mais velho da terceira esposa de Taha Aki e o mais novo do grupo. Trouxe uma coisa que nunca fora vista em todos os dias dos quileutes — um cadáver estranho, **frio e duro como pedra**, que ele carregava aos pedaços. (...) Yaha Uta descreveu o que aconteceu: ele e os irmãos encontraram a criatura que parecia um homem mas era duro como granito, com as duas filhas makahs. Uma menina já estava morta, branca e exangue no chão. A outra estava nos braços da criatura, que tinha a boca em seu pescoço. Ela podia estar viva quando eles chegaram a cena horrenda, mas a criatura rapidamente rompeu seu pescoço e atirou o corpo sem vida ao chão quando eles se aproximaram. Seus **lábios brancos estavam cobertos com o sangue** da menina e os **olhos cintilavam vermelhos**. (...) As historias contam que A Fria era **a coisa mais linda que os olhos humanos já tinham visto**. Parecia a deusa da Alvorada quando entrou na aldeia naquela manhã;"

Corri até o dicionário. As peças começavam a se encaixar na minha cabeça. Procurei pela palavra Fria, e a definição foi bem grossa: sanguessuga, bebedora de sangue, chupadora de pescoços, vampiro.

A palavra caiu como um baque em mim. Logo eu, a garota que adorava romances como _Vampire Kisses _ e _Vampire's Academy_, apaixonada por um verdadeiro e legitimo vampiro. Isso não podia ser. Eles não existiam. Eu deveria estar louca. Mas era uma contradição. Eu _nunca _errei. Eu sabia que estava certa. Ele não era humano. A palavra me assustou. Eu tive medo.

Vasculhei por mais uma sessão "Descobertas". E por mais ridículo que possa soar, eu realmente acredito que ele seja um "frio".

Como você sabe que conheceu um vampiro?

Fácil. Tudo nele atrai você. São caçadores perfeitos. São bonitos, cheirosos, ágeis, fortes. Você não conseguiria escapar nem que _quisesse_. Sua pele é extremamente branca e gelada, duro como mármore. Seus olhos variam de cor, de acordo com a alimentação deles. Sangue humano os deixa com os olhos vermelhos, bem alimentados. Olhos negros são olhos famintos.

Fique atenta. _Nenhum_ vampiro é confiável. Se o vir, fuja.

Postado por: Leah Clearwater

Webmaster Lobos de La Push

Olhos cor de topázio significavam o que? Que ele ainda não estava faminto, mas que poderia estar? E do que me interessava. Eu estava apaixonada por ele, e não deveria. Ele era um vampiro.

Pelo amor de Deus, um vampiro!

-

-

-

**N/A:** não me matem pela falta de beijo nessa cap também. Assim, próximo capitulo é o ultimo antes da "sessão fluffy" dessa fic *-* eu prometo que no próximo tem. Esse foi quase como um explicação para o "porque" e para o "como" do próximo capitulo, ok? Eu sei que isso deve estar meio confuso, mas eu prometo que vocês entendem no próximo capitulo, que se deus quiser, vem na sexta o/

**mmmbenavides, ** ah o Jasper conta logo. Quer dizer, só acrescenta explicações, visto eu a Ali tem visões (H). espero que sua vida de uma desacelerada. Odeio quando tudo corre tanto, eu nem vejo o tempo passar!

**Babisy**, prefiro mil vezes Jasper a Edward. Eu amo ele, mas sei lá. O Jasper me fisgou desde o começo. Acho que ele manipula meus sentimentos G_G HAHAHAHA. Ahh cara, não existe palavra para descrever o Jasper. Eu acho que Jasper já deveria ter virado adjetivo a muito³ tempo. HAHAHAHA.

**Jully**, HOHO³ a amizade evolui sim. No próximo capitulo eles voltam a se encontrar. Não que vá ser fácil para o Jasper, claro. Ele vai ver o que uma garota é capaz de fazer. ALICE RULES (H)

Senti falta da**, Allyson M. Black, Rocks** e da **Becca Donnelys** no capitulo passado. Espero que seja a falta de tempo e não coisas piores. :D

Até sexta (?).

xo . xo

Bih.


	18. Dirty little secret

**N/A:** leiam ouvindo Decode - Paramore *-----* (.com/watch?v=SSaSY59d2a0). Mesmo esqueminha de sempre, digita w w w . y o u t u b e . (cole o link acima) e emocione-se *-*

Obs: sim, decode em dose dupla essa semana. Porque essa musica é perfeita (L)

-

-

**DEZESSEIS – DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS**

_(Segredinhos sujos)_

Eu dormi ainda sem acreditar. Eu tinha medo de amar ele. Medo de machucá-lo. Ele sentia a garganta dele daquela maneira quando me via? Quer dizer, como eu senti quando vi os cervos? Queimar como ferro em brasa? Eu não queria que ele sofresse para ficar comigo, mas eu ainda conseguia ser egoísta o suficiente para querer tê-lo e me sentir vazia, sem lugar e estúpida quando ele não estava por perto.

Tentar dormir aquela noite foi a coisa mais inútil que eu pude _tentar._ Eu não conseguia para de pensar nele. Em como eu o queria ali comigo, mas em como eu _não_ queria que ele se sentisse mal por isso, que ele sofresse por isso. Eu desejava que existisse uma maneira de ficarmos juntos sem que ele sofresse. Se fosse preciso, acho que eu poderia sofrer no lugar dele, certo?

Quando o relógio despertou eu dei graças a Deus. Eu não conseguia mais ficar naquela cama pensando, mas ainda sim eu queria pensar mais. Na verdade eu queria respostas. Uma resposta. Eu não iria arriscar parecer ridícula ao me declarar para ele sem saber, se ele _gostava_ mesmo de mim. Não que eu não lembrasse da noite de sábado, mas ele podia ter dito aquilo apenas para me confortar.

Quem sabe?

Me coloquei de pé em um pulo e corri para o banheiro. Lavei o rosto e arrumei o cabelo, passei uma maquiagem leve para esconder as olheiras da noite em claro e em seguida, deslizei para dentro do meu uniforme. Calcei minhas sapatilhas e puxei pelo meu material, largando-o sobre uma cadeira na cozinha, enquanto procurava pelo café da manhã.

Anna corria com um ursinho, ainda de pijama, pela sala. Ela estava elétrica. Eu ri.

— Deus do céu, o que deu nela essa noite? — perguntei rindo, enchendo minha tigela com cereal e leite.

— Já faz duas semanas que ela está assim. Está trocando as horas, acorda tão elétrica. Estou achando que ela possa ser hiperativa. — Cynthia deu de ombros, voltando ao seu café, enquanto Anna tentava deixar seu ursinho sentado sobre as costas de Zara, o que era um pouco difícil, mas nenhuma das duas desistiam.

Zara estava adorando a brincadeira e me senti culpada por esquecer que ela tinha apenas três anos de idade e que precisava brincar. Olhando as duas me senti mais surpresa do que ontem. Havia a alma velha de Anna deixado seu corpo e sido substituída por uma alma de criança? Ri mais uma vez e notei que eu estava apenas as observando por muito tempo. Assim como Cynthia continuava a me encarar.

— Perdeu algo aqui? — perguntei rindo, levando uma colherada de cereal a boca.

— Você está tão feliz, não parece normal. — ela continuou bebericando seu café.

Rolei os olhos, engolindo meu cereal.

— Não posso ficar feliz? — levei mais uma colherada a boca.

— Só achei que estaria mais abalada, com tudo que aconteceu e... — fiz força para engolir o cereal praticamente inteiro e a interrompi antes que voltássemos ao assunto desagradável.

— Cynthia, por favor! Não aconteceu nada, Jasper chegou rápido. Michael não teve chance. Dá pra você desencanar? — larguei minha tigela praticamente cheia de comida sobre o balcão e caminhei para o banheiro, com Cynthia nos meus calcanhares.

Peguei a escova de dentes e passei a pasta dental, escovando os dentes o mais rápido possível.

— Não deixa de ser algo serio. Não acredito que você não está dando bola para isso. — ela parou no batente da porta.

Céus, eu não teria um segundo de paz? Não aconteceu NA-DA! Por que era tão difícil entender? Meu príncipe encantado chegou bem na hora com seu cavalo branco para me salvar!

Ou seria mais sensato dizer; meu vampiro com seu corvette preto?

— Não aconteceu nada! — falei exaltada, lavando minha boca. Guardei a escova de dentes e passei rápido por minha irmã — Esqueça esse assunto, ok?

Me virei para Cynthia enquanto terminava de guardar alguns livros na minha mochila. Ela me olhou irritada e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, ia começar a falar novamente, mas eu não dei chance.

—Olha, estou atrasada para a aula. Vejo vocês a noite — falei passando pela sala e deixando um beijo em Anna e em Zara. — Até mais.

Sai de casa o mais rápido possível. Essa manhã poderia ficar pior? Bati a porta logo após sair e joguei a mochila sobre os ombros, ouvindo meu sidekick apitar enquanto descia as escadas. Abri o bolso da frente de minha mochila e o tirei de lá. Ele piscava.

"_Qual é? Vai me ignorar? Por que respondeu o Tom e não a mim? O que eu fiz dessa vez? Pensei que fossemos amigas, Brandon. Estou brava com você. I."_

HAHAHA, ótimo. Eu tinha de lidar com uma irmã chata, uma sobrinha hiperativa, um vampiro que eu amava e _ainda_ com uma melhor amiga que não da espaço?

Rolei os olhos e digitei uma mensagem rápida, simples e eficaz.

"_Por que eu não quis responder você pelo telefone. Eu sei que não bastaria apenas uma mensagem. Nunca basta. Falo com você no colégio. Não fique brava._

_Amor, A."_

A quem eu queria enganar? Ela nunca aceitaria apenas aquilo como resposta. Estava quase saindo do prédio quando o aparelho apitou mais uma vez.

"_Corra para o colégio. Vou ter um filho se você não chegar logo. Estão comentando coisas sobre sábado. Amor, I."_

Estão comentando? Comentando o que? Não podia ser, ela queria mesmo travar uma conversa pelo sidekick? Como ela queria que eu corresse para o colégio no frio que fazia agora pela manhã e digitando na merda desse aparelho?

"_Estão comentando o que? Sobre a festa? Que mer..."_ — a mensagem ficou pela metade. Uma rajada de vento fez todo o meu cabelo grudar no meu rosto. Foi inevitável não levantar a cabeça para arrumá-los, e quando eu o fiz, eu vi ele.

Céus, como ele poderia ficar tão majestoso vestido tão simples? Apenas de sobretudo preto e jeans escuro? Encostado naquela carro divino. O Corvette havia se tornado meu carro preferido há muito tempo. Ele me encarava preocupado e quando nossos olhos se encontraram, um sorriso tímido que me tirou o fôlego, se formou em seus lábios.

— Bom dia. — ele disse cordial, sem se desencostar do carro, ou tirar as mãos de trás de suas costas.

Seus olhos estavam lindamente dourados. Me hipnotizaram de cara. Me prenderam a seu rosto. Eu esqueci de respirar, eu esqueci de me mexer, eu esqueci quem eu era. Acho que até meu coração parou de bater, porque quando eu voltei a mim mesma eu estava ofegante, e meu coração era acelerado.

— Oi. — respondi levando a mão que segurava o aparelho até o coração. Sacudi a cabeça para tentar lembrar tudo que eu tinha a dizer.

O vento soprou mais uma vez e fez meus cabelos voarem na direção de Jasper. Ele enrijeceu logo. A dor. Eu pude senti-la em mim. Eu sabia qual era a sensação. Eu estava o machucando. Eu não queria machucá-lo. Eu precisava sair dali.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — a curiosidade foi mais forte. Maldita, vou ouvir Izzie reclamar porque demorei a chegar e ainda vou deixá-lo mal. Ah, bela garota você é, Brandon.

— Acho que precisamos conversar. — ele disse fraco, abaixando o rosto. — Acho que devo ser sincero com você.

De verdade? Era serio mesmo que ele ia me contar _tudo_? Ah, mas eu já sabia. Eu já havia descoberto. Eu só não acreditava realmente. Talvez eu devesse contar a ele. Só para ver se ele ia ficar preocupado ou rir da minha idiotice. Não custava tentar. Custava?

— Eu sei o que você é. — murmurei cabisbaixa, e me arrependi quando ergui a cabeça. Ele me encarava com dor.

— Como?

— A pele branca e fria, a força, a rapidez, o corpo duro como pedra. Os olhos mudando de cor... — falei mais para mim mesma do que para ele, como se tentasse decorar aquilo.

—Como você... — ele não terminou a frase. Parecia que ele acreditava naquilo _tanto_ quanto eu.

Acredite, estou sendo sarcástica. Eu falava como que para tentar me convencer da verdade, e ele confirmou isso. Querer saber como eu sabia disso era confirmar, certo? O olhei surpresa, e ele com dor. Dor, dor, dor... Sempre dor. Eu precisava sair dali. Eu não queria que ele sofresse por minha culpa. Eu não _queria_.

Meu sidekick apitou mais uma vez. Olhei do aparelho para Jasper e pensei rápido.

— Você não é o único com segredos... — comecei a me afastar dele, andando o mais rápido possível, embora eu soubesse que ele poderia me alcançar rapidamente.

—Alice, espere. Eu quero falar com você. — ele começou a caminhar na minha direção. Mas ele não aceleraria. Havia mais pessoas ali, embora estivessem alheias a nossa conversa.

—Desculpe, estou atrasada. — gritei e virei rapidamente a esquina, me deparando com duas garotas que eu realmente não gostava; Brianna e Violet.

Violet, a mimadinha filhinha do papai que se acha a modelo só porque mede um e setenta e dois e é mais magra que o meu mindinho, e é lógico, sua fiel escudeira Brianna, não menos mimada, magra ou alta. Serio, essas garotas tinham problemas. Quem adicionava 250 ml de silicone aos seios aos 15 anos de idade?

Olhei para trás rapidamente e não vi mais Jasper. Ou o Corvette preto. Abri meu sidekick e é lógico que a mensagem era de Izzie.

"_Acho que Tom se perdeu. Ainda não chegou ao metrô. Vou me atrasar um pouco. Já planeje como vai me contar. I."_

Rolei os olhos. Eu sabia o que ia falar. Michael me agarrou, Jasper não gostou e bateu nele. Eu fui embora com ele e fim de papo. Eu sabia até mesmo o que ela falaria, e já estava preparando as respostas na minha mente, mas a conversa das duas garotas inutilmente fúteis a minha frente me chamou a atenção.

— ... Ela estava totalmente se oferecendo pra ele. Eu sei que estava. — Violet disse jogando os cabelos para trás. Rolei os olhos.

— A Brandon fazendo isso? Não consigo imaginar. Ela parece a Madre Tereza de Calcutá. — Brianna disse rindo e eu rolei os olhos mais uma vez. Serio que elas perdiam tempo falando de mim?

—Estou lhe contando Bree. Eles até sumiram durante a festa, se agarrando em algum canto imagino. Mas eu não percebi, lógico, estava ocupada demais conversando com o meu futuro namorado. — a loira riu maliciosa para a ruiva e eu pedi para que um raio caísse na minha cabeça e/ou para que eu ficasse surda no exato minuto.

— Você e o Cullen, hein? Formam um casal perfeito, parecem dois modelos. — a lambisgóia ruiva e bajuladora disse com admiração.

Vontade de vomitar, foi o que eu tive. E quando raciocinei, tive vontade de vomitar em cima dos sapamos Steve Madden estação passada que elas usavam. Cullen? De que Cullen estavam falando? Espero que não seja o _meu_ Cullen. Hello, agarota muito ciumenta aqui!

— Jasper é lindo não é mesmo? Eu não sabia que ele estudava em Cambridge. John me contou naquela noite. Parece que dois irmãos dele estudam aqui. Que tal fazermos novas amizades? Eu adoraria ser a nova melhor amiga da Garota-Cullen-Eu-Sou-Linda. — ela falou de Bella com desprezo, e eu senti raiva. — Só preciso de dois minutos com ele, e ele vai estar... — eu não conseguia ouvir mais nada.

Era o _meu_ Cullen. Era a _minha_ amiga. Eram _meus_ e não dela. Lambisgóia loira oferecida nojenta fora de moda. Ah, ela deveria morrer, e acreditem, eu pediria para Bella drenar todo o sangue dessa garota asquerosa. Mesmo sabendo que eu era, tipo, um meio metro menor que ela, passei bufando e rapidamente pelo meio das duas, esbarrando em ambas e sorrindo satisfeita quando vi que o fichário de Violet caiu de suas mãos.

— Hei não vê por onde anda? — a ruiva, a seguira Brianna, perguntou, e eu simplesmente ignorei.

Nunca senti mais vontade de matar alguém do que eu sentia agora. Quando estava quase passando pelos portões de St. Candence, ouvi a voz de Sarabeth me chamar, alarmada.

— Hei, — ela chegou ofegante perto de mim. Apoiou a mão no meu ombro e respirou fundo. — Você está bem?

Rolei os olhos pela milhonésima vez no dia. Era pedir demais que não me perguntassem isso?

— Estou ótima! Porque não param de perguntar sobre isso. Aliás, o que _você_ sabe sobre isso? — perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha e a encarando.

— O que toda a escola sabe, oras. Tom está super mal, e Izzie se sentiu tão culpada por ter mandado aquela mensagem como se fosse culpa sua e...

— Espera! — falei erguendo a mão e impedindo que ela continuasse a falar desenfreadamente. Minha cabeça girou. — Toda a escola? O que eles sabem?

— Bem, rolam boatos que Michael agarrou você, _pra valer_. — ela falou com ênfase nas ultimas palavras. — E que o garoto Cullen, o loiro mais velho, desceu a mão nele...

Ela continuou a falar mais eu não prestei atenção. Merda! Coloquei a mãos na cabeça e fechei os olhos apertando-os fortemente. Quando toda essa historia poderia acabar e eu poderia me concentrar somente no vampiro pelo qual eu estou apaixonada? Como se já não fosse difícil o suficiente...

— Alice! — o grito de Izzie ecoou atrás de mim e ela me abraçou. — Sinto muito por ter sido grossa com você na mensagem. Eu realmente não sabia o que havia acontecido. Achei que o garoto só estava com ciúmes... — ela começou a desandar seu discurso de desculpas, e eu só a abracei de volta. Meus olhos estavam fixos no garoto moreno e de semblante preocupado parado logo atrás dela. — Então, me perdoa?

Me afastei dela e sorri fraco.

— Não há nada a perdoar. Eu estou bem. Está tudo bem. Não foi nada de mais. Isso acontece em qualquer lugar. — falei mais para Tom do que para Izzie, e ela suspirou aliviada, enquanto ele ainda continuava preocupado.

— Mas então.. E o loiro? Por que ele foi atrás de você? E que historia é essa de vir embora com ele? — ela perguntou interessada em assuntos que para ela eram mais importantes.

E eu meio que fiquei feliz. Eu queria falar dele. Somente dele. Eu queria que tudo fosse normal de novo.

— Ele só achou que deveria fazer algo. Não tem nada de mais. O pai dele é amigo de Cynthia. — informei, e ela ficou triste. Talvez pelo pouco romance que minha mentira tinha.

O sino bateu antes que ela abrisse a boca.

— Droga, tenho física. — reclamou Sarabeth.

— Droga dupla, eu não fiz o trabalho de física! — Izzie se assustou, correndo para pegar Sara pela mão. — Preciso urgente do seu trabalho...

As duas saíram rápido de perto de nós. E eu me senti bem por não ser o centro das atenções. Ao menos do meu grupo, visto que todos que passavam por mim me olhavam e cochichavam.

— Estou me sentindo um animal no zoológico. — brinquei olhando Tom com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele abaixou a cabeça.

— Desculpe por isso.

— Você não fez nada. — falei me aproximando dele e passando meu braço pelos seus ombros, me dirigindo até a entrada de St. Patrick com ele.

— Mesmo assim. Me sinto responsável. Meu irmão é um idiota. — ele falou raivoso.

— Não se preocupe. Não fique com raiva dele. Ele teve o que merecia e você não é ele. É passado, e tudo que eu mais quero é que todos esqueçam. — sorri e vi o sorriso se formar aos poucos nos lábios de Tom. Nos abraçamos, e o segundo sinal tocou novamente.

— Acho melhor você correr ou vai chegar atrasada para aula de biologia. — ele falou e eu acenti com a cabeça. Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e corri de volta para os portões de Saint Candence, atravessando eles e me dirigindo até a sala de Biologia. Todos já estavam lá, e todos me olhavam como se eu fosse o bichinho novo do zoológico. Algumas com pena, outras como se eu merecesse, e outras ainda faziam comentários.

Bella também estava lá, e ela também me olhava. Mas ela não cochichava e tão pouco parecia sentir pena ou desprezo de mim. Sorri fraco e acenei de leve, antes de sentar no meu lugar, e ela retribuiu.

Acho que não preciso mencionar o quão difícil foram os primeiros tempos. Horríveis! Eu queria pular de algum lugar, de verdade. Eu não conseguia me concentrar em nem um terço da aula. Tudo que eu pensava era em Jasper e na lambisgóia loira que tinha certeza que ficaria com ele. Ta que ela era um par perfeito para um vampiro, visto que ele era lindo e, bem, mesmo que artificialmente, eu devo admitir que Violet também era linda, com seus olhos azuis, os cabelos loiríssimos, a boca sempre vermelha, a pele branquinha, os traços marcantes, construídos pelo melhor da medicina plástica. Ninguém desconfiaria de que ela _não_ poderia ser uma vampira. Já a mim... Teriam suas duvidas.

Mas mesmo assim ainda foi duro vê-la tentar falar com Bella no nosso tempo livre. Eu estava sentada no mesmo canto de sempre, perto do portão de Saint Patrick, revirando as varias opções de permanecer perto de Jasper sem lhe causar muita dor, e Bella se sentou ao meu lado.

— Você está bem? — ele me perguntou, e eu não pude deixar de rir.

— É a centésima vez que me perguntam isso. — eu disse a olhando. — Não se preocupe, Jasper foi excelente comigo.

Bella mordeu o lábio e continuou a me encarar.

— O que foi? — perguntei curiosa, não entendendo. Geralmente tínhamos uma conversa que se baseava em mais de uma pergunta e resposta. Falávamos do tempo, das provas, da vida..

— Jasper falou com você está manha? — perguntou me encarando preocupada. Seus olhos estavam mais longe do caramelo de sempre, e eu conclui que ela deveria estar começando a ficar com fome. Me perguntei qual seria a freqüência com que caçavam.

— É, mais ou menos. Trocamos algumas palavras. Eu estava atrasada. — informei tentando fingir indiferença. E eu sabia que eu _nunca_ conseguia isso.

— Você é uma péssima mentirosa. — Bella informou aos risos e eu ri também.

— Mas sou bem convincente. — pisquei para ela.

—Isabella, querida. — ouvimos a voz de Violet logo a nossa frente e erguemos o rosto para a garota monstruosamente maior que nós duas. Bella também não era muito mais alta do que eu.

— Querida? — perguntei confusa.

— Você é...? — Bella perguntou, enquanto observávamos a loira se sentar a nossa frente.

— Violet querida, Jasper já deve ter comentado algo sobre mim. Sou amiga do John. — ela disse como se aquilo explicasse muita coisa.

— Desculpe, creio que Jasper ocupa seus pensamentos com coisa melhor. — Bella revirou os olhos visivelmente irritada e me olhou.

Violet ficou desconcertada. Mas logo pensou em algo mais.

—Então, estava pensando. Você está sem dupla para o trabalho de Biologia certo? Eu poderia fazer dupla com você. Poderíamos ir até a sua casa depois da aula... — Ahá, os seus dois minutos com Jasper. Vai sonhando que você vai tê-lo.

— Alice é meu par. — Bella a cortou fria. — Mas obrigada pela gentileza, eu sei como você se sente incomodada com as novatas, principalmente com aquelas que ameaçam os padrões de beleza do seu colégio.

Vocês ouviram o barulho do chicote? Porque eu ouvi! Me segurei para não rir. Violet continuou mais alguns segundos desconcertada a nossa frente, e em seguida se levantou, com a desculpa de que teria ouvido Brianna chamar por ela.

—Eu amo você! — falei a abraçando e nós duas quase caímos no chão. Cair sentada seria como um mico.

Bella riu junto de mim.

— Não gosto dessa garota. Edward diz que seus pens... — Bella parou no mesmo instante e fechou os olhos apertando-os fortemente, como se estivesse se repreendendo por algo dito.

— Edward diz? — incentivei.

— Edward diz que ela é muito oferecida para com os garotos do time. Garotas assim não fazem o meu perfil de amizades. — ela respondeu rapidamente, tentando corrigir algo que havia feito de ruim.

— É, não fazem o meu também. — sorri para ela, e a conversa meio que parou ali. Ela parecia querer falar tanto, mas se repreendia. — Você está bem, Bella?

Ela olhava para o portão que dividia a ala feminina da masculina, e quando a chamei me olhou assustada.

— Eu? Eu estou bem... — ela se apressou em dizer, se levantando. — Acabei de lembrar que não fiz as atividades de francês. Vou ver se consigo adiantar algo. Até mais Ali.

— Até... — falei fraco, vendo-a desaparecer na esquina das salas de aula. Será que meu sangue a incomodava tanto quanto a Jasper?

Droga. Agora eu não poderia ser amiga dela por causa disso também. Durante o almoço, Bella e Edward só cochicharam e vez ou outra me olhavam. Meus olhos não desgrudaram de sua mesa. Eu precisava saber o que acontecia. Por que eles estavam tão estranhos. Bella não falou comigo o resto do dia. Nem se quer respondeu quando agradeci por ela ter pego meu lápis antes de cair no chão. É, ela definitivamente era uma vampira. Ninguém poderia ter um reflexo tão rápido assim!

— A srta. Millow disse que eu poderia entregar o trabalho na próxima aula. Eu tive tanta sorte, pensei que meu coração ia saltar pela boca! —Izzie contava como havia se escapado de não levar um F no trabalho de física, dizendo que havia passado a semana com a avó enfartada no hospital. Uma grande mentira, visto que Izzie já havia perdido as duas avós, e de causas naturais.

Rimos com ela. Sarabeth estava ao meu lado esquerdo e Tom ao direito. Ao seu lado Izzie ainda contava como não acreditava que a historia ainda colava. E pra falar a verdade, nem eu acreditava. Quando desviei meus olhos dela, pude perceber o Corvette preto na saída de Saint Candence, o garoto loiro e a garota loira. Ou melhor, lambisgóia! Estanquei no meu lugar.

— O que foi Ali? — Tom perguntou, passando o braço em volta da minha cintura e me empurrando para perto de onde ele e as outras duas garotas estavam.

— Quem ela pensa que é? — perguntei para mim mesma, cerrando meus olhos para os dois.

— Oh, aquele não é Jasper? — Izzie perguntou animadamente.

— Com Violet? — Sarabeth falou incrédula.

—Você deveria ir lá, falar com ele. — Izzie continuou. Abria a boca em um O quando vi Violet jogar os cabelos para trás e em seguida Jasper rir. Bastante. Cerrei meus olhos na direção dos dois novamente.

Ele estava _gostando_ de falar com ela? Que absurdo!

— Eu não vou falar com ele. —bati o pé firme.

—Deixe de ser boba, vá falar com ele.

—Eu não vou! — falei mais uma vez, olhando furiosamente Izzie.

— Iz, amor. Deixa, se a Ali não quer, ela não quer. Vamos embora logo. — ele avisou. Envolveu com o outro braço a cintura de uma Izzie emburrada e eu puxei Sarabeth pelo braço.

Vi quando Brianna puxou Violet para dentro da limusine que as aguardava, e quando Jasper respondeu o tchauzinho dela. Idiota!

— Fale com ele. — Izzie sibilou mandona.

— Não! — continuei birrenta, e saímos os quatro grudados, para fora dos portões do colégio.

— Alice. — ouvi ele me chamar, mas não dei bola e continuei andando.

— Ele chamou você. — Tom comunicou.

—Eu sei.

— Ele quer falar com você. — Sara avisou.

— Eu sei. — falei frustrada.

— Alice, espera. Eu quero falar com você. — ele chamou de trás de mim, e eu me virei para ver que ele não estava mais encostado no corvette.

— Mas eu não quero falar com você. — me virei nos braços de Tom, e todos os três pararam de andar. Eu estava com raiva por ele estar falando com Violet. Ele não via os planos terríveis dela? E se ele se apaixonasse perdidamente por ela? Nem amizade poderia rolar entre nós dois.

Ele me olhou surpreso, depois feliz, e depois surpreso de novo. E começou a rir. O idiota começou a rir. Da pra acreditar?

—Por acaso tenho cara de palhaça? — perguntei irritada, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e batendo o pé no chão.

A essa altura eu já estava mais a frente de Tom, Izzie e Sarabeth. Eu tinha a impressão de que eles me deixariam ali sozinha com ele.

— Você está com ciúmes? — ele perguntou risonho e convencido.

— Oh, oh! Eu? Com ciúmes de você? Poupe-me senhor Hale. — falei cínica. É claro que eu estava com ciúmes. Ele era o _meu_ vampiro. Era o _meu_ sangue que ardia na garganta dele. Era a _mim_ que ele não deveria gostar ou se importar

—Você fica mais linda ainda com ciúmes. — ele falou de uma maneira tão meiga que a raiva se desmanchou dentro de mim. Aquele sorriso tímido voltou aos seus lábios e eu quase tive um enfarto e cai dura no chão. Como ele podia me fazer esquecer de respirar e o coração de bater?

— Eu não estava com ciúmes.. — murmurei feito uma criança mimada, desviando meus olhos do dele.

— Você não consegue esconder seus sentimentos de mim. Ninguém pode. — ele falou sorrindo, mas triste ao mesmo tempo. — será que eu poderia levá-la para um café?

—Não estou com fome. — falei olhando por cima do ombro e constatando que os amigos da onça não estavam mais ali.

— E que tal uma caminhada. No Hyde Park, é perto da sua casa, certo? — ele me olhava com expectativa. Ele realmente queria falar comigo.

— Ok. Um passeio eu concordo. — falei lentamente, e ele me indicou o carro.

Abriu a porta do carona para mim, e assim que terminei de atacar o cinto de segurança ele já estava ao meu lado, ligando o motor.

— Você é rápido. — comentei, quando vi que rapidamente o colégio já ficava para trás.

— Você sabe de muitas coisas ao meu respeito. — ele disse serio.

— Você também. A propósito, eu não estava com ciúmes. — declarei. Precisava ficar claro que eu não estava com ciúmes dele. Mesmo que isso não seja _verdade._

Ele riu desgostoso e desviou os olhos da estrada. Por um segundo eu tive medo de batermos. Mas de alguma maneira que eu não consigo explicar, eu simplesmente confiava nele. Confiava que com ele eu nunca estaria mal, sempre protegida, e sempre feliz. Eu confiava nele.

— Você ainda não entendeu que não pode esconder seus sentimentos de mim?

— A.. A estrada Jasper. — pedi meio perdida. Como ele tinha _tanta_ confiança nos _meus_ sentimentos, se eu não os revelava?

Ele voltou a olhar a estrada. O parque não estava muito longe. Na verdade, acho que só procurávamos por um bom lugar para estacionarmos.

— Como você sabe? — ele perguntou. E eu sabia muito bem ao que se referia.

— Acho melhor não... Pode soar como loucura. — ri nervosamente.

Ele fez uma manobra perfeita, e estacionou rapidamente, sem nem mesmo precisar dar a ré para se encaixar entre um _Sandero _e um _Opala_.

— Eu sou um vampiro. O que mais pode soar loucura para você? — ele perguntou direto, sem rodeios. Eu congelei. Não sabia se seria capaz de chamá-lo de vampiro. Mesmo que eu o chamasse de _meu _vampiro.

— Podemos andar? — pedi. As pessoas que passavam ao redor do carro estavam sempre encarando. Mesmo que eu soubesse que elas mal nos viam, a conversa não parecia ser reservada o suficiente.

— Tenho em mente um lugar para levar você. Se você concordar. — ele acrescentou, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

— Claro. — respondi dando de ombros. Será que ele achava que eu tinha medo de ficar sozinha com ele?

Logo ele já estava abrindo a porta para mim, e eu sorri para o gesto. Ele era tão preocupado, tão educado. Às vezes eu o via tão distante, quer dizer, ele era como todos, intocável. Eu não merecia ele. Não merecia mesmo, eu era apenas uma garota muito comum com visões nada comuns.

Começamos a caminhar para o parque, e sua mão se postou nas minhas costas, me guiando. Eu queria abraçá-lo ali mesmo. Eu queria dizer que não me importava o que ele era, só me importava se ele me queria. E eu quis gritar que ele era especial, e o quanto eu estava me sentindo especial por estar com ele.

Jasper continuou me guiando, e ao em vez de irmos junto com todas as outras pessoas, que corriam em volta do lago no parque, ou brincavam com seus cães, ou simplesmente estavam deitados na grama, aproveitando aquele fim de tarde, nós entramos pela trilha que tinha no bosque. Eu não gostava daquele bosque, as pessoas se perdiam ali, e haviam animais por ali. Cervos e gatos do mato já foram encontrados. Anote que gatos do mato são muito perigosos. Eles arranham primeiro e perguntam depois. Saímos da trilha, e eu fiquei com medo. Medo de nos perdermos. Mas eu me lembrei. Eu confiava nele. Ele não iria se perder por ali comigo. Ele se importava tanto que havia me tirado de perto de Michael e me impedido de voltar para lá. Ele se importava comigo, e isso era um estimulante. Isso me deixava feliz.

Comecei a ouvir um barulho de água correndo e estranhei. Quem diria que por aqui passava água?

— Tem água aqui? — perguntei curiosa, olhando Jasper, que estava tão serio.

Ele sorriu, quebrando aquela mascara e me fazendo parar de respirar, _de novo_.

— É. É um lugar muito bonito, eu descobri logo que nos mudamos para cá. — ele disse, e apontou para a frente, foi então que eu vi. Era lindo! Sem palavras. Eram varias pedras, e a água passava por cima delas, e caia em algumas piscinas que dali eu não tinha noção se eram fundas ou não. Você poderia ficar sentada em plena segurança sobre a pedra, e esticar a mão para tocar na água, que corria ao seu lado. Era um lugar perfeito. — Meu cantinho secreto. — Ele falou com tom de riso, ao pé de meu ouvido.

Senti uma corrente elétrica percorrer o meu corpo e arrepiar todos os meus pelos. Deus, como ele podia?

— E não se importa de dividir comigo? — perguntei me virando para ele, e me chocando contra o seu peito duro de mármore. Seus olhos dourados encontraram os meus, e eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem. Ele sorriu e passou o indicador levemente pela minha bochecha.

— Não. Queria poder dividir toda a minha vida com você. — ele confessou, com aquele sorriso tímido que eu tanto amava.

— Acho que posso dizer o mesmo. — desviei brevemente meus olhos dos dele. Eu queria que o rubor fosse embora. Era um acumulo de sangue desnecessário e que faria a garganta dele queimar.

— Então porque não me conta como descobriu o que eu sou? — desviei os olhos dele mais uma vez, e seu indicador elevou meu rosto. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem novamente. — Tem medo de me olhar?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente e ele sorriu.

— Então? — incentivou, e eu busquei em minha mente ao que ele se referia.

— Como eu descobri? — sorri fraco e ele acentiu com a cabeça.

Me desvencilhei de suas mãos e caminhei por cima das pedras, para mais perto da água, me agachando ali perto e tocando-a com a ponta dos dedos. Gelada.

— Digamos que eu vejo coisas.

— Vê coisas? — ele perguntou, a voz cada vez mais próxima de mim, até que percebi que ele estava sentado ao meu lado. Me sentei também.

— Sim, vejo coisas. Como... Visões, sabe? É como um sonho, e eu simplesmente _sei_ que elas são visões. As vezes elas vem como dor de cabeça, enquanto eu estou acordada, mas são raras as vezes. — continuei brincando com meus dedos sobre a superfície da água gelada.

— Você tem visões?

— Do futuro. — completei, e o olhei por um segundo. Eu tinha medo de ele me achar uma louca desvairada. Vampiros podiam existir, mas super-poderes? Acho que não. — São estranhas. Por exemplo, eu vi você caçando. Ou pelo menos eu acho que era caçando. Você corria pela floresta, era rápido de mais, forte de mais. Brilhava a luz do sol, e atacava os cervos.

Ele fez uma careta e eu parei de falar automaticamente. Me encolhi, esperando que não tivesse o ofendido nem nada do tipo. As vezes eu realmente achava que não era bom falar sobre isso.

— Você me viu... Caçando? — ele perguntou, e eu afirmei com a cabeça, devagar. — E o que achou disso?

Dei de ombros e torci a boca.

— Normal. Quer dizer, todos caçamos. — me virei para encará-lo, olhando em seus olhos. — A única diferença entre nós dois, é que você se alimenta do sangue, enquanto eu me alimento da carne.

Ele riu. Na verdade gargalhou, e eu busquei em minhas palavras o que poderia ser tão engraçado para que ele quase chorasse de tanto rir.

— Você realmente acha que isso é a única coisa que nos diferencia?

— Basicamente. — dei de ombros mais uma vez. — Sim, você é super rápido e forte, e você brilha no sol. _Grande coisa._ — falei a ultima frase rindo, esperando que ele entendesse o sarcasmo. E ele entendeu. E riu de novo.

— Eu não quero que haja segredos entres nós. —ele continuou, retomando sua mascara de seriedade.

— Todos os meus segredos são seus agora. — falei sem pensar muito. E era verdade. O maior de todos estava com ele, ele precisaria guardar. — Você promete guardar o meu segredinho sujo? — pedi com um meio sorriso, e ele acentiu com a cabeça.

— O meu segredo não te assusta?

— Você não me acha louca? — perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda. — Claro que não tenho medo. Quer dizer, não de você, ou da sua família. Eu posso guardar o seu segredo, eu sou boa com segredos. — sorri satisfeita.

— Do que você tem medo?

— Como? — perguntei confusa.

— Você disse que não tinha medo de mim e de minha família. Mas do que tem medo? — desviei meu olhar do dele como já havia feito varias vezes antes. Não era fácil encará-lo quando tinha de me expor tanto assim.

— Bem.. Eu tenho medo de que.. Tenho medo de que meu jeito. Que o fato de ser _humana_ incomode você. Que isso o machuque, e que você se machuque por não querer me magoar. Quero que você saiba que não deve fazer nada se preocupando comigo ou com meus sentimentos. Não quero vê-lo sentir dor ou sofrer. — falei com sinceridade, e o meu coração se apertou e o buraco vazio no meu peito deu sinal de vida. Pronto para voltar assim que ele falasse que não queria ficar perto de mim, que isso era impossível para ele.

Mas ele riu._ De novo!_

— Medo de me machucar? Lembra-se que eu sou o caçador aqui?

— Eu sei como a sua garganta arde... Quando senti o cheiro de sangue. Eu senti isso. Eu sei que dói. Eu não quero que você sinta isso porque se sente na obrigação de não me magoar. —abaixei os olhos, encarando meus dedos sobre a superfície da água.

— Essa... Dor?! — ele mais perguntou do que afirmou. — Não me incomoda tanto. O sangue das outras pessoas não tem mais valor para mim. O seu é o único, e esse ardor na minha garganta. Não sei se conseguiria viver sem ele. Não mais. Eu só quero ficar perto de você. Ter uma chance de lhe fazer tão feliz quanto você me faz, pelo simples fato de me olhar.

Eu sorri daquilo. Como ele poderia ficar mais fofo do que já era? Ele era perfeito. E ele estava dizendo que gostava de mim, que queria ficar comigo.

— Eu quero continuar a te fazer feliz, então. — sorri para ele, e ele me abraçou. E eu fiquei ali, presa ao seu peito, absorvendo aquele delicioso aroma, desejando para que ele jamais me deixasse.

— Não te assustada? — ele perguntou contra os meus cabelos.

— O que? — perguntei intrigada, me afastando centímetros do seu peito, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse olhá-lo.

— Minha alimentação. Você está ciente que vampiros caçam humanos?

Congelei. Era agora que ele diria que estava indo contra sua natureza ficar comigo? Mas, hei hei, espere ai. Ele estava caçando animais na minha visão. E os olhos dele não estavam vermelhos.

— Mas vocês não são vampiros normais. — confirmei, e ele me olhou intrigado.

— Como sabe que somos diferentes dos outros do nosso tipo?

— Seus olhos. São dourados, e não vermelhos. O site dizia que seus olhos são vermelhos quando se alimentam de sangue. E eu o vi caçando _cervos_ e não humanos. — expliquei, sorridente.

— Será que não vou ter o prazer de lhe contar nada. Você já sabe tudo? — ele perguntou risonho.

Eu simplesmente sorri. Jasper se deitou ao meu lado, e eu o observei. Ele estendeu a mão e eu deitei, com seus braços em volta de mim. Ficamos assim por muito tempo. Eu pude analisar cada centímetro do rosto dele. Todas as marcas, a cor, a textura. Eu deveria estar enchendo ele de perguntas, eu queria encher-lhe de perguntas. Mas eu queria aquele silencio. Só aquele toque e aquele cheiro. Eu queria ele, e eu queria acreditar que tudo era verdade.

Ele tinha os olhos fechados, mas os abriu quando sentiu meu indicador traçar a forma da cicatriz que ele tinha no queixo. Meu toque deve ter sido quente, pois ele sorriu.

— Pode me contar sobre a sua cicatriz. — murmurei, me referindo a pergunta feita a tempos atrás.

— Talvez mais tarde, acho que agora eu deveria levá-la para casa. Já esta tarde.

Eu nem havia percebido o tempo passar. Era cômodo de mais estar com ele. Era bom de mais. Meu sidekick apitou.

"_Liguei para sua casa e Cynthia atendeu. Não sabia que ainda não havia chegado, agora ela está atrás de você. Está preocupada. Desculpe, mil desculpas. Só queria saber como tinha sido com o tal de Jasper. Amor, I."_

— Izzie, sua enxerida! — murmurei olhando o aparelho. — Agora minha irmã está atrás de mim.

Jasper se levantou e estendeu a mão para que eu segurasse. A segurei firme e me levantei, rapidamente.

— Eu levo você até em casa, prometo. — ele sorriu.

— Não queria ir embora agora. Adorei este lugar. — confessei.

— Será parte do nosso segredo. Podemos voltar quando você quiser. — ele sorriu, e acariciou meu rosto com a sua mão.

— Ok, a verdade é que eu não queria que você fosse embora. A noite seria longa de mais.

Ele riu.

— Já que estamos sendo sinceros. Acho que posso finalmente pedir sua permissão.

— Permissão?

—Veja bem, desde que a conheci não consegui deixar de vê-la nem que por um segundo. Não me leve a mal e nem pense mal de mim, mas todas as noites eu a observo dormir. Será que teria sua permissão para fazer isso esta noite?

Corei violentamente, me esquecendo do que isso poderia causar a ele.

— Você... Me... Observa... Dormir? — perguntei incrédula. — De verdade, você vai estar no meu quarto? — estava tão feliz quanto surpresa. Não que não fosse desagradável tê-lo me olhando durante a noite, mas a idéia de não deixá-lo ir era boa. Muito boa.

— Se você deixar. Se não quiser, prometo procurar outra coisa para fazer a noite. — ele jurou solenemente e eu revirei os olhos rindo.

— É claro que eu deixo. Adoraria tê-lo comigo. Alguém para conversar durante a noite.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e voltamos ao silencio. Um silencio que eu gostava. Olhei seu rosto fixamente. Minha cabeça gritava, fazer ou não? Falar ou não? Eu só queria sentir como era, sentir seu sabor. Eu queria ter a sensação, para adormecer com ela mais tarde.

— Bem, já que estamos pedindo permissão, será que eu teria a sua? — pedi, sentindo meu rosto queimar em brasa. Ele sorriu divertido.

— Para?

— Tentar uma coisa. Prometo não ir além, não forçar as coisas. Juro que só quero ver se é possível.

— Permissão concedida. — ele falou como um soldado a um general, e eu tive a impressão de que mesmo sem falar ele sabia o que eu queria.

Coloquei a mão esquerda em sua face. Me elevei nas pontas dos pés, aproximando cada vez mais meu rosto do dele, até o ponto em que seus olhos se fecham automaticamente, e senti seus lábios gelados nos meus. O choque percorreu o meu corpo, e foi a melhor sensação que já tive na vida. Os lábios de Jasper abriram os meus gentilmente, e sua língua, igualmente gelada, pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo, que foi logo concedida. Eu não sentia malicia, eu não sentia perversão, eu só sentia carinho naquela hora. Eu só sentia a ternura com que suas mãos se fecharam em volta da minha cintura, sustentando meu peso, minhas mãos ao redor da sua nuca, e nossos lábios se movendo em um ritmo só deles, em um ritmo nosso, um no outro.

O beijo terminou de maneira calma, e ofegante pela minha parte. Ele me fazia esquecer de respirar apenas me olhando, imagine me beijando. Ele se afastou o suficiente para que seus olhos encontrassem os meus, e eu corei mais uma vez. Eu corei e eu estava morrendo de vergonha. Encostei a cabeça em seu peito e logo senti seus lábios encostados na minha orelha.

— Não precisa ficar com tanta vergonha. Não é como se nunca mais fossemos fazer isso. — e o tom do riso estava sempre ali.

Como ele poderia saber tão bem a intensidade do meu embaraço?

-

-

-

**N/A:** Nossa esse capitulo ficou uma merda. Eu odiei ele. de verdade, eu queria escrever alg bem legal, mas eu fiquei DUAS HORAS na frente do pc tentando reescrever ele, e não saiu NADA! Odiei ele. espero que me perdoem. Esse capitulo precisava sair, eu só não esperava que tão mal feito. O próximo capitulo vai ter mais explicações, e daqui pra frente os capítulos vão ser mais engraçados (se é que eu sei fazer uma boa comedia) e mais fluffy *-*

Prometo tentar fazer do próximo o melhor capitulo. Porque no próximo ele mostra as cicatrizes e conta a historia. E pq no próximo é só Jazz e Ali (L)

Gente, eu estou em fim de bimestre no colégio, o que significa provas, provas e mais provas e um mundo de trabalhos. Eu vou escrever as fics nesse feriado, mas não vou conseguir postar essa terça, pq eu tenho um trabalho e três provas na semana que vem, então eu vou perder muito tempo estudando e fazendo trabalho, o que significa que eu não vou conseguir terminar o capitulo, e já que eu quero ele muito fofo (e eu sei que vocês também) acho que podemos esperar até sexta que vem né?

Alias, sinto muito por não ter postado ontem, mas eu terminei de escrever o capitulo as duas da manha e tava morrendo de sono. Ai não ia conseguir betar a tempo.

Amanhã, assim que eu tiver um tempinho eu respondo as reviews do capitulo quinze, prometo!

Até sexta (?).

xo . xo

Bih.


	19. Conversas a meia noite

**N/A:** leiam ouvindo Sinceramente – Cachorro Grande (.com/watch?v=54meHV7qfDk). Mesmo esqueminha de sempre, digita w w w . y o u t u b e . (cole o link acima) e emocione-se *-*

-

-

**DEZESSETE **— **CONVERSAS A MEIA-NOITE**

_Jasper's point of view_

Eu estava sentado na poltrona do quarto de Alice, lendo sua mais nova aquisição literária, Vampire's Academy. De verdade, ela gostava mesmo tanto assim de vampiros ou era o romance impossível que a atraia? Eu também havia visto uma copia de "Cidade dos Anjos" ao lado de seu computador. Eu nunca assisti ao filme, mas sabia que se tratava de um amor entre um anjo e uma humana. Ironia pouca é desgraça.

Alice estava no banheiro, terminando seu banho, e o único som no quarto era a televisão, que exibia um reality show idiota sobre moda. Os ânimos na casa não eram os melhores. A irmã de Alice insistia que era impossível ela estar tão feliz assim de verdade, e Alice insistia em questionar o porque de não poder estar feliz.

— Agora você vai me contar a historia da sua cicatriz? — ela perguntou parada na porta do banheiro, vestindo uma camisola de seda lilás que batia um pouco abaixo da metade das coxas.

"_Você é o segredo que eu vou desvendar. Você acertou o pulo quando me encontrou, acertou o pulo quando me encontrou, e então o nosso mundo girou."_

Parei um instante observando-a andar pelo quarto na minha direção. Um andar de fada. Como era possível uma criatura tão perfeita me amar?

— Quer mesmo saber a minha historia? — perguntei me levantando, e ela parou bem a minha frente, com um sorriso aberto nos lábios.

—Sem segredos, lembra?

—Só não quero lhe assustar. — confessei, a observando ponderar por um minuto.

— Não vejo nada em você que possa vir a me assustar. — ela falou sincera, tentando controlar suas emoções, dando de ombros.

Sorri de canto. Abri o zíper do casaco que usava e o tirei, ficando apenas com a camiseta branca de mangas, deixando que as cicatrizes em meus braços ficassem visíveis para a garota a minha frente.

— São... Tantas... — ela murmurou, realmente surpresa. Alice corou de leve e perguntou, olhando as cicatrizes. — Parece que foram dolorosas. Você tem mais? — evitou olhar-me nos olhos. Sorri de novo quando vi o tom rosado de suas bochechas.

— Você quer ver?

Ela acentiu fraco com a cabeça, e eu tirei a camiseta. Não que as cicatrizes no meu peito e nas costas fossem maioria, mas ela continuava surpresa.

—Não te assusta? — perguntei curioso. _Eu_, se fosse ela, ficaria assustado.

— Não. — disse com sinceridade pura. Ela andou em volta de mim, e pude sentir seus dedos traçando algumas marcas nas minhas costas. Toda vez que sua pele quente encostava na minha fria, era como se eu estivesse vivo de novo. — Elas significam que você não teve medo. Você foi e você lutou. E você voltou. Você não teve medo. E eu admiro isso, não temo. — ela tornou a minha frente, sorrindo o sorriso mais lindo que eu podia pedir. — Como as ganhou?

"_Você ficou e a noite veio nos trazer a escuridão, e ai então eu abri meu coração, porque nada é em vão."_

— É uma longa historia.

— Eu tenho tempo. — ela ainda sorria, analisando as marcas em meu corpo.

— Promete me contar a sua depois?

— Prometo. — ela jurou solenemente, o que me fez rir. E note-se, eu não sou uma pessoa que ri com facilidade. — Você as ganhou antes ou depois de se tornar um... Bem.. Um vampiro. — ela ficou embaraçada por usar a palavra, talvez ainda não estivesse acostumada.

— Depois. São marcas de mordidas, marcas de guerra. — expliquei. Eu realmente não queria lhe assustar com as historia da guerra. Optei por contar o mais básico de todos. — Veja bem, nem sempre eu fiz parte da família de Carlisle. Eu pertencia a um tipo diferente de família. — ela acentiu com a cabeça, em silencio. Seus olhos passavam pelas cicatrizes. — Eu nasci em 1843, no Texas, com o nome de Jasper Whitlock. Quando tinha 17 anos menti minha idade para os soldados e entrei para o exército confederado, permanecendo lá por três anos. Minha carreira no exército foi curta, mas promissora, fui o Major mais novo do Texas, embora não admitisse minha verdadeira idade. Na primeira batalha de Glaveston, fui encarregado de evacuar as mulheres e as crianças da cidade, quando chegaram ao porto navios de guerra da União. Levei um dia para prepará-los, depois sai com a primeira coluna de civis e os levei para Huston. — Alice prestava plena atenção na minha historia, e eu continuei. Ela merecia saber quem eu era.

— Depois de ter certeza que todos estavam bem, peguei um cavalo para voltar para Glaveston. A apenas um quilometro e meio da cidade eu encontrei três mulheres a pé. Imaginei que estivessem perdidas, então logo parei para lhes oferecer ajuda. Quando desci do cavalo e pude ver seus rostos pela fraca luz da lua, elas definitivamente eram as três mulheres mais belas que eu já vira. Elas eram novas o bastante para que fossem chamadas de meninas. Logo percebi que não eram membros perdidos do nosso grupo. Eu me lembraria delas.

"Ele está sem fala" disse a mais alta numa linda voz delicada. Tinha cabelos louros e pele branca como a neve.

A outra era ainda mais loura e a pele igualmente branca como giz. Seu rosto era de anjo. Ela se inclinou para mim com os olhos semicerrados e respirou fundo. "Hmmm", suspirou. "Adorável."

A mais baixa, a morena, pos a mão no braço da garota e falou bem rápido. Sua voz era suave e musical demais para ser áspera, mas parecia ser esta a intenção dela. "Concentre-se, Nettie", disse ela.

Sempre percebi com facilidade a relação entre as pessoas, e de pronto ficou claro que a morena tinha alguma autoridade sobre as outras. Se fossem militares, eu diria que ela era de patente superior.

"Ele parece perfeito — jovem, forte, um oficial..." A morena parou e tentei falar, sem sucesso. "E há algo mais, está sentindo?", perguntou ela as outras duas. "Ele é... convincente."

"Ah, sim", concordou rapidamente Nettie, inclinando-se para mim de novo.

"Paciência", alertou a morena. "Não quero perder este."

Nettie franziu o cenho, parecia irritada.

"É melhor fazer isso, Maria", falou a loura mais alta de novo. "Se ele é importante para você. Eu mato mais vezes mais do que os mantenho vivos."

"Sim, eu vou fazer isso", concordou Maria. "Eu gosto mesmo deste. Tire Nettie daqui, sim? Não quero ter de proteger minhas costas enquanto tento me concentrar."

Parei a historia. Estava sentindo o nervosismo de Alice, e a medido que a historia continuava, o nervosismos aumentava.

— Tudo bem? — perguntei, direcionando meu olhar para ela. Estávamos sentados sobre a sua cama.

— Eu... Não sou muito fã de historias de suspense. — ela me olhou com um meio sorriso, o que me fez rir.

— Desculpe, acho que posso editar isso para você. — ela sorriu calidamente, e eu continuei. — Três dias depois, descobri o nome das três garotas. Maria, Nettie e Lucy. Maria havia as recrutado, pois queria seu território de volta. — Alice me olhou confusa, e percebi que havia faltado uma parte da explicação. — No sul, as guerras entre vampiros são constantes. Eles descobriram que se dominassem uma cidade, poderiam se alimentar com mais freqüência, sem serem descobertos. E as guerras começaram, pelo domínio dos territórios. Vampiros recém criados são mais fortes em seu primeiro ano de vida. Mais fortes do que qualquer outro vampiro. E Maria estava criando um super exercito de recém criados. Depois que as primeira guerras saíram do controle, e os Vulturis tiveram de intervir, eles passaram a temer, e a guerrear mais ocultamente. Eu tinha mais potencial. Me sai melhor no combate, era mais ágil, e fui o único do seu primeiro exercito a sobreviver os dezoito primeiros meses. Fui encarregado de cuidar dos recém criados, de treiná-los. Nós tínhamos sempre, no mínimo, meia dúzia de recém-criados. Quando a força dos novos vampiros estava acabando, eles já não eram muito úteis, e se não morriam na guerra, nós mesmos dispúnhamos deles.

Décadas depois, fiz amizade com um recém-criado, seu nome era Peter. Eu gostava dele, ele era... Civilizado. Sobreviveu aos três primeiros anos, e continuou a ser útil. Foi designado para lidar com os recém-criados. Ele era como a babá deles. E então chegou a época de cuidar dos expurgos mais uma vez. Os recém-criados estavam perdendo a força, deviam ser substituídos. Eu e Peter fomos encarregados de dispor deles. Nos os levamos para ter uma conversa em particular, um por um... Sempre era uma noite longa. Peter tentou me convencer de que alguns tinham potencial, mas Maria mandou nos livrarmos de todos, então eu disse não.

Quando chamei o próximo recém-criado, era uma mulher, Charlotte. Os sentimentos de Peter mudaram quando ela entrou em seu campo de visão, ele os deixou vir a tona. Gritou para que ela corresse e disparou atrás dela. Eu podia tê-los perseguido, mas não o fiz. Senti... Que não queria destruí-lo.

Cinco anos depois Peter veio até mim, ocultamente. Não teria chegado em uma hora melhor. Eu estava cada vez mais enterrado na minha.. Uhm.. Depressão. Peter me contou sobre sua vida com Charlotte, contou-me alternativas com as quais jamais sonhei. Maria havia nos dito que aquela era a única maneira de viver, e nós acreditávamos. Ele contou que no Norte, os vampiros eram mais civilizados, eles coexistiam sem violência constante. Com a conversa ele me convenceu a partir com ele. Deixar Maria não foi tão difícil. Fui seu companheiro por muito tempo, mas quando você vive para a guerra, o sangue, as relações que forma são tênues e se rompem facilmente.

Viajei com Peter e Charlotte por alguns anos, conhecendo esse novo mundo, mais pacifico. Mas a depressão não desaparecia. Eu não entendia o que havia de errado comigo, até que Peter percebeu que eu ficava pior depois que caçava. Pensei no assunto e tentei me alimentar com menos freqüência, mas a sede sempre era maior e eu acabava cedendo. Era pior pra mim, porque eu podia sentir tudo que minha presa sentia, eu vivia as emoções dela enquanto as matava.

Senti Alice estremecer ao meu lado, e me apressei para terminar a história.

— Eu estava na Filadélfia quando encontrei Carlisle e sua família. Eles me apresentaram uma outra maneira de viver. Uma alternativa na qual eu não precisava viver as emoções de morrer varias e varias vezes.

— E a depressão foi embora? — ela perguntou olhando o vazio. Como se medita-se sobre o que eu havia acabado de contar.

— Basicamente. Mas a esperança só veio a pouco tempo. — confessei sorrindo, e ela me olhou confusa, buscando em sua memória qualquer menção que eu fiz aquilo.

— Esperança?

— Só voltei a sentir esperança quando eu a vi naquela torteria. Quando você corou. Tudo fez sentido. Eu me sinto tão humano perto de você.

Ela sorriu e me encarou docemente.

— Você _é_ humano.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, quando terminei de contar minha historia.

— Como era sua relação com Maria? — ela perguntou com a cabeça apoiada no meu peito. A essa altura já estávamos deitados na cama, e era a primeira vez que ela fazia uma pergunta.

— Minha relação com Maria? — perguntei em um riso. Se é que aquilo era algum tipo de relação. — A nossa relação se baseava na guerra, Alice. Na guerra e no sexo, nada mais. Depois de um tempo eu passei a me sentir mal por sentir o que minhas vitimas sentiam. O medo não me excitava mais. Mas ela nunca se cansou.

— Se... Se ela.. — ela exitou um pouco, pensou e depois tornou a perguntar. — Se ela tivesse mudado, como você, vocês ainda estariam juntos? — ela elevou os olhos para me olhar, e eu a olhei.

— Não acredito. Eu não... Eu não acho que poderia sentir por ela, o que sinto por você. É como se eu estivesse completo agora. Como se nunca tivesse me faltado nada.

Ela sorriu docemente, e deixou um beijo no meu queixo. Virou-se de bruços e se apoiou nos cotovelos, me olhando.

— Jazz. — ela me olhou confusa. — O que é um Vulturi?

— Vulturi é uma família. Como a nossa. Eles são como a realeza. Eles cuidam para que não sejamos descobertos. Se tem algum vampiro ameaçando a nossa existência, o nosso segredo, eles entrevêem. — expliquei, esperando que ela fizesse mais perguntas.

Mas ela não fez. Ela me olhou e acentiu com a cabeça em silencio.

— E eles iriam aprovar a nossa relação? Quer dizer, você com uma humana?

— Provavelmente não. Mas eu não me importo realmente. — dei de ombros.

— Mas não seria perigoso para você se eles descobrissem?

—Eu não me importo realmente. — repeti.

— Não seria melhor se eu fosse como você? — ela perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Você não iria querer ser como eu.

— Bem, se eu fosse como você, meu sangue não o incomodaria tanto, e não teríamos problemas com os Vulturis. — ela concluiu, e voltou a morder o lábio.

— Não acha que é muito cedo para decidir esse tipo de coisa?

— Eu quero ficar com você Jasper, pra sempre. — ela falou sinceramente. E eu sabia disso, eu podia sentir isso.

— O seu pra sempre mortal não basta? — perguntei. Eu não queria falar naquilo agora. Eu não sabia o que era pior, viver sem ela, ou vê-la sofrer pela dor da transformação.

— Não realmente. Mas se é assim que você prefere... — ela voltou a deitar a cabeça no meu peito.

— Nós ainda temos tempo para falar sobre isso. — murmurei, beijando sua cabeça.

Ficamos em silencio por mais alguns minutos. O cheiro de Alice estava cada vez mais impregnado na minha pele, ardia cada vez mais, e por alguma razão, aquele ardor me fazia bem. Acho que eu estava começando a me tornar algum tipo de sádico doentio.

— O que você quis dizer com "Sentir o que minhas vitimas sentiam"? — ela perguntou sem me olhar.

— Bem. Carlisle diz que quando nos tornamos vampiros, trazemos algumas habilidades da nossa vida humana. Em alguns são mais fortes, como em mim, em Edward e em Bella. Veja, Edward pode ler mentes, qualquer uma, com exceção de Bella, ela é uma protetora. É como se ela tivesse um escudo mental que impede que qualquer vampiro que use o seu cérebro para lhe infringir qualquer dor ou algo do tipo, não consiga. E eu posso controlar as emoções. Posso transformar um ambiente realmente pacifico em um lugar hostil, e vice versa.

— E os outros? Não tem poderes?

— Bem. Emmett trouxa sua força anormal. Ele é mais forte que um vampiro normal. Provavelmente mais forte que um recém criado. Rosalie trouxe sua beleza, Esme sua doçura, esse amor incondicional maternal, e Carlisle sua compaixão, seu auto-controle. É como eu disse, em alguns é algo maior, em outros menor.

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio. Mas eu tive de quebrá-lo.

— Você vai me contar a sua historia agora?

_Alice's point of view_

— Você vai me contar sua historia agora? — ele perguntou, afagando os meus cabelos.

Seria mesmo preciso? Quer dizer, eu sabia que não precisava temê-lo, que eu podia confiar nele, que eu confiava nele plenamente. Mas era a força do habito.

—Não fique nervosa. — ele pediu baixinho.

— Desculpe. É instinto não contar a ninguém sobre isso. — sorri fraco.

— Não vou deixar ninguém machucar você, nunca. Eu lhe prometo, Alice.

Me sentei na cama, de frente para Jasper. Analisei sua expressão por alguns segundos, até que me permiti começar.

— Eu tinha seis anos quando tudo começou. Eu era apenas uma criança, não sabia o que poderia resultar daquilo. Eu poderia ser apenas criativa de mais, mas acredite, o hospital militar não acreditava nisso. Eu estava no jardim de infância quando uma garota da minha classe, Brookie Heartz, desapareceu. Uma noite eu sonhei com ela, e eu acordei sabendo onde ela estava. Então eu desenhei, e como toda criança normal, mostrei a minha mãe. Mas ela não deu muita bola. Ela só se preocupou quando divulgaram as fotos do lugar onde Brookie estava. Era idêntico ao meu desenho. Então ela decidiu que eu precisava de uma "melhor amiga". — ri da lembrança. Mais pela escolha de palavras do que a lembrança em si. Melhores amigas não fazem o que ela fez comigo.

— Eu passei a visitar a Dra. Sanders duas vezes por semana. Ela disse que podia confiar nela, e eu acreditei nela. Eu contava para ela tudo que eu via, todas as minhas visões. E ela contou aos meus pais. Disse que seria bom que eu passasse um tempo no hospital. Eu lembro da visão que eu tive a respeito daquilo. Aparelhos de choque, camas com amarras, a dor. Mas eu não consegui acreditar que meus pais fariam aquilo. Mas eles fizeram. — parei por um minuto, abaixando a cabeça e juntando forças. Sentia as mãos geladas de Jasper envolverem a minha, segurando-a firme, e eu senti a calma me envolver. E eu sabia que era ele. E eu fiquei feliz por isso.

— Eu fiquei um ano no hospital, sobre medicação forte e tratamento de choque. Os médicos não se importaram de que eu fosse apenas uma criança assustada. As visões não pararam, é claro, e então eles sugeriram uma lobotomia. Mas minha mãe não permitiu. Meu pai queria ir em frente, parar com aquilo de visões, queria que eu fosse uma criança normal. — ri. Normal eu nunca mais seria, é claro. — mas minha mãe via, via como eu estava ficando, era difícil até mesmo lembrar deles. Então eles decidiram me tirar de lá. E eu decidi fingir que não tinha visões. Assim todos ganhávamos. As memórias dos meus primeiros 8 anos de vida são... Conturbadas, elsa foram quase que apagadas da minha mente. Eu aprendi por instinto a não revelar as visões que eu tenho. É por pura sobrevivência. — finalizei, e ele me puxou para o seu peito. Ele me abraçou, e mesmo gelado, aquele abraço me reconfortou tanto. Era tão bom poder confiar em alguém totalmente, saber que o amor era correspondido.

— Você está segura agora. — ele sussurrou para mim, e eu senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto. — Porque não dorme um pouco?

— Você ainda estará aqui pela manhã? — pedi o olhando, enquanto enxugava a lagrima.

— Esperando por você acordar. — ele sorriu e beijou a minha testa.

-

-

-

**N/A:** Ok, primeiramente deixem-me agradecer as DEZESSEIS reviews que eu recebi desse ultimo capitulo *-* Gente, de verdade, vocês me fizeram sorrir um dia inteiro por causa disso *-* De verdade. Eu me sinto tanto quando eu vejo as fics Alisper e a minha é a que tem mais reviews (embora obviamente outra s mereçam mais '-') mas eu fico feliz, e eu me acho a rainha da cocada preta (H) OASKAOSOASAOSKAOKSAOSKAKS

E em segundo lugar, o que acharam do capitulo? Estou começando a me redimir das ultimas porcarias de capítulos que eu escrevi? '-' espero que sim. \o/ E a musica, o que acaharam dela? Desde que eu ouvi ela eu achei que seria perfeito para esse capitulo (embora eu já a conheça a alguns anos, e a tenha ouvido esse ano novamente quando eu estava começando a fic).

Em terceiro lugar, QUE VENHAM O FLUFFY E O FUNNY!!! É, os capítulos talvez sejam mais idiotas que fluffys (eu não sei) mas eu prometo me esforçar, pq serão os capítulos que eu mais vou amar, com certeza *-*

Agora vamos responder as reviews:

**Babisy, **e... eu realmente achei que o capituloo anterior poderia ter ficado melhor. Mas que bom que vocês (e bastante gente) gostou dele *-* Ah, e foi antes do que você esperava né? Quer dizer, a Ali contar tudo *-* Valeu pela review

**Nayfa,** obrigada shubs. :T e obrigada pela review *-*

**,** ahhhh eu adoro fazer POV Alice, eu viajo neles. Sei lá, as vezes eu acho nós duas tão parecidas *-* Que bom que você está gostando shubs. E, a espeito de um vampiro equivalente aos nômades nessa historia, bem, não vou revelar. :P Mas vou revelar que a historia vai ter alguns capítulos de Fluffy&Funny e depois o mistério começa *O* valew pela review.

**Jully,** eu surto com as suas reviews, eu me acho tanto depois de lê-las G_G Ah, eu acho que esse não foi TUDO o que você esperava, mas essa não vai ser a ÚNICA sessão Alice e Jasper *O*, afinal, não sei se foi você, mas alguém me fisse que "When the day meet the night" do Panic at the disco era muito Alisper, e bem, eu preciso de um Fluffy pra poder colocar essa musica G_G, em fim, valeu mesmo pela sua review, e por acompanhar a tanto tempo *-*

**Bellah,** ain brigada shubs *-* HOHO, minha fic será o tipo de heroína preferido de vocês (H), me senti agora .-. valeu pela review *-*

**Abelisa, ** oun, preferida? *-* ainda que linda, que vontade de morde você. Obrigada por comentar shiubs *-*

**Becca Donnely,** serio que você é Team Jake? Ah cada, eu sou Team Edwrad, porque sabe né, se o Edward fica com a Bella, o Jake fica comigo *O* [/vouirmemataragora]. Mentira, eu sou Team Jasper e Emmett o/ anyway, isso não vem ao caso. Que bom qu vocês gostaram do capitulo, pq mesmo depois de ele ser o capitulo que recebeu mais reviews até hoje, eu ainda acho ele ruim. :~ But, whatever. Valeu pela review shubs *-*

**Mmmbenavides,** ahh obrigada. Acho que eu me dei bem em algumas coisas e me ferrei em outras '-'. Então, é, a única coisa que eu realmente gostei nesse capitulo foi a forma de ela pedir o beijo *-* e.. e.. Jasper não é nem um pouco puritano, como vocês vão constar logo, logo. Ele só é um pouco precavido... Entende? Ahh agora até eu fiquei confusa. Em fim, valeu pela review *-*

Valeu galera, até terça (eu espero. Não tenho certeza porque ainda estamos em provas/trabalhos, é a ultima semana do bimestre e vai continuar puxado), se eu não aparecer na terça, certeza que eu apareço na sexta o/ prometo.

xo . xo

Bih.


	20. Don't forgotte how to breath

**N/A:** leiam ouvindo When the day meet the night – Panic! At the disco (.com/watch?v=iXnNo8tIhjE). Mesmo esqueminha de sempre, digita w w w . y o u t u b e . (cole o link acima) e emocione-se *-*

Obs: eu sei que não tem mais o "!" depois de Panic, mas pra mim vai sempre ter. Exclamação deixava lindo, me recuso a fazer sem D:

Obs²: eu tentei procurar a versão de estúdio, a mesma que eu baixei, mas eu só achei a ao vivo. Sorry;

.

.

**DEZOITO **— **DON'T FORGOTTE HOW TO BREATH**

_(Não esqueça como respirar)_

"_Quando a lua se apaixonou pelo sol, tudo era dourado no céu.  
Tudo era dourado quando o dia encontrou a noite"_

Quando o despertador apitou, eu tive vontade de jogá-lo pela janela. De verdade. Eu não queria acordar. E se tudo tivesse sido um sonho? O que eu faria? Eu não toleraria se aquilo fosse sonho, não mesmo. Mas ai os sentido começaram a retornar para o meu corpo, e eu pude sentir tudo ao meu redor. E, oh, tive vontade de chorar quando não senti nada gelado próximo a mim. Eu estava tão aquecida e apoiada sobre o meu travesseiro. Sonhos malditos, eu os odeio tanto. Odeio sonhar. Odeio sonhar tanto!

Sentei na cama e passei as mãos pelo cabelo, cocei os olhos e os abri bem devagar. E ai eu tive a visão mais magnífica.

— Droga! — murmurei para mim mesma, colocando a mão sobre o coração, quando levei um susto ao vê-lo sentado na poltrona perto da minha escrivaninha, com meu livro nas mãos. — Você quer me matar e não sabe como? Eu posso lhe dar uma lista de no mínimo, 50 maneiras diferentes. — bufei me levantando.

— Não foi minha intenção lhe assustar. — ele se desculpou.

Pulei da cama entrando no banheiro e coloquei pasta de dente na escova, parando na porta em seguida.

— Por que não continuou na cama?

— Você estava com frio. — explicou se levantando.

— Sempre haverá o aquecedor. — falei monotonamente, entrando no banheiro e começando a escovar os dentes.

Estava sendo difícil reprimir a parte de mim que queria gritar de felicidade porque Jasper ainda estava aqui. Então eu simplesmente dei pulinhos felizes dentro do banheiro, enquanto escovava os dentes.

"_Jasper está aqui! Jasper está aqui!_", repeti varias vezes na minha cabeça, ainda pulando, até que o percebi parado na porta do banheiro, me olhando e rindo. Parei de pular subitamente, e lavei a boca.

— Não sabia que estava ai. — murmurei secando minha boca, evitando o olhar.

— Você estava tão feliz que não quis interromper. É algum tipo de ritual? — ele perguntou divertido.

Rolei os olhos e me aproximei dele.

— Não. É coisa de menina. — dei língua para ele, passando pelo seu lado. Mas ele impediu que eu me afastasse de mais, me segurando pela cintura.

_Então ele disse: "Seria certo se só sentássemos e conversássemos um pouco, se em troca de seu tempo eu te der esse sorriso?"_

— Acho que preciso ir embora. — ele disse dando seu sorriso tímido e envergonhado. Aquele que me tirava o fôlego. Eu tive de me lembrar como respirar.

Desviei meus olhos dele e baixei os olhos, respirando calma, contando até dez.

— Você não precisa ir. — falei voltando a olhá-lo, mentalmente me ensinando a como respirar.

— Seria meio estranho se a sua irmã me visse aqui, não acha? Além do mais, eu ainda preciso ir para Cambridge. — ele explicou.

Senti um aperto no peito. Eu não queria que ele fosse embora. Eu tinha medo de me sentir mal quando ele saísse. Eu tinha medo de que ele não voltasse.

— Mas posso estar aqui para levá-la até a escola. — ele completou, rapidamente.

—Não... Não precisa. Você tem que ir estudar. — falei tornando a abaixar a cabeça, e tentando me desvencilhar do seu braço. _Totalmente inútil._

— Eu não me importo, posso chegar rápido lá.

— Eu vou ver você hoje de novo? — perguntei mordendo meu lábio, e segurando firmemente no antebraço dele.

— Bem, eu espero que você me queira aqui novamente, hoje. Não sei se conseguiria passar muito mais tempo sem você. — ele sorriu, e ergueu o meu rosto. Foi impossível não sorrir ao vê-lo.

— É claro que eu quero, não seja tolo. — rolei os olhos e ele riu.

— Então acho que eu vou mesmo. Preciso me trocar antes de voltar. Prometo não demorar. — ele aproximou rapidamente o rosto do meu e pressionou os lábios contra os meus.

Eu ainda não estava acostumada com aquilo. Ainda fazia meu coração parar e o ar faltar. Era estranho que alguém tão perfeito pudesse realmente gostar de mim. Mas era a melhor sensação de todas.

— Vejo você em breve. — ele afastou o rosto do meu e foi em direção a janela, pegando seu casaco e camiseta no caminho. E então ele desapareceu na manhã que nascia.

E eu fiquei para trás, sem fôlego.

Esperei cinco minutos, encostada na parede, para que meus batimentos voltassem ao normal e até que ele já estivesse longe. Ai então eu pensei, bem calma. "Jasper estava aqui. Passou a noite aqui. Eu sou a vida dele." E sim, eu não agüentei.

"_Então eles partiram o dia em dois, em um jardim debaixo d guarda-chuvas verdes de árvores. Enquanto nós sonhamos os sonhos mais selvagens"_

— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! — gritei pulando pelo quarto. Um grito histérico e feliz. Eu não sabia se queria continuar a gritar ou rir. Pensei que eu iria explodir.

— Alice? Tudo bem? — ouvi a voz de Cynthia vindo em minha direção e cai sentada na cama, puxando meu sidekick para ter uma desculpa.

Sim, eu estava pulando em cima da cama a essa hora.

— Allie, tudo bem? — ela perguntou, abrindo a porta assustada e me observando.

— Tu.. Tudo bem, eu... Eu só recebi uma mensagem. — falei sorrindo de canto.

Ela me olhou desconfiada.

— E você faz isso toda vez que recebe uma mensagem? — ela perguntou.

—Bem, é de uma pessoa, er..

— É do filho do Dr. Cullen? —ela perguntou interessada, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Cynthia. — a repreendi me levantando e começando a procurar pelo meu uniforme.

— Ah maninha, eu vi o carro do qual você saiu, e eu vi que era ele ontem. O que esta acontecendo entre vocês dois? Uhm? Vai, me conta! — ela pediu interessada.

Eu bufei, pegando a minha muda de roupa, e me sentei na poltrona.

— Promete não fazer alarde? — pedi, sabendo que mesmo que ela prometesse, haveria alarde.

— Fale.

— Ok, ok. Nós estamos... Uhm.. Meio que, saindo?! — mais perguntei do que respondi.

Minha irmã abriu um sorriso largo no rosto e juntou as mãos sobre o peito.

— Você não poderia ter escolhido melhor. — seus olhos brilhavam. — Dr. Cullen fala muito bem dos filhos. E... Ah, Richard vem jantar aqui na sexta, por que você também não o trás? Seria ótimo conhecê-lo.

— Você já o conhece.

— Não como seu namorado. — e ela saiu do quarto, me deixando para trás, ainda pensando em uma boa rebatida para aquela afirmação.

Ele não era meu namorado. A gente não havia definido o que era a nossa relação. Era tudo muito complicado. E com certeza não falamos de namoro. Embora ele tivesse me beijado, e falado que eu era a vida dele, e que ele se sentia humano perto de mim. Mas essa ultima foi uma colocação infeliz, afinal de contas, ele _era_ humano, e qualquer resposta diferente dessa não entrava na minha cabeça, simples assim.

E, retornando ao comentário de Cynthia, falar em namorar era uma das nossas ultimas prioridades. Ou pelo menos eu acho que é.

Vesti meu uniforme, meus sapatos e carreguei meus materiais até a sala, eu queria ser rápida, eu queria estar rápido junto dele de novo. Deixei os meus materiais na sala e caminhei até a cozinha. Enchi uma tigela com cereais e comecei a comer, observando Cynthia com sua xícara de café parada perto da janela da sala, que dava para a avenida principal. Ela tinha um sorriso irônico no rosto.

— O que tem de tão interessante ai fora? — perguntei, desviando o olhar de minha irmã e passando pelas duas almas acabadas no meio da sala; Zara e Anna. Elas deveriam ter brincado muito enquanto eu surtava. O que me lembrava que Zara não dormiu no meu quarto.

— O seu namorado. — Cynthia falou dando de ombros e voltando pra cozinha.

Engasguei com o meu cereal e corri até a janela. O Corvette preto que eu tanto gostava estava estacionado lá em baixo, e eu podia ver o loiro em um casaco claro, encostado na lataria. Quase deixei a tigela de cereal cair no chão. Eu estava hiperventilando.

— Ele não... Ele não é meu namorado. — falei terminando de engolir o cereal e deixando a tigela na pia, correndo para o banheiro em seguida.

— Então o que ele faz aqui tão cedo? — ela perguntou divertida, gritando da cozinha.

"_Ele já estava aqui"_, pensei comigo mesma. Ri sozinha com o pensamento, acho que minha irmã não iria se agradar de um rapaz, mesmo que fosse filho do Dr. Cullen, o qual eu sabia que ela idolatrava, estivesse dormindo comigo.

Terminei de escovar os dentes e voltei para a sala. Contei mentalmente as coisas que eu tinha, para ver se não havia esquecido nada, e então peguei minha bolsa e meu fichário, e joguei meu sidekick no bolso da parca.

—Estou indo. — informei, passando por Anna e beijando-lhe a testa e fazendo cafuné em Zara.

— Mande lembranças ao Jasper. — Cynthia falou rindo, e tudo que dei em troca foi o dedo do meio.

Assim que fechei a porta ouvi meu sidekick começar a apitar. A frase "Izzie chamando" piscava, e eu rolei os olhos. Senso de oportunidade faltava a minha amiga, ela não poderia esperar eu chegar ao colégio? Atendi o telefone.

— Você não poderia me esperar chegar?

— _Eu não vou ao colégio hoje._ — ela disse com uma voz de enferma que até me assustou.

—O que aconteceu com você? — perguntei preocupada.

— _Não sei, acordei vomitando e com dores no abdômen. O medico disse que deve ser uma virose. Só liguei para falar que eu não ia para o colégio hoje. E que você tem que me ligar mais tarde para me contar sobre o tal Jasper. _— ela tentou fazer a voz de enferma soar alegre ao pedir a ultima, mas não foi muito convincente.

— Não quer que eu passe ai?

— _Acho melhor não, pode ser contagioso. A virose, digo. Papai achou melhor esperar isso passar. Ligo pra você mais tarde, parece que fui atropelada por um caminhão de tantos analgésicos._

— Tudo bem. Ligo pra você assim que chegar do colégio. Amo você.

— _Amo você também. _— e ela desligou o telefone, bem quando eu atingia o ultimo lance de escadas.

Guardei o aparelho e sorri, ao lembrar de quem me esperava do lado de fora. Abri a porta e pude ver aqueles olhos caramelo me encararem com um brilho. Senti que meu rosto iria se rasgar em um sorriso maior que ele.

—Desculpe lhe deixar esperando. — sorri de canto para ele, e ele me estendeu a mão.

— Eu acho que cheguei muito cedo. — ele admitiu. Segurei firme sua mão e ele me puxou para um abraço. Era como se não nos víssemos há dias!

O frio que fazia na rua não me incomodou, assim como não me incomodou o gelado de suas mãos, ou as pessoas a nossa volta. Nós parecíamos tão normais, ninguém se quer se dava o trabalho de nos olhar. Era ótimo.

— Acho melhor levá-la para a escola, certo? — ele disse se afastando, somente o necessário, para me olhar.

Deitei a cabeça em seu peito e fechei os olhos, respirando algumas vezes antes de responder a pergunta que não havia sido feita.

— Eu queria poder ficar assim. — falei agarrando mais firmemente o sobretudo que ele usava, tirando a cabeça de seu peito e o olhando.

Jasper sorriu e retirou uma mecha de cabelo que havia caído sobre os meus olhos.

— Eu vou lhe pegar quando sair do colégio. E ai poderemos ficar assim o resto do dia — ele sorriu pra mim, me encorajando a passar um dia sem ele.

O encarei por alguns segundos, e o biquinho só aumentou nos meus lábios. Eu não sei do que ele achou mais graça, a minha cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança, ou o jeito engraçado que minha boca fica com o biquinho. Mas ele riu, e tocou o meu nariz com o indicador.

— Você é terrível. — ele disse rindo, e eu continuei fazendo bico.

— Você dirigi muito rápido. — protestei fingindo que não o havia escutado. Eu, definitivamente, estava parecendo uma garotinha de 15 anos com seu primeiro namorado.

Mas bem, a única diferença entre eu e essas garotas é a idade. E bem, o amor absurdo e a falta mais absurda ainda que eu sinto por Jasper. Ele riu sonoramente mais uma vez e afagou minha bochecha.

— É, eu também acho. Por que não vamos andando? — ele pediu, ainda com aquele sorriso. _Hipnótico._

Meus pulmões arderam, e eu percebi que não respirava mais uma vez. Acenti com a cabeça e ele passou o seu braço por cima dos meus ombros, me puxando para começar a caminhar. Eu precisava dar um jeito de não esquecer de respirar. Era bobo que seu namorado lhe tirasse o fôlego _literalmente_ a cada dez minutos.

Passei meu braço pela sua cintura e me apertei contra o seu corpo duro como mármore. Seu cheiro invadiu meus sentidos, e eu fechei os olhos por meros segundos, apenas para apreciá-lo. Talvez essa fosse a única razão para me fazer lembrar de respirar quando estivesse perto dele. _Sentir seu aroma._

— Você está tão quieta. — ele murmurou, e eu elevei a cabeça para olhá-lo. Dei um sorriso tordo e dei de ombros.

— Eu só estava pensando em.. Sabe... Em como Violet conhece você. — menti. Não que eu realmente não estivesse curiosa para saber sobre isso. Como a lambisgóia conhecia ele?

— Quem? — ele perguntou confuso, encarando meus olhos. Eu me perdi por um tempo e gaguejei. _Idiota._

Balancei a cabeça levemente para sair do transe hipnótico que aqueles olhos cor de mel me colocavam e voltei meu olhar para a calçada

— Aquela loira que estava falando com você ontem na saída de St. Candence. — esclareci. Era serio mesmo que ele não sabia _nem o nome dela?_

Ri internamente. Era algo que deveria ser estudando e que se, ela continuasse a dar em cima dele, seria jogado, esfregado e colado na cara dela. É, eu também sei ser malvada quando quero.

— Ah sim. Não acreditei realmente que ela fosse lembrar de mim. Ela estava tão bêbada naquela festa que eu duvidei muito de suas capacidades mentais. — ele brincou.

Desviei meu rosto do chão para encarar o seu perfil. Tranquei um riso. Ele não estava _tão_ errado assim a respeito das "capacidades mentais" de Violet. Convenhamos que ela não é nenhuma cdf e que passa de ano simplesmente porque tem o gabarito das provas finais.

— De qualquer maneira, não perderia o meu tempo pensando nela, e nem você deveria. — ele me flagrou encarando o seu rosto, e eu não sei por que desviei o olhar.

Paramos esperando que o sinal abrisse para que pudéssemos atravessar a rua. Ele segurou o meu rosto com sua mão livre e me fez o encarar.

— Além do mais, porque escolheria outra garota quando a única que quero é você? E, não que importe, mas até mesmo Rosalie gostou de você. Não há motivos para ciúmes como você os sentiu ontem. — ele sorriu divertido, provavelmente com a cara que eu fiz quando ele falou em ciúmes. Ele não deveria saber meu nível de ciúmes, mas adivinhem só?! Ele pode sentir tudo o que eu sinto! Humpf.

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu e grudou nossos lábios. Foi impossível conter o sorriso que se formou nos meus lábios, um sorriso com um tom de possessividade. Um tom possessivo que ele havia me entregado. Meus lábios, que não estavam menos gelados que os dele, se moldaram perfeitamente sobre os seus. Jasper separou o beijo sorrindo. Um sorriso tão bobo quando o que eu estampava no rosto. Indicou o sinal. Ele já estava verde para pedestres. Corei quando vi duas senhoras passarem por nós sorrindo e cochichando. _Românticas_, pensei comigo mesma. Bem, elas deveriam ser muito, uma delas tinha um exemplar de algo escrito por Nora Roberts.

— Rosalie, então, essa é a sua irmã loira? — perguntei mudando de assunto, me focando nele.

— É, minha "gêmea". — ele disse rindo. Alguma piada interna que eu provavelmente nunca entenderia. — Ela está ansiosa por conhecê-la. Na verdade, a família toda está. — completou.

— A minha também. — murmurei revirando os olhos, esperando que ele não ouvisse. Mas havia outra coisa sobre namorar vampiros que você deveria saber. Eles ouvem tudo!

— Sua irmã gêmea? — ele perguntou muito mais confuso do que quando falei sobre Violet.

Comecei a rir e ele ficou mais confuso ainda.

— Não, estou falando de Cynthia. — controlei meu riso para explicar, e a expressão de confusão sumiu do rosto dele, mas não por completo. — Sabe, as mulheres tem um certo poder também. E o da minha irmã, infelizmente, é bem aguçado. E ela insistiu que nós estávamos, bem, de alguma maneira ela acha que nós estamos namorando. — omiti a parte em que eu quase confessei essa mentira. — E ela quer conhecer você. Ela queria que você fosse jantar lá na sexta, mas eu disse que não. Quer dizer, você não precisa fazer nada disso, quer dizer... — fui interrompida pelo som de sua risada mais uma vez. E dessa vez eu não entendi. Eu disse algo engraçado? — Do que está rindo?

— De você sua bobona. — ele disse me olhando e apertando minha bochecha de leve. — Eu adoraria jantar na sua casa, e conhecer a sua irmã.

Cruzei os braços aborrecidamente.

— Ela já conheci você. — falei entre dentes, aborrecida pelo fato de ter sido chamada de bobona e ter minhas bochechas apertadas. Eu não era nenhuma criança.

— Não como seu namorado. — ele soltou naturalmente.

Descruzei os braços e o olhei pasma. Pisquei rápido algumas vezes até processas as informações completamente.

— Você quer ira jantar na minha casa? — ele acentiu com a cabeça. — Com a minha irmã, o namorado dela e a minha sobrinha? — ele acentiu novamente. Eu fraquejei, mas continuei com as perguntas. — E você é o meu namorado? — falei sentindo o sangue subir para as minhas bochechas.

— Bem, é assim que vocês humanos chamam as pessoas que amam e desejam passar o resto da vida juntos, não é mesmo? — acenti devagar com a cabeça. — Então sim. — ele sorriu, e eu o segui no meu sorriso mais besta possível.

Deus, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Perder o fôlego, sorrisos bestas, alegria ao vê-lo, ansiedade ao deixá-lo. Eu não deveria ter rido tanto de Izzie. Isso é carma. O que vai, volta.

Continuamos a caminhar e logo eu pude ver a fachada de St. Candence. Senti as borboletas baterem as asas no meu estomago e a ansiedade tomar conta de mim.

— Eu vou estar aqui assim que você sair. — ele prometeu, segurando firme a minha mão.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, evitando olhá-lo. Deus, era difícil dizer tchau. E era apenas um "até logo", já que eu o veria às três da tarde novamente.

— Amo você. — eu murmurei o abraçando, tentando buscar todo o seu aroma, me convencendo de que eu ficaria bem. Eu sabia que ficaria bem, mesmo com ele me acalmando com seu poder.

— Minha vida. — o ouvi murmurar contra meus cabelos.

— _Mary!_ — ouvi a voz de Sarabeth me chamar.

Soltei o abraço de Jasper e a olhei, lembrando que a minha vida não se resumia a ele. Ela abriu um sorriso largo e acenou. Acenei em resposta e voltei a olhá-lo.

— Acho que é a minha deixa. — sorri de canto, me afastando, mas ele segurou a minha mão.

— Allie. — ele chamou e eu tornei a olhá-lo. — Você não vai me dizer qual o poder que toda mulher tem? — perguntou confuso, e eu ri sonoramente.

— Tchau, Jazz. — beijei sua bochecha e comecei a caminha em direção a Sarabeth.

— Qual é Alice. — ele reclamou, provavelmente por não obter sua resposta.

Virei-me e sorri acenando para ele, me encontrando com Sarabeth logo em seguida.

— M-E-U D-E-U-S! — ela sibilou sorridente para mim. — E ai? O que foi isso?

— Como? — me fiz de desentendida e ela revirou os olhos.

— Ele! — ela apontou para trás, onde ele esteve previamente. — Vocês estão tipo... Juntos?

— Talvez. — respondi me divertindo com as expressões dela.

— Mary Alice Brandon, de respostas concretas! — ela esbravejou e eu ri.

— Sim, Sarah, nós estamos. — dei um sorriso e ela bateu palmas.

— Excelente! Izzie ira adorar saber disso! — ela falou piscando para mim.

— Ela não vem hoje.

— Eu sei. Ela me ligou ontem a noite. Disse que ela e o Tom tinham brigado, e que ela não estava se sentindo muito bem. Hoje me mandou uma mensagem...

— Espera, porque ela ligou pra você e pra mim não? — perguntei confusa. Por notas gerais, Izzie recorria a mim quando tinha problemas e vice versa. Digamos que Sarabeth não tenha os melhores conselhos.

— Ela tentou algumas vezes, mas disse que o seu celular estava desligado.

— Ah... — sorri culpada. Sim, meu celular estava desligado para que ninguém atrapalhasse a mim e a Jasper.

Sarabeth continuou seu relato até que a sineta bateu e eu corri para a minha aula de Física. Depois química orgânica, matemática e por fim, Literatura. Bella veio se sentar ao meu lado.

— Bom dia, cunhadinha. — ela brincou ao puxar a cadeira ao meu lado, e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem novamente.

— Bom dia. — falei sem encará-la.

— Envergonhada? — ela perguntou divertida.

— Nem um pouco. — falei sarcástica e nós duas rimos juntas.

— É, eu também ficava assim. — ela disse dando de ombros e se virando para a frente. A professora havia acabado de chegar na sala.

— Como? — perguntei confusa, ainda a olhando.

— Você e o Jasper não são os únicos. — ela piscou a e a professora chamou a atenção da turma.

Esperei pacientemente para que a aula acabasse e nós duas pudéssemos nos dirigirmos a cafeteria. O que ela queria dizer com "Você e o Jasper não são os únicos?". Quer dizer, havia outros iguais a nós, mas iguais como? Iguais a que?

— Então? — perguntei impaciente, enquanto escolhíamos nossos lanches. E eu sabia que Bella não comeria o que ela colocava naquela bandeja.

Edward já a esperava, rindo divertido. Meus pensamentos iam a mil e ele tinha os olhos cravaos em mim. _Saia da minha cabeça!_, ordenei, e ele deu de ombros rindo, como quem dissesse "não tem como", e eu cerrei os olhos para ele.

— Então o que? — ela me olhou por um segundo, antes de voltar a bandeja.

— O que você quis dizer antes? Quando falou que eu e Jasper não éramos únicos?

Ela e Edward trocaram um sorriso cúmplice e ela me arrastou para as mesas que ficavam no gramado, longe de todos. O céu estava totalmente nublado, e ninguém se arriscava a comer no gramado nesses dias.

— Você pensa rápido de mais. — Edward comentou quando nós nos aproximamos.

— Precisa ver como falo. — sorri sarcástica e ele riu, _mais uma vez._ eu deveria estar com cara de palhaça hoje, só pode. — Não vai me falar? — me virei para Bella.

Ela largou a bandeja sobre a mesa e eu fiz o mesmo, me sentando na seqüência. Ela e Edward imitaram os meus passos.

— Reneesme é nossa filha. — ela explicou. E eu imagino que aquilo deveria esclarecer tudo, visto que os dois ficaram em silencio esperando a minha resposta.

— E isso significa que..?

— Veja, vampiras não podem ter filhos. — Edward continuou.

— Por...?

— Nossos corpos estão congelados. Nosso organismo não é vivo. Não somos capazes de ter uma gestação, pois não teríamos como manter uma criança no ventre. — Bella completou meio constrangida.

—Por que vocês não dizem logo o que querem? Estão me deixando ansiosa. — falei. as frases pela metade estavam me matando.

— Bella era humana até pouco tempo atrás. — Edward completou a explicação. — O que ela quis dizer é que... Ter a façanha de se apaixonar por humanos é uma coisa exclusiva dos Cullens. — os dois riram.

— Então... Vocês já passaram por tudo? A garganta queimando, o medo de serem pegos pelos Vulturis, controlar a força... Tudo? — perguntei entusiasmada. Era bom saber que eu teria a quem recorrer caso não soubesse o que fazer. Bella já passou pelo mesmo e eu não poderia perguntar para Izzie como eu deveria agir perto do meu namorado quando ele está com fomo, porque ela nunca foi a _comida_ preferida de Tom.

— Er... Sim. — Bella respondeu ainda constrangida, desviando os olhos para a bandeja.

— Maravilhoso! — falei feliz, dando uma mordida em minha maçã. — Pelo menos alguém que já foi o lanchinho preferido para poder me ajudar.

Os dois riram com a minha colocação e eu continuei a comer aminha maçã. Era bom, muito bom saber que eu poderia contar com Bella. Mas então, o tempo passou rápido de mais. Meus pensamentos eram muitos e eram diversos os seus gêneros, e eu sempre lembrava que Edward podia ouvi-los, então começava a cantar o hino nacional, mas sempre me lembrava de algo e ai... O resultado foi que ele riu de mais e disse que os meus pensamentos eram tão ingênuos que ele chegou a me comparar com sua filhinha de, aparentemente, três anos de idade.

Quando a aula estava chegando ao fim, eu comecei a sentir uma ansiedade enorme. Só ai eu lembre que não havia sentido um buraco em mim hoje. E eu fiquei feliz com isso. Talvez fosse o saber que Jasper _estaria_ aqui quando eu saísse que me impedisse de morrer a cada hora um pouco mais. Quando o relógio marcou quinze para as três, as borboletas voltaram ao meu estomago;_ sensação de amor idiota e inútil!_, ralhei comigo mesma, mas foi inevitável não sentir o chão quando eu comecei a caminhar para fora da sala de aula.

Vi, mais a minha frente, Tom e Sarabeth conversando, e pela maneira que Sara gesticulava, ela estava lhe passando um sermão que deveria ter algo a ver com Izzie e a sua doença, e ainda por cima sobre a briga dos dois ontem a noite. Tom esteve tão distante o dia inteiro que eu cheguei a temer que os dois fossem terminar. Eu sei, eu sei. _Ridículo da minha parte_. Afinal de contas, eu não tinha nada a ver com o namoro dos dois. Na verdade eu até tenho, os dois são meus melhores amigos, logo, ficaria um clima estranho. Mas acima de tudo os dois não podem terminar porque são os dois que me fazem acreditar em amor romântico. Eles foram feitos um para o outro e não seriam felizes sozinhos. O amor deles era como o amor que eu e Jasper sentíamos.

Não pude deixar de esboçar um sorriso feliz quando pensei nisso. Ele me amava, lá lá lá, ele me amava. Amava a mim, e não a você. Amava a mim, e não a Violet, amava a mim, e não a qualquer outra vampira, humana ou hibrida. Amava a _mim_. Só faltou pulinhos para deixar a cena tão ridícula quanto a de hoje de manhã.

O sorriso só se alargou quando eu vi o meu vampiro encantado encostado em seu corvetter reluzente, me esperando na saída do colégio. Acelerei o passo para alcançá-lo o quanto antes. Passado o portão eu corri até ele e me atirei nos seus braços. Parecia que eu não o via a anos! Talvez com o tempo eu aprendesse a controlar essa necessidade ensandecida que eu tinha dele.

— Você está aqui! — soltei rindo, enterrando meu rosto no peito de Jasper.

— Eu disse que eu estaria. — ele riu contra o meu cabelo e me abraçou forte, o máximo que ele se permitia para não me machucar. — sabia que deveria ter começado no colegial. — ele murmurou.

Eu não prestei muita atenção. Não ao que ele falava e nem aos murmúrios ao redor de mim. Eu só prestei atenção no peito dele que subia e descia pela respiração, no aroma doce e delicioso que ele emanava, nas suas mãos em volta de mim, e na felicidade que ele sentia emanando para mim. Era ótimo, era sentir felicidade ao dobro. Era maravilhoso.

— Vai congelar assim. — ele falou, afrouxando um pouco o abraço, a contra gosto. Eu sabia que ele não queria se afastar, muito menos eu queria.

— Ah, o que é um friozinho? — perguntei sorrindo e ele beijou a minha testa.

— Senti sua falta, pequena.

—E eu a sua. — afaguei sua bochecha esquerda e lhe beijei a direita, sob os olhares curiosos.

Vi Violet me fuzilar com o olhar. HAHA, vamos lá queridinha, ele _me_ quer, e não a você. Acho que a água oxigenada é um repelente a vampiros. Ou talvez Jasper prefira as morenas. Ri sozinha.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Nada não. — voltei a olhá-lo. — Vamos embora? — pedi e ele concordou com a cabeça.

Dei a volta para entrar no lado do carona, e quando entrei no carro fui obrigada a atender ao meu celular, que apitava a todo instante, brilhando as palavras _Chamada de Izzie_ como mais cedo. Revirei os olhos, mas atendi. Ela merecia, afinal, eu havia a deixado de lado ontem a noite.

— Iz?

— _Droga, droga! _— a ouvi murmurar desesperadamente do outro lado da linha.

Logo imaginei a cena. Isobel andando de um lado para o outro dentro do seu quarto, passando as mãos pelos fios loiros e pensando alto no telefone. Cena hilária, acreditem.

— Izzie, fale comigo. — pedi.

— _Tom, dorga. Um idiota, e ai, eu vomitando. Doente? Ah, porcaria!_

— Iz, fale comigo coerentemente. — Jasper me olhou divertido, provavelmente conseguia ouvir a toda a conversa. Ele deu partida e eu vi a paisagem começar a passar.

— _Droga, eu acho que estou grávida! _— Izzie gritou do outra lado da linha e meu sidekick quando escorregou da minha mão.

O que?

-

-

-

**N/A:** Eu juro que eu não faço por mal. De verdade gente, quando eu digo que eu vou postar determinado dia, eu realmente espero poder postar naquele dia, mas os meus pais não colaboram. Vocês acreditam que vai fazer DOIS MESES que eu não passo quase _nenhum_ final de semana/feriado em casa? Vou começar a chamar a casa da minha avó de lar, porque eu to quase toda semana lá ¬¬' Além do que, lá não tem internet, nem mesmo pc pra mim escrever, ai a fic fica desfalcada né. Esse capitulo por exemplo, eu acabei de escrever agorinha mesmo e corri para postar, então, qualquer erro de português, é porque eu não betei. '-'

Ah, desculpa mesmo, mas a vita ta tão corrida, escola, trabalho, estudar pra vestibular, amigos e tals. Não sei se vou conseguir manter dois posts por semana. Eu não sou acostumada a postar aqui, eu sou acostumada com o orkut, onde um capitulo daria para mim postar durante umas duas semanas, postando todo dia. Eu estou dando meu máximo, acreditem. Mas prometo que, no mínimo, um post por semana vocês terão. Espero que quando o próximo bimestre começar tudo de uma desacelerada.

Agora a respeito da fic, eu sei que pode parecer meio nada vê a conversa da Allie com a Bella e o Edward, e o negocio da Izzie e tals, mas são portas abertas para conversas e futuras cenas entre Alice e Jasper. Anyway, não vou explicar muito se não perde a graça. Flufy? Eu só achei o começo do capitulo fofurinha, mas eu ainda quero escrever um capitulo que escorra mel dele G_G o único problema é que eu sempre puxo para um drama melancólico, mas eu vou fazer \o/

A, gente, valeu por TODAS as reviews, de verdade mesmo amores *-*, quantas foram mesmo? VINTE E UMA reviews *-* eu quase cai pra trás quando fui ler. De verdade mesmo. Hoje eu não vou poder responder, porque eu to correndo. Quero dormir cedo hoje pra ver se eu descanso um pouco, estou feito um zumbie, mas vou tentar responder quem tem contar no FF amanhã, e quem não tiver eu respondo no próximo post (que deve vir, até terça que vem, sorry, vida puxada sucks. :~)

E. não foi capitulo duplo, mas foi bem grandinho né? Umas 12 páginas, maior do que o de costume. :D

E obrigada a todo mundo que disse que achou lindo, a todo mundo que derreteu e virou pocinha, a todo mundo que ficou bege e que desejou um Jasper para si (falando nisso, eu quero uma camiseta I coração Jasper hale, comofas? =´[ ) e.. e.. Agradecer a **Jully**, pela inspiração da musica.

Me digam meninas, qual a musica que mais lembra vocês o Jazz e a Allie? *-*

xo . xo

Bih.


	21. I'm yours

**N/A:** leiam ouvindo Learning to breath - Switchfoot (.com/watch?v=Rp6zIbTjhmg). Mesmo esqueminha de sempre, digita w w w . y o u t u b e . (cole o link acima) e emocione-se *-*

.

.

**DEZENOVE – I'M ****YOURS**

_(Sou sua)_

Estávamos parados em frente ao prédio de Izzie. No lado oposto ao prédio havia uma farmácia. Tudo muito conveniente. Eu respirei fundo e olhei Jasper. Eu estava dividida. Eu não poderia ser uma pessoa tão má assim que não ajudaria minha amiga, que precisava desesperadamente de ajuda, só pra ficar com o namorado.

Mas eu queria tanto ficar com Jasper. Mas eu também queria falar dele. E eu não poderia falar dele pra ele, certo? É, eu acho que não.

— Então, acho que vejo você, amanhã. Certo? — ele perguntou cauteloso, e eu o olhei sobressaltada.

— Amanhã? — Não, não. Eu não queria vê-lo _só_ amanhã.

— A menos que você queira... — eu não deixei que ele terminasse a frase. Sorri e me inclinei em sua direção, deixando um beijo estralado em sua bochecha.

— Ótimo, vejo você a noite. E dessa vez pode entrar pela porta da frente, Anna está na casa da avó e Cynthia está de plantão essa noite. — não dei tempo para palavras. Quanto mais tempo eu ficasse ali, mas demoraríamos para nos vermos novamente.

Sai do carro e corri até a farmácia. Ouvi o Corvette acelerar assim que entrei na drogaria, passei pela prateleira de tampões e achei os testes caseiros. Olhei em volta para ver se alguém me observava analisar as marcas e procurar aquela que garantia mais certeza.

Era errado desejar que a amiga não estivesse grávida _apenas_ para que eu pudesse estar logo com Jasper?

Uhm, acho que não, certo? Quer dizer, eu estou desejando que ela não esteja grávida, e os motivos não importam _realmente._

A garota do caixa me olhou com cara de "Bem feito" quando eu coloquei as cinco caixas sobre o caixa, esperando que ela passasse.

— Vinte e três libras. — ela avisou entediada e eu rolei os olhos, pagando e pegando a sacola o mais rápido possível.

Parei na portaria e cumprimentei Evey, e ele chamou o elevador para mim. Meu telefone começou a tocar. Era Izzie. _Impaciente!_ Desliguei o telefone e apertei freneticamente o botão do ultimo andar. Dois minutos depois as grandes portas de metal se abriram exibindo a grande sala de estar dos Roberts. Dorothy estava por perto e veio me receber, junto de Lila, a poodle doçura de Izzie.

— Boa tarde menina Brandon. — Dorothy me cumprimento sorrindo. — Posso ajudá-la?

Escondi a sacola nas costas, sorrindo amigavelmente e tentando fazer com que Lila não rasgasse a mesma, revelando seu conteúdo.

— Uhm... Izzie me chamou. Parece que ela enlouquece se fica longe de mim. — sorri fraco.

— Ela está no quarto, mas o sr. Roberts disse que não deveria ter visitas, pode ser contagioso... — comecei a caminhar para o tão conhecido corredor, com a poodle atrás de mim. Sorri para Dorothy e respondi de longe.

— Sou vacinada Dorothy, não se preocupe. — na verdade, eu não era não. E se isso fosse mesmo uma virose contagiosa eu mataria Isobel.

Caminhei pelo corredor largo e longo até encontrar a porta branca com o aviso de "Afaste-se" pendurado. Izzie não se dava _tão_ bem com os pais. Era praticamente uma zona de guerra a casa, ainda mais depois do divórcio. Aliás, eu me perguntava, quem ainda tinha os pais casados.

O divórcio era quase como uma gripe. Ninguém conseguia ficar mais de dez anos juntos. Um sempre "sufocava" o outro, ou algo do gênero. Eu nunca levei o amor romântico tão a serio, pelo menos não até conhecer Tom e Izzie. Eles não existiam um sem o outro, você não conseguia pensar em um sem, automaticamente, lembrar do outro. Eu admirava os dois, e no fundo eu queria que Jasper e eu pudéssemos ser como ele. Ou melhores. Bem, eu pretendo, com certeza, ficar mais de dez anos com Jasper.

— Encomenda para senhorita Isobel Ann Roberts. — falei abrindo a porta e a vi pular da cama.

— Meu Deus, eu estou enlouquecendo. Já até escolhi o nome da criança. — ela falou tudo muito rápido, me puxando para dentro do quarto e fechando a porta em seguida. Edward achava que eu pensava rápido? Queria o ver dentro da cabeça de Izzie! — mas, de uma maneira estranha, eu só consigo pensar em nomes de cachorros. — ela falou atordoada e eu ri. — Não ri! O nome Chap e Nanny não saem da minha cabeça! — ela falou assustada.

— Iz, você nem sabe se está grávida. — exclamei rindo.

— Shhh! — ele colocou a mão na minha boca e nós duas caímos na cama. — Dorothy pode ouvir você. Anda, cadê a encomenda?

— Se você sair de cima de mim eu posso ajudar. — resmunguei, mas é claro que ela não entendeu, sua mão ainda prendia a minha boca.

Suspirei vencida e ergui a mão que segurava a sacola, ela sorriu pegando a sacola e beijou a minha testa.

— Você é um anjo. — ela pegou a sacola e se levantou, caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

— O que o Tom tem a dizer sobre isso? — perguntei, sabendo muito bem que ela não teria nem considerado a idéia de falar com ele.

Ela entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, me sentei no chão encostada na mesma, ouvindo-a.

— Nada, eu não falei com ele. Ele não vai saber sobre isso. Se eu realmente estiver... Er... Você sabe, a gente vai terminar de qualquer jeito então...

— Peraí, o que? Terminar? Izzie, você ficou louca? — a porta se abriu e eu caí de costas no chão. Pude ver todos os exames espalhados pela pia do banheiro e ela passou por mim, continuando a falar, como se não fosse nada de mais que o Casal 20 estivesse prestes a se separar!

— A briga de ontem foi o fim da linha, juro Allie. — ela se jogou na cama, e eu me levantei do chão, imitando-a.

— Uma briga e você decide que vocês não são perfeitos o suficiente juntos?

— Eu não disse isso. — ela retrucou e, ok, ela não havia dito mesmo.

— Então o que quis dizer? — insisti, virando meu rosto e encarando seu perfil de semblante triste.

Izzie fechou os olhos e pôs a mão sobre o ventre.

— Se isso.. Se eu... Se eu realmente estiver grávida. Você já parou para pensar? Não é como se eu fosse fazer um aborto, e Tom estaria para sempre na minha vida. Nós... Nós... — ela não terminou de falar.

— Você não quer ele pra sempre na sua vida? —pausei a fitando. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e não respondeu, então eu continuei. — Ou você tem medo de que _ele_ não queira você pra sempre na vida dele?

—Eu.. Acho que... Eu acho que a segunda opção. — ela confessou nervosa.

Eu sorri para ela e coloquei a minha mão sobre a sua, que ainda estava sobre o ventre. Apertei de leve, tentando lhe passar coragem, e falei.

— Viu? É apenas uma questão de conversa. É obvio que vocês estão com alguns problemas. Mas a vida não é um mar de rosas e até os casais mais perfeitos do mundo podem ter problemas.

— E se não formos perfeitos? — ela me fitou agora. — E se não é pra ser, hein? Ele é o meu primeiro namorado, o primeiro cara que eu amei. Se eu não deixar dele, eu nunca encontrarei o meu segundo, terceiro e nem quarto amor!

— Iz, deixa de ser boba. — falei rindo. — A única razão para as pessoas amarem mais de uma vez, é porque não acharam sua alma gêmea na primeira vez. E você achou, vocês só precisam conversar mais.

— E como você sabe disso? — ela questionou cética.

— Por que eu vejo o futuro! — falei com sinceridade, seria. O que era a mais pura verdade. Eu já havia tido visões com um lindo casamento e um bebê loiro como Izzie, e com os olhos de Tom. Eu sabia de tudo.

— Atá, sei. —ela começou a rir e eu a acompanhei. Ela não precisava saber das minhas visões. — Como alguém que não tem namorado pode saber de tantas cosias?

— Não sei. Acho que está na hora de por essas coisas a prova sabe? — encarei o teto branco e senti os olhos de Izzie sobre mim.

— Você..Namorado? — ela pontuou cada palavra, me fazendo rir mais ainda. Ela me acompanhou na risada e tossiu algumas vezes. Algo me indicava que não era gravidez o seu problema.

— Bem, sabe como é. O natal esta ai, eu fui uma menina boa, e pedi ao Bom Velhinho que me desse esse presente adiantado. — rimos mais uma vez, e era bom voltar a minha vida normal. Com amigos normais, rotinas normais. Tirando o fato de que _eu_ não era normal, e nem o meu namorado vampiro.

—Você está namorando Jasper? Nossa, vamos ver a cara de Violet amanhã! — ela exclamou divertida e rimos, _mais uma vez_.

O timer apitou, indicando que já tínhamos o resultado dos exames. Izzie me olhou aflita e eu segurei sua mão firme mais uma vez. Sorri encorajando-a e andamos juntas até o banheiro.

Estávamos ambas aflitas, e Izzie pegou o palitinho de olhos fechados, com receio de olhar o resultado. Ela deu uma olhadela e me disse a cor.

— O que diz na caixinha? O que diz, Allie! — ela insistia nervosa.

— Calma, não trabalho bem sobre pressão, se acalme! — gritei em resposta pra ela. Eu estava quase tão histeria quanto ela. — Uhm... Qual é a cor?

—Azul.

— Negativo. — falei sorrindo e ela suspirou aliviada.

Checamos os outros exames, todos azuis. Com exceção de um que havia dado inconclusivo. Rimos e decidimos que ela não estava grávida. Um acesso de tossi me convenceu bastante disso.

Izzie disse que eu não deveria ficar exposta aquilo assim, ela não queria que eu pegasse a virose. Segundo o seu pai, iria passar em um dia. Era uma virose estomacal que estava atacando adolescentes loucos por fast food.

No caminho de casa decidi que eu deveria preparar minha comida em casa, evitando fast food e evitando ficar doente. Se é que Izzie não me passou aquilo. Antes passei pelo The Pie Hole, adorei ouvir o sininho tocar quando eu entrei no lugar.

— Alice! — a voz de Tay ecoou nos meus ouvidos e eu sorri caminhando até o balcão.

— Tay. — cumprimentei-a.

— Nossa, você está radiante. — ela sorriu. — Senti falta do pessoal de St. Candence e St. Patrick por aqui essa semana.

— É, as provas deram uma trégua. — respondi sorrindo. Em época de provas o the pie hole virava point da galera que queria estudar em grupo.

Na verdade era mais uma galera que queria ouvir musica boa, comer e conversar e a noite colocar o livro debaixo do travesseiro esperando que aprendesse a matéria por meio de osmose. Era divertido.

— Então, o que vai ser hoje? — ela perguntou sorridente, analisando minha face e sorrindo orgulhosa.

Sorri de canto e abaixei minha cabeça para o balcão, procurando a minha torta.

— Duas fatias de torta de limão para a viagem. — sorri tirando a minha franja de cima dos olhos.

— Torta de limão? Pensei que você não gostasse mais. — ela disse enquanto pegava as fatias e as preparava para a viagem.

— Como não? É a melhor de todas!

— No ultimo mês você comeu de todas as tortas, até a de banana que você tanto odiava e gritava pra quem fosse que a de limão iria azedar a vida. — ela me olhou repreensiva.

— Er. Acho que estava pensando errado?! — meio que perguntei. Ela me olhou e sorriu, dando de ombros e estendendo o embrulho.

— Não importa a razão. Importava que você tenha vida de novo.

Peguei o embrulho e entreguei o dinheiro. Até mesmo Tay percebera que eu estava _tão_ horrível assim no ultimo mês? Pelo amor de Deus!

— Obrigada. — sorri torto saindo da torteria.

Uma rajada de vento bateu contra o meu corpo e eu continuei a andar, abraçando a mim mesma. Aquele vento era tão confortável. Estranhamente familiar. Era como se Jasper estivesse me abraçando, me envolvendo em seus braços. Era tão bom sentir aquele ar gelado que confortava e preenchia o vazio que ele deixava.

Era impossível não sorrir ao pensar nele. Continuei a caminhar pelos quarteirões em direção a River Lane. No horizonte via o sol se por acima das nuvens. Elas estavam laranjadas, e a cor se misturava no branco, fazendo um amarelo que ia clareando até desaparecer em uma nevoa branca. Fiquei tanto tempo entretida com o pôr do sol, que só percebi estar perto de casa quando os tons de laranja desapareceram do céu, dando lugar ao breu crescente.

Entrei no prédio e subi com pressa as escadas. Entrei em casa e, após deixar o embrulho sobre a mesa, liguei rapidamente o aquecedor. Voltei a cozinha e guardei a torta na geladeira, e em seguida voltei para o quarto. Liguei o radio bem alto, enquanto vestia uma calça jeans com uma blusa qualquer. Calcei minhas pantufas Hello Kitty e me joguei na cama, cantando qualquer coisa que tocava na radio.

Senti meu estômago roncar e decidi que era hora de fazer a janta. Nada muito complicado. Macarrão com queijo talvez. É, fazia tempo que eu não comia comida de adolescente preguiçoso.

Coloquei a água e o macarrão que julguei ser suficiente para mim na panela e liguei o fogo, esperando que aquecesse logo. Apoiei o cotovelo na banca e a cabeça na mão, olhando fixamente a porta da frente. A impaciente começava a tomar conta, enquanto eu tamborilava com os dedos sobre a madeira maciça a espera de Jasper.

Uhm, ele sabia que já havia escurecido?

Desisti e caminhei pela casa, notando pela primeira vez Zara sentada no sofá. Coloquei as mãos atrás do meu corpo e andei de um lado para o outro em volta dela. Zara levantou a cabeça do sofá e me olhou, entediada. Rolou os olhos e voltou a deitar a cabeça.

— Ah, qual é bebê? É pedir muito para que ele apareça logo? — perguntei me jogando ao seu lado, inclinando a cabeça para trás e fazendo cafuné na labrador ao meu lado.

Fechei os olhos e me concentrei na musica que tocava, batendo o pé no chão de tempos em tempos, tentando acompanhar a bateria agitada. Distração, distração, distração. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse, de fato, me distrair.

— Já está distraída? — perguntei a Zara e ela meio que ronronou. Não seriam apenas gatos que deveriam ronronar?

Virou de barriga para cima esperando que eu acariciasse sua barriguinha. Ri dela e fiz o que ela pediu, no mesmo instante em que a campainha tocou.

— É ele. — mexi meus lábios para a cadela que nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar. — Folgada. — murmurei enquanto caminhava em direção a porta tentando parecer indiferente, mas não sem antes tropeçar no tapete e lhe xingar durante todo o trajeto.

— Porcaria. — resmunguei abrindo a porta encarando o tapete, e logo depois encarando Jasper parado a minha frente, com o semblante curioso.

Sorri abertamente ao vê-lo, e ele logo me abraçou. Enterrei meu rosto no peito dele, deixando que todo aquele ar gelado de seu abraço me confortasse, como o vente fizera antes.

— Seria ridículo da minha parte dizer que senti saudades? — perguntei erguendo o rosto para o encarar.

— Uhm, creio que não. A menos que seja ridículo da minha parte quase ter ido buscar você meia hora após lhe deixar.

Sorri para ele e lhe dei um selinho rápido. Eu não sou boa com namorados. Eu não sou boa com esse tipo de relacionamento. Eu nunca tive um relacionamento!

Jasper me olhou intrigado. Abriu a boca duas vezes para falar, mas só o fez na terceira.

— Tem algo... Algo queimando? — perguntou me encarando curioso.

Parei por uns segundos tentando captar o aroma, e então eu lembrei do meu macarrão.

— Droga, meu macarrão! — gritei me desprendendo dele e correndo em direção a cozinha, tropeçando nas pantufas mais uma vez e quase me matando.

Ouvi a porta da frente ser fechada e os passos de Jasper atrás de mim.

— Você deveria tomar mais cuidado. Essas coisinhas podem matar. — ele apontou pro meu pé.

Destapei a panela do macarrão, constatando que o que havia queimado era a água e não o macarrão em si, e me virei para encará-lo.

— É, talvez. Mas assim eu vou ter alguma emoção antes da morte. — falei fungando, indiferente.

Jasper rolou os olhos e se sentou em uma das cadeiras do outro lado da bancada. O analisei por alguns segundos, sem realmente saber o que dizer, até decidir preparar o meu jantar. Talvez de barriga cheia as idéias se encaixassem melhor e eu parasse de pensar em como o meu corpo cabia perfeitamente encaixado no dele. Maldição! Tenho que me lembrar de não pensar sobre isso perto do Edward, e de me controlar. Quer dizer, nada de ficar "feliz de mais" perto de Jasper, Alice! Imagina a minha cara. Argh.

Desliguei o macarrão e escorri a água, joguei queijo dentro da panela e esperei derreter um pouco por cima do macarrão. Não estava com uma cara muito boa. Na verdade, parecia alguma obra da Cynthia, e ela deveria ter tacado aquilo na parede antes de servir. Mas eu estava com fome.

Me sentei de frente para Jasper e ele permaneceu me encarando parecia pensativo de mais. Analisei sua expressão enquanto mastigava, e quando engoli decidi perguntar.

— Tem algo lhe perturbando?

— Não, não. — ele desviou o olhar por meio segundo e, vampiro ou não, homem é homem. E eu sabia que ele estava mentindo. Enviei mais uma garfada de macarrão goela abaixo. — Então, como foi com a sua amiga?

— Uhm... Interessante. — pronunciei olhando-o, esperando que ele demonstrasse o que _realmente _queria saber. — Acho que deveria fazer psicologia. Talvez eu devesse ser terapeuta de casais. Afinal, ela não estava grávida. Ela e Tom só precisam conversar e... — ele parecia pouco interessado na vida da minha amiga. Então eu parei, e voltei a comer.

— Porque parou? — ele perguntou confuso.

Terminei de mastigar e engoli novamente.

— Você esta me encarando... De uma maneira estranha. — confessei o encarando também. — O que aconteceu?

— Nada, não aconteceu nado. Eu já disse. — ele falou rispidamente, ainda com o olhar longe.

Emburrei e comecei a brincar com a comida no meu prato. Havia perdido completamente o meu apetite.

— Você não deveria brincar com a comida. — ele alertou, com a voz mais calma.

Fiz bico e dei de ombros, empurrando o prato para o lado.

— Perdi a fome. — conclui ainda emburrada.

— Não fique brava.

— Não estou brava. Mas me frustra você não me contar o que o perturba. Sabe que pode confiar em mim. — falei magoada. Ele já havia me contato o seu segredo maior — ou pelo menos eu esperava que fosse — e não queria me contar o que o aborrecia? — Você prometeu sem segredos.

— Eu sei. Mas é algo bobo e que não merece devida atenção. — ele sorriu, estendendo a mão para alcançar a minha.

Sentir o seu toque gelado fez um arrepio subir a minha coluna. Era uma sensação maravilhosa. Tornei a fazer um biquinho, curvando os labios, e o encarando.

— Você é perversa. — ele riu tímido. — Toda essa historia me deu o que pensar.

— Que historia? — perguntei confusa.

— Seus amigos humanos e os relacionamentos humanos deles. Me fez lembrar que você é humana.

Ri sonoramente.

— Oh, então você achava que eu era vampira até a pouco tempo? — perguntei sarcástica, rindo em seguida. Jasper pareceu não achar graça e rolou os olhos.

— Não foi isso que quis dizer. Eu quis dizer que, eu lembrei que você também teve sua vida antes de mim. Com humanos normais...

— Jasper, você vai me dar dor de cabeça, por favor! — insisti fingindo tontura e colocando a mão na cabeça. — O que quer dizer com isso?

Ele me encarou com vergonha e eu rolei os olhos. Me levantei levanto o prato até a pia, quando ele soltou a explicação.

— Pensar em você com outra... Pessoa. Não me fez bem. Imaginar que você não seria _só_ minha.

O prato escapou da minha mão e caiu direto dentro da pia, por sorte não quebrou. Senti meu rosto queimar com o que ele havia dito.

— Que eu não seria _só_ sua? — perguntei em um fio de voz.

— Só de imaginá-la com outro homem tenho vontade de matá-lo. Mas eu deveria saber disso, você tinha toda uma vida antes de mim e..

— Jasper, por favor, pare. — pedi me virando para ele.

Olhei em seus olhos, mas logo tive que desviar. Me senti tonta de tanto embaraço. Ele realmente queria dizer o que eu achava que queria dizer?

— Não... Não se preocupe em matar... Em matar ninguém. — falei aos poucos, respirando fundo tentando fazer o sangue descer do meu rosto. — Acredite, o departamento romântico nunca foi o meu forte. — sorri fraco e ele me olhou curioso.

Caminhei até ele, colocando meu corpo bem a frente do seu, e as mãos em seu ombro. Sorri envergonhada, sabendo que meu rosto estava mais vermelho que o normal. Jasper passou uma das mãos pela minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto ainda do seu corpo. Como se fosse fisicamente possível dois corpos ocuparem o mesmo espaço ao mesmo tempo. Ele encostou a ponta do nariz no meu braço e fechou os olhos, aspirando meu aroma. Sua respiração fazia cócegas na minha pele. Era uma sensação agradável.

— Eu serei _só_ sua. — ri quando ele abriu os olhoa e me encarou. — Se você quiser, de corpo e alma.

Jasper sorriu e me puxou para um beijo. Um beijo diferente de todos que eu já dei. Ok, não foram muitos, mas mesmo assim tinha um gosto de conformidade. O beijo merecia o nome de Alice&Jasper. Calmo e ao mesmo tempo selvagem, forte e delicado. Eram os nossos contrastes ali, e eu não me importava de passar o resto da minha vida beijando ele. Sentindo seus lábios gelados e duros moverem-se contra os meus, sua língua cortante explorando a minha boca e vice-versa.

Eu poderia morrer feliz.

Fui obrigada a separar o beijo quando comecei a me sentir tonta. Droga, acho que eu não deveria prender a respiração. Ou eu teria esquecido de respirar?

—Tudo bem? — ele perguntou assustado, e eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito, de olhos fechados.

— Só fiquei um pouco tonta. — ri.

— Você deveria respirar com mais freqüência. — ele falou divertido, afagando meus cabelos.

— A gente deveria se beijar com mais freqüência. — falei timidamente, me apertando contra o seu corpo.

-

-

-

**N/A:** Ah gente, desculpa a demora, mas a minha vida virou de pernas pro ar! Eu sei que eu deveria ter postado antes mas, dude, eu nunca consigo cumprir prazos. Sou como a Allie, não trabalho bem seobre pressão u.ú

AOSKAOSKAOSKAOSKASOAOKAOSK

E, gente, valeu por todos os comentários. Quando eu comecei a postar essa fic, eu nunca achei que eu teria mais comentários que uma fic beward tem. Eu nunca pensei que essa poderia ser a Alisper com mais comentários, ahhh eu amo tanto isso. E devo tudo isso vocês, que não me mandam tomar naquele lugar e que lêem as porcarias que eu escrevo, e que não me abandonam mesmo com meus contratempos para postar. :~

Anyway, vamos as reviews. *-*

**Bellah**, eu to pensando em um jantar bem hilário, mas comedia não é a minha área, vou ter que me esforçar muito :D então, obrigada pela review shubs *-*

**Maria Carolina**, é, mesmo não curtindo muito a Avril eu conheço essa musica. É realmente linda e, nunca tinha parado para pensar nela dessa maneira *-* obrigada por deixar a sua opinião e uma review *-*

**Jully,** não me processe, minha vdia era tão calma que eu não estou acostumada ainda com a correria. Eu sou muito pamonha u;u OASOAKSOAKSOAKSAOSOAKS. Cara, eu nunca li Os Sete, mas dizem ser muito bom mesmo, e eu to atrás de um lugar mais baratinho pra comprar. O saco é que tem continuação, o que significa que provavelmente eu vou viciar G_G OAKSOAKSOASKAOKASK. Ah, eu sei de True Bloond, mas eu não sei pq eu não assisto. Não sei se é por passar no mesmo horário que alguma outra serie que eu ame, ou se é pq eu não tenho o canal aqui emc asa. Eu não lembro. Passo no AXN? Meu pc não baixa series, cara u.u Um filho da Allie e do Jazz? Não sei, eu tenho tantas idéias pra essa fic que eu tenho que postar com cuidado, pra não decidir algo agora e mudar lá no final G_G Nunca ouvi essa musica, mas eu vou procurar ouvir cara *-* obrigada por deixar a sua opinião e a sua review. Você sabe que eu amo elas *-*

**mmmbenavides,** hei, também senti a sua falta por aqui moça. Espero que não nos abandone.

**Bia cullen**, ahhh obrigada *-* pois é, quem não quer um Jasper? O Edward que se dane, eu quero é o meu jasper Whitlock :~

**Becca Donelly, **acalme-se, acalme-se. Ta ai um post bem idiotinha, mas ainda sim um. Espero que goste! :D

Então, uma nota final, eu queria dedicar esse capitulo a Stephanie (não a Stephanie Meyer) aka Daddy's little cannibal (Pra quem não sabe, ela faleceu em um acidente de transito no dia 8 de maio). As fics dela foram as que me inspiraram a não abandonar as Fanfictions, e ela era e sempre será, uma das melhores autoras que eu já vi na vida. Ela tinha a capacidade de te prender em uma fic com apenas algumas frases, e eu simplesmente amava tudo que ela escrevia. O mundo perdeu alguém muito jovem e com muito potencial, e mesmo que a minha relação com ela seja meramente de uma autora para com a sua leitora, isso ainda me abalou. A morte não está longe de ninguém.

Sei que ela vai deixar muitas saudades.

xo . xo

Bih.


	22. Vegetariano

**N/A:** leiam ouvindo Everything – Alanis Morissette (.com/watch?v=tMGX7AtLllE). Mesmo esqueminha de sempre, digita w w w . y o u t u b e . (cole o link acima) e emocione-se *-*

.

.

**VINTE **— **VEGETARIANO**

A noite, mais uma vez, Jasper insistiu em ficar na poltrona. Estava muito frio para que ele se deitasse na cama. Pelo menos foi o que ele disse quando eu fiz bico e insisti.

— Você é tão chato. — resmunguei pela qüinquagésima vez, enrolada no meu edredom, evitando olhar Jasper.

— E você parece mais velha do que eu, resmungando assim. — ele riu divertido.

Me apoiei nos cotovelos e o encarei com um olhar mortífero. Ele estava lindamente sentado na minha poltrona, com o meu DVD de Cidade dos Anjos nas mãos.

— Você realmente deveria dormir. Já passam das duas da manhã. — ele alertou, deixando o riso morrer restando apenas resquícios de um sorriso divertido em seus lábios.

Me joguei na cama e fechei os olhos.

— É, é. Eu sei disso. Mas estou sem sono.

— Fica quietinha que o sono já vem. — ele prometeu.

— Seria melhor se você estivesse aqui. — murmurei.

—Em uma outra ocasião, talvez. — ele disse e eu senti uma pontada de vergonha na sua voz. — Talvez eu devesse ir caçar amanhã antes de vir para cá.

— Se isso vai lhe deixar melhor. — murmurei entre um bocejo.

— Isso. Agora durma. Sonhe comigo. — ele pediu em um fio de voz que soou como musica pra mim.

— Eu sempre sonho. — falei, apagando alguns minutos depois.

E eu sonhei com Jasper, como sempre. Mas esse foi um sonho diferente. Mais um que eu tinha certeza de que era uma visão.

Eu corria sentindo o vento bater contra o meu rosto pelo píer, até avistar o parque de diversões logo a frente. Virava de costas para o parque e o via, lindo como sempre, caminhando na minha direção com um sorriso doce nos lábios. Nós conversávamos e ele me abraçava e me girava no ar, então corríamos até o parque. Lá dentro, antes de escolhermos qualquer brinquedo, ele me encarava, com aqueles olhos topázio, e eu podia ver o reflexo de meus olhos nos dele. Não mais verdes, mas topázio também. E ai a visão parava. Acho eu que era porque não havíamos decidido em que brinquedos iríamos.

Acordei com pequenos fios de sol sobre a minha pele. Me enrolei mais avidamente no meu edredom, resmungando qualquer coisa que realmente não faz sentindo. O despertador começou a grita e eu o joguei no chão. Eu não estava com vontade de acordar. Me sentei na cama, esfregando os olhos, ainda sentindo o sol em mim, quando eu percebi. Sol? Oh, não. Sol! Não, não.

Sai da cama em um pulo, correndo até a poltrona onde Jasper _deveria_ estar. Tudo que havia lá era um bilhete dele.

"_Desculpe pequena, quando vi o sol tive de sair. Queria poder ficar mais com você, mas o sol realmente atrapalha. Nos veremos a noite. Carinho, Jasper."_

Li e reli o bilhete umas cinco vezes. Me sentei na poltrona e aspirei o cheiro adocicado e maravilhoso da pele de Jasper que havia se impregnado ali.

O sol esquentava a minha pele, contra a minha vontade. Tudo que eu queria era continuar fria, gelada. Como se a pele dele ainda estivesse em contato com a minha, que queimava. Que ficava mais vermelha que o normal com o contato. Tudo que eu queria seriam minutos eternos com ele.

Me levantei, derrotada por não conseguir fazê-lo se materializar na minha frente através do meu desejo, e me arrastei até o banheiro. Lavei o rosto e arrumei os cabelos, me maquiando rapidamente. Coloquei meu uniforme e puxei minhas coisas até a cozinha. A luz vermelha da secretaria eletrônica, a que avisa que possuímos recados piscava e, o numero 1 aparecia em vermelho logo no visor ao seu lado. Apertei o botão e me encaminhei para a cozinha, preparando meu prato de cereal matinal.

"_Hey little sis, eu esqueci de avisar ontem. nossa, minha cabeça está a mil com esse jantar. Deixei a lista do mercado na primeira gaveta da bancada, será que você poderia comprar essas coisinhas que faltam para mim? Valeuuuu_" — ela prolongou o "u" como gostava de fazer e eu ri daquilo. Ela era só uma grande menina. — _"Ah, se precisar falar comigo me ligue depois das nove da manhã, vou assistir o Dr. Cullen, seu sogrinho..."_ — e aquele riso abafado que me fez fazer uma cara de indignação, mesmo que ninguém estivesse ali para ver. — _"é uma cirurgia cardíaca, não adianta dizer o nome, só que demora. Entoa, me ligue depois da nove. Beijos."_

Andei até a bancada e peguei a lista, coloquei dentro do meu fichário e vesti minha parca, embora o dia lá fora tivesse um pleno sol (que impedia meu namorado de sair de casa), estava frio. Peguei minhas coisas e sai de casa, emburrada. O dia não seria tão bom. Jasper só apareceria de noite, e como havia sol, Edward e Bella não estariam no colégio.

Caminhei sem humor pela rua até a escola, quando estava atravessando o portão, ouvi gritarem o meu nome, e vi Sarabeth acenar e mandar que eu esperasse.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou mal respirando, parando ao meu lado.

O sino bateu, e começamos a nos dirigir para a sala de matemática, nossa primeira aula.

— Quando?

— Izzie. Recebi uma mensagem muito estranha dela ontem. Parece que o casal 20 brigou, e que ela não conseguia parar de pensar em nomes de cachorros, quando ela deveria estar pensando em nome de gente... E ela tava desesperada. Quando liguei pro celular dela ninguém atendeu, e já estava muito tarde pra ir até lá. Você sabe o que aconteceu?

Entramos na sala e nos sentamos lado a lado. A professora passava um exercício ao qual não prestávamos atenção. Expliquei tudo para Sara, não sem ela fazer suas caretas e soltar seus palavrões de surpresa. As outras quatro aulas passaram normais. Nenhuma delas eu tinha com Izzie ou Sara. No almoço, Izzie e Tom sentaram-se em uma mesa debaixo do carvalho, e eu e Sarabeth ficamos mais ao sol, aproveitando aquele raro momento do outono/inverno londrino.

Na mesa sob o carvalho, as expressões eram de uma discussão a toa. Até que eles ficaram em silencio, com um olhar vazio, direcionado para lugar nenhum. Izzie balançou a cabeça negativamente e passou a mão pelo rosto. Estaria chorando? Ela se levantou e saiu da mesa.

— Será? — Sara perguntou aflita, e eu me perguntei se eu não seria a única a achar que os dois eram exemplo.

Tom foi logo atrás de Izzie, tranqüilizando a nós duas. Segurou-a pelo pulso e a abraçou, e por aquele abraço pudemos notar que tudo havia dado certo. _Graças a Deus._

— Você acha que está tudo bem? — Sara me perguntou, encarando meu perfil.

— Acho que sim. Eles não são o tipo de casal que se abalam por qualquer coisa. — sorri encorajando-a.

Sempre me senti muito superprotetora em se tratando de Sarabeth e Izzie. Elas parecem sempre tão frágeis, necessitando de uma injeção de encorajamento. E eu cuidava delas, sempre.

Depois do almoço segui para as minhas aulas tendo de aturar duas delas com Violet. Ela me lançava sorrisinho cínicos e idiotas, e até chegou a murmurar algo com uma outra garota dali. Me encarou por muito tempo, e quando ela viu que fui embora sozinha, sorriu de orelha a orelha. Wow, aquela lambisgóia ainda vai me pagar, e caro. Desci a rua em direção a pequena mercearia junto de Sarabeth, ali ela desviou para sua casa e eu entrei. Puxei a lista do meu fichário e comecei a procurar pelos temperos e frutas exóticas que minha irmã tinha posto ali. O que ela planejava fazer com figos, laranjas, tâmaras e damasco? Deus que me perdoe, mas graças que Jasper é vampiro, pois eu pressinto que eu e Richard vamos sofrer muito com esse jantar.

Comprei o necessário e voltei para casa, a passos lentos, aproveitando a brisa leve e tentando passar o tempo. Eram cinco horas da tarde, e Jasper só estaria ali as sete e meia. Tive um pouco de trabalho para abrir a porta do prédio, devido as sacolas de papel pardo que carregava, mas tive ajuda do senhor Hebert, um senhor de meia idade, gorducho e careca, que morava no primeiro andar do prédio. Subi as escadas, e já no corredor do nosso andar, pude ouvir barulho de panelas e resmungos ali.

Novamente encontrei dificuldade para abrir a porta, mas dessa vez não foi culpa das sacolas, e sim de Zara, que estava deitada atrás da porta e não queria sair dali.

— Sis, o que você fez com o meu bebê? — perguntei alarmada, olhando a cara pidona do animal. Zara era, na maior parte do tempo, dócil e brincalhona.

— Não fiz nada. — ela respondeu da cozinha, com voz meio culpada.

— Cynthia Olive Brandon! O que você fez com Zara??? — perguntei novamente, dessa vez largando as compras sobre a bancada e a encarando, com uma das mãos na cintura e cara de mãe pra cima dela.

Ela me olhou como uma criança que fez arte e deu de ombros. Sua bochecha esquerda estava suja de massa, e ela havia acabado de se levantar da frente do forno.

— Juro que não fiz nada de mais. Acho que encostei a forma quente nela... — quando ela viu minha cara de indignada se apressou em dizer — Foi de leve, bem de leve, e sem querer, foi um acidente, você sabe que eu sou um desastre na cozinha, e.. e.. — ela ia começar a chorar e eu ri, a abraçando.

— Desastrada, eu sei. Não quis ser chata, mas tome cuidado, você pode realmente machucar alguém.

— Eu sei, eu sei.. — ela falou como se estivesse cansada daquela historia, e se soltou do abraço. — Comprou o que pedi? — perguntou secando os olhos me olhando.

— Sim sim. Eu só me pergunto o que você ira fazer com isso. — falei como se tivesse medo daquilo, mas ela ignorou, e seus olhos brilharam quando viu as sacolas de papel.

— Uhm, vi um acompanhamento de frutas para o pernil que parece ser muito bom. — ela começou falando entusiasmada e eu não tive coragem de desestimulá-la. — Por que você não arruma a mesa e depois se arruma? Já são quase seis horas, e eu só preciso fazer isso pra depois ir me arrumar.

— É, eu faço isso. — falei tentando manter o máximo de entusiasmo possível na voz, imaginando o que eu e Richard enfrentaríamos pela noite.

Arrumei a mesa três vezes, e em nenhuma das vezes parecia que ela estava perfeita o suficiente. Tive de desistir, pois quando olhei no relógio, já eram quase sete horas. Chamei Zara, para afastá-la do perigo na cozinha que Cynthia representava.

— Então bebê, qual das duas? — perguntei puxando duas calças, uma escura e a outra clara. Ela latiu para a escura skiny, e eu optei por ela. — E agora? — prossegui, desfilando com a calça e um sapato diferente em cada pé. Um lilás com debru em preto, e outro marrom. Zara latiu pelo lilás, e eu também optei por ele.

Terminei de me vestir e passei uma maquiagem leve no rosto. Olhei o relógio. Sete e meia. Quando sai do meu quarto ouvi a campainha tocar.

— Allie, atende! Estou terminando de me arrumar. — Cynthia gritou do quarto e eu corri até a porta para abri-la.

— Boa noite. — saldou Richard, sorridente e com o seu sotaque britânico estridente. — Trouxe vinho. — ele elevou a garrafa e eu ri.

— Ainda bem, acho que o nosso jantar não será dos melhores. — continuei em voz baixa, dando espaço para ele entrar.

— Pediram comida em um restaurante ruim? — ele perguntou casualmente, entrando no apartamento e sentindo aquele cheiro de laranjas cítricas no ar da casa. Me olhou preocupado.

— Pior; Cynthia cozinhou. — murmurei em confidencia, fechando a porta e virando de costas para ela, ainda segurando a maçaneta.

— Não! Droga, acho que vou precisar inventar uma cirurgia. — ele comentou soltando a garrafa sobre a bancada da cozinha e eu ri.

— Nem pense nisso, eu preparei esse jantar com muito amor e carinho! — minha irmã interveio, aparecendo na sala vestindo uma linda saia de algodão branca com um casaquinho rosa antigo combinando e fazendo contraste com seu cabelo loiro.

Ela o abraçou, enlaçando seu pescoço e os dois se beijaram. Baixei os olhos, encarando meus sapatos. Uma garota não deveria precisar ver isso. Para a minha sorte a campainha tocou, e eu sabia quem era. Abri a porta com rapidez, e ao invés de deixá-lo entrar, eu sai.

— Hey pequena, tudo bem? — Jasper perguntou assustado quando eu irrompi para o lado de fora.

— Sim. Mas a coisa está.. Uhm.. Nojenta lá dentro. — falei fazendo careta, e parando encostada na porta da mesma maneira que havia feito do lado de dentro. — Você está lindo.

Observei suas calças jeans escuras, as botas que os garotos texanos tanto gostavam, e o casaco da Ralph Lauren que eu jurava que Zara havia estragado, daquela segunda vez que nós vimos.

— Obrigada, mas duvido que possa competir com você. — sorri de canto e foquei seus olhos.

E parecia que eu não o via há séculos. Era duro ficar longe dele, nem que fosse por algumas horas.

— Você me deixou esperando por muito tempo. — falei fazendo bico, e ele riu.

Jasper se aproximou de mim e pegou minha mão. Seu rosto se aproximou do meu, e eu perdi o fôlego. Ele ergueu a minha mão e beijou suas costas, sem desviar os olhos dos meus.

— Sinto muito, senhorita. — fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, podia sentir meus pulmões arderem.

— Você não deveria fazer isso. — senti seus lábios gélidos contra os meus, e quando se afastaram, abri os olhos e fiz um biquinho em protesto.

— Acho que deveríamos entrar.

— É, talvez... — murmurei e o olhei novamente. Sorri e abri a porta para que pudéssemos entrar.

Graças a Deus, minha irmã e meu, uhm, seria cunhado?, Já haviam se separado.

— Jasper! — Cynthia exclamou sorrindo e se aproximando de nós dois.

— Senhorita Brandon. Se me permite dizer, está linda. — ele sorriu prontamente.

— Oh, o que é isso. Não sou muito mais velha que você. Me chame de Cynthia. — ela falou sorridente, o abraçando.

Estremeci. O que ela acharia daquele abraço gelado? Do corpo duro? Jasper enrijeceu pelo contato tão intimo e repentino de minha irmã, mas logo retribuiu.

— Oh, vou aumentar o aquecedor, você deve estar com frio. — ela se afastou do abraço ainda sorrindo, e Jasper forçava um sorriso amarelo. — Este é.. Uhm.. Meu _noivo_, Richard. — ela apresentou o noivo com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

Espera. Noivo? O que? Como? Perdi algum capitulo? Oi!

— Prazer, Jasper Cullen. — meu vampiro se apresentou, estendendo a mão para o Dr.

— Muito prazer Jasper.

Eles apertaram as mãos e eu balancei a cabeça de leve para reorganizar os meus pensamentos.

— Noivo? — foi tudo que eu botei pra fora.

— É, pretendíamos contar para você quando Anna chegasse, mas... — ela olhou tão apaixonada para Richard que eu não pensei n obvio.

Eu não pensei no fato de que eles se conheciam a, no máximo, seis meses. Que não namoravam a mais de quatro meses. Eu não pensei e muito menos falei. Sorri abertamente e abracei minha irmã.

— Você está feliz? — sussurrei em seu ouvido.

— Inimaginável o que eu sinto. — e foi o suficiente.

Todos vamos morrer um dia. Quer dizer, a menos que você seja um vampiro, o que não é o caso de minha irmã. Então, o que importa, de verdade, é a felicidade, certo? É o que você vive. O resto é o resto. Você não leva nada que não sejam experiências e lembranças para o tumulo. O que importa é a felicidade.

— Acho melhor nos separarmos ou eu começo a chorar. — Cynthia falou rindo, e eu ri junto, nos separando. —Então Jasper, Alice me contou que você está cursando psicologia em Cambridge. — ela continuou enquanto andava até a cozinha.

Richard e Jasper a seguiram, e eu estanquei alguns segundos, até que os dedos frios de Jasper tocaram os meus, me fazendo acordar. Era, no mínimo, estranho ver minha irmã assim, noiva. Ela sempre foi mais uma imagem infantil pra mim, do que adulta. Era eu que cuidava de tudo na casa, ela era tão espaventada. Ela sempre precisara de mim, e agora ela simplesmente não precisava mais. Agora não éramos mais as garotas Brandon. Em breve somente eu e Anna seriamos Brandon, pois tenho certeza de que Cynthia adorará o sobrenome Connor.

Jasper puxou levemente minha mão, e eu o acompanhei, levemente consciente de que havia uma conversa sendo estabelecida ali. Apenas sorri, me aproximando dele na bancada.

Cynthia não precisava mais de mim, agora ela tinha Richard. O que seria de mim quando eu completasse dezoito anos? O que aconteceria?

— Espero que estejam com fome... — minha irmã puxou uma travessa grande com um pernil ali, e um cheiro de laranjas maravilhoso.

Jasper ficou quieto, provavelmente pensando em uma desculpa para dar a minha irmã; minha cabeça nunca funcionou tão rápido como nessa hora. Olhei de Jasper para minha irmã e dei um sorriso fraco, como quem pedia desculpas.

— Oh, sis, esqueci de avisar. Jasper é vegetariano. — sorri amarelo.

— Oh não. Mesmo? — ela olhou meu vampiro triste, e ele acentiu.

— Vegetarianos desde que nascemos. — ele sorriu.

Não era uma mentira total. Para a "dieta vampirica", Jasper e sua família eram vegetarianos. _Graças a deus_.

— Ainda bem que eu fiz uma salada deliciosa! — Cynthia sorriu, e meu sorriso morreu aos poucos, mas não completamente. Quer dizer, pelo menos ele não teria que engolir um pedaço de carne. Alias, o que aconteceria com ele se ele precisasse comer?

A conversa sobre o suposto vegetarianismo de meu namorado e as razoes que os levam a tal coisa se estendeu por mais meia hora, até que Cynthia sugeriu que todos deveriam estar com fome.

— Allie, pode levar isso para a mesa? — ela indicou uma vasilha com algumas verduras e frutas dentro.

— Isso seria a sua salada deliciosa? — murmurei para ela, e ela sorriu abertamente.

Em algum canto da casa, o telefone tocou.

— Richard, pode, por favor, atender ao telefone? — e meu cunhado correu em busca do aparelho.

Terminamos de por a mesa, e Richard apareceu com um sorriso triste no rosto, e um casaco para minha irmã na mão.

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou assustada.

— Sinto muito estragar o jantar, mas aconteceu um engavetamento enorme na 15th avenue e estão precisando de toda a equipe medica lá, e você foi a única pediatra que encontraram, havia crianças.

— Meu Deus, ah que droga. — Cynthia soltou as coisas sobre a mesa e correu para o namorado. — Ah crianças, vocês entendem certo? Podemos fazer isso outro dia.. — os dois corriam para a porta. — Me avisem como ficou a comida! — ela gritou já do outro lado da porta.

Eu e Jasper nos olhamos por algum tempo, e então caímos na gargalhada. Não que o engavetamento na 15th avenue fosse engraçado, longe de mim.

— Salvo pelo gongo! — ele exclamou.

— Pois é. — concordou, o olhando. Sentei sobre a bancada e o analisei, refletindo. — Posso fazer uma pergunta?

— Quantas quiser. — ele respondeu caminhando na minha direção, ficando de frente para mim, e colocando uma mão de cada lado do meu corpo. Eu estava da sua altura.

— O que acontece se você tiver que comer. Tipo, você morre?

Jasper riu e eu me senti uma idiota por ter feito aquela pergunta.

— Eu _já_ estou morto. Não acontece nada comigo. Só vou ter problemas quando tiver que colocá-lo para fora. É como se você comesse terra. Não lhe faria mal, mas também não lhe faria bem.

— Uhm... Nem se fosse alho? — oi? Vampiros não gostam de alho, certo?

Ele riu mais uma vez. _Idiota_.

— Mito.

— Quer dizer que vocês podem chegar perto de alho? E água benta? Cruz?

— Mito, mito. — ele ainda sorria para a minha cara de espanto.

— E dormir? Vocês dormem em caixões ou em freezers?

— Freezer? — ele perguntou estranhando.

— É, o vampiro de Moonlight dorme em um freezer. E quanto a estacas? Elas matam vocês ou só paralisam, como em Moonlight?

Ele continuou a rir.

— Não dormimos nem em caixões nem em freezers. Nós simplesmente _não_ dormimos. E estacas não nos matam. Nem paralisam.

— Vocês não dormem? — perguntei incrédula. — E.. E.. Estacas não matam? E como eu faço para matar um vampiro? — ele me olhou interrogativo. — Você sabe, para caso apareça um vampiro malvadão. — informei.

— Para matar um vampiro você precisa desmembrá-lo e atear fogo nele. — ele respondeu prontamente, e acrescentou. — Mas não se preocupe. Nenhum "vampiro malvadão" vai chegar perto de você. Eu não pretendo ir a lugar algum.

Sorri para aquelas palavras. Passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço. Nossos rostos estavam próximos, e eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto. Fechei os olhos em reflexo.

— Você promete? — perguntei em um fio de voz.

— Prometo. Quero estar com você pra sempre... — e ele me beijou. Ternamente, com delicadeza. Um beijo que merecia levar o nosso nome.

-

-

-

**N/A:** wow, vida de pernas pro ar é pouco. Pensei que ia perder a minha avó nessa ultima semana. Ainda bem que já esta tudo bem *-* Ah, eu sei que eu demorei uma puta eternidade pra postar isso, e que vocês devem estar querendo me matar, e eu não vou falar que eu tava TTALMENTE sem tempo, apesar de eu ter um tempo limitado. Não vou dar desculpas, vou falar a verdde mesmo: durante a semana meu tempo é limitado, e a fic que tava saindo não tava boa, então eu deletei o capitulo 20 umas quatro vezes u.u e no final de semana, que eu tinha tempo e iria me obrigar a escrever algo que prestasse, eu saia com os meus amigos :D

Anyway, eu só quero falar mesmo que, quando eu to me sentindo uma merda, meus capitulos sempre parecem estar horriveis, por isso eu só escrevo quanto eu to bem. '-'

Alguém me mata e me faz parar de ter ideias para novas fics? por favor? Ah, meu perfil ta atualizado, quem quiser saber como eu imagino a Izzie, o Tom, a Sarabeth, o dr. Richard, a Anna, a Cynthia, a Zara, o Michael, a Maria e o mais, visite meu perfil e de uma olhadinha na area de Muro das Maravilhas.

Então, eu queria agradecer a TODAS as reviews que vocês deixaram para mim. Tipo, gente, é lindo saber que a minha fic, aquela que eu pensei que não teria mais de 5 reviews, tenha tanta review quanto uma fic maravilhosa Beward *-* Valeu mesmo.

Já disse que vocês alegram meus dias? *-* Valeu por todas as reviews. de verdade *-*

Já to correndo para escrever mais um pouco de muro das maravilhas, e ver se eu escrevo mais alguma coisa em uma emmelie nova que eu comecei hoje *-*

xo . xo

Bea.


	23. Roda Gigante

**N/A:** leiam ouvindo Everything – Alanis Morissette (.com/watch?v=tMGX7AtLllE). Mesmo esqueminha de sempre, digita w w w . y o u t u b e . (cole o link acima) e emocione-se *-*

**OBS:** Alanis dose dupla! Amo! Aliás, fotos do local pra onde eles vão no meu perfil. :*

.

.

.

**VINTE E UM **— **RODA-GIGANTE**

Minha boca se moldava com perfeição sobre seus lábios de mármore. Gelados e tão convidativos. Minhas mãos envolviam seu pescoço com voracidade, enquanto suas mãos apertavam minha cintura, com certo receio, contra seu corpo. De repente minha cama pareceu pequena demais para nós dois. Para a nossa intensidade.

Estávamos deitados na cama, a televisão estava ligada e mostrava algum videoclipe com uma musica sensual. Zara estava escondida no banheiro. Embaraçada pelo que acontecia aqui. Admito que até mesmo eu estava. Então ouvimos um barulho na fechadura. Paramos o beijo, os amassos. Ficamos em silencio.

— Sua irmã e o noivo dela. — Jasper murmurou em meu ouvido.

Ouvi alguns cochichos. Algo como "Foi tão horrível..." e depois ouvi uma porta bater — provavelmente a do quarto de Cynthia.

Zara ganiu escondida no banheiro.

— Seu monstrinho deve estar com fome... — Jasper comentou casualmente, deitando-se ao meu lado.

Sentei-me sobre a cama e bati em seu peito. Só para constar, doeu mais em mim do que nele, _literalmente._

— Ela não é nenhum monstrinho. — me levantei da cama e dei língua pra ele, o que o fez rir. — Zara, bebê? Vamos comer menina! — Zara abanou o rabinho para mim e veio atrás de mim.

Passei pelo corredor e pude ouvir o leve ronco de Cynthia. Passei pela cozinha até a área de serviço e abri o armário. Tirei de lá a ração de Zara e enchi o seu prato. Ela avançou sobre ele com voracidade.

Voltei até a cozinha e mexi no prato de macarronada. Eu estava com fome novamente. Coloquei no microondas e apertei o botão ligar, esperando pelo minuto passar. Olhei no relógio que denunciava as horas em verde florescente. Três e quinze da manhã. Quem sabe fosse hora de ir dormir. Bocejei com a idéia e o microondas apitou. Coloquei a macarronada dentro da caixinha que havia vindo, e peguei talheres, me dirigindo ao meu quarto.

Minha pantufa fazia um barulhinho engraçado quando a flanela da minha calça entrava debaixo dela e ficava em contato com o piso. Entrei no quarto rindo disso.

Meti a primeira colherada de macarronada na boca e fiquei parada no batente da porta. Jasper olhava a televisão com a testa enrugada. Uma careta adorável. O clipe da vez era um especial ao vivo da Alanis Morissette. Eu a adorava.

— I can be the moddiest baby... — cantarolei entrando no quarto e ele me olhou. _Como se não soubesse que eu já estava ali_.

— Você gosta?

— Uma das minhas preferidas. — falei com a mão em frente a boca, pois ainda não havia engolido tudo.

— Não entendo como pode caber tanta comida em uma pessoa tão pequena. — ele riu apontando pra mim e eu mostrei a língua pra ele, mais uma vez.

— Se você morasse com a minha irmã você entenderia. — falei terminando de comer. — E, bem... Você teria que ser humano e necessitar de comida para isso também.

Dei de ombros e pulei na cama, me aninhando ao seu lado. Jasper se mexeu desconfortável.

— Acho que seria melhor eu sair...

— Nem pense nisso. Dessa vez eu liguei o aquecedor especialmente para você dormir comigo.

Jasper me olhou. Novamente aquele olhar de dor. Me agarrei com mais força ao seu corpo, mesmo eu sabendo que minha força era inútil contra a dele.

— Allie...

— Jasper, dorme comigo? — pedi o olhando fundo nos olhos, e projetando meus lábios em um biquinho irresistível.

Jasper rolou os olhos e beijou a minha testa.

—Se você começar a tremer eu saiu daqui. Agora durma! — ele ordenou, e eu obedeci sorridente.

Ele continuou a acariciar meus cabelos, sussurrando em meu ouvido um durma bem, pois no dia seguinte ele teria uma surpresa para mim. Resmunguei de volta para ele, mas nada inteligível. O sono me pegava quando ele ficava fazendo cafuné em mim, e quando o seu cheiro parecia morfina para os meus sentidos.

-

— Dormir tanto assim não deve fazer bem. — a voz musical tocou meus ouvidos, me despertando de loucos sonhos.

— Mas provavelmente não mata. — murmurei, aconchegando-me melhor.

— Vamos, acorde Allie. — ele beijou meu maxilar.

— O que deu em você para me acordar de madrugada? — perguntei ainda sonolenta e meio irritada.

— Não é madrugada, são oito e vinte da manhã. Vamos, quero levá-la a um lugar.

— Não pode ser mais tarde? — pedi com voz manhosa.

— Anda logo, manhosa. Eu sei que você vai gostar. — ele sentou na cama e me puxou pelos braços, fazendo com que, meio que dormindo, eu me sentasse.

— Jazz, está cedo. Vamos a tarde. — cocei meus olhos.

— Acredite, quando você chegar você vai entender. — ele beijou a minha testa — Eu vou indo. Vou passar em casa para trocar de roupa e dar noticias. Volto em meia hora, ouviu? E eu sinceramente espero que você esteja acordada e pronta.

— Sim senhor, senhor. — bati continência para ele, mais acordada, e ele riu.

Beijou a minha testa mais uma vez e acenou, saindo pela janela. Bufei e me joguei na cama novamente. Ele poderia dizer o que quisesse, era madrugada sim! Pelo menos para alguém que foi dormir depois das três da manhã. Fechei os olhos e me encolhi em uma bola, esperando adormecer novamente. Mas Zara pulou sobre a cama e começou a latir.

— Hey, hey, hey! Que escândalo é esse, posso saber? – sentei na cama rapidamente, com seu focinho bem perto do meu rosto.

Zara latiu mais uma vez.

— Qual é, pensei que vocês nem se gostassem! — bufei ao entender que era para levantar.

Zara me seguiu quando fui até o banheiro lavar o rosto e depois para a cozinha, quando decidi preparar meu café da manhã. Coloquei duas fatias de pão na torradeira e liguei, deixando-as torrar enquanto limpava a louça da noite anterior. Na geladeira havia um bilhete de Cynthia.

"_Nos ligaram durante a madrugada de novo _— _oi? Sete horas da manhã de sábado é madrugada! ­_— _em fim, tive de voltar ao hospital. Não se preocupe com Anna, Elizabeth ficou de cuidar dela até a hora que eu precisasse. Qualquer coisa me ligue. Amo você, big sis."_

As torradas subiram. Tirei a jarra de suco de laranja da geladeira e um pote de geléia de amora, _a minha preferida_. Passei a geléia no pão e enchi um copo com suco. Comi tudo rápido, afinal, agora eu só tinha mais quinze minutos. Vampiros são rápidos, não me surpreenderia se ele estivesse aqui daqui a pouco.

Lavei a louça e voltei para o meu quarto. Quando entrei no cômodo um cheiro adocicado e delicioso, o mesmo que me embriagava e cortava meus sentidos, invadiu minhas narinas. Os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiaram, e eu olhei com angustia pela janela. Talvez o fato dele estar antes aqui, não seria tão ruim assim.

Me refiz e peguei uma toalha entrando no banho. De repente uma inquietação tomou conta do meu corpo. _Poder idiota_. Porque eu via coisas que não precisava e coisas realmente importantes — tipo, descobrir o que o Jasper planejava — eu não conseguia ver? Era algo contra a minha pessoa? Só poderia ser! Poder inútil!

Sai do banho e voltei para o quarto. Vesti uma blusa de manga longa verde, uma calça jeans e minhas sapatinhas channel. Voltei ao banheiro para secar o cabelo, quando ouvi um barulho na porta da frente.

— Desculpe a demora. — a voz melodiosa se fez presente.

Desliguei o secador para poder responder.

— Desculpe o atraso. — sorri culpada para ele, que apenas sorriu divertido.

_Jasper's point of view_

Beijei a testa de Alice e deixei a casa pela janela. Era manhã de sábado e eu não conseguia ouvir a movimentação nas casas vizinhas, mesmo assim usei a escada de incêndio, ao invés de me jogar do quarto andar direto.

Entrei no carro e dirigi velozmente para casa. Eu sabia que Alice demoraria mais do que meia hora para levantar e ficar pronto, afinal de contas, ela era mulher ao estilo Rosalie, e não Bella.

Ainda sim dirigi rápido. Eu sabia que havia pessoas naquela casa que fariam interrogatório. Rosalie não havia gostado do fato de que eu fui jantar com humanos, quando _eles_ deveriam ser o meu jantar, e Esme não parava de perguntar sobre Alice e de como a queria ali em casa. Mas eu não sabia como Alice reagiria ao entrar em uma casa cheia de vampiros. Era natural que ela fosse ficar preocupada.

O Corvette parou perfeitamente em sua vaga na nossa garagem. Desliguei o motor. As nuvens estavam laranjadas no céu, devido ao sol que se escondia por detrás delas. Logo pude ver Esme para da porta da garagem. Ela se despediu de Carlisle, ele entrou na BMW preta e saiu. Ela acenou para mim com entusiasmo, me fazendo bufar e sair do carro.

— Falou com ela? — a empolgação na sua voz era contagiante. Tive de prestar muita atenção nas suas emoções para não deixar que elas me afetassem.

— Não tive uma... Er... Oportunidade. — respondi coçando a nuca, tentando disfarçar de seus olhos acusadores.

Passei por Esme enquanto ela cruzava os braços sobre o peito e me olhava feito uma mãe olha para o filho que não faz o que ela pede.. Bem, era exatamente o que eu havia feito.

— Oportunidade?

- Uhm... Desculpe. Eu não quis assustá-la, uma casa cheia de vampiros não deve ser tão divertido para ela. — me defendi.

— Foi pra mim. — Bella sorriu animada, sentada no sofá com Renesmee, que estava tomando a sua mistura de sangue e leite.

Revirei os olhos. É _claro_ que foi. Mas Bella não contava, ela era estranha. Ela era _muito_ estranha.

— Ela não é estranha. — Edward retrucou com impaciência.

_Se não gosta do que vê, saia daqui._

— Você sabe que eu não posso.

— Então não reclame. — voei escadas acima.

— Jasper, espere! Nós podemos fazer algo que ela goste de comer, porque você não a chama para jantar aqui hoje? — Esme me fez parar no topo da escada.

Ela me olhava com as mão entrelaçadas — como se fosse rezar — e os olhos. _Aqueles_ malditos olhos brilhantes que eu não conseguia dizer não. Era quase como o gato de botas do Shrek.

Revirei os olhos e bufei, tamborilando os dedos no corrimão da escada durante os segundos em que pensava.

— Ok, ok. Mas não exagerem, ok? Vou falar com ela. _Não prometo nada._ – sibilei as ultimas palavras.

— Ela vai vir. — Bella falou convencida, do primeiro andar.

— O que? Virou vidente agora? — não pude ver, mas tenho certeza de que ela me deu língua, ou pelo menos tentou.

Esme saiu saltitante e alegre, falando com Bella algo sobre o que elas iriam fazer para o jantar e coisas do gênero. Eu sabia que de nada adiantaria pedir para _Esme_ não exagerar. Mas Bella era mais contida, mais simples. Tenho certeza de que ela _ao menos_ tentaria controlar Esme.

Era difícil não deixar que a empolgação do andar de baixo me contagia-se. Era mais forte, era vibrante. Troquei de roupa rapidamente, sentindo pontadas no ponto em que meu coração deveria bater. Eu sabia que aquilo era só pelo fato de eu estar longe de Alice. Ela era como ar para os meus pulmões. Vampiros não precisam respirar, mas ao ficar perto dela eu _simplesmente_ sentia necessidade de respirar. Não era algo que eu pudesse compreender, e tão pouco desse muita importância.

Peguei as chaves que havia deixado sobre a cômoda do meu quarto, assim que estava pronto, e desci as escadas em saltinhos. Tolo, completamente levado pelas emoções alheias. Renesmee olhou para mim e riu, batendo palmas e jogando a cabeça contra o peito de Edward.

— Titio está _muiiiito_ feliz. — ela fez questão de prolongar os 'i's do muito.

Edward e eu rimos.

— Titio tem uma amiga que é muito engraçada. — Edward respondeu, o que fez Renesmee ter os olhos brilhando.

— Vou poder conhecê-la? — ela também estava empolgada. Dessa vez a pergunta era para mim.

— Acho que sim Ness... — acenei enquanto entrava na garagem novamente, ignorando os protestos de Esme com Bella.

Acho que minha mais nova irmã havia recusado alguma idéia de Esme. É, seria um dia longo demais para as duas. Entrei no carro e dei a partida, correndo direto para o prédio da River Lane. Eu simplesmente precisava de ar.

Sem muito trabalho parei o carro no lugar de sempre e entrei no prédio. Eu não podia simplesmente voar escadas acima, pois um senhor subia as escadas, com muito trabalho, diga-se de passagem.

Quando cheguei ao andar de Alice eu podia ouvir dois batimentos cardíacos, diferentes entre si. O ritmado e cantante de Alice, e o mais irregular, daquele monstrinho. Quando parei em frente a porta ouvi o som do secador de cabelos sendo ligado, então não me dei ao trabalho de bater. Entrei, já que a porta estava aberta, insano, claro, em uma cidade grande e perigosa como Londres. Mas logo você perceberia que Alice não tinha medo, já que ela estava _comigo_. O que poderia ser mais perigoso do que eu?

— Desculpe a demora. — falei parando dentro de seu quarto. Meus pulmões inflaram-se com o cheiro dela. Minha garganta ardeu, mas o impulso do ataque não estava ali. Se eu a atacasse eu ficaria sem ar, e contrariando todas as regras de vampiros, se eu ficasse sem ar, eu morreria.

Ela desligou o secador de cabelos e colocou a cabeça para fora da porta do banheiro.

— Desculpe o atraso. — sorriu culpada, e eu sorri em resposta, divertido. — Já estou quase pronta, prometo. — o barulho do secador voltou a ensurdecer o quarto.

Sentei-me em sua cama, e Zara, contrariando sua lógica, deitou-se ao meu lado. Ela pareceu não se incomodar quando passei minha mão fria pelo seu pelo. Ela respirou fundo e ficou ali. Talvez ela realmente não merecesse ser chamada de monstro. Apesar do cheiro desagradável que ela tinha _para mim_.

— Sabia que isso estava estranho. O que aconteceu com vocês, viraram amigos do nada? — Alice perguntou, a voz inquisidora. E depois riu.

Eu nem havia percebido que ela já havia terminado de se arrumar. Era muito fácil distrair a minha mente com os meus pensamentos. Ainda mais quando eu tinha que dar prioridade a coisas diferentes que não fosse a sede queimando em minha garganta.

— Então, vamos aonde? — ela perguntou enquanto vestia um sobretudo e pegava sua bolsa.

— Vai saber quando chegarmos. — sorri convencido para ela, que bufou saindo do quarto.

— Só vou deixar um bilhete para Cynthia. — ele falou, um pouco mais alto que o necessário, quando estava na cozinha.

Voltou dois minutos depois. Saímos da casa e ela não parava com as perguntas. Onde estávamos indo? Porque ela não poderia saber? Era de comer? Era de ver? Era de ouvir? Tinha que cheiro? Quais as cores? Ficava perto _do que_?

— Você sabe que há outras maneiras de me matar, que não sejam de ansiedade. — ela bufou, calando-se e se recostando no banco do carro.

Já estávamos no transito havia dez minutos.

— Isso não teve graça. — falei severo e ela fez um biquinho lindo e irresistível. — Só mais um pouco de paciência, ok? Estamos quase lá.

Alice deu de ombros e continuou com o bico nos lábios. Fio a minha vez de bufar. Tive que desistir, quem resistia a Alice?

— Você realmente não gosta de surpresas, não é? —perguntei desanimado, já conseguindo ver o meu destino.

— Não. Eu gosto de saber de tudo que vai acontecer. Surpresas são quase como... Sermos deixados no escuro.

Retorci os lábios. eu não gostava do escuro, mesmo que a minha visão fosse tão boa quando na luz. O escuro escondia coisas das pessoas _normais_. O escuro _nos_ escondia. E era um perigo.

— Tudo bem? — ela perguntou, olhando minha fisionomia com cuidado.

— Tudo. Olha, chegamos. — mudei de assunto rapidamente.

Seu rosto virou aceleradamente para a frente, e ela encarou a grande roda gigante no final do píer. Seus olhos brilharam quase tanto quanto as luzes que piscavam no letreiro do London Eye durante a noite. Agora havia um parque de diversões ali, que ficaria por duas semanas mais.

— Você... Ah, eu amo parque de diversões! — ela exclamou pulando empolgada no acento.

— Então o que estamos fazendo aqui, parados? — perguntei rindo, e ela abriu a porta do carro quase tão rápido quando um vampiro o faria.

Peguei em sua mão e caminhamos pelo píer, com Alice empolgada falando de todos os brinquedos que mais gostava, e do por que. Debatemos sobre coisas idiotas, como o trem fantasma — depois que saímos dele, claro. Ele era bobo e falso, não deu medo em momento nenhum, apesar da escuridão danada.

— Oh, ursinhos carinhosos! — ela falou quando passávamos na frente de uma barraquinha de tiro ao alvo, após almoçarmos em uma carrocinha de cachorro quente.

— O que? — perguntei meio confuso. Coisas de humanos...

— Ursinhos carinhosos! — ela repetiu. — Era meu desenho preferido quando eu era criança! Olha. — ela apontou um urso amarelo com um arco-íris costurado na barriga.

— Uhm... Quer que eu o ganhe pra você? — sorri, puxando-a pela cintura para mais perto de mim.

Ela ainda olhava o bichinho de pelúcia. Voltou seu olhar para mim, os olhos verdes brilhando em expectativa.

— Você faria isso?

— Por você faria muito mais. — e beijei seus lábios rapidamente. Quando nos afastamos ela ofegou um pouco e corou nas bochechas, foi impossível não descer o indicador pela pele rosada de sua face. — Você quer o amarelinho, certo?

— Si.. Sim. — ela respondeu por fim, recuperada.

Caminhamos até a barraquinha, paguei por três fichas, mesmo sabendo que não precisaria de três chances. Como um humano normal eu errei a primeira, Alice ficou mio desapontada, mas eu não havia errado de verdade, era só para não chamar tanta atenção.

Acertei na segunda vez. eu precisava acertar o circulo vermelho — o que o dono da barraca disse que era quase impossível — ou o circulo amarelo a sua volta. A parte mais divertida foi ver a cara do dono da barraquinha quando acertei precisamente no meio do alvo vermelho.

— O amarelo, por favor. — pedi, entregando o protótipo de rifle de pressão para ele.

Ele passou o ursinho para mim e eu o entreguei para Alice. Ela o agarrou com devoção.

— Own, você conseguiu! — e depois me abraçou forte, ou pelo menos o quanto seus braços permitiam.

O cheiro dela me invadiu, e foi difícil controlar a força com a qual eu a abracei.

— O que eu fiz pra te merecer? — ela perguntou em sussurrar, os lábios roçando nos meus, o hálito me invadindo.

— Matou alguém na sua vida passada? — sorri e ela fez um bico.

— Idiota. — e me beijou. Sem nem ao menos se importar com a platéia em volta de nós.

Seus lábios eram quentes sobre os meus, moldavam-se como se fossem feitos pra mim. Beijá-la era como entrar em um transe, um frenesi. Era difícil resistir e quase impossível parar. Todos os meus sentidos se desligavam e na minha mente só havia espaço para ela.

— Humanos... Ainda respiram. — a lembrei quando nos afastamos. A respiração de Alice não era a única acelerada.

Ela sorriu e quando olhei a nossa volta percebi que bem todos eram como os vampiros. Haviam coisas demais para se ver, notar. Havia felicidade demais no ar e tudo era novo. Menos nós dois. Entre vampiros era raro um caso como nosso, caça e caçador. Mas entre os humanos... Nós éramos apenas com um casal de namorados. Nada demais.

— Carrinho de choque? — ela perguntou, assim que a respiração voltou ao normal.

Andamos por todo o parque, em todos os brinquedos. Alice comeu algodão-doce, me forçando a provar. O gosto era bom, mas não era enérgico para mim, assim como aquele açúcar era para ela. O crepúsculo já começava a dar sinais quando paramos em frente ao ultimo brinquedo. A London Eye, a famosa roda gigante.

— Acredita que moro aqui a quatro anos e nunca vi a cidade do topo dessa roda gigante? — ela sorriu para mim.

— Não duvido de nada que venha de você. — beijei sua nuca, antes que fossemos liberados para entrar na roda gigante.

A roda começou a subir, já estava dando a hora de irmos embora. O sol poente era lindo, era apenas um jogo de cores escondido nas nuvens e com Alice tudo se tornava melhor e novo. Era como se eu nunca tivesse apreciado aquela vista. O que era uma mentira, visto que eu já o vira milhões de vezes. Mas é como eu disse. Tudo com Alice era novo e encantador.

— Amo você. — murmurei para ela, que tinha a cabeça em meu ombro.

Meus braços a envolviam como se pudéssemos cair daquele lugar e eu precisa-se protegê-la. Ou eu apenas precisasse dela.

Alice ergueu a cabeça e me olhou com os olhos surpresos, e depois um brilho de felicidade tomou conta deles. Ela abraçou meu pescoço, sem se importar que o movimento fizesse nossas "gaiola" balanças no topo da roda gigante.

— Eu também amo você. — ela falou, e selou nossos lábios.

— Vai perdeu sua vista. — falei sentindo a cidade toda a nossa volta.

— Londres eu posso ver pela primeira vez a qualquer dia. Ouvir você dizer que me ama, com todas as palavras, pela _primeira_ vez, jamais vai acontecer de novo.

E caímos em mais um beijo empolgante e viciante. Eu nunca achei que matar um vampiro fosse tarefa fácil, ainda mais para uma reles humana. Mas Alice parecia ser capaz o suficiente. Nunca pensei ser possível morrer de felicidade. Jamais pensei que seria possível _ser_ feliz.

A roda voltou ao chão e nós descemos. Abracei a cintura de Allie. Ela dividia seu abraço comigo e com seu ursinho. Sua respiração era calma, e o sorriso que ela tinha rosto era verdadeiramente verdadeiro.

— E agora, para onde? — ela perguntou, olhando meu rosto.

Era agora. Esme não me perdoaria se eu não fizesse o convite, e nem eu conseguiria viver com aqueles olhos de abandono que ela provavelmente faria.

— Que tal jantar na minha casa? — perguntei sorrindo.

— Acabou o seu O negativo, agora querem AB? — ela riu, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Estou falando serio. Esme insiste em lhe fazer o jantar hoje.

— Quer.. Que eu... Conheça a _sua_ família? — ela perguntou chocada.

.

.

.

N/A: Ahhhhhhhhhh, voltei *-* É, eu demoro tanto né? Nem sei o que dizer. :~ Ai cara, espero que não tenham me abandonado gente. :~ Olha, um capitulo bem grandinho pra compensar, e ainda por cima com POV do Jazz que eu sei que vocês amam!  
Valeu pelas 23 reviews galera, vocês são demais mesmo. Vou ver o que eu posso fazer para o proximo capitulo vir logo. Realmentem, minha vidinha ta bem agitada, mas agora quem sabe eu consiga driblar as saidas pra ficar em casa e escrever. :)

Vamos agradecer a galerinha nãologada?

**Juh Nikki hale cullen**, verdade, eu sou irritante mesmo. ù.ú AOKSOAKSOASKAOKSOASKAOSK, brigada querida, por sempre ler e estar aqui.

**sprit .tic**, jamais vou abandonar isso sem um final decente, prometo. Eu sei que eu demora, mas.. :~ Em fim, rpoblemas, correrias e muitas pessoas na minha vida me impede de viver para a net, como eu gostaria. Espero que você não tenha me abandonado.

**Jully,** ahh garota, o capitulo em que ela conhece os Cullens é o proximo e eu já comecei a escrever \o; eu sei que eu demorei seculos, mas hey, se voce me matar, quem vai terminar a fic? '-' OAKSOAKSOAKSOKASOASOKASOKAS' E, esse capitulo começou com beijos só porque você pediu! Espero te ver por aqui ainda. (:

**mmmbenavides,** calma. temos que ter calma, eu ainda não me decidi quanto a transformação da Allie. D: Ah, saudades daqui também, eu sei que eu demoro muito, mas... é como eu disse pra todo mudno ai em cima, é a vida. Vou tentar voltar mais rapido dessa vez, mas não prometo nada. Espero ve-la por aqui também!

**Holliday'**, ahh, moonlight era mó legal *-* de verdade mesmo. Cara, eu nunca iria abandonar isso, seri mesmo. A Allie vai conhecer os Cullens no proximo cap espero que esteja aqui para ler. *-*

**Becca Donnely,** o freezer é mara. saiu de moonlight, serie mara, porem cancelada D: Não abandono iso daqui tão cedo, posso demorar, mas não abandonar. espero ve-la por aqui!

**lane**, ahh cara. eu derreti com as suas reviews, de verdade mesmo. Obrigada por tudo que você disse, quando a gente lê reviews assim que percebe a razão de escrever, de se dedicar verdadeiramente a algo, é por leitoras que apreciam, assim como você e muitas outras aqui, que eu escrevo essas insanindas e não abandono. Obrigada mesmo, por tudo, você é linda. E vocês todas aqui são a razão de não ter desistido disso tudo, porque vocês são a peça chave da inspiração e disposição. Obrigada e espero que não me abandone, pois eu não abandono vocês!

**Babisy, Naty cullen e MMM,** desculpeeeeeeeeeeeeeem a demora mesmo. Eu sei que não é junto, mas eu preciso dormir. G_G Teve umas semansa ai que ou eu dormia, ou eu escrevia fic. E como dormir é um instinto basico e de sobrevivencia... Bem, eu espero não demorar muito no proximo, mas não prometo nada, to tentando dar uma desacelerada em tudo, mas ta dificil MESMO. Espero ainda te-las como leitoras. :)

Então, galeres, valeu mesmo. Espero que gostem, vou tentar voltar logo.  
AMO vocês. :D

xo . xo  
Bia.


	24. Os Cullens

**N/A:** Ouvindo uma musiquinha? *-* Equalize - Pitty ( http : / / www. youtube. com / watch?v=x7WHL-o5tMo)

.

.

**VINTE E DOIS — OS CULLENS**

— Eu nem estou com a roupa certa!

— Medo de vampiros, zero. Medo de não estar adequada, dez. — falei sarcástico, enquanto dirigia em uma velocidade moderada pelas ruas de Londres.

Alice me fuzilou com os olhos, e tenho certeza de que se eles pudessem me queimar, seria o que ela estaria fazendo.

— Você já viu sua irmã mais velha? — Irmã? Quem? Rose? Eu ia começar a argumentar, quando ela insistiu. — Já?

— É claro que sim, Alice. — falei sem desviar os olhos da estrada, mesmo sabendo que eu poderia dar conta dos dois perfeitamente.

— Você acha que eu me vestiria assim para ficar perto da Deusa viva da beleza? — ela perguntou indignada, batendo a cabeça no encosto do banco.

— Allie, eu acho que você deveria se preocupar com o fato de que eles são vampiros, e não mais bonitos. Além do mais, Rosalie é linda, mas jamais conseguiriam chegar aos seus pés. — sorri para ela, mas tudo que Alice fez foi revirar os olhos.

— Por favor Jazz, não sou tão bonita assim. — sorriu pouco convencida. — Além do mais, medo da sua família? Por favor, seus pais são uns amores e Bella também. Bem, eu não sei o que dizer de Edward, ele me da arrepios, mas acho que é porque meus pensamentos nunca estão em paz perto dele. Eu não conheço seus outros irmãos tão bem, mas tenho certeza de que eles são tão amáveis quanto o resto da sua família. Aliás, eu também sei que você jamais deixaria algo me acontecer. — ela virou o tronco na minha direção e sorriu, tocando de leve minha bochecha.

— Isso é verdade. — sorri para ela e segurei sua mão.

Ela sorriu abertamente.

— Eu sei, eu vejo isso. — a empolgação em sua voz era nítida. — Mas ainda acho que poderia passar em casa e trocar de roupa.

— Allie... — bufei revirando os olhos e ela emburrou no acento.

Aquele biquinho irresistível nos lábios, me convencendo aos poucos. Quando eu ia ceder, o celular dela tocou. Ela foi rápida ao atender.

— Hei. — soltou com um sorriso meia boca. Era a irmã dela do outro lado.

— Allie, aonde você foi? Vem para jantar? Richard insiste em pedir chinesa...

— Não, a mãe de Jasper foi muito gentil em me convidar para jantar com eles. —Alice fez uma careta para mim, e eu apenas ri.

— Está na casa dele?

— Não, estou a caminho. Não se preocupe, não devo chegar muito tarde. Anna já esta de volta? Estou com saudades dela. — ela sorriu ao telefone quando mencionou o nome da sobrinha.

— Sim, acabamos de buscá-la. Ela e Zara estão deitadas na frente da TV. Zara estava frenética hoje, aconteceu algo? Aliás, Anna disse que sente falta das suas panquecas.

— Não sei o que pode ter dado em Zara. É, mas acho que vou ter de desligar... Cheguei a casa dos Cullens. — ela engoliu em seco, o que me fez rir. E tudo por causa de uma simples roupa.

— Calma Allie, eles não são nenhum tipo de monstros canibais. Tenha uma boa janta, espero você. Beijos.

— É, beijos. – ela sorriu de canto, enquanto eu gargalhava dentro do carro. — Algo errado? — perguntou me encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Sua irmã não sabe como chegou perto. — eu falei, saindo do carro que estava parado no pátio da nossa casa.

— Vocês não são canibais. — ela falou meio zonza, acho que ainda não havia se acostumado com a minha rapidez.

— Depende do seu ponto de vista. — ela cerrou os olhos e socou meu ombro, mesmo sabendo que só doeria nela.

— Idiota... — murmurou sem graça, e eu a abracei pela cintura.

— Pronta? — sorri.

Ela jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e se colocou nas pontas dos pés, roçou os lábios nos meus e sorriu delicadamente. Como a minha Alice era, delicada.

— Acho que posso ficar. Só preciso de um pouco de incentivo. — eu a beijei, e foi inevitável não sorrir durante o beijo. Ela era meu ar, e um tipo de calmante.

As emoções dela me afetavam de uma maneira tão intensa que eu estava tão empolgado quanto ela com tudo isso. Eu não podia conter os pensamentos que me diziam que era ali que a minha vida (ou existência) tinha começado.

Era como se eu estivesse dormindo durante todas essas centenas de anos. Era como se eu visse as pessoas ao meu redor, visse a tecnologia e o mundo avançar, e ao mesmo tempo não visse. Era como se eu fosse um telespectador e todo a minha vida fosse como os programas chatos e pouco atrativos da televisão.

E Alice... Alice era como o sol, ou a neve, ou qualquer outra coisa pela qual você desligaria a televisão e iria se divertir, iria ser feliz. Era como se ela tivesse aberto a porta da casa e mostrado que a neve, ou o sol, ou qualquer outra coisa era melhor do que ver minha vida monótona e sem graça passar no televisor.

Imagino que só sobrevivi a tanto tempo de monotonia, pois a minha espécie tem muito espaço na mente, e esse espaço extra nos distraia com facilidade, principalmente quando você vê o mundo da maneira que eu vejo, tão nitidamente.

Alice terminou o beijo sem fôlego.

— Desculpe. — pedi, e tudo que ela fez foi rir, arfando. — As vezes eu esqueço que você precisa respirar.

Sorri de canto, e ela beijou a minha bochecha.

— Eu odeio precisar respirar. — falou sorridente.

Alice encarou a grande casa a nossa frente. Ouvi seu coração bater mais rápido, e pude sentir o sangue fluir mais acelerado por suas veias. A empolgação tomou conta de mim mais uma vez. Ela segurou firmemente a minha mão, embora eu mal sentisse o aperto.

— Acho que eles estão nos esperando. — ela murmurou.

Olhei para a casa e pude ver um casal parado na grande janela da sala de estar. Alice, provavelmente, não enxergava de quem se tratava, mas eu sabia bem que a menina com um sorriso no rosto era Bella, e que a mulher com uma empolgação nítida, e que até mesmo tão distante, me afetava, era Esme.

— É, eu também acho. — virei na direção da casa e comecei a caminhar. — não precisa ter medo, eu estou aqui. — senti a mão dela apertar mais a minha.

_Alice's point of view_

Caminhávamos a passos atrasados demais até para humanos. A casa amarela era linda, parecia com uma casa de contos de fadas. Dois andares, muitas janelas, e o que mais se destacava era a janela da lateral (onde estavam duas pessoas paradas) que se projetava para além das paredes. O pouco que eu conseguia ver do jardim me encantou — me lembrou o jardim da minha historia infantil, Alice no Pais das Maravilhas, e na verdade, eu estava me sentindo a própria Alice, mas sem os lados negativos da historia fantasiosa —, ele era muito grande e bem verde, com muitas arvores, arbustos e flores em volta de um pequeno riacho de pedras pontiagudas.

O sol estava quase completamente posto acima das nuvens, e o crepúsculo dava um clima mais do que especial ao lugar.

— Esse lugar é perfeito. — murmurei para ele, segurando com minha mão livre, o braço dele.

Ele beijou a minha testa muito de leve e sorriu para mim.

— Esme vai ficar deliciada de que o lugar agrada alguém alem de nós. Ela não acredita muito, acha que só queremos agradá-la, e como são muito poucas as pessoas que vem aqui...

— É realmente lindo. — eu estava praticamente babando pelo lugar. Era incrível.

Começávamos a subir o primeiro dos três degraus que nos levavam a porta principal, quando uma mulher de cabelos castanho-avermelhados, olhos cor de topázio e muito bem vestida abriu a porta. Ela tinha um sorriso tão ansioso e empolgado no rosto que foi quase impossível não me contagiar.

— Querida. — ela exclamou, enquanto Jasper me guiava para dentro da casa.

Estávamos parados no hall de entrada, que deveria ter no mínimo uns três metros quadrados. O piso se alternava em um quadrado preto e outro branco, dando a alusão de um tabuleiro de xadrez. As colunas eram altas e cor de perola, as portas tinham o mesmo tom.

— Deixe que eu guardo o seu casaco. — Jasper se ofereceu, e eu tirei o sobretudo mal prestando atenção nas suas palavras.

A próxima coisa que notei foi a sensação térmica. Estava quente ali dentro, o suficiente para que eu não sentisse frio abraçada a Jasper. Ele se posicionou novamente ao meu lado.

— Gostaria de apresentá-la, oficialmente, a Esme. Minha mãe de coração. — ele sorriu genuinamente, o amor nítido nos olhos.

Eu sorri para aquilo. Olhei de Jasper para Esme, que me analisava com curiosidade. Quando notou meus olhos, um sorriso abrasador se abriu em seus lábios perfeitos, deixando os dentes brancos mais perfeitos ainda a mostra.

— Seja bem vinda, querida. — ela me abraçou, mais forte do que eu estava acostumada. Mas eu não dei muita bola, e a abracei também. Eu me sentia bem em sentir que ela me aceitava.

Jasper e Esme me guiaram até a sala onde os outros quatro vampiros — e meio? — me esperavam. A sala era grande e o teto ficava a uns bons oito metros do chão. Ela era em tons claros e possuía uma grande janela de vidro, provavelmente aquela que se destacava na lateral da casa. Os moveis brancos eram completamente modernos, fazendo contraste com as obras de arte e a estante de livros, na cor da madeira original. Bella sorriu amigavelmente, e eu me senti melhor quando a vi. Não tanto pelo rosto conhecido, mas pelo fato de não me sentir mais tão deslocada, falando em moda. Ela tinha todo o dinheiro do mundo e insistia em usar jeans, tênis e um pulôver azul, mesmo que eles fossem de marca, ainda...

Ouvi uma risada baixinha, e não precisava procurar para saber que era Edward o dono dela, provavelmente lendo meus pensamentos.

Alerta de intrusos... — brinquei e ele sorriu.

Edward estava ao lado dela, perfeito como sempre. No seu colo estava uma garotinha em um vestido cor de marfim, com detalhes pequenos em bordo. Os cachinhos cor de bronze, os olhos grandes e cor de chocolate, faziam um grande contraste com a boca cheia e rosada, assim como a sua bochecha. Renesmee, pensei e Edward balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ela estava bem mais crescida para a criança que eu havia conhecido há alguns meses atrás.

Perto da lareira estava o patriarca da família Cullen. Os olhos cor de topázio exalando uma grande felicidade e orgulho, os cabelos loiros bem arrumados, penteados para trás, os lábios finos formando um sorriso gratificante, e as roupas em tons de marrom, o vestindo elegantemente. Mais perto das escadas estava o casal mais lindo que eu já vira. Rosalie e Emmett. A loira tinha os cabelos platinados soltos em cachos largos, usava um Manolo vermelho lindo nos pés, com uma calça jeans e um cardigan que combinavam perfeitamente e que estavam em harmonia com a sua pele de alabastro e olhos topázio liquido. Ao seu lado estava o companheiro, tão imponente. Os olhos da mesma cor que os demais, mas com um brilho divertido. O sorriso brincalhão dançava pelos seus lábios e deixava duas covinhas, uma em cada bochecha, a mostra. A blusa que ele usava deixava os músculos totalmente marcados, e ele me lembrou um labrador, e não um pit bull. O pit bull é grande, forte e mal (na maior parte do tempo), já o labrador é grande, forte e uma eterna criança, sempre brincalhão. E era o que Emmett me lembrava.

Os vampiros deslizaram elegantemente na minha direção.

— É um prazer tê-la em nossa casa, Alice. — Carlisle me cumprimentou, se colocando ao lado de Esme.

— Definitivamente. — Rosalie sorriu aberta e amigavelmente para mim, me dando um breve abraço em seguida.

Vi o espanto passar pelo rosto de Bella e seus lábios se mexeram, embora eu não conseguisse escutar o que ela dizia.

— Será que você será mais uma humana engraçada? — o grandão perguntou risonho.

— Claro. — revirei os olhos e sorri em seguida. — Eu cresci num circo, meus pais eram palhaços, quem sabe posso fazer um showzinho. — falei sarcástica e ele também murmurou algo incompreensível, enquanto os outros riam disfarçadamente.

— Uhm... Chihuahua. — ele falou olhando para os lados, disfarçando.

Ri do comentário. Parecia mais do que natural falar com ele.

— Vocês são tão bobos. — ouvi uma voz clara e delicada soar em meus ouvidos. Me lembrava sinos de vento. Olhei espantada para a menina no colo de Edward, nova demais para articular as palavras tão bem assim. — Sou Renesmee Carlie Cullen — ela continuou, ignorando o meu choque, com um sorriso largo no rosto redondo. — E fico muito feliz por conhecer a pessoa que faz meu tio ficar tão feliz a toda hora.

— Renesmee é especial. — Bella apressou em dizer. — Aparentemente ela esquece que não deveria falar assim, na frente de humanos...

— Ela estava longe demais mamãe... — a menina se desculpou, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Edward.

— Tudo bem. — murmurei em êxtase. — Acho que preciso me acostumar com isso, certo gracinha? — falei me aproximando mais de Edward e Renesmee. — Você tem um nome muito bonito, sabia disso?

Ela sorriu para mim e estendeu os braços na minha direção. Abri os braços e ela se jogou neles. Tocou a minha bochecha e logo senti meus músculos tremerem e meus olhos perderem o foco. Várias imagens apareceram na minha mente rápido de mais, parecia buscar algo. Então parou no rosto de Jasper, uma conversa entre ele e Edward. Renesmee estava presente, Jasper estava tão feliz...

E de repente as imagens sumiram, e o peso do corpo de Renesmee desapareceu dos meus braços assim como o seu calor abrasador. Ela estava agora no colo de Bella, e eu voltei a mim em um ofegar.

— O que... O que ela fez? — perguntei em um sussurro, lutando para que a voz saísse mais forte que o normal, mesmo sabendo que eles ouviriam muito bem.

— Renesmee é especial. — Edward repetiu o que Bella dissera.

— Ela tem o dom de lhe mostrar suas lembranças. — foi Carlisle quem me deu a luz no fim do túnel.

— O que ela lhe mostrou? — Rosalie perguntou empolgada, se aproximando de nós. Bella a olhou com espanto mais uma vez.

— Você é bipolar... — dessa vez eu ouvi o que Bella dissera.

Rosalie cerrou os olhos para ela.

— Não tenho culpa de Alice se encaixar mais no meu perfil "gostável". — Ela revirou os olhos, sorrindo para mim novamente.

Fiquei sem entender muita coisa. Eu estava meio abismada com aquele mundo de vampiros. Jasper foi delicado o suficiente para me contar sobre a sua família, enquanto me mostrava a casa. Edward lia as mentes alheias, como eu já sabia. Menos a de Bella, esta que possuía um escudo em seu cérebro, que protegia qualquer coisa de ataques mentais. E Renesmee era única em seu poder, e quase tão única em sua especie. Ele também explicou que a reação natural das pessoas é invejar e odiar Rosalie, simplesmente. E não sentar e conversar sobre os últimos lançamentos de Manolo Blahnik ou da Dolcce & Gabanna.

Mas Rosalie era uma companhia agradável e sábia. Ela era parecida comigo, é claro, se você ignorar o fato dela ser exorbitantemente mais bonita. Emmett também, ele era divertido e havia gostado do apelido que eu havia lhe dado: Bear Brother.

A família toda de Jasper era incrível. Todas as historias de como chegaram até aqui na Inglaterra, de como Bella e Edward (minha maior inspiração para que eu e Jasper déssemos certo) havia conseguido seus sonhos. Era inspirador.

— E eu posso dizer que tenho orgulho de fazer parte dessa família. — ele sorriu para mim, quando terminou de contar sobre como enfrentaram os Vulturi — eu realmente estava com mais medo deles agora.

Respirei fundo, só tentando afastar algumas idéias idiotas, quando ele abriu a porta.

— E este é o meu quarto. — a porta de mogno pesada se abriu para um quarto claro.

Jasper entrou, me convidando a acompanhá-lo. Havia uma cama de casal grande no meio do quarto, uma janela muito grande com uma sacada para os fundos da casa — da onde eu estava eu podia ver uma piscina que me fez babar. Havia uma estante clara com uma televisão de frente para a cama. Quando me virei, vi que a parede onde ficava a porta, era feita praticamente de estantes. Livros, CDs, DVDs... Ele tinha de tudo ali. Fiquei na ponta dos pés observando os DVDs, que eram os mais próximos a mim.

— Circulo de fogo é bom. — falei, correndo os olhos pelos vários títulos. Ele tinha mais opções do que a locadora onde eu costumava locar filmes.

— Eu devo ter assistido umas trinta vezes. — ele confessou rindo.

Continuei a olhar os títulos, e me deparei com um que não parecia fazer o tipo dele.

— Cidade dos Anjos? — o olhei curiosa, girando nos calcanhares.

— Você parece gostar. — ele coçou a nuca, disfarçando.

Mordi o lábio inferior e o olhei, rindo em seguida.

— Eu acho lindo. Podíamos assistir juntos um dia desses. — dei de ombros.

— Como você quiser. — ele se aproximou e me segurou pela cintura.

Joguei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e o encarei sorrindo. Os olhos dele refletiam os meus.

— Você vai adorar-lo. — sussurrei pra ele.

— Eu achei insano. — ele respondeu, também sussurrando e aproximando o rosto do meu. — Um anjo e uma humana?

— Mais sensato do que um vampiro e uma humana. — rimos juntos, mas antes que ele pudesse me beijar, alguém bateu a porta.

— Jasper, querido. O jantar esta pronto. — Esme chamou, e eu pude ouvir levemente seus passos para descer as escadas.

Jasper revirou os olhos e pensou em se afastar, mas eu o impedi.

— Aonde vai? Você está com uma humana, eu sou lenta! — ri, colando nossos lábios.

Ele riu junto, e quando nos afastamos afagou minha bochecha.

— Isso vai ser interessante.

— Então eu vou mesmo ser o jantar? — brinquei e ele riu dessa vez.

Jantar com os Cullens? Desde que eu descobri a verdade sobre eles que eu não penso em como seria jantar com eles. Quer dizer, se um vampiro comer acontece o que? Ele explode, morre?

Preciso ver!

-

-

-

**N/A:** Correeeeeeendo. Ta dando trovoada aqui. :B Droga.

Anyway, voltei mais rapido dessa vez! Só não voltei antes porque o FF tava de sacanagem e não me deixava fazer login. Sorry não responder os comentarios, mas muito obrigado por não me abandonarem. Vocês me inspiram gatinhas!

Valeu mesmo, mas eu estou correndo de verdade. Meu pc sempre queima quando fica ligado durante trovoada. pcdemerda!

xo . xo

Bia.


	25. Be a Cullen

.

.

**VINTE E TRÊS **—** BE A CULLEN**

_(Ser um Cullen)_

Descemos as escadas e passamos pela sala até uma grande porta de viro que dava para os fundos da casa. De verdade, essa casa havia saído de que filme? Ela era perfeita, nos fundos havia a piscina com cascata e uma parte coberta, com chão de madeira, onde ficavam as espreguiçadeiras e uma banheira de Ofurô. Serio. Ofurô! Fora a mesa enorme onde os Cullens se encontravam. Um cheiro de curry logo me batey, e eu me senti bem. Mamãe sempre fazia Frango Tandoori quando eu era pequena.

Jasper puxou uma cadeira para mim e eu me sentei.

A conversa começou casual e me surpreendi com a comida gostosa, mesmo eles não comendo pareciam ser excelentes cozinheiros.

Eu não prestei muita atenção na conversa, só respondia o que me perguntavam. Na verdade, eu estava ainda mais fascinada com Nessie, a única Cullen que jantava comigo. Na verdade, Bella e Edward tentavam convencê-la a continuar comendo, e ela insistia que queria mamadeira. Eu podia imaginar o conteúdo da mamadeira, mas procurava não pensar. Só observava Reneesme. Tao única e especial. Uma criança realmente linda e fascinante. Filha de Edward e Bella. Bella enquanto era humana. Isso mostrava que não era tão difícil, nem impossível. Eu e Jasper teríamos uma chance. Uma boa chance.

Edward me olhou e sorriu.

— Contando os prescedentes familiares.

Sorrimos, e todos pararam para a nossa "conversinha mental". Mas eu não fiquei muito tempo nela, porque foi ai que eu senti meus olhos perderem o foco e tudo que sei foi de levar as mãos até a cabeça e gritar, afastando a cadeira da mesa. Parei de sentir o mundo a minha volta, não via, ouvia ou sentia, tudo que eu presenciava era a visão.

"_Uma garota linda e morena andava pela neve. Descalça e usando apenas um vestido branco de mangas curtas e antigo"_

Minha cabeça apertou, era como se o crânio diminuísse e esmagasse o cérebro. Eu nunca tivera uma visão acordada.

"_A menina dançava na neve, como uma bailarina linda e graciosa, sorrindo rodopiando entro os flocos de neve..."_

E então acabou, a pressão foi cedendo aos poucos, a visão começou a voltar ao normal e eu me sentia leve demais. Meus sentidos foram voltando ao corpo aos poucos. A pressão na cabeça foi diminuindo, o cheiro de curry foi ficando mais forte, e eu podia sentir mãos geladas segurando meus braços, e então comecei a sentir alguém me chacoalhar.

— Alice? Alice, consegue me ouvir? — a voz me era familiar, e quando meus olhos focaram novamente, eu pude ver Jasper, com uma expressão preocupada me olhando.

Olhei para todos, meio assustada, e quando abri a boca para falar, tudo que consegui soltar foi um

— Ai... — enquanto levava a mão até a cabeça, massageando as temporas.

— Tudo bem com você? — Bella perguntou preocupada.

— O que foi isso? — Edward estava extremamente fascina, provavelmente havia visto tudo na minha mente, enquanto a visão esmagava a minha cabeça.

— Desculpem — pedi envergonhada, me ajeitando na cadeira e percebendo que a maior parte do que estava no meu prato estava, agora, no chão. — Céus, além de estragar o jantar ainda joguei no chão! — exclamei, depois olhei para Esme. — Sinto muito pelo prato eu...

— Não se preocupe, querida. — Esme declarou, sorrindo docemente, o que me acalmou um pouco.

— É assim que você vê? — Edward ainda estava fascinado com o que havia encontrado na minha mente.

— Não normalmente, geralmente eu tenho visões através dos sonhos. Essa foi a primeira vez.. Acordada. — confessei atordoada.

Ao invés do que eu esperava, eles me olhavam maravilhados, e não horrorizados.

— É impressionante seu poder se manifestar tão nitidamente. — Carlisle foi o primeiro a falar, alegremente.

— Principalmente enquanto você é tão... Humana. — Rosalie completou.

— Você pode mesmo adivinhar se os Red sox vão ganhar dos Yankees? — Emmett estava mais empolgado do que quando o conheci.

— É, na verdade eu não escolho o que quero ver. Simplesmente vem.

— Então você não sabe quem é aquela garota?

— Nem de longe. — respondi, dando de ombros.

Sabe, acho que eu estava na família certa. Quer dizer, ali eu não era uma aberração, eu era como eles, apenas alguém com um dom especial.

Mesmo que esse dom tentasse esmagar o meu crânio algumas vezes.

Depois daquele dia, do jantar na casa dos Cullens, eu passei a conviver mais com eles. Ainda era um mistério pra mim o porque daquela visão idiota e inútil ter estragado o jantar, mas isso só serviu pra me fazer perceber que nós não éramos diferentes. Só serviu para me fazer sentir uma Cullen. Porque eu já me considerava uma.

Duas semanas passaram voando, e o baile de inverno estava quase chegando, faltava exatamente duas semanas, e eu havia conseguido converser Jasper a me levar. Quer dizer, convencer nem tanto, ele já tinha em mente me levar. Afinal de contas, é isso que namorados fazem, certo?

— Ok, agora eu vou mesmo. Já está tarde. — falei para Izzie, que tinha a cara enfiada em um livro de física.

As provas finais na St. Candence e em St. Jude estavam ai, e todo mundo estava desesperado por notas boas. Quer dizer, ninguém quer ter que passar o verão que vem na escola estudando. Principalmente eu, que vinha trabalhando em uma boa maneira de convencer Cynthia a me deixar passar as férias de verão com Bella e sua família na ilha Esme, a ilha particular deles.

Vou te contar viu, ser vampiro é o máximo. Até ilha particular para passar o verão ensolarado eles tem!

— Ok então. Se cuida, certo? — Izzie beijou minha bochecha e eu joguei minha bolsa no ombro. Não senti nescessidade de atravessá-la no tronco.

Acenei com a cabeça para Tay, que estava atrás do balcão, e sorri enquanto passava pela porta do Pie Hole e ouvia o sininho tocar.

Quando cheguei do lado de fora uma rajada de vento me pegou, e eu me arrependi por não ter colocado uma meia mais grossa por debaixo da saia do uniforme. Abracei meu fichário contra o corpo e comecei a andar. Eu queria chegar logo em casa, já que essa madrugada Jasper iria caçar com Bella, Ewdard, Esme e Carlisle. Eu queria ter um tempo a mais com ele, aproveitando que minha irmã havia ido viajar hoje e voltava só no domingo.

Acho que ela, Richard e Anna tinham ido para algum lugar no campo. Não sei direito, eu não prestei muito atenção enquanto minha irmã falava.

Quando estava pensando se deveria atravessar a rua agora ou mais adiante, senti um par de mãos me puxar e me jogar contra a parede do beco que havia perto do The Pie Hole. Minhas costas se chocaram com força contra a parede de tijolos frios, o que me fez fechar os olhos e gemer de dor. Quando voltei a abrir os olhos pude ver Michael a minha frente.

Um Michael bem atordoado, diga-se de passagem.

Aliás, um Michael que não aparecia em casa havia dois dias. Eu sabia disso, pois Thomas estava precocupado. Não com o irmão, mas com a mãe que sempre ficava histeria quando Michael desaparecia seus dois dias típicos e depois voltava, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu não sei por que eles ainda davam bola, ele sempre voltava quando precisava de mais dinheiro.

— Me solta! — gritei me debatendo contra suas mãos, me esforçando ao máximo para esquecer o nosso ultimo encontro.

Desde a festa a fantasia em Cambridge eu nunca mais havia visto Michael. E eu estava feliz assim até alguns minutos atrás.

— Achou que ia se livrar fácil de mim? Ainda mais depois do seu namoradinho quebrar o meu nariz em três lugares diferentes! — ele riu na minha cara, aliás, com rosto tão próximo ao meu que eu sentia o cheiro de álcool.

— E você acha que o errado era ele? — perguntei com raiva.

— Voce acha que o seu namoradinho é muito certinho, né? Ele não é quem você pensa que ele é...

O sangue congelou nas minhas veias. Michael sabia o que Jasper era? Como?

— Ela me disse... E eu sei que ela está certa. — ele bradou, me batendo contra a parede de novo.

Soltei mais um gemido de dor. Quem era ela? O que ela havia dito pra ele? Porque parecia que eu estava perdida no meio dessa historia, e que eu deveria saber as respostas?

— E ela disse. Eu não posso deixar você nas mãos dele. Ela disse que você é poderosa demais pra ficar com eles. Eu não entendi, mas eu vou fazer tudo que puder pra ela ter a chance dela.

— Chance dela? — perguntei em uma voz estrangulada. Minhas mãos suavam frio. Afinal de contas _ela_ — seja lá quem for — sabia o que eu podia fazer?

— A chance dela de acabar com ele. Mas é claro, ele só vai procurar por ela se eu acabar com você primeiro.

Um sorriso maligno se abriu no rosto de Michael e eu senti minhas pupilas dilataren. O que? Ele ia fazer o que?

— Hey! — e então eu relaxei. Tudo ficou bem de novo.

Michael me largou e se virou, quando viu a quem pertencia a voz saiu correndo. Eu sabia que Jasper podia alcançá-lo se quisesse. Mas ele preferiu ficar comigo.

— Você está bem? Ele machucou você? — suas mãos tateavam o meu corpo a procura de algum osso quebrado.

— Jazz, não. Está tudo bem. — falei respirando fundo e pegando minha bolsa e limpando a roupa.

Jasper me ajudou a levantar do chão — quando Michael me soltou eu acabei caindo no chão — e me guiou até o carro. Entrei no Corvette e fechei os olhos, recostando-me melhor no banco de couro macio. _Ela, ela, ela..._ O que Michael queria dizer com aquilo? E, acima de tudo, quem _era_ ela?

Jasper entrou no carro. Abri os olhos bem pouco, e pude notar ele me observando fechei os olhos novamente e então ele deu a partida. Não me perguntou nada, e também não falou nada. Quando abri os olhos já estávamos quase chegando em casa. Pude notar que suas mãos se apertavam com força e determinação no volante do carro. Não quero nem pensar em como o volante ficaria se não tivéssemos chegado em casa logo.

Jasper abriu a porta do carro para mim como sempre fazia, logo após estacionar o Corvette no acostamento, sempre perfeitamente junto da calçada. Sai do carro puxando a minha bolsa e caminhei na frente, abrindo a porta pesada do prédio e subindo as escadas o mais rápido possível, mas eu também sabia que ele estava nos meus calcanhares.

Demorei alguns segundos para achar a chave dentro da bolsa e depois pude finalmente abrir a porta. Quando entrei dentro de casa Zara correu na minha direção, pulando em mim e, depois de ganhar carinho, pulando em Jasper. O relacionamento entre eu e os Cullens não era o único a ter evoluído nas ultimas semanas, agora Zara parecia gostar muito mais de Jasper. Talvez tivesse percebido que ele não nos faria mal.

— Você pode colocar comida para Zara por mim? Eu vou trocar de roupa. — avisei, sem olhá-lo. Eu estava com medo de que ele me perguntasse algo.

Eu não queria contar para ele o que Michael tinha me dito. Quer dizer, ele podia matar Michael tão facilmente, e eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Não que eu não quisesse que ele fizesse isso. Porque eu realmente estava com medo de que ele pudesse fazer algo comigo, mas eu não podia deixar meu namorado matar o irmão do meu melhor amigo, Thomas ficaria arrasado e eu não conseguiria o ver sofrer. Jamais. Dói quando você vê alguém que você ama sofrer tanto.

— Claro, não tenha pressa. — ele falou sem muito sentimento.

Entrei no quarto e deixei a porta entreaberta para o caso dele falar algo de longe, eu não tinha a super audição que ele tinha.

Larguei minha bolsa dobre a cadeira do computador e tirei os sapatos. Senti que acasa começava a ficar mais quente, e percebi que ele havia ligado o aquecedor. Tirei meu sobretudo e o pendurei no cabide, depois tirei a camiseta branca e a saia, jogando-as no cesto de roupa suja do meu banheiro e, por fim, tirei a meia fina. O vento gelado bateu no meu corpo e eu corri até o armário a procura de uma calça jeans e uma blusa.

— Está o quarto? — ouvi Jasper chamar. — Qual o sabor de pizza que você quer?

— Pizza, ótima idéia! Eu quero de calabresa com champignon. — gritei em resposta e depois me achei idiota. Quer dizer, oi? Super audição!

Peguei um jeans claro e com alguns rasgos na perna e uma blusa de manga longa cor-de-rosa e os vesti, e então voltei para a sala.

— Precisa de algo? — perguntei ligando a televisão para ter algum outro barulho além do que Zara fazia ao comer e do silêncio incomodo entre nós dois.

— Não eu só... — ele me olhou, encostado na bancada que dividia a sala da cozinha. — Allie, o que Michael queria com você?

Engoli em seco. _Pense no Tom, Alice. Pense no cara que estava ao seu lado sempre que você precisou!_

— Nada.. — minha voz saiu mais travada do que eu esperava.

— Alice... — Jasper disse como se estivesse cansado.

Me encostei no sofá, meio que sentando no encosto e o encarei. Tinha, no mínimo, um metro e meio nos separando.

— Serio, não foi nada. — tentei falar convencidamente.

— Porque você está mentindo para mim, hein? Você sabe que pode confiar em mim! — ele parecia magoado.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei.

— É, serio. Não foi nada demais... Ele só estava bravo... Com você. Sabe, você conseguiu quebrar o nariz dele em três lugares diferentes. Três! Eu nem sabia que o nariz podia ter tantos lugares assim para serem quebrados. — e era verdade, você imagina isso?

— Só isso? Ele atacou você porque estava bravo comigo? Se fosse isso ele viria atrás de mim, Alice. — Jasper parecia não estar convencido.

— Olha, foi o que ele me disse, ok? E porque ele iria atrás do cara que deixou a cara dele inchada se era mais fácil me pegar? Qual é, você sabe, eu sei e até mesmo Michael sabe que você pode matá-lo! — exclamei brava por ele não acreditar no que eu estava dizendo.

Certo que eu não estava contando a verdade completa, mas aquela era um pedaço — e, aliás, o único que eu contaria.

— E eu deveria fazer isso. — Jasper murmurou.

— Não, não! — gritei avançando na direção dele. — Prometa, Jasper. Prometa para mim que você não vai fazer isso. Prometa! — implorei.

— Alice, olha o que ele acabou de fazer. Ele pode vir atrás de você de novo.

— Eu dou um jeito nisso. Eu chamo a policia, o que for preciso. Mas prometa que não vai fazer nada com ele, prometa!

— Por que você o defende? — Jasper passou a mão pela ruga de preocupação que se formou na minha testa. Ele estava intrigado.

— Porque eu não posso participar de algo que vá fazer meu melhor amigo ficar triste. E, vocês são vegetarianos porque respeitam a vida humana. Não acha que fazer isso iria deixar Carlisle triste? — perguntei e vi que acertei o lugar certo ao falar de Carlisle.

— Acho que você tem razão.

— Oh, obrigada. Muito obrigada. — sorri o abraçando fortemente.

— Eu não vou ir caçar. — ele falou enquanto eu o abraçava. — Vou ficar aqui até sua irmã estar de volta.

— Jasper, você ficou louco? Você estava tão animado com essa viagem! E seus olhos, eles estão completamente negros. — acusei, me afastando um pouco dele, lembrando da sensação horrível de queimação na garganta dele cada vez que eu me aproximava demais.

— Michael sabe onde você mora, não vou deixá-la sozinha com ele solto por aqui. — ele apontou, me puxando para mais perto dele.

— Jasper, eu sei me cuidar. — falei rolando os olhos.

— Sabe? Exatamente como estava fazendo no beco? — ele riu divertido e eu abri a boca indignada.

— Você não me deu chance para me defender. Não deu tempo, mal ele apareceu você chegou! — falei irritada.

— Qual é Allie, não se irrite. — ele passou a ponta do dedo pela ruga na minha testa, que havia se formado dessa vez pela raiva.

Eu não respondi, apenas fechei a cara, e então ele suspirou.

— Ok, eu vou. Mas você vai ficar em casa. — ele falou vencido.

— Claro que vou, esqueceu que tenho provas? Prometo não sair de casa, e se ele aparecer eu chamo a policia. — falei sorridno de canto.

— Não, Allie. Você vai fica _lá_ em casa.

— Nem pensar! — falei rapidamente, me afastando totalmente dele.

Rosalie e Emmett estariam sozinhos em casa nesse final de semana, e sim, eu adoro muito os dois. Mas eu não quero ser a vela não! Muito menos acordar no meio da noite com barulhos estranhos que eu bem saberia distinguir.

— Alice, eu não vou deixá-la desprotegida.

— Jasper, eu não vou interromper a noite de Rosalie e Emmett. Seria falta de educação. E de certo modo intromição! — cruzei os braços na frente do peito.

— Alice, o que você acha que os dois vão ficar fazendo esse final de semana hein? A Reneesme vai estar em casa. — Jasper estava rindo? Ele estava rindo enquanto eu estava achando tudo aquilo muito nojento?

— Reneesme tem um sono pesado, bem diferente do meu. E é claro que eles vão fazer o que todo casal normal faz, Jasper. Claro, com a _nossa_ exceção. — falei dando de ombros.

E foi ai que Jasper começou a rir. E eu sei que se ele fosse humano estaria chorando de tanto rir. Fechei a cara mais ainda, peguei uma almofada e taquei nele. Ele segurou a almofada felpuda antes que ela tocasse o chão.

— Isso não teve graça. — sibilei.

— Você está brava com _isso_ então? — perguntou tentando controlar o riso.

— Uh? — indaguei sem entender muito bem, e depois de pensar por um minuto compreedi. — Não! — quase gritei. — Não, eu só não quero estragar a noite deles.

— Por que, você sabe Allie, é perigoso... — ele começou o discurso que eu já havia quase decorado.

Dei as costas para ele e comecei a caminhar para o sofá, me jogando nele assim que pude.

— Você pode me machucar e blábláblá... — falei cansada, getsiculando com as mãos.

— Isso é serio, Alice. — ele pareceu bravo, quando percebi, ele já estava sentado ao meu lado.

— Não, é bobagem. — bufei, zapiando pelos canais.

— Alice você não sabe como é dificil... — eu o interrompi rapidamente.

— Correção, eu sei. E por alguma força sobrenatural você consegue. — deixei em algum canal que tocava uma musica bem legal por sinal, e me aproximei dele. — Eu sei que você consegue. Eu confio em você.

— Eu posso matar você.

— Edward não matou Bella. — sorri satisfeita, passando os braços pelo seu pescoço.

Jasper comprimiu os lábios e então soltou o ar lentamente.

— Eu não sou o Ewdard. — falou com o maxilar travado.

— Não, não é. Você é melhor. — falei sorrindo e me inclinando sobre ele para beijá-lo.

O beijo começou cauteloso, como sempre. Mas ai ele ficou mais forte, mais desejoso. Minhas mãos se entrelaçaram nos cabelos de Jasper e suas mãos avançaram na direção da minha cintura. Jasper me puxou — não que eu não quisesse ir, lógico — e eu sentei no seu colo. Agora nossos corpos estavam colados e, enquanto eu puxava _delicadamente_ seus cabelos, suas mãos apertavam a miha cintura.

E dessa vez foi diferente de todas as outras vezes em que estávamos _nessa_ situação. Dessa vez eu sentia que havia ganho a guerra, foi inevitável não sorrir porque, afinal de contas, dessa vez suas mãos passaram por debaixo da minha blusa, acariciando minha barriga e me fazendo sentir arrepios. Mas claro, quando a esmola é muita, o santo desconfia. Logo suas mãos abandoraram as laterais do meu corpo para segurar — firmemente, devo dizer — meus pulsos.

— Allie... — advertiu cansado, encostando o rosto no meu, de olhos fechados. Eu só sabia disso porque ele _sempre_ fechava os olhos quando tentava se concentrar em não me matar.

Sorri de canto, como quem dissesse "não foi nada, vamos continuar".

— Não seja estraga prazeres.. — rolei os olhos e me inclinando para beijá-lo, mas ele me impediu novamente.

E ai a campainha tocou.

— Sua pizza. — Foi tudo que ele disse.

Serio, foi tudo que ele precisou dizer para me fazer passar a noite toda comendo pizza, assistindo a MTV e fazendo o dever de historia e geometria.

-

-

-

**N/A:** Corrennnnnnnnnnnnnnndo! Hoje tem Oktober amigas, então um post pra comemorar e ZIG ZAG ZIG ZAG HOI HOI HOI!

Uhul.

Anyway, eu respondi quem tava logado, mas ai eu demorei pra me arrumar e não vai dar tempo pra responder quem não logou. Sorry, mas muito obrigada por todas as reviews.

Vocês sabem que eu amo você por isso né? AMO MESMO!

Espero que gostem desse capitulo. O próximo eu to pensando em fazer comedia total _Ask uncle emmett! OAKSOASKAOSKAOSKASK._

Anyway, comentem, sejam felizes e me deixem feliz *-*

xo . xo

Bia.


	26. Shut up, Emmett

**CAPITULO VINTE E QUATRO **— **SHUT UP, EMMETT!**

_(Cala a boca, Emmett)_

Eu estava sentada sobre o tapete felpudo bege da sala de estar dos Cullens, debruçada sobre os meus livros de historia que estava na mesinha de centro, às nove e meia da manhã de um sábado. Serio, eu acho que Jasper come merda. Só pode. Eu _odeio_ ele. Me fez acordar cedo, saiu cedo, Emmett e Rosalie ainda não estavam em casa, e me fez estudar a porcaria da historia medieval para as minhas provas finais.

Serio, eu sou americana. Os Estados Unidos não viveu a Idade Media. Não temos castelos, mas é claro que a Inglaterra viveu. E é claro que era aqui que eu morava e estudava agora. Como eu queria que Carlisle estivesse aqui. Pelo menos ele poderia me dar uma perspectiva mais emocionante daquela época. Pelo menos eu acho que ele vivia naquela época.

Droga.

Baixei a cabeça na mesa e bati com ela algumas vezes na pilha de livros ao meu lado. Eu ainda tinha de estudar para Biologia. Eu também não sou muito fã de biologia. Qual é o problema com Inglês e Francês? Porque eu não posso passar apenas nessas matérias e ser feliz?

Foi ai que eu ouvi a porta da frente ser aberta e algumas risadas ecoarem pela sala. Uma mais delicada e a outra mais estrondosa. Virei meu rosto para o hall de entrada e pude ver Rosalie e Emmett entrando com roupas de corrida.

— O que você ta fazendo? — Emmett quase guinchou feito uma menina e eu amaldiçoei Jasper mentalmente.

— Eu pensei que Jasper tinha falado com vocês, eu...

— Não, não. — Rosalie me cortou. — Jasper nos avisou. — ela sorriu para mim.

— Eu perguntei dos livros. Você vai passar o final de semana com o tio Emmett e trouxe livros? — ele parecia indignado.

— Bem, eu vou ficar com você, Rosalie e Nessie, então Jasper disse que eu poderia...

— Nãooo! — ele prolongou os "o" enquanto se jogava no sofá. — Seremos só eu e você. Rosalie me trocou pelo bebê e pelos livros.

Olhei a loira e ela reviou os olhos.

— Emmett, cala a boca. Você sabe que eu tenho provas, é a primeira vez que eu curso essa faculdade e você não me deixou estudar a semana inteira. Além do mais, alguém tem que cudiar da Nessie, e de preferência alguém que não beba a mamadeira dela. — ela o olhou com os olhos cerrados e a carinha de "eu sou um santo, nunca fiz nada" que Emmett fez, me fez rir demais.

— Então, desculpa por ter de ti deixar com o Emmett. Mas eu prometo que você sobrevive. Qualquer coisa eu estou na biblioteca de Carlisle com Nessie. Acho que ela já acordou mesmo.

Observei Rosalie subir as escadas e quando parei de ouvir o som de seus passos, tudo que restou na sala foi o som da respiração minha e de Emmett, embora a dele seja muito mais fraca e superficial do que a minha.

— Então... — ele começou, levantando e olhando os meus livros. — Está estudando o que?

— Tentava colocar historia mediaval dentro da cabeça, mas acho que vou pular para biologia. — dei de ombros.

— Uhm... Quem sabe eu posso ajudar você. — seus olhos brilhavam de empolgação.

Gargalhei e quando vi que ele estava me olhando serio eu parei e me endireitei, entregando o livro para ele.

— Anatomia e reprodução dos seres vivos, por favor. — dei meu olhar mais inocente, e em contra partida, Emmett me lançou o sorriso mais sacana que eu já tivera o azar de presenciar.

Engoli em seco.

— Reprodução eu só entendo de uma. _Vampiros._ — falou fechando o livro e se jogando no sofá.

Não era algo que eu estava querendo saber, para falar a verdade. Pelo menos não o que ele e Rosalie faziam fechados a quatro paredes — eu tinha medo de que isso, as vezes, acontecesse até mesmo na rua; com os dois nunca se sabe.

— Acho que o meu professor não vai querer saber como vampiros se reproduzem. — dei meu melhor sorriso "sinto muito".

— E voce, não quer saber? — ele levantou as sobrancelhas varias vezes.

Senti meu rosto enrubecer rapidamente. Ele sabia como me envergonhar. _Droga._

— Não, Emmett, eu não quero saber. — falei me voltando a mesa e abrindo o livro de biologia em uma pagina qualquer.

— Então você não sabe? — ele se jogou ao meu lado, a voz em um tom de total descrença. — Jura?

Fechei a cara e o olhei com o biquinho de "você está me irritando demais".

— Nossa, eu esperava isso do Edward. Com certaza isso é de se esperar de um virgem centenário. Mas do senhor-a-sangue-frio-como-criancinhas-no-café-da-manhã? — ele parecia falar consigo mesmo e aquilo só me fazia ficar mais embaraçada ainda. — Cara, será que ele é gay? — perguntou, agora me olhando. A pergunta definitivamente era para mim.

— Jasper não é gay! — quase gritei.

Emburrei e virei para frente. Estava seriamente pensando em pegar meus livros e correr escadas acima para estudar com Rosalie.

— Sei, sei. — ele ainda parecia pensar. — Deve mesmo ser difícil seduzir um vampiro.

E foi ai que eu senti minhas bochechas atingirem o limete do vermelho. Baixei os olhos para o meu livro e fingi que estudava.

— Ahá! Sabia que você já tinha tentado! — ele me acusou.

— Ah, qual é?! Você nasceu para me deixar constrangida? — perguntei irritada.

— _Emmett, deixa a Alice em paz!_ — ouvi o grito de Rosalie, e eu sabia que não ia adiantar muita coisa mesmo.

— Blábláblá — Emmett fez sinal com as mãos. — Vai dizer, os vampiros dessa família são muito difíceis. — ele se deitou no sofá. — Por exemplo, Edward vive na minha cabeça e nunca me deixa ensinar as coisas legais pra Nessie, Carlisle tem essa mania vegetariana... Não que eu seja a favor de matar humanos, claro. Mas concordo com a Nessie, se temos tanto dinheiro porque não comprar sangue do bom? E ai tem o Jasper que pegou a mania do Edward... — ele parecia filosofar mais para ele mesmo do que me informar de algo.

Emmett tinha razão. Os vampiros daquela família eram estranhos mesmo. Me joguei no tapete e coloquei as mãos atrás da cabeça. Fechei os olhos por um instante, e de repente eu comeceia sentir cansaço. Respirei fundo, mas logo cai no sono.

E eu tive um sonho. Mais um que eu sabia que não era _apenas_ um sonho.

Eu estava no jardim da frente da casa dos Cullens. Estava sentada na grama, apreciando o sol que aparecia claramente. Passei a mão pelas folhinhas verdes e as sentir pinicar minha mão.

Olhei para dentro da casa com desgosto. Pela janela panorâmica que a sala de estar possuía, eu podia ver os vampiros, sorrindo para mim, como se eu fosse uma criança descobrindo o mundo. Eles não sairiam por causa do sol.

Mas quando me voltei para frente a garata da visão anterior estava na minha frente. Brilhando como milhões de diamentes, com aqueles olhos cor de rubi pregados em mim, despejando odeio e rancor.

Seus lábios se ergueram e eu pude ver seus dentes, brancos e perfeitos. Ela avançou na minha direção. Eu lhei rápido para a janela. Todos os Cullens, em especial meu namorado, pareciam apavorados, e ao mesmo tempo, pareciam impedidos por algo mais forte do que o sol, de sair e me salvar.

Eu senti a boca da garota contra a minha garganta, gritei, me debati e logo ela estava longe de mim. Sorriu, limpando o sangue de sua boca, enquanto eu sentia meu corpo ser engolido por chamar invisíveis.

"Vejamos o que ele acha encantador em você, agora que é como eu...", sua voz de sinos cantou, e ela desapareceu.

Gritei por Jasper, gritei por socorro. Me debati. Me sentia caindo de um precipcio sem fim, sem ninguém para me salvar, com as chamas me consumindo e cada parte do meu corpo sendo arrancada lentamente.

Então eu acordei de subto, me sentando no carpete e respirando com dificuldade.

— Voce ta bem? — Emmett perguntuo, pousando a mão em meu ombro.

Notei que eu estava deitada no sofá, meus livros empilhados em um canto, e sobre a mesinha de centro uma pizza de calabresa com mussarela. Lá fora já era noite e eu me assustei.

— O que aconteceu? —perguntei.

— Voce pegou num sono pesado. Cansei de esperar você acordar, ai eu te coloquei no sofá e fui ver o jogo. Você pode me dizer quem vai ganhar? — ele perguntou entusiasmado.

Fiz sinal negativo com a cabeça e ele fez careta. Me sentei no chão, pegando uma fatia de pizza e mordendo ela, enquanto abria a garrafinha de 600 ml de soda limão que tinha para mim.

— Eu dormi por quanto tempo? — voltei a perguntar, mastigando um pedaço de pizza.

— Um... Desde as onze da manhã, já são seis da tarde. Faça as contas. — ele disse, prestando atenção na televizão.

— Eu dormi tanto assim!? — gitei, quase engasgando com a comida.

— Sim. — ele se virou para mim. — Pode me dizer com o que sonhava? Porque você ficou gritando "Jasper, Jaasper, Jaaaaasper!" — ele imitou algo que parecia mais com alguém tendo um orgasmo do que chamando por socorro. — Foi algo quente, não foi? — ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, muito interessado.

— Não! — emburrei, enfiando um pedaço inteiro de pizza na boca.

— Ah, qual é Allie, converse com o tio Emmett aqui! — ele falou calmo, como se quisesse convenser a alguma criança.

Fiquei o observando desconfiada por segundos, enquanto mastigava minha comida.

— Qual é, vai me dizer que Jazz nunca tentou nada com você? Alice, ele não é o Edward! — Emmett revirou os olhos para mim.

Me encolhi um pouco, voltando a mastigar a minha pizza. Ele precisava me constranger sempre?

— Serio? Uou. Eu não achei que ele era tão pamonha assim. — Emmett parecia estar tentando ser "solidário" comigo.

— Ele não é pamonha. — murmurei, terminando a minha pizza.

— Então a pamonha é você? — ele me olhou curioso, enquanto eu devolvi o olhar indignada.

— Emmett!

— Qual é, Allie.. — ele reclamou, enquanto eu subia as escadas para o quarto de Jasper. — Se você quer, ele quer... Qual é o problema.

— Ele é uma droga de um vampiro! — gritei de volta, pisando forte e passando por Rosalie no corredor.

— Sabia que eu não deveria deixá-lo sozinho com você. — ela comentou.

— Tudo bem, eu sobrevivo. — bufei de volta para ela.

— Venha Nessie, vamos ter uma conversinha com o seu tio. — Rosalie falou, e a menina que aparentava quase dois anos e meio, saiu correndo atrás dela.

Entrei no quarto de Jasper e bati a porta atrás de mim. Emmett sabia mesmo me tirar do sério com assuntos que não diziam respeito a ele. Mesmo que aquele cuidado excessivo de Jasper estivesse quase me matando.

Olhei para a enorme prateleira de Jasper e comecei a correr os olhos pelos vários títulos de filmes que havia ali. Me afastei da porta e me aproximei da estante. Corri os dedos pelos títulos de alguns clássicos do cinema _O vento levou, Casablanca, Dançando na Chuva, A noviça Rebelde_. Havia muitos filmes de guerra como _O patriota, Circulo de Fogo, _todos os _Rambos_. Mas um titulo em especial chamou muito a minha atenção. Ele tinha o meu filme preferido ali!

Puxei o titulo da prateleira e andei até a televisão gigantesca que ele tinha no quarto. Liguei o DVD e puxei o CD de dentro da capinha. _Cidade dos Anjos_. Sorri quando o aparelho começou a lê-lo.

Olhei o quarto em volta. A rua estava escura e no relógio marcavam quinze para as sete. Decidi que ainda poderia tomar banho antes de ver o filme e me entregar para aquele sono que havia me pego a tarde. Sempre que eu dormia a tarde me dava uma preguiça tão grande.

Puxei minha mochila para cima da cama e procurei pela minha necesier e uma toalha limpa que havia colocado ali. Puxei um par de peças intimas limpas e fui para o banheiro. Eu tinha até pena de tomar banho ali. Na verdade, eu tinha pena de fazer qualquer coisa na casa dos Cullens, era tudo tão perfeito que eu poderia apenas sentar no chão e ficar olhando tudo sempre.

A casa era perfeita igual aos donos.

Me despi e entrei debaixo do chiveiro, com cuidado para não escorregar na banheira e acabar me machucando. Não seria legal o cheiro de sangue fresco dentro de uma casa com dois vampiros e uma meio vampiro.

Tomei um banho quente e calmo. Lavei os cabelos e passei pastante tempo com o sabonete no corpo, na intensão de deixar aquele cheiro de jasmim que eu tanto gostava, na minha pele.

Depois do banho prendi os fios curto na toalha e vesti o sutiã e a calcinha. Quando abria porta para voltar ao quarto, o cheiro de Jasper me invadiu repentinamente, e eu tive muitas saudades. Foi então que eu decidi que não iria dormir com o _meu_ pijama.

Abri o guarda roupa de Jasper e o cheiro ficou mais forte. Aquele perfume doce que me embreagava tão fácil. Passei a mão pelas camisetas dele e optei por uma branca que parecia ideal. Ela ficou enorme em mim, mas o cheiro dele me confortava, ao mesmo tempo que me fazia lembrar que ele estava longe.

Me embrenhei por entrei os lençóis. O relógio marcava 20:06 hrs. Puxei o contrele e coloquei o filme para rodar. Eu simplesmente amava a Meg Ryan nesse filme. E a história meio que me lembrava eu e Jasper. Ele era o _meu_ anjo, desistindo da eternidade e de uma vida sem essa dor por ficar perto de mim, para deixar o nosso amor viver.

E podia não ser agora, em um acidente, que eu morreria. Mas Jasper tinha ciência de que, se eu não me tornasse um deles — o que eu achava meio difícil de _não_ acontecer depois das minhas visões e mesmo que eu não tivesse pensado muito sobre o assunto — um dia eu morreria, e ele iria viver a eternidade sem mim...

Eu não gostava mesmo dessa sensação de viver em algum lugar onde Jasper não estivesse. Eu dormir embalada pela trilha sonoro do filme. Eu tive alguns sonhos, sonhos mesmo, coisas bobas. Sonhei com Zara e com cores vibrantes. Sonhei com flores e com uma praia linda. Mas quando estava me sentindo bem tranqüila, eu tive um pesadelo.

Eu a via. A via em todos os lugares para o qual eu tentava fugir. Ela estava sempre ali. O rosto próximo, os dentes brancos, perfeitos e afiados esperando por mim. Os olhos vermelhos injetados de ódio. Eu sentia medo. Eu sentia muito medo.

Mas eu não sentia medo por morrer. Eu só não podia abandonar Jasper. Eu sentia medo por estar em um lugar onde ele não estivesse.

Eu podia sentir o toque gelado dela na minha pele, seu hálito em meu rosto. Sua respiração eu podia sentir pulsar contra a minha garganta.

Eu acordei em um pulo, e logo senti mão geladas segurando meus ombros naquele mar de breu.

— Hei... — aquela voz de sinos ecoou no quarto.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Só pra constar, recadinho padrão em todas as fics!

Galerinha, obrigada pela compreensão de vocês. A formatura passou, foi maravilhosa (zuei tanto que meu pé ta doendo até agora '-' e olha que Fo no sábado) eu realmente vou sentir falta de toda aquela galera, mas espero não perder o contato com eles tão cedo! Foi muito bom, fiquei super feliz por ter dado tudo certo e por ter conseguido fazer uma festa tão boa em que a gente se divertiu tanto. Muiiito babados naquela festa. OAKSOAKSOAKSOSOASK'

Então gente, eu to com recado padrão em todas as fics e infelizmente sem responder as reviews porque eu tenho pressa. Tenho que arrumar minha mala porque amanhã eu vou viajar cedo. Ou seja, as Fics da Daddy's estão entrando em recesso até o dia 04/01/2010.

Eu vou salvar as fics no pen-drive e se eu encontrar um PC pra até o natal eu tento postar. Depois do natal acho que não vai ter post mesmo, porque ai eu vou aproveitar a praia, pra quando voltar pro inferno que Blumenau é, eu não me arrependa! OAKSAKSAKSOAKSOAKS'

Ah, eu contei que passei para cursar Comunicação Social com ênfase em Publicidade e Propaganda? Pois é, jurei que não ia passar para a FURB na primeira chamada, mas acabou que passei. Uhul, ano que vem serei universitária. Me sinto feliz.

Anyway, vocês não estão aqui para ouvir sobre o meu dia.

Galeraaaa, eu desejo a todas você um feliz natal e uma maravilhoso 2010. Porque eu sei que 2010 vai ser sobre recomeços, novas chances e oportunidades. Abracem tudo que vier, seja bom ou ruim. Porque a gente fica feliz com as coisas boas, e aprende e cresce muito com as coisas ruins.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e até 2010.

PS: não me importo com reviews gigantes, eu sei que teve uma meninas em uma das fics que disse que ficava com vergonha (?) de mandar as reviews gigantes, ou tantas reviews. Mas não fique, eu as adoro.

PS²: desculpem qualquer erro, estou com pressa. ;D

Beijinhos e andem sempre na sombra  
Bianca.

9


	27. Angel

**N/A:** leiam ouvindo a razão dessa fic existir: Iris, Goo Goo Dolls (http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=FpO9MSEWpxc)

.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO VINTE E CINCO **— **ANGEL**

_(Anjo)_

_Jasper's point of view_

Entrei no quarto pela janela e passei em silencio, com medo de acordar Alice, direto para o banheiro. Aquele leão da montanha havia resistido demais, eu estava todo sujo de terra.

Deixei as roupas sujas dentro de um cesto e liguei o chuveiro. Fiquei só o tempo necessário para tirar a sujeira e logo sai. O cheiro de jasmim ali, me dava cada vez mais saudades de Alice. Uma compulsão errada.

Voltei para o quarto e abri o armário. Vesti uma calça de algodão cinza e uma camiseta preta. O conforto não era para e sim para Alice, que teria de ficar perto de mim.

Parei no pé da cama, observando-a dormir. Até que comecei a sentir o conflito interno dela. Medo. Muito medo. E eu não sabia se ela estava tendo um pesadelo ou uma visão, eu não tinha como saber.

Quando Alice sentou-se subtamente na cama, eu corri até ela, segurando seus ombros.

— Hei... — chamei, tentando acalmá-la. — Allie, calma. Eu to aqui. Pronto. — passei meus braços em vonta de seus ombros e a abracei.

Alice lançou os braços em vonta do meu corpo e me apertou com força. Podia sentir o medo dela, podia sentir seu abraço me apertando o máximo que sua força humana conseguia. Ela soluçou e eu comecei a alisar suas costas enquanto a influenciava, acalmava.

Aos poucos o choro foi cessando, e ela apenas ficou ali, imóvel. Sentia seu peito subir e descer frenético ali, encostado no meu. Seus braços se apertaram mais. Ou pelo menos tentaram.

— Você pode parar agora. Já estou calma. — ela fungou, com a voz abafada em meu peito.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei, afastando seu corpo do meu apenas alguns centímetros.

— Pesadelo. — ela disse simplesmente.

— Foi uma visão? — perguntei com medo. Eu tinha medo de que esse poder a assustasse demais.

— Pesadelo. — voltou a repetir.

— Foi apenas um sonho ruim, pequena. — me inclinei, ligando a luz do abajur.

Ela tirou o rosto do meu peito e piscou algumas vezes até se acostumar com a claridade.

— Faz muito tempo que chegou? — ela perguntou, coçando o olho e procurando por algo.

— Não muito. E são duas da manhã. — sorri limpando os rastros de lágrimas de sua bochecha quente. — Se mal lhe pergunte, porque está com uma camiseta minha? — a olhei divertido e ela corou, ajeitando as pernas e puxando a barra da camiseta para tampar além de suas coxas.

—Ela tem o seu cheiro. — ela não me encarou, ficou olhando a televisão que exibia um padrão de listras coloridas, _fora do ar._ — Eu estava com saudades. — murmurou.

— Eu também, pequena. — segurei firme sua mão, beijando seu pulso. — Acho que você deveria voltar a dormir, certo?

— Não! Eu vou sonhar de novo. Eu não quero dormir novamente, Jazz. — ela me pediu, o medo aumentando.

— Shh... — voltei a acalmá-la. — Ok. Vem aqui. — me deitei na cama e a puxei para perto de mim, agradecendo a inteligência de meus irmãos por ligarem o aquecedor da casa. — Vamos continuar assistindo ao filme...

Abracei a cintura de Alice por trás e liguei o DVD. Pude ver os credito iniciais de _Cidade dos Anjos_. Ela colocou a mão sobre a minha e acariciou. Aproximei minha boca de seu ouvido e contei, calmo para não assusta-la.

— Fui obrigado a assistir quando vi que era o seu preferido. — comentei sorrindo.

— Sim. Seth e Magie são como nós. — ela comentou em um muxoxo.

— Eu não sou um anjo, Alice. E não tenho como desistir da eternidade.

— Você é o meu anjo, isso não basta? — ela se virou em meus braços, colocando a mão no meu rosto. — Se você pudesse desistir dela...?

— Era tudo que eu mais queria. Lhe dar uma vida normal, com um namorado normal. Lhe dar a chance de ter alguém com quem você não corra risco de morte a todo o momento. — passei a ponta dos dedos pela maçã do rosto de Alice e ela sorriu para mim.

O que me fez sorrir também.

— Eu desisto. — ela falou categórica. — Você não pode desistir da eternidade por mim, mas eu desisto da minha mortalidade por você. Eu não posso existir em um plano em que você não esteja. — ela falou, aproximando o rosto do meu e roçando os lábios nos meus.

— Alice, não... — tentei protestar, mas era enlouquecedor o fato de te-la tão perto, de seu cheiro me invadir como uma rajada de ar calmante e instigante. _Jasmim_ por todo o meu quarto.

— É disso que você tem medo, certo? — ela tornou a perguntar. — De que eu esteja fazendo uma burrada?

— Comentendo o maior de todos os seus erros, Allie. Eu não deveria estar aqui, eu não sou o cara destinado a você...

Alice se virou, ficando sobre o meu corpo.

— Como você sabe disso? Você existe na minha vida por um motivo. Talvez o motivo seja termos um historia linda. De amor, Jazz. Nós dois. — ela respondeu, grudando os lábios nos meus em um beijo urgente.

Minhas mãos deslizaram pelo seu corpo, enquanto sua boca continuava a travar uma batalha com a minha. Ela se afastou centímetros, arfando, mas tentando recompor a respiração. Depois se sentou sobre o meu tórax. Eu podia sentir a pressão de seu quadril sobre mim.

— Talvez você exista na minha vida pelo mesmo motivo que Seth existe na vida de Magie. — ela sorriu para mim

Acompanhei seu movimento anterior e me sentei também, fazendo-a sentar no meu colo.

— Ela morre no final.

— Eu também vou morrer no final. — ela falou, o que me fez ficar com raiva. Algo descontrolado, que me fez apertar seus pulsos com uma força maior do que a normal. Alice comprimiu os lábios, em uma expressão de dor e depois voltou a falar. Me forcei a controlar minha raiva e afrouxar o aperto. — A cada minuto que passa, fico cada vez mais próxima do meu fim. Eu vou morrer, Jazz. Eu sou humana. A menos que você me deixe desistir da minha mortalidade.

Ela encostou a testa na minha e passou as mãos em meus cabelos. Passei as mãos pelos seus braços, a acariciando. Eu precisava dela, o simples fato de imaginá-la imóvel, sem vida, não me fazia bem. Eu não teria coragem o suficiente para deixá-la tão vulnerável sempre, tão perto do inevitável.

— Eu desistiria da eternidade por você. — falei, chegando minhas mãos nas suas, brincando com os seus dedos.

— Mas você não tem como fazer isso. Então eu desisto da minha humanidade por você. — ela entrelaçou nossos dedos, e eu pude sentir uma sinceridade vindo dela.

— O meu paraíso. — sorri encarando-a de volta, antes de voltar a beijá-la com paixão.

Eu me perdi naquele beijo, em todas as sensações que ele causava no meu corpo. Em todo o calor que ele despertava em mim. Me perdi nas mãos macias e quentes de Alice, se perdendo pelo meu rosto e desaparecendo. Eu me perdi no _sabor_ dela.

Eu me perdi na idéia de poder tê-la para sempre. Na idéia de que ela não repugnava uma vida como vampira, que mesmo que ela _não gostasse_ ela estava disposta a encarar. Para ficar comigo, _comigo_.

Quando sua boca abandonou a minha eu me senti desnorteado. Por que ela havia parado? Por que não continuar? Eu precisava continuar.

Senti sua testa encostar na minha e logo pude ouvri sua respiração acelerada.

— Você tira o meu fôlego. — eu sabia que ela estava sorrindo, eu podia ouvi-lo na sua voz.

_Alice's point of view_

Enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego, pude sentir que Jasper havia percebido os botões que eu havia aberto de minha camiseta. Eu podia sentir seus polegares acariciando minha barriga.

— Você não deveria fazer isso comigo. — ele disse rindo, e embora ele não tivesse deixado explicito na frase, eu sabia que ele estava se referindo aos botões abertos.

— Não estou lhe obrigando a nada. — sorri, selando rapidamente nossos lábios.

— Não, mas está me deixando sem escolhas. — ele afastou o rosto do meu, e me encarou serio.

— Escolhas demais nunca fizeram bem mesmo... — falei terminando de tirar a camiseta, exibindo o meu sutião preto de bolinhas e lacinhos brancos.

— Você realmente acha que isso é certo? — ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

Rolei os olhos e segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos mais uma vez.

— Jasper, eu pretendo passar a _eternidade_ com você... Porque, diabos, isso não seria certo?

Quando terminei, ele me olhava com um sorriso idiota nos lábios.

— Você realmente quer passar a eternidade _comigo?_ — perguntou abestalhado.

Ri com a pergunta e me inclinei em sua direção.

— Não teria graça se fosse com outra pessoa. — e antes que _eu_ pudesse beijá-lo, _ele_ me beijou com possessividade.

Eu era já era dele de tantas maneiras, e aqui estávamos nós. E ele iria me fazer dele novamente, de uma maneira diferente.

Eu sentia que precisava de ar, mas deixar a boca dele era algo que eu não queria. Era bom. Éramos como fogo e gelo. Pétalas de rosas e rochas. E mesmo assim, combinávamos em perfeição.

Deslizei as mãos por suas costas e comecei a puxar a blusa que ele vestia. Jasper se afastou tempo suficiente para que eu pudesse respirar e terminar de tirar sua camiseta. Em um movimento rápido, senti a boca de Jasper traçando beijos pela minha clavícula. Sua boca foi deslizando lentamente até a alça do meu sutiã e com os dentes ele começou a puxá-la. A peça foi abandonando o meu corpo, sem que eu ao menos o sentisse abrindo o fecho.

— Vampiros são rápidos. — ofeguei rindo.

— Nem em tudo. — ouvi a voz dele no meu ouvido.

Sua boca voltou a deslizar pelo meu pescoço, sua língua passou suavemente pela minha clavícula, mas ainda sim deu a impressão de ter chamas me consumindo. E aquilo era _bom_. Sua boca desceu pelo meu seio e capiturou o meu mamilo esquerdo, o que me fez morder o lábio inferior com força. Ele repetiu o processo no mamilo direito, enquanto eu sentia a cama sob as minhas costas.

Sua boca subiu lentamente até a minha novamente, me tomando em um beijo avassalador. Eu podia sentir seu gosto adocicado apurando meus sentidos. Suas mãos desceram pela lateral do meu corpo, enquando sua língua enganava a minha, me deixando na expectativa. Senti que suas mãos também brincavam com o elástico da minha calcinha, e o fato dele estar tão perto me deixou nervosa.

A ultima coisa que eu queria sentir no momento. Medo, nervosismo, pânico... Eu não podia sentir nada disso. Ele iria sentir também. Ele podia parar. E eu _não queria_ que ele parasse.

— Nervosa?

— Só pelo fato de ser a primeira a ficar nua. — menti, sentindo que já não restava mais nenhuma peça intima no meu corpo.

Jasper riu e voltou a me beijar. Era forte, possessivo, apaixonado, _compulsivo_. Era avassalador. Era tudo que eu mais gostava nos nossos beijos. Desci minhas mãos pelo seu corpo e empurrei sua calça, tendo a delicadeza de levar sua cueca junto.

Parei minhas mãos nos quadris dele e sorri de canto. Ele riu e eu terminei de tirar suas calças. Estávamos ambos nus, e o meu coração bateu mais fote.

Eu não compreendia o nervosismo por algo que eu _queria_. Acho que é pelo fato de você nunca acreditar _realmente_ que iria acontecer. De você imaginar o momento, mas parecer tão surreal quando ele realmente chegava.

E aquele momento era surreal demais.

Jasper passou as mãos pela minha cintura e eu as acompanhei com as minhas. Pude sentir a ponta de seu nariz traças linhas pelo meu ombro, e o meu corpo todo arrepiar como efeito colateral do toque. Ele deixava beijos úmidos pelo meu ombro, enquanto minha sunhas, inutilmente, arranhavam sua pele.

Quando senti seu membro roçando na minha entrada eu pude delirar. _Como_ eu o queria. Ali e agora.

— Allie, eu não vou conseguir parar... — ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido, depois de morder meu lobulo.

— Então não pare... — pedi em um fio de voz.

Seus lábios silenciaram os meus, tomando-os em um beijo lento e sedutor. Sua língua pediu passagem, o que não demorei para permitir, e foi ela que abafou o meu gemido quando o senti me penetrar, lentamente.

E ele era _gealdo_. O que tornava a situação inicial um pouco mais agradável, e não como se ele tivesse me partido ao meio.

Um gemido misto de dor e prazer escapou da minha boca. Jasper começou a se movimentar dentro de mim, e foi como se a minha mente ficasse completamente vazia, e tudo que eu conseguia me concentrar era nele, nos movimentos e no prazer que aquilo nos trazia.

Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo enquanto aumentava a velocidade de seus movimentos. Minha respiração estava descompassada, por todas as sensação que ele me proporcionava.

Eu sabia que estava falando seu nome. Eu poderia até mesmo estar gritando, mas eu não conseguia distinguir agora. Senti seus dentes passarem pela minha garganta, seus movimentos variando de intensidade e velocidade.

— Alice. — ele gemeu no meu ouvido, com a respiração pesada, estocando com mais força.

Eu podia sentir meu corpo o apertando dentro de mim e espasmos fortes no meu baixo ventre.

Percebendo que meu orgasmo estava próximo, Jasper aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos, e eu cravei forte as unhas na sua pele. Ou pelo menos tentei. Apertei os olhos com força quando senti seu membro pulsar dentro de mim, e o meu corpo o apertar mais ainda.

Jasper grunhiu, eu pude ouvir de longe. Muito de longe. Eu estava completamente desligada, da minha boca só saiam palavras desconexas. Eu não ouvia e não via, agora eu só _sentia_.

Senti os espasmos mais fortes e violentos, ouvi de longe um gemido alto. Depois senti nossos corpos tremerem por conta do orgasmo. E logo havíamos atingido o ápice. E foi então que eu voltei a ver e a ouvir. Nossas repirações estavam aceleradas. Frenética, eu poderia dizer da minha. O corpo de Jasper caiu sobre o meu.

Jasper escondeu o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Sentir a sua respiração ali me fez cossegas, e consequentemente fez com que eu risse. Ele beijou demoradamente o meu pescoço, depois passou a mão pelo meu queixo e levantou um pouco o rosto, enquanto me olhava.

— Isso faz cossegas, sabia? — falei mordendo o meu lábio inferior.

Jasper sorriu para mim e se inclinou, juntando nossos lábios.

— Isso é ruim? — ele perguntou, com a boca a milímetros da minha.

— Nem um pouco. — respondi sorrindo e voltando a beijá-lo.

Jasper rolou para o meu lado e me puxou para ele. Me aconcheguei no seu peito e passei, levemente, a ponta do indicador sobre as cicatrizes no abdomem dele. Tão entretida. Senti sua mão afastar a franja de minha testa suada, e depois ele afagar os meus cabelos.

Fechei os olhos com aquele toque tão maravilhoso, que esqueci de os abrir novamente. Não sonhei com nada, foi como se eu tivesse fechado os olhos por um momento, por estar exausta, e aberto no próximo, me sentindo descançada.

A experiência sem sonhos foi ótima. Sem garota estranha me transformando em vampira, sem medo de perder Jasper, sem loucuras. Sem bobagens. Apenas um sono profundo. O sono de alguém que estava feliz e exausta.

Quando eu acordei senti uma brisa bem leve. Abri os olhos com calma, minha visão estava embaçada. Fechei-os novamente e bocejei, depois esfreguei os olhos e tornei a abri-los. O dia estava claro — mas não o suficiente para ter sol — e a janela estava entre aberta, da onde vinha aquela brisa gostosa. Sorri e me espreguicei, passando a mão pela cama e sentindo-a vazia. Me sentei no mesmo instante, olhando tudo em volta. Jasper não estava por ali.

Corri os olhos pelo chão, quando avistei o que procurava, me levantei da cama — olhando para porta para que ele não entrasse e me visse nua — e peguei minha calcinha, vestindo-a logo em seguida. Peguei a blusa que havia usado para dormir na noite passada e voltei a me jogar na cama.

Na mesinha de cabeceira estava o meu sidekick. Eu tinha quatro mensagens. Uma da minha irmã, duas da Izzie e uma do Jasper.

Abri primero a dele.

"_Não saia da cama,  
Amor, J."_

Sorri para a possibilidade de um "repeteco" da noite passada e me acomodei na cama, puxando o edredom sobre as minhas pernas, já que a brisa gostosa começava a ficar fria demais.

Depois eu li a mensagem da Cynthia.

"_O trem atrasou, vamos chegar perto da hora do almoço.  
Beijos, big sis."_

Otimo, havia esquecido da minha irmã. Que horas eram mesmo? Meu deus, e se ela já tivesse chegado e eu não? O que eu ia fazer? O que eu ia falar? ELA IA ME MATAR!

Olhei as horas e respirei fundo quando constatei que eram apenas dez horas da manhã. Eu havia acordado bastante cedo, considerando a noite tumultuada — Saudades, pesadelos, _Jasper_ — que eu tive.

Pensei em ir procurar por Jasper, e dizer que eu _precisava_ ir para casa. Mas resolvi dar mais um tempo. Fui ler as mensagens da Izzie antes.

"_Deus, perdi a matéria de física. Você tem? Posso passar na sua casa e pegar? É caso de vida ou morte, Allie. A prova é na segunda.  
Beijos, I."_

Aham, bem legal. Tinha uma prova também, para a qual eu não estudei (amanhã não era a de Ingles e Biologia? Odeio provas finais!) porque estava ocupada demais tentando fugir do Emmett, minha irmã ia chegar em casa e eu não estava lá, e minha melhor amiga deveria estar uma FERA comigo, porque eu não respondi uma mensagem dela, de ontem a tarde!

Olhei a próxima, rezando para ela estar dizendo que se enganou sobre o dia da prova, assim era um peso a menos para mim hoje.

"_Ah garota, assim você me mata. Eu ainda não estudei. Tive de pegar a matéria emprestada do Benjamin. Ele teve a cara de pau de dizer que era pra mim NÃO SUJAR DE GORDURA! Como se gordura passasse perto de mim! Tudo isso graças a você. Bela amiga.  
Izzie."_

Ótimo! Agora ela tinha _dois_ motivos para estar irritada comigo. Bufei e joguei a cabeça para trás, fechando o sidekick. Porque depois de algo tão bom a gente precisa voltar pra realidade, hein?

Humpf. Eu odeio a realidade.

Ouvi a porta se abrindo e me virei para encará-la. Vi Jasper entra no quarto vestido apenas com uma calça de flanela azul marinho e com uma bandeja na mão. Ele fechou a porta e sorriu para mim.

Veio na minha direção e se sentou na cama, bem a minha frente, colocando a bandeja no nosso meio. Sorri e bati palmas para ele, me sentando sobre a barriga das pernas e me inclinando sobre a bandeja.

— Espero que esteja com fome. — ele sorriu.

Olhei a bandeija com desejo. Ela estava cheia. Um prato com panquecas com calda de chocolate, um copo de suco de laranja, torradas com manteiga, biscoitos, uvas, mamão e maçã.

— Estou faminta. — sorri para ele.

Peguei um garfo e fui logo nas panquecas. Eu sei. _Gorda_. Mas quem dispensa panquecas com chocolate? Mandei uma garfada garganta a baixo quase sem mastigar.

Jasper sentou-se ao meu lado e beijou a minha bochecha.

— Ta uma delicia. — sorri para ele, pegando outra garfada e colocando na boca.

— É, imaginei. Eu pensei em preparar alguma coisa pra você comer, mas quando chuei lá Esme já tinha começado a preparar. Ela foi bem atenciosa.

Mal escutei Jasper, a comida estava realmente deliciosa. Ou eu estava com muita fome. Sexo abre o apetite, certo? Engoli a massa e tomei um gole de suco, falando em seguida.

— Esme é sempre muito atenciosa e... — quando eu realmente ouvi o que estava dizendo parei no meio da frase.

Meu corpo foi tomado pelo pânico, eu congelei. Olhei para Jasper apavorada. Mas ele já sabia como eu me sentia.

— Allie, aconteceu algo? Tudo bem? — ele segurou meus ombros, me olhando preocupado.

— A _Esme_ te ajudou?

— Sim. — ele respondeu sem entender.

— AHHHH! — gritei, batendo com as mão na cabeça, _com força_, diversas vezes. — Idiota, burra. Burra, burra, burra! — repetia enquanto me batia.

— Alice, para com isso. — Jasper segurou minhas mãos. — O que foi?

Foi então que eu ouvi, abafado mais ainda sim ouvi. E sei que Jasper ouviu mais alto. Um riso escancarado, um xingão, um estalo e alguém reclamando de dor. Eu não precisava nem pensar. Eu sabia que eram Emmett e Rosalie. _Todos_ estavam em casa ontem. Ou seja, _todos_ nos ouviram.

— Ah... — ele entendeu, soltando os meus pulsos.

— Oh... — muxoxei um choro, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Eu queria morrer. Um buraco, qualquer coisa que me salvasse de Emmett e suas gozações.

Eu _realmente_ odeio a realidade.

-

-

-

**N/A:** Ohh, a única parte que eu REALMENTE amei nesse capitulo foi o final. O Emmett não perderia a chance de rir da cara da Alice. NEM EM UM MILHÃO DE ANOS. E é por isso que eu amo ele. Mesmo, mesmo.

Eu esperei passar toooodos esses capítulos e me forcei a não combinar essa musica com nenhum outro capitulo, porque eu queria ela aqui. E só aqui. Acabou que nem ficou tão perfeita. /chora.

Anyway, espero que tenha agradado a vossas senhorias * - *. Eu estava / estou / sempre vou estar meio apreensiva com essa NC / Lemons, maaas. Eu nunca gosto muito do que eu escrevo mesmo, então vou deixar vocês julgarem. EU peço desculpas por quase dois meses sem post, mas vocês não tem noção do quanto eu me estressei com esse capitulo, serio. Ai quando eu me estressei serio eu desisti dele por um tempo, comecei outra fic, fiquei muito empolgada com ela, e acabei esquecendo daqui. Sorry.

Mas acreditem, eu posso postar só duas vezes por ano (?) mas vocês vão ter o final dessa fic (já até esquematizei um mapa de capítulos no caderno, pra eu não me perder).

Não esqueçam, andem sempre pela sombra;

xo . xo

Bianca.


	28. Big girls dont cry

**CAPITULO VINTE E SEIS – BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY**

_(Garotas grandes não choram)_

Domingo a noite.

Eu havia chegado a tempo de almoçar com Cynthia e Anna. E foi como se nada tivesse acontecido. Comemos comida italiana, rimos. Assistimos aos programas idiotas de domingo. Anna correu com Zara até cansar, e agora ela e Cynthia estavam jogadas no sofá, assistindo a algum filme infantil e comendo pipoca, enquanto eu estava deitada na cama, esperando o sono vir.

Eram sete horas da noite, e eu sabia que ele iria demorar a vir. Mas eu não conseguia fazer mais nada. Havia passado o dia inteiro tentando tirar a cara que o Emmett fez quando me viu hoje pela manhã, da minha mente.

Arg! Eu realmente havia esquecido que todos estavam em casa. E _todos_ foram compreensíveis e não tocaram no assunto. Mas Emmett... Se ele não tocasse no assunto ele _não_ seria o Emmett.

Eu nunca mais poderia voltar lá! Nunca! Como eu conseguiria olhar para Esme novamente? Deus, ela parecia com a minha mãe. Eu não sabia como olhar para ela depois de fazer _sexo_ com o filho dela, sabendo que ela sabia que eu tinha feito!

Ah! Minha cabeça está dando nós. Eu estou com dor de cabeça.

Eu só queria cavar um buraco para enfiar a minha cabeça lá e nunca mais tirar. POR FAVOR!

Pela janela do quarto eu podia ver que já era noite na rua. O comodo estava iluminado apenas pela luz da tela do computador. Eu estava no escuro, pensando na minha patética saída da casa dos Cullens — e no fato de que eu jamais poderia volta lá novamente — quando as luzes do meu sidekick começaram a piscar.

Eu ri. Ele parecia um oveni.

Levantei da cama me arrastando com as minhas pantufas da hello kitty até a mesinha do computador (onde ele estava) e o tomei em mão. Havia uma mensagem.

**Sarabeth**

Revirei os olhos e me larguei na cadeira de rodinha. Abri o sidekick e a mensagem. Curta e grossa, como sempre.

_Novidades. Sabem o que fazer._

Revirei os olhos navamente. Me voltei para o computador e entrei meu login e minha senha.

**TheLastOfTheAmericanGirls**: login

**NaturalDesaster:** login

**NiciestThing:** login

**TheLastOfTheAmericanGirls**: eu realmente espero que seja a respeito de uma liquidação de 50% ou mais de alguma grife!

**NaturalDesaster: **Nossa Allie! Boa noite pra você também. Eu to ótima, e vocês?

**TheLastOfTheAmericanGirls**: desculpa, eu to mal hoje. Então?

**NiciestThing: **Sara, eu tenho que sair em meia hora. Vou jantar na casa do Tom. Seja rápida.

**NaturalDesaster: **poxa, acabei de conseguir um par para o baile de inverno e vocês nem ligam?

**NiciestThing:** querida, isso é ótimo. Mas ele não é igual o Brian, né? Chega de caras como ele, Sara!

**TheLastOfTheAmericanGirls**: é serio Sara, se mais algum cara fizer você comer potes e potes de sorvete enquanto chora, eu juro que mato ele.

**NaturalDesaster:** não, gente! Ele é maravilhoso. O nome dele é Josh, ele estuda na London High, a mãe dele trabalha com o meu pai. Vai ser perfeito!

**TheLastOfTheAmericanGirls**: eu realmente torço por você.

**NaturalDesaster: **obrigada Srta. Eu-tenho-oitenta-anos-de-idade. Então, eu preciso de uma roupa para o baile. Vamos comprar juntas?

**NiciestThing: **por mim pode ser. Mas estamos em cima da hora. Temos de ser rápida, só temos mais essa semana.

**TheLastOfTheAmericanGirls**: EU NÃO ACREDITO! Com todas as provas finais eu esqueci de ver uma roupa para o baile. ME DIGAM QUE AINDA RESTA VESTIDOS NESSA CIDADE!

**NaturalDesaster: **Allie, sem crise! Tem algumas lojas perto do museu de cera que estão com descontos. Não é nenhuma _Channel, Dolce&Gabanna_ ou _Alice&Olivia_, mas são boas.

**TheLastOfTheAmericanGirls**: eu _vou_ ter uma crise se o meu vestido não for perfeito.

**NiciestThing: **e o Thomas vai ter uma crise se eu não sair daqui agora.

**NiciestThing: **a gente se fala mais amanhã.

**NiciestThing:** logoff

**TheLastOfTheAmericanGirls**: vou checar meus sapatos.

**TheLastOfTheAmericanGirls**: logoff

**NaturalDesaster:** logoff

Maravilha. Era tudo que eu precisa. Na busca de notas perfeitas, eu esqueci completamente do baile. Aonde eu vou arrumar algo bonito para o baile a essa altura do campeonato?

Ok, preciso me lembrar de matar o Jasper. Porque sabe, o responsável por me fazer estudar a semana _inteira_ foi ele. Eu juro. Eu só queria um buraco para enfiar a minha cabeça.

Desliguei o computador e acendi a luz do quarto. Abri meu armário e me sentei na frente, analisando tods os pares de sapatos que eu tinha. Mas eu não podia escolher qual eu usaria, porque eu simplesmente não tinha tempo de achar o vestido que combinasse melhor com ele. Eu tinha que pegar o primeiro que visse, para não correr o risco de ficar sem e acabar tendo de ir com o vestido do baile do ano passado, e isso não iria acontecer. Primeiro porque eu não seria o alvo das risadas de Violet e de suas amigas, jamais! (eu estava doida para ir nesse baile e esfregar o Jasper na cara daquela lambisgoia. Serio, ela se achava tão superior... Mas quem tinha o namorado mais perfeito de todos? Quem?) segundo, porque o Kyle, meu par na época (me arrependo até hoje) vomitou nele, sendo assim, ele tem uma mancha horrível na saia, que eu teria de encurtar e ficaria horrível. E terceiro, porque esse baile vai ser especial, porque eu vou estar com Jasper. E eu preciso estar linda para ele!

Depois de tirar todos os sapatos de dentro da cômoda e analisa-los um a um (chegando a uma final de três sapatos que o vestido TINHA de combinar) eu os guardei novamente. Já era quase nove horas da noite. Cynthia me chamou para jantar, mas eu passei o jantar e fui direto tomar banho.

Descobrir que um evento tão especial podia ser arruinado era estressante demais. Entrei no banheiro, fechei a porta atrás de mim e parei em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro que tinha atrás da porta. Me encarei no espelho.

Eu havia passado tanto tempo pensando em tudo de ruim que havia acontecido, que havia simplesmente esquecido de relembrar cada segundo da noite passada. Sorri para a imagem refletida no espelho. Tirei a roupa e joguei-a no canto do banheiro, ficando só de sutiã e calcinha. Meu corpo estava dolorido, o que eu considerei normal, porque depois de um rápido exame eu constatei que não havia nenhuma marca roxa, e nenhum osso quebrado (o que eu já sabia desde ontem, claro). Meu lábio inferior estava meio inchado, mas acho que foi pela força que eu mordi ele, mas era a única coisa fora.

Eu estava perfeitamente bem, deveria até questionar Jasper devido a toda aquela preocupação descabida dele, era possível que os vampiros nem tivessem tanta força assim...

Desisti do espelho e tirei o resto das roupas, entrando no box e ligando o chuveiro em seguida. A água quente bateu no meu corpo, relaxando imediatamente. Abri o vidro de shampoo e o cheiro de jasmim percorreu todo o banheiro. Enxagüei a cabeça e enquanto deixava a espuma esocrrer pelo meu corpo, as cenas de ontem voltavam a minha cabeça em pequenos flashs, que me faziam sorrir sempre.

Quando desliguei o chuveiro, ouvi o barulho da janela sendo fechada. Me sequei rapidamente, vestindo a calcinha e o sutiã que eu tinha levado para o banheiro, e sai secando os cabelos, sorridente, sabendo que encontraria Jasper ali.

Eu já estava com saudades dele.

— Você andou assassinando sapatos, por aqui? — ele me perguntou, quando sai do banheiro.

Ele estava parado olhando a frente do meu closet, e eu percebi que havia esquecido alguns pares ali.

— Não, mas eu poderia muito bem assassinar você. Você me fez esquecer do baile de inverno e agora eu não tenho nem vestido, e nem sapatos... — parei de falar quando notei que ele havia me olhado e desviado o olhar bem rápido. — Algum problema?

— Nenhum. — ele se sentou na cadeira do meu computador, de costas para mim e ficou folheando a _Teen Vogue_. Acredita? — Por que a pergunta? — Odeio quando me respondem com outra pergunta!

— Ah, talvez pelo fato de você estar lendo a _Teen Vogue_. — falei, parando atrás dele e vendo que ela havia parado de folhear a revista.

— É uma revista interessante.. — ele murmurou.

Eu ri. Passei os braços pelos ombros dele e beijei sua bochecha, fazendo-o encarar-me em seguida.

— Jazz, você está com vergonha? — perguntei, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Ah, não seja ridícula Alice, é claro que não. — ele disfarçou, e mesmo sem corar eu _sabia_ que ele estava.

— Own. — fiz, divertida, me jogando em seu colo. — Você fica adorável quando está envergonhada. — eu ri. — Aposto que quando corava, nenhuma garota resistia.

— Alice! — ele ralhou, e eu ri mais ainda.

— Jazz, acalme-se. — aproximei o rosto do dele, e sorri de canto. — Não há nada aqui que você não tenha visto antes. — pisquei e em seguida selei nossos lábios rapidamente, saindo de seu colo.

[ . . . ]

Me levantei meio zonza da cama, ainda com sono. Soquei o meu despertador, e ao olhar para o lado, vi que Jasper não estava mais ali. Porem, na mesinha de cabiceira estava uma bandeija com um copo de suco de laranja e algumas torradas, um bilhete com o meu nome estava ao lado da bandeija.

"_Precisei ir para me trocar, estarei ai em breve para levá-la até a escola.  
Amor, J."_

Sorri e dei um gole no meu suco de laranja, ouvindo levemente o barulho da janela sendo aberta. Antes que pudesse me virar, senti algo — ou melhor, alguém — agarrar os meus cabelos e me jogar para trás, fazendo com que o copo se espatifasse no chão. Gritei — de dor e susto — e quando aquele rosto pálido e angelical apareceu a minha frente, eu fiquei muda.

Eu já estivera em suas mãos, e ele havia me jurado vingança. Mas ele estava desaparecido há três semanas. Thomas e seus pais estavam malucos atrás dele, e agora, Michael estava sobre mim, com os olhos cor de rubi e as presas a mostra.

Ele sabia que Jasper era um vampiro porque ele era um deles. Mas quem o havia transformado? Eu sabia que não havia nenhum outro vampiro ali além dos Cullens, e eles não transformam pessoas em vampiros a troco de nada, principalmente porque parar é difícil.

— Me solta. — supliquei, com a voz em arrasto.

Ele puxou meus cabelos com mais força e pareceu divertido com algo. Sorriu para mim e passou a língua nos dentes.

— Você tem um cheiro delicioso. — ele riu maldosamente. — Bem que ela disse...

Ela. Ela! Então ela era mesmo uma vampira, _ela_ não iria me matar, ela daria a chance para Michael fazer isso. Até onde eu entendi tudo, ela queria _Jasper_, e pouco se importava com o que tivesse que fazer para conseguir isso.

— Michael, por favor... — supliquei, sentindo lágrimas escorrerem pela minha bochecha.

Ele abriu a boca, mas tudo que saiu dela foi um som agudo e irritante, piscante. Eletrônico, metálico.

.

.

.

Me sentei na cama depressa, sentindo o suor escorrer pelo meu corpo. Eu estava respirando com dificuldade, e dei um pulo da cama quando senti mãos geladas nos meus cabelos.

— Shhh, calma. Foi só um pesadelo! — Jasper se aproximou, me abraçando, e eu o abracei de volta com força.

Eu não sonhava mais, ou tinha visões bobas — como as que eu costumava ter quando me mudei para a Inglaterra —, agora eu só tinha visões aterrorizantes, que me faziam imaginar-me em um filme de horror. E eu não podia contar a respeito delas para Jasper, porque ele iria temer por mim, ou pior, poderia se afastar de mim, para levar estes vampiros novos consigo.

Um soluço escapou de minha garganta e Jasper me apertou com mais força. Funguei, e ele começou a alisar as minhas costas.

— Vai me dizer com o que sonhou? — ele perguntou com carinho.

— Meus pais. — menti, me sentindo culpada duplamente, primeiro por mentir para ele, e segundo por colocar meus pais na mentira.

— Foi só um sonho. — ele murmurou.

Me afastei aos poucos, e ao constatar o dia chuvoso — e claro — do lado de fora, perguntei.

— Minha irmã não apareceu por aqui?

Jasper passou o polegar pelas minhas bochechas, limpando os ratros de lágrimas e sorriu, respondendo.

— Ela saiu mais cedo, parece que com chuva o transito fica impossível. Ela levou Anna para o hospital, porque, ao que parece, você vai as compras hoje a tarde.

Sorri de canto para ele.

— É, parece que esqueci do baile de inverno. — fiz careta.

— Não precisamos ir se você não quiser... — ele deu a opção, sem me encarar.

— Jasper, eu espero por esse baile o ano inteiro. É lógico que nos vamos! — principalmente porque dessa vez, sou _eu_ que vou arrasar com o meu vestido lindo e o meu namorado maravilhoso, ao invés da ridícula da Violet. Ecat! — Vou tomar um banho, esse sonho me fez suar... — murmurei mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

[ . . . ]

— Vermelho me deixa realmente bonita! — Sara se elogiava, olhando-se no espelho e rodando o vestido branco, com detalhe em vermelho no top.

— Não sei se gosto desse.. — Izzie se olhava de todos os ângulos no espelho.

Ela estava vestida com um vestido rosa puxando para o roxo, de alcinhas finas com tule transparente nas costas e pedrinhas na frente.

— Você está linda, Izzie. — elogiei.

Ela me olhou e abriu a boca, depois a fechou, pensando. Abriu de novo e disse:

— E você está.. Bem.. Uhm...

— Bella, uma palavrinha aqui! — chamou Sarabeth, fazendo com que Bella colocasse a cabeça para fora do provador e arregalasse so olhos.

— .. Parecendo uma aborora! — ela completou o "você está..." de Izzie.

Virei os olhos e bufei, entrando na cabine novamente.

— Eu nem tinha gostado dele! — disse tirando aquele vestido laranja horroroso.

— Longuete tá tão fora de moda, Allie. — a voz de Sara soou do lado de fora.

— _Não_ era para ser longuete! — gritei em resposta, com raiva por todas acharem algo que gostassem, menos eu.

— Uhm... Acho que eu preciso de sapatos. Vem Izzie... — a voz da morena soou novamente, e eu me coloquei a remexer na pilha de vestidos, em busca de algo que eu gostasse, quando avistei um tecido amarelo.

Joguei aquela coisa abóbora para o lado — pensando se algum dia iam vendê-lo — e comecei a vestir o vestido amarelo.

Ele era longo e as alças se juntavam em um justo corte nadador nas costas, com pedrinhas incrustadas, e abaixo do busto, uma faixa também amarela passava, para fazer um laço nas costas.

— Alguem me ajuda com o laço? — pedi saindo do provador, mas eu era a única que ainda permanecia na área.

Bufei, mas logo a cortina ao lado abriu, e Bella, vestida em um modelito azul de cetim longo e frente única drapiado, saiu desamassando a saia e bufando também.

— Odeio escolher vestidos. — ela parou atrás de mim, e rapidamente deu o laço. — Ficou lindo em você.

— Eu também achei. — sorri para ela. — Você também está linda. E veja pelo lado bom, pode usá-lo no seu próximo baile de colégio, — olhei para os lados e a cutuquei, sorrindo em seguida, e falando mais baixo. — Ambas sabemos que serão muitos.

Rimos juntas, ela se olhou no espelho e fez careta.

— É, mas esse será meu ultimo baile, pelo menos pelos próximos cinco anos. — virou-se para mim e perguntou. — Acha que Edward vai gostar?

— Ele vai adorar. — respondi, apressada para a próxima pergunta. — Porque o ultimo?

— Bem, — ela se sentou em um pequeno puff branco, procurando alguma sandália pelo chão. — Nessie muda muito rápido, e as pessoas começam a especular. Já sabem que temos uma criança na casa, e se não saímos com ela, eles desconfiam. Mas se sairmos, também vão desconfiar.. Edward acha que seria melhor nos mudarmos antes das aulas voltarem do recesso de natal, no ano que vem. Estávamos pensando em fazer algo pela Rússia. Seria bom para Nessie, lá.

Fiquei encarando Bella por alguns segundos. Izzie, Sarabeth e Tom eram, sem duvida, os meus melhores amigos pra vida toda. Eu amava eles, confiava neles e sabia que sempre poderia contar com eles. Mas Bella chegou de uma maneira tão fácil, tão devagar, que eu já estava tão apegada a ela.

Ela não conhecia todos os meus segredos, mas ela conhecia os que mais me atordoavam. Só com ela eu podia falar sobre vampiros e sobre ver o futuro. Claro, eu tinha Jasper, mas e quando eu precisa-se falar dele?

Senti lágrimas encherem os meus olhos, e antes que pudesse ver, Bella já estava me abraçando.

— Alice, por favor, não chore. — a abracei o mais forte que pude.

— Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta! — solucei.

— Eu também vou sentir a sua.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** então, demorei mais postei! Sinceramente, minha cabeça está a mil, eu quero tanto terminar logo essa fic. :B

Gente, olha, eu vou avisar aqui o que eu já avisei em uma outra fic. Sinto muito se as fics demorarem muito para aparecer ou algo do gênero, porque a faculdade toma tempo mesmo, e eu tenho que dividir as 24 horas do dia com faculdade, trabalho, trabalhos da faculdade, amigos, família... E olha que os meus trabalhos da faculdade não são tão simples, é muito layout. Anyway, eu quero dizer que as fics vão demorar o de costume (ou mais) para sair, mas que não serão abandonadas, porque eu realmente gosto de escrever.

Espero que possam me compreender e que não me abandonem.

Beijobeijo, fiquem sempre na sombra!  
Bia.

8


	29. Friday the 13th

**CAPITULO VINTE E SETE – FRIDAY THE 13TH**  
_(Sexta-feira 13)_

Eu podia sentir a presença gelida perto do meu corpo, o ar frio que exalava de suas narinas, próxima do meu pescoço esposto. Não havia mais o medo de ser mordida, às vezes, havia até mesmo a vontade.

Seus braços, grandes e fortes enlaçavam minha cintura, enquando eu o sentia respirar fundo. Não porque necessitava, mas porque gostava do aroma, era o que ele dizia. Eu sabia que ele não dormia, mas também sabia que o entretia com os meus sentimentos enquanto eu dormia.

Nossa recém descoberta vida sexual estava indo muito bem, tirando o fato de que já faziam cinco dias que eu não passava nem perto da casa dos Cullens, mesmo que Esme insistisse para que eu e meus amigos fossemos jantar lá no sábado, antes do baile. Ou seja, amanhã. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguiria olhar para a cara dela agora. Bem, talvez eu até conseguisse, se Emmett não estivesse por perto.

— Uhm... — soltei o som quando senti Jasper me apertar mais, provavelmente entendendo que eu estava acordada, já que fiquei aflita quando pensei em encontrar com Emmett novamente. Pela minha sanidade mental, eu não poderia encontrá-lo tão cedo. Pelo menos não até ser uma vampira, porque ai eu seria tão forte quanto ele, e poderia usar a ameaça da violência contra ele.

Jasper me puxou para cima do seu corpo e me beijou, fazendo com que eu risse, enquanto tentava me soltar para ir ao banheiro.

— Para onde você vai? — ele perguntou manhoso, enquanto sentia meu corpo afastar-se do seu. Seus braços me prenderam a ele com mais força.

— Preciso tomar banho. Tenho provas finais, lembra? — falei me apoiando em seu peito e o olhando.

— Ah, você vai ser vampira, será que você não pode faltar? — pediu fazendo manha.

— Lógico que não, eu preciso me formar. — fingi indignação.

— Arg, não vejo a hora de você ser uma vampira. — ele brincou, trocando nossas posições e beijando meu pescoço, me fazendo rir com as cossegas. — Ai você pode usar seu charme irresistivel pra sair dessas. — disse contra a minha pele.

— E eu não posso usar agora? — falei passando as mãos por seus cabelos, sentindo meu corpo se arrepiar ao entrar em contado com o corpo gelado dele.

Jasper parou e me olhou por alguns segundos, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto pensava. Abri a boca realmente indignada e bati em seu ombro, o tirando de cima de mim.

— Você acha que eu não tenho charme? — perguntei ofendida.

— Lógico que não, é claro que você tem, Allie. Não foi o que eu disse, — deitou-se ao meu lado, se defendendo. — Aliás, você nem me deixou dizer nada! — ergueu as mãos como se quisesse — ou precisasse — se defender dos meus leves tapas.

Enrolei-me no lençol e levantei da cama, o encarando.

— Pois fique o senhor sabendo que eu sou muito charmosa. — parei segundos para pensar a minha frase, e ver a expressão de Jasper de quem prendia o riso me fez rir também. Mas tratei de logo ficar seria novamente.

— Você vai ver só, Jazz. — e entrei no banheiro, em uma saida que eu gosto de pensar que foi bem dramatica.

Soltei o lençol no chão e entrei no box do chuveiro, ligando a água e deixando que o liquido quente esquentasse o meu corpo. Enchi minha mão com o liquido arroxiado que cheirava a jasmin e fechei os olhos, enquanto o esfregava nos meus cabelos.

— Você sabia que eu _adoro_ o seu cheiro, mesmo sem ter o de jasmin misturado a ele?

Ouvi sua voz suave escorregar pelo banheiro, como se estivesse analizando o campo, tentando descobrir se eu estava muito zangada ou se estava de brincadeira.

— Eu ainda estou brava, Jazz. — informei, retirando a espuma do cabelo.

— Allie, qual é. Não foi o que eu quis dizer, me desculpa. Ok? — vi pelo vidro enfumaçado quando ele se encostou na pia.

Encostei-me na parede e fiquei ali, recebendo os jatos de água quente enquanto nós dois mergulhávamos em um silencio terrível. Eu odiava ficar em silêncio com Jasper, parece que nós sempre temos algo para dizer, algo importante a dizer.

— Acho melhor eu ir. — Jasper falou, e eu pude ver sua silhueta se encaminhar para a porta.

— Hei, não vai me levar a aula hoje? — perguntei um tanto quanto magoada. Ele _sempre _me levava para a aula.

— Desculpa pequena, mas eu também tenho as minhas provas.

Quando ouvi a porta sendo aberta me apressei para fechar o chuveiro e me embrulhar na toalha.

— Jazz, espera. — chamei, me atrapalhando toda para enrolar a toalha em meu corpo e sair do box _sem_ cair de cara no chão. O que foi quase impossível.

Jasper me olhou e eu sorri, jogando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e o puxando para mim. Suas mãos passaram pelo meu quadril e ele sorriu em resposta.

— Desculpa. — sorri, selando nossos lábios. — E boa sorte nas suas provas. — pisquei o olho para ele e voltei a beijá-lo.

[ . . . ]

Estava andando para a escola nervosa pelas provas. Hoje seria francês, química e matemática. E eu era péssima em duas das três, em francês eu me garantia um pouco. Mas mesmo com a preocupação instalada em minha cabeça, eu estava mesmo era remoendo as palavras anteiores de Jasper. _Não vejo a hora de você virar vampira._ Eu nunca havia realmente pensado nisso. Quer dizer, em mim como vampira.

Por algum motivo eu ainda achava que Jasper e eu casaríamos, teríamos filhos, seguiríamos carreias, passaríamos finais de semana no Ruby Pier brincando com as crianças e namorando...

Mas eu não podia ter um filho de Jasper, porque isso me mataria, ou me transformaria em vampira. E se eu virasse vampira, eu teria de morrer para todos os meus amigos, e principalmente para Cynthia e Anna.

Eu acho que não agüentaria não mais vê-las. Eu sonho em ver o primeiro dia de aula de Anna, de vê-la na escola. De estar no casamento de Cynthia e Richard. Eu tenho certeza se quero ser uma vampira. Desistir de tanta coisa, abandonar tantas pessoas que eu amo...

Não me entendam mal, eu amo Jasper, eu adoro sua família... Mas eu amo a minha vida.

Parei no sinal, olhando em volta. Havia um garoto parado encostado em um Impala 1997 azul marinho, ele estava com um casaco de capuz e lendo um jornal, mas eu pudia perceber que ele olhava por cima das folhas.

Meu coração acelerou e eu vi seus olhos se estreitarem. Sai correndo para atravessar a rua e quase fui atropelada, algumas pessoas me olharam como se eu fosse louca e eu acabei sujando minha bota de camurça em uma poça de lama. Pela primeira vez eu não me importei de estragar o camurça de um _Jimmy Chooes_; porque agora eu temia pela minha vida, pela minha família.

Virar vampira me afastaria da minha família, mas continuar humana só os colocaria mais em risco. Eu precisava de uma saída. Eu precisa escolher ficar com elas e defende-las, ou ir embora e afastar todo o perigo de vez de Cynthia e Anna.

Afinal de contas, se aquela garota dos meus sonhos ou Michael – se ele realmente fosse um vampiro agora, como ditam minhas visões – decidirem entrar na minha casa para me pegar, podem encontrar uma das duas pela frente... E eu não posso arriscar o pescoço de nenhuma delas, literalmente.

Bella e Edward estavam atravessando o portal principal quando me viram chegando. Bella se despediu de Edward e ficou parada, me esperando.

— Primeiro tempo é a prova de matemática, certo? — me perguntou sorrindo.

Sorri de volta e assenti com a cabeça. Durante a semana inteira eu havia evitado Bella e Edward o máximo que pude. Eu não sabia como encara-la, eu não queria me apegar mais, sabendo que entre natal e ano novo, os filhos mais novos do casal Cullen sofreriam um terrível acidente de carro e perderiam a vida, os três.

Foi assim que eles decidiram desaparecer, pelo menos foi o que Jasper me disse.

— Encontramos uma casa. — ela falou, animada.

Paramos no meio do patiu do colégio, ao lado do chafariz. Eu sabia que estava de cara fechada.

— Fica no interior da Russia ocidental, parece muito legal. Quem sabe vocês não vem nos visitar no ano que vem?

— Claro, porque não? — sorri novamente. — Acho melhor nos apressarmos, ou vamos nos atrasar.

— Voce está bem, Allie? — seus olhos me examinaram atentamente e eu senti um impulso de contar tudo a ela.

Mas eu não podia. Não podia correr do risco dela contar tudo a Jasper. As aulas acabariam hoje, o baile de inverno amanhã abriria o ressesso de natal, e além do mais, hoje é sexta-feita. Treze. Não preciso de coisas dando errado e certamente não preciso de nada mais além de minha visão idiota.

Mordi meu lábio inferior e sorri o melhor que pude para Bella.

— Estou ótima, estou super feliz por terem encontrado uma casa para vocês. Acho que a Russia deve ser um país interessante, agora podemos, por favor, ir para a sala? O teste de francês começa em dez minutos.

Bella largou as mãos ao lado do corpo e assentiu com a cabeça. Nós duas caminhamos em direção a sala de aula em silêncio. Também não havia muito a dizer. Eu não podia contar sobre minhas visões, sobre o meu medo de tornar-me vampira (mesmo que, talvez, essa fosse a minha única salvação) e também não podia contar sobre a enorme frustração que eu sentia por ela "ter de morrer" em breve, e me abandonar aqui.

As coisas não seriam mais as mesmas.

Sentei-me na fila ao lado de Bella, apenas uma carteira a sua frente. _Madamme_ Dubois entregou os testes e nos disse que teriamos uma hora e meia para responder as "fácilimas" 78 questões, em suas palavras. Comecei a fazer a prova e meio que estqueci os ruidos de minha vida que vinham me atrapalhando nos ultimos tempos. Desde que voltei a ter visões (mais perturbadoras do que as de antes, que se baseavam apenas nas decisões bobas e alegres tomadas por aqueles que eu amava) as coisas estavam ficando complicadas. Nada parecia mais normal e eu tinha medo de que qualquer passo ou decisão errada pudesse colocar as pessoas que eu mais amava em risco. E eu sabia o que eu precisava fazer para tirá-las desse risco eminente. Eu tinha uma decisão a tomar. Uma decisão que estava me consumindo. Eu precisava abrir mão de alguém, eu só não conseguia decidir quem: minha familia e amigos, ou Jasper.

Quando eu estava começando a responder a ultima questão, minha mente ficou branca. A caneta escapou de minha mão e eu só pensava braco, só via branco. E uma voz esplendida cantando uma canção em espanhol. Então eu comecei a sentir. A sentir a dor. Era como se eu estivesse caindo em um buraco que jamais teria fundo, e ele estivesse em chamas. Essas chamas lambiam o meu corpo, ardiam. Era tanta dor que eu só queria desistir de tudo. Morrer para poder parar de sentir. Mas algo em mim, uma parte que eu não estava controlando de meus sentidos, dizia que eu precisava lutar; que o resultado valeria a pena. Eu só gritava, enquanto as chamas me consumiam e meu corpo me mandava continuar a lutar. Eu estava me cansando.

_Bella's point of view_

Eu estava brincando com a caneta, escutando atentamente a murmurios muito baixos para que a professora conseguisse ouvir. No geral, a sala estava em completo silêncio, eu podia identificar a diferente sonoridade do grafite sendo usado, e da tinta da caneta percorrendo o papel. A borracha apagando, a respiração acelerada, nervosa. E o cheiro de sangue fluindo. Os sons tão organicos estavam preenchendo a sala para mim, mas para os outros a sala estava extremamente quieta. Eu adorava esse novo eu. Sorri para a folha rabiscada sob minhas mãos, mas logo fiquei alerta novamente. Os gritos de Alice acabaram com qualquer paz que a classe tinha.

A professora se levantou com pressa e eu também. Corremos ambas para a carteira de Alice enquanto as outras meninas apenas olhavam incrédulas. Alice gritava como se estivesse em chamas, e de repente começou a pedir para parar.

— Pare, Pare! Façam isso parar! — gritava a plenos pulmões.

— _Mademoseille_ Brandon! _Mademoseille_ Brandon! — a professora gritava sacodindo Alice levemente.

Me coloquei entre as duas, percebendo que alice poderia, muito provavelmente, estar tendo uma visão.

— Pode deixar, _madame_ Dubois, eu vou levá-la a enfermaria. — Falei, afastando a professora e ajudando Alice a sair da sala.

Andamos pelos corredores silenciosos de Saint Candense acordando a todos em suas salas. Porfessores assustados apareciam nas portas pedindo silêncio e apresentando um olhar apavorado quando percebiam o que Alice estava gritando. Eu precisava saber o que ela estava pensando. Eu precisava de Edward.

Antes que pudessemos chegar ao patio secundário da escola, Alice parou de gritar. Seu olhar ficou extremamente sem foco, longe. Ela parecia apenas uma boneca. Coloquei-a sentada em um banco no pátio e pedi que não saisse, em seguia, corri em disparada para os predios de Saint Patrick, procurando pela sala onde Edward estava fazendo seu teste de química. Parei em frente à sala C145 e olhei pela pequena vidraça que havia na porta, Edward estava sentado na janela, também brincando com a caneta.

Encostei-me na parede ao lado da porta e me concentrei. Coloquei as mãos em minhas temporas e fiz exatamente o que Kate havia me ensinado; excpulsando o escudo de minha mente, comecei a gritar mentalmente para meu marido _"Edward, por favor, me ouça. Edward, Alice surtou. Não sei o que aconteceu, começou a gritar dentro da sala como se fosse uma visão e agora parece em transe. Saia da sala agora, venha me ajudar. Edward!"_ gritei por fim, quando não consegui mais segurar o escudo longe de minha mente. Alguns batimentos cardiacos após, Edward estava ao meu lado.

— Graças a deus você ouviu, vem... — peguei sua mão e saimos correndo, moderadamente, até o patio interno onde eu havia deixado Alice.

— Ela esta bem?

— Não sei, por isso vim te procurar. Ela parece entorpecida e... — parei de subto quando senti um cheiro estranho no ar.

Definitivamente, não era humano.

Edward freiou ao meu lado e nos escondemos atrás da estatua de st. Candence. Alice caminhava hipnotizada até uma garota morena, vestida apenas com um vestido branco de algodão.

— Ela esta sendo manipulada. Bloqueie a mente dela, eu vou até lá. — Edward sibilou para mim.

Assenti com a cabeça e comecei a me concentrar. Eu não havia usado muito meus poderes, mas fiz o máxio. Comecei a expulsá-lo, avançando sobre todo o pátio e caminhando para que ele pudesse alcançar Alice e Edward sem muito trabalho. Quando Edward chegou perto o suficiente de Alice, a garota saiu correndo. Ele ia atrás dela, mas Alice simplesmente desabou desmaiada, e ele voltou para pegá-la.

_Alice's Point of view_

Minha mente voltou a processar minutos depois. Ou seria séculos? Abri meus olhos e eles estavam borrados, embaralhados. Minha cabeça latejava, pisquei os olhos algumas vezes até que pudesse enxergar bem. E então apenas um ruido de dor saiu de meus lábios.

— Oh... O que aconteceu? — pedi, sentando-me com dificuldade.

Percebi que estava com a cabeça no colo de Bella e que estavamos no pátio interno — e vazio — de Saint Candence.

— Era Maria. — Edward começou a examinar minha expressão. O nome trouxe a tona varios pesadelos com ela e Michael que eu tivera anteriormente.

— Aquela era Maria? - — a voz de Bella se sobressaltou.

— O que? — me sentei mais depressa, olhando em volta. — O que ela queria? — podia sentir meu coração acelerar tanto que poderia rasgar meu peito e saltar para fora.

— Não sei. Ela estava concentrada demais, chamando você. — ele suspirou e disse. — Você precisa contar sobre suas visões para Jasper.

Coloquei minhas mão na cabeça e o olhei ultrajada

— Fique longe da minha mente, eu já disse.

— Que visões? — Bella voltou a perguntar, ainda confusa.

— Alice... — ele ia começar, mas eu o interrompi.

— Não, vocês não podem falar nada para ele. Eu vou falar. Mas só depois de amanhã. As aulas acabam hoje e amanhã é o baile de inverno. Eu espero por isso desde o começo do ano, não vou estragar por causa dessa garota. Eu estou controlando isso. Vou contar a ele, mas só depois, quando tiver certeza do que estou fazendo. — falei firme. Edward continuou a me olhar apreensivo. — Por favor... — supliquei, derrotada. — prometo que vou contar a ele. Mas eu preciso de mais tempo. Só isso.

Edward suspirou e largou as mãos ao lado do corpo. Bella continuava sem entender nada quando ele disse.

— É o seu pescoço em jogo... — e deixou o resto no ar.

— É, é o meu pescoço. — murmurei baixinho.

.

.

.

**N/A: **Ah, desculpem a demora. Acho que todas já estão cansadas de saber o motivo, assim como eu estou cansada de mencioná-lo. : D

Mas venho com boas novas, o próximo capitulo já está começado, e não devo deixá-las muito tempo na agonia, a fic tem apenas mais dois ou três capítulos e o epilogo, então chega ao fim. Viu que bom?

Espero que gostem desse capitulo e comentem, não me abandonem hein.

Beijosemordidas!


	30. Forever means 'til we die

**CAPITULO VINTE E OITO — FOREVER MEANS 'TIL WE DIE**

_(Para sempre significa até morrermos)_

— Distensão muscular? — Izzie perguntou pela quinta vez a respeito da história que eu havia contado.

Os acontecimentos na sala de francês haviam corrido o colégio inteiro, mas Izzie parecia a única a não comprar minha desculpa. Eu havia dito que fora uma distensão muscular muito forte e que a enfermeira havia me dado remédios, por isso já estava tão bem. Já eram quatro da tarde e estávamos no The Pie Hole, comendo nossos habituais pedaços de torta com chocolate quente, ouvindo rock'n roll dos anos 50 e vendo os meninos se acabarem de dançar. O lugar estava uma festa e Tay estava se divertindo com toda aquela bagunça. Sorri, me sentindo verdadeiramente feliz por fazer parte daquilo. Bella e Edward haviam rejeitado o convite para se juntar a nós, pois queriam ir para casa ficar com Nessie. Jasper ainda estava na faculdade, terminando um trabalho com prazo final para a meia noite de hoje. Eu estava só, apenas com Izzie e Sara, como nos velhos tempos. Como naquele dia em que Jasper entrou pela porta e mudou toda a minha vida. As meninas falavam empolgadas sobre o baile, e pela primeira vez eu me senti eu mesma em muito tempo. Falei com elas sobre os vestidos no baile passado, sobre sapatos e acessórios, cores da estação. Fizemos planos de ano novo e de verão, antes da faculdade.

— Meu pai quer que eu entre para a universidade sem parar, então vou ter ir para o extensivo no outono que vem. — Izzie suspirou brincando com um pedaço de sua torta de cereja, mas logo abriu um sorriso. — Mas sabe que eu estou bem empolgada? Não vejo a hora de começar a faculdade de veterinária... Logo vou cuidar dos animaizinhos feridos... — seus olhos brilhavam com as palavras e eu sorri para ela, segurando sua mão com firmeza.

— Eu vou parar um ano para viajar, já avisei meus pais. Não quero fazer faculdade aqui, vou ir para a escola de musica em Paris, morar com minha avó. — Sara sorriu, comendo mais um pedaço de seu bolo.

Elas estavam tão convictas de que seus sonhos seriam realizados. Como se não houvesse outra alternativa que não fosse aquela.

— E você, já pensou o que vai fazer? — Izzie me olhou, terminando de comer sua torta.

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para contar meus planos de voltar aos Estados Unidos, Sara me cortou, rindo enquanto falava.

— Casar com o Jasper, é claro. Não vejo outro futuro para você se continuar com ele.

A olhei sem entender e perguntei.

— Porque você está falando isso? — minha voz soou meio ofendida, o que eu realmente estava. Eu tinha tanta coisa para realizar, assim como ela. E queria poder falar, como se não tivesse outra opção, assim como ela.

— Sejamos sinceras Mary, eu amo você, mas desde que você começou a namorar o Jasper você mudou, _muito_. — fez uma expressão exagerada e continuou tomando seu chocolate.

Olhei para Izzie, buscando ajuda, e ela apenas deu de ombros, concordando com Sara.

— Qual é, as pessoas mudam depois que começam a namorar. Eu preciso abrir um tempo na minha vida para o meu namorado, e eu só posso fazer isso de uma maneira: diminuindo o meu tempo com as outras pessoas _ou_ inventando um dia com 30 horas!

— Quando você o inventar, me avisa. — Tom apareceu na nossa mesa, pegando um pedaço de doce, e depois desaparecendo.

— Sim, a gente precisa arrumar tempo. Mas você _mudou_ Allie. Não arrumou apenas tempo. — Izzie falou pela primeira vez sobre o assunto.

As olhei completamente indignada. O que elas estavam falando?

— Olha, você perdeu a liquidação de inverno da _Macy's_, perdeu o lançamento das novas botas _Steve Madden_. Ignorou completamente o show que o Coldplay fez há dois meses em Brighton. E nem saiu mais conosco! — Sara falou como se tudo aquilo estivesse muito obvio. — O show do coldplay eu até entendo, eles são melosos demais. Mas perder uma liquidação? Um novo lançamento? Você só amava mais a Zara do que a moda, Alice.

Merda, era verdade. Já havia passado da época de liquidação na _Macy's_ e eu havia simplesmente perdido. E eu queria _tanto_ aquela saia e aquele sobretudo listrado! E como assim o _Steve Madden_ ta lançando uma linha de botas? Quando isso aconteceu? Eu preciso de uma... Ou umas... Já! E... Coldplay não é _tão_ meloso assim, é perfeito. Ainda mais com um show em Brighton, quem é o responsável por não em avisar sobre isso?

— Eu sei que eu estou diferente agora mas... Ultimamente o Jasper parece ser o único que entende os meus problemas. — confessei. Eu não podia falar sobre vampiros e visões com ninguém mais que _não_ fosse de sua família.

— Problemas esses que só surgiram depois _dele_. — Sara continuou a acusar, e eu realmente me senti ofendida.

— Qual é a sua, hein? Eu amo ele, será que você não pode dar um desconto? Ele não é igual a todos os idiotas que você teima em sair, ele é melhor do que qualquer cara que você já conheceu, Sarabeth. E melhor do que qualquer um que possa aparecer para você, porque você não enxergaria um cara bacana nem que eu esfregasse ele na sua cara! — me levantei irritada, jogando algumas libras sobre a mesa. Reuni meu material e sai, pegando minha bolsa que estava pendurada no encosto da cadeira.

— Allie, aonde você vai? — ouvi a voz de Izzie me chamar, mas eu simplesmente ignorei.

[ . . . ]

Quando cheguei a casa eu estava com dor de cabeça. Belo dia minhas amigas escolheram para me falar o que as angustiava. Eu também queria poder falar como me sentia. Como morria de medo que a ex-namorada vampira do meu namorado vampiro pudesse matar a elas e a minha família; como o irmão do meu melhor amigo agora era um vampiro que estava me perseguindo, e não morto em uma vala qualquer; como cada vez que Jasper e eu estávamos juntos eu consigo perceber que é dolorido para ele, mesmo ele fingindo que esta tudo bem sentir o cheiro do meu sangue; sobre como ele quer que eu vire uma vampira e vá morar com ele no Alasca ou em qualquer lugar parecido, e eu estou me apavorando porque não nos conhecemos nem a um ano...

Eu queria poder falar sobre essas coisas para Izzie e Sara, que sempre estiveram ao meu lado. Queria poder falar sobre os vampiros e sobre a assassina que me persegue, sobre os meus medos e as minhas inseguranças adolescentes em relação a esse amor que me pegou com a guarda tão baixa que me deixa tonta só de ouvir a voz dele ou sentir o seu perfume.

Mas eu não posso. Não posso porque isso as colocaria em perigo, e eu as amo demais para fazer isso. Não posso dizer nada porque eu prometi guardar segredo, e agora o segredo dos Cullens me corroi por dentro.

Bati a porta de entra as minhas costas e quando me senti segura o suficiente eu gritei, gritei o mais que pude, sentindo lágrimas quentes brotarem em meus olhos e escorrerem as minhas bochechas. Joguei minha pasta no chão e deslizei pela porta até sentar no chão.

Eu queria tanto que Jasper fosse um cara normal. Que eu não tivesse visões. Que nós fossemos um casal normal, com aspirações normais e ex-namorados normais.

Senti um fucinho gelado tocar minha mão e quando ergui a cabeça, Zara estava parada a minha frente com seu cabeção a alguns centímetros do meu, a língua enorme para fora, babando todo o chão e os olhos negros brilhando. Ela parecia estar sorrindo. Quando viu meu rosto animou-se, seu rabo balançou tão rápido que suas patas traseiras balançaram junto, deslizando pelo piso de madeira. Ela encostou o fucinho no meu rosto e muxoxou, me fazendo sorrir.

— Obrigada, meu amor. Eu amo você, sabia disso? — sorri para ela, abrindo os braços.

Essa era a sua deixa para pular sobre mim, e ela o fez exatamente como fazia todas as outras vezes, me derrubando no chão e me fazendo rir.

Era por isso que eu a amava tanto. Cachorros não ligam se você tem muito ou pouco tempo para eles, se você perdeu uma liquidação, não comprou as botas da estação ou não foi no show da banda tendência do momento. Se você chegar em casa triste, eles te alegram. Se chegar nervosa, eles te fazem rir. Se chegar feliz, eles fazem a festa com você.

— Quer saber de uma coisa, hoje você merece um osso bem grandão. — falei para ela, e Zara parecia entender tudo que eu dizia. Seu rabo balançou para cá e para lá, arrastando duas patas junto. — E eu mereço um banho de banheira.

Me levantei e comecei a andar até a lavanderia. Na geladeira havia um bilhete de minha irmã, falando que Anna estava com a babá e que hoje ela deixaria a bebê em casa quando fosse para a estação de trem ali perto. Cheguei aos fundos e abri o armário, tirando um grande osso branco que eu sabia que Zara destruiria em segundos, espalharia por toda a casa e se divertiria vendo enquanto eu transformava a busca pelos pedaços em uma caça ao tesouro com ela e Anna.

Mas hoje ela merecia. Ela merecia muito.

Entreguei-lhe o osso e passei a mão em sua cabeça, sussurando para que ela o usasse com sabedoria. No mesmo instante ela desapareceu até a sala, e depois para o quarto de Anna. Desde que Jasper começou a passar todas as noites aqui (com exceção das que ele está em caça) Zara não dormia mais comigo, e sim com Anna.

Andei até o quarto de minha irmã e depois até seu banheiro e liguei a água da banheira, tirei meus sapatos e as meias grossas que usávamos para ir a escola nos dias de inverto. Tirei o suéter e a gravata, indo até meu quarto buscar um par de roupas intimas limpas e o meu roupão. Meu banheiro não tinha banheira, então nós sempre usávamos a do quarto de Cynthia.

Na gaveta de meu cômodo tirei os sais de banho relaxantes que havia ganhado de Sarabeth no meu aniversario deste ano. Olhei os frasquinhos por alguns segundos, me sentindo culpada pela maneira que havia deixado o café. Mas eu não havia feito por mau e elas haviam me irritado com todo o papo de que Jasper não me fazia bem.

Qualquer pessoa que te ame na mesma intensidade com a que ele me ama, te faz bem.

Voltei para o banheiro e joguei os sais dentro da banheira, terminei de tirar a roupa e desliguei a água, entrando na banheira em seguida. Deitei-me, deixando que a água morna cobrisse meu corpo completamente, peguei uma toalha de mão e dobrei-a, apoiando a cabeça na beirada da banheira e fechando e colocando-a sobre meus olhos fechados, soltando um longo suspiro.

[ . . . ]

Eu podia sentir um leve calor batendo na minha pele e uma brisa calma com cheiro de maresia bater em meu rosto. Quando comecei a recobrar os meus sentidos, eu pude sentir algo fofo entre meus dedos, e logo descobri ser areia. Como se fosse ao meu lado, eu ouvia risadas e barulho de água. Pessoas pulando nela e ondas quebrando. Mais longe de mim eu podia sentir um cheiro delicioso, encantador. Um cheiro de... Sangue!

Abri meus olhos tão rápido quanto me sentei. Não me senti tonta nem nada, olhei ao redor e pude ver que o mar não estava ao meu lado, e sim a uns sete metros. Onde as marolinhas quebravam, Edward, Bella e Nessie brincavam, com suas peles brilhando debaixo do sol. Rosalie e Emmett estavam mais ao fundo, a loira deitada em uma bóia com óculos escuros tomando sol, sua pele brilhava tão divinamente quanto ela era bonita. Emmett nada por perto, falando com ela e fazendo-a rir.

Não vi Carlisle nem Esme por ali, mas pude ouvir passos atrás de mim. Virei-me e me deparei com Jasper. Ele usava uma bermuda florida e um rayban estilo aviador, caminhando em minha direção com uma bóia redonda.

— Achei! — Falou agitando a bóia, e eu sorri. — O que vai querer fazer? — ele sorriu para eu e me beijou os lábios, com delicadeza e carinho.

Sorri para ele e mordi os lábios, travessa. Levantei-me e roubei a bóia de seus braços.

— Assistir ao pôr-do-sol, é claro! — dei meu melhor sorriso, estendendo minha mão para segurar a sua.

Minha pele brilhava na mesma intensidade que a de Jasper.

[ . . . ]

Acordei de súbito, sentindo uma enorme falta de ar. Arfei enquanto lavava meu rosto e piscava seguidamente. Olhei tudo a minha volta e não havia nada de mais. Era só o banheiro do quarto de minha irmã, minha pele estava no seu tom de branco normal e eu não ouvia nada que não fosse o sol da água se agitando pelo meu movimento brusco recente. Também não sentia cheiro de nada, especialmente de sangue.

Soltei o ar lentamente pela boca, cobrindo meu rosto com as mãos e tentando me manter calma. Era mais uma visão. Mas dessa vez não tinha nada a ver com Maria, Michael ou com as ameaças que eu sofria por eles. Era com o destino que eu tinha escolhido para mim. Vampira, ao lado de Jasper e sua família.

Então por que isso me assustou tanto? Por que o cheiro de sangue me surpreendeu, e minha pele brilhante me chocou?

O som estridente que meu sidekick fez ao vibrar sobre a pia do banheiro me assustou, no meio da minha calmaria. Levantei da banheira e coloquei meu roupão, atendendo o telefone em seguida.

— Alô? — pedi, sem nem mesmo olhar quem estava ligando.

Caminhei de volta para a banheira e tirei a tampa do ralo.

— Hei, sou eu. Izzie. — sua voz soava receosa do outro lado.

— Reconheci a voz. O que você quer? — me surpreendi pelo tom rude em minha voz. Não era assim que eu queria começar a conversa.

Ouvi Izzie suspirar do outro lado da linha. Me encostei na pia, jogando a cabeça para trás. _Idiota_.

— Olha Allie, eu só liguei para pedir desculpas. Eu e Sarabeth pegamos pesado hoje. Nós estávamos tendo uma tarde ótima, como não tínhamos há muito tempo... Sinto muito por ter entrado na onda da Sara e ter estragado tudo. — ela falou tudo de uma vez só, como se tivesse medo que eu desligasse o telefone antes que tivesse a chance de terminar seu discurso.

— Eu que peço desculpas. Eu sei que não tenho sido eu mesma ultimamente. As coisas aconteceram rápido demais, mas eu ainda sou a Alice que vocês conhecem. — sorri sozinha.

Isobel riu do outro lado, e logo perguntou, empolgada.

— Ainda vamos todos juntos ao baile?

— Claro! — falei empolgada, me desencostando do balcão da pia. — E segunda-feira também!

— Segunda-feira? Onde? — sua voz parecia confusa, e eu ri.

— Se _Steve Madden_ está lançando uma linha de botas _é claro_ que eu preciso de uma... Ou mais! — nós duas rimos ao telefone.

Ouvi a campainha tocar.

— Iz, eu ligo pra você mais tarde. A babá acabou de chegar com Anna.

— Ok, fico esperando então. Até amanhã.

— Até. — falei, e depois voltei a chamá-la.

— O que? — sua voz infantil e despreocupada perguntou.

— Eu amo você. — falei um pouco mais baixo.

Eu sabia que ela estava sorrindo do outro lado da linha.

— Eu também amo você. E nós vamos ser amigas para sempre. E você sabe o que para sempre significa. — ela falava de uma maneira risonha e cativante.

Era impossível não responder no mesmo tom.

— Até morrermos. — falei.

— Isso ai, até morrermos. Agora vá atender a porta. Tchau! — ela estava bem mais empolgada.

— Tchau. — respondi, menos empolgada que ela, desligando o sidekick.

_Até morrermos_. Mal sabia ela que esse dia podia estar mais próximo do que ela imaginava.

Caminhei até a porta da frente e abri, dando de cara com uma garota loira e sorridente, segurando a mochila rosa com verde em uma mão, e mãozinha gorducinha e adorável de minha sobrinha na outra.

Anna disparou para dentro de casa, correndo atrás de Zara que já havia espalhado pedaços de osso pela casa. Eu sorri para a garota a minha frente e estendia mão para pegar a mochila.

— Uma garotinha cheia de energia. — ela falou, entregando-me a mochila.

— Muita energia. Queria descobrir um botão de desliga nela. — ela riu e acenou, se distanciando.

Fechei a porta e peguei minhas coisas de perto da porta, onde haviam ficado anteriormente.

— Anna, não se suje. Eu já vou fazer a comida. — falei entrando em meu quarto para guardar minhas coisas e colocar uma roupa. — O que acha de macarrão com queijo?

— Adolo! — ela gritou, e eu ri sozinha.

Era adorável o jeito que Anna trocava todos os "r" por "l". Ela era adorável. Encantadora. Eu sentiria muito a falta dela. Seria doloroso não vê-la todos os dias.

**N/A:** Ahhh, desculpem a demora de quase dois meses. Eu to com pena de terminar essa fic, verdade. Mas bem, essa fic vai só até o capitulo 30, então preparem-se porque fortes emoções vem pela frente.

Espero que não tenham me abandonado.

Beijos,  
Bibs.


	31. To every action a reaction

**N/A: **música do capitulo "Far From Home – Five Finger Death Punch" link aqui http: / / www .youtube .com /watch?v=elKCehIAzck (é só tirar os espaços)  
**N/A²:** link para os vestidos do baile http: / / picasaweb .google .com /bids28 /MuroDasMaravilhas# (só tirar os espaços)

* * *

**CAPITULO VINTE E NOVE — TO EVERY ACTION A REACTION  
**_(Para cada ação uma reação)_

A chuva lá fora caia torrencialmente. Quando abri a porta do apartamento estava tudo escuro, não havia sequer a lua para iluminar qualquer coisa. Jasper havia me deixado no apartamento sozinha, ele precisava caçar. Tentei acender a luz da sala quando fechei a porta as minhas costas, mas ela não acendeu. Eu sabia que a energia do prédio não havia caído — e nem a da rua — porque todo o resto estava iluminado.

Abri meu sidekick tentando iluminar qualquer coisa com ele, sem sucesso. Sua lanterna não era muito potente.

— Cynthia? — chamei baixinho por minha irmã, começando a andar pela casa.

Meu vestido estava molhado e meus sapatos machucando meus pés, enquanto continuava a chamar por minha irmã, apoiei uma de minhas mãos na bancada da cozinha e tirei meus sapatos, logo sentindo algo viscoso tocar meus dedos. Úmido e frio, eu não conseguia ver sua cor e ele não tinha cheiro.

Um raio cortou o céu e iluminou a sala um pouco. A casa estava completamente bagunçada, como se alguém tivesse brigado ali. Meu coração apertou, por um momento ele parou, e depois acelerou mais ainda. Limpei a mão no vestido, a inda sem saber o que o liquido era e comecei a andar pela casa, tropeçando nos objetos caídos no chão.

— Cynthia, Anna! — comecei a gritar descontroladamente, já sentindo lágrimas nos olhos. — Zara, garota? Onde está você? Zara! Cynthia!

Quando tomei o telefone na mão para ligar para a policia as luzes da casa se acenderam. Eu fiquei algum tempo parada no corredor que dava para os quartos. Haviam roupas espalhada pelo chão e todos as portas estavam abertas. Larguei o telefone e comecei a andar com cautela, até que vi a grande cabeça de Zara na porta do quarto de Anna. Os olhos aberto e aquele sorriso inconfundível, respirei aliviada por um segundo.

— Zara, porque não veio quando chamei, você quase me matou do susto. — parei novamente ao chegar na porta do quarto, quase caindo para trás. Foi impossível prender o grito de terror quando vi que a cabeça de minha doce cadelinha não estava mais presa ao seu corpo.

Senti meu corpo todo tremer e corri para a cama de Anna, onde havia um montinho de edredom. Corri até a cama e quando mexi no edredom enrolado eu senti a raiva e o pavor tomarem conta do meu corpo.

Minha boneca estava dilacerada, com a garganta esfacelada. Me senti enojada, e tudo que consegui fazer foi gritar mais, chorar mais. Sai correndo dali para buscar o telefone, o quarto estava coberto de sangue, será que ainda conseguiriam salvar Anna?

Quando cheguei ao final do corredor, encarando a bancada onde mais cedo havia me apoiado e onde o telefone se encontra, mais grito, mais mãos tremendo. O corpo de minha irmã estava jogada sobre a bancada, o pescoço dilacerado como o de minha boneca. A expressão de horror em seu rosto, o sangue cobrindo a bancada. Olhei minha mão, vermelha e gritei mais, chorei mais. Tentei limpar o sangue das mãos no meu vestido, manchando o tecido amarelo com o vermelho pegajoso.

— Achou que ia ficar por isso mesmo? — uma voz feminina apareceu as minhas costas. Quase infantil.

Virei-me bruscamente para ver Maria coberta de sangue, parada a apenas alguns centímetro do meu corpo.

— Achou que iria ter Jasper para si e que não sofreria as conseqüências? — seus olhos cor de rubi se projetaram raivosos, seu corpo em posição de ataque. — Pois está só começando. — e jogou-se na minha direção.

[ . . . ]

Acordei em um pulo, sentindo meu coração acelerado e o suor escorrer meu rosto. Vi Anna dormindo em meus braços e a televisão ligada em um desenho qualquer. A casa estava com tudo no lugar — na medida do possível. Abracei minha pequena bonequinha com delicadeza para não acorda-la.

Maria estava me provocando, mas eu não ia desistir assim tão fácil. Ela só poderia atacar minha família como havia decidido se eles estivessem em casa. Mas eu não planejava deixa-las em casa, não amanhã. Não sozinhas.

— Allie, tudo bem com você? — minha irmã chamou atrás de mim. Ela estava chegando do hospital.

— Vou colocar Anna na cama. — falei, segurando-a firme em meus braços e me dirigindo a seu quarto.

Parei no corredor quando tive um déja vu do sonho. A cabeça de Zara aparecendo na porta do quarto de Anna. Os olhos abertos e o sorriso no rosto. Senti um tremor passar pelo meu corpo e comecei a andar em direção ao cômodo devagar.

— Alice? Algo errado? — ouvi a voz de minha irmã novamente.

Não respondi, apenas caminhei. Caminhei e fechei os olhos, respirando aliviada quando cheguei próximo o suficiente para que Zara se levantasse com o rabinho abanando e o corpo junto a cabeça.

— Você ainda me mata de susto! — ralhei em sussurros com ela, e ela pareceu não se importar muito.

Coloquei Anna na cama e a cobri com o edredom, beijando sua testa em seguida.

— Eu vou cuidar de vocês, eu prometo. Nada de mal vai acontecer enquanto eu estiver aqui. Custe o que custar.

Chamei Zara e sai do quarto, apagando a luz antes de fechar a porta, deixando apenas uma pequena fresta por onde a luz poderia entrar. Na cozinha, Cynthia estava colocando um prato com o jantar no microondas. Ela se virou para mim rindo quando fechou o aparelho.

— Macarrão com queijo? A especialidade de tia Alice.

Ri com ela.

— Sim, e Anna fez o favor de jogar muito de minha especialidade do chão para que Zara também provasse.

Rimos novamente. Sentei-me em uma das banquetas enquanto minha irmã pegava suco na geladeira. Respirei fundo, tentando me manter calma e parecer casual quando fizesse o pedido.

— Tudo bem com você? Desde que eu cheguei que você está assim estranha, Allie. — Cynthia colocou a jarra de suco na bancada e sentou-se na banqueta ao meu lado.

— Eu só queria saber o que você e a Anna vão fazer amanhã, quando eu for para o baile. — boa Alice, casual. Como se não fosse nada.

— Vamos ficar em casa, vendo desenhos e brincando com a Zara. O de sempre. — Cynthia deu de ombros e se levantou para tirar a comida do microondas que já apitava.

Voltou a se sentar ao meu lado.

— Por que a pergunta? — pareceu confusa.

— Eu só... Acho... Eu só acho que vocês deveriam sair. Não sei, ir ao Ruby Píer, passar a noite com o Richard. Quem sabe levar Zara com vocês. — falei sorrindo. Mas eu sabia que a essa altura eu já não estava mais sendo casual. Podia notar um tênue tom de desespero em minha voz.

— Saímos com Richard a três dias. Acho que ele vai estar de plantão amanhã. Não se preocupe, estaremos bem Alice. — ela riu, enquanto comia.

— Não, Cynthia. — falei balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Você não esta entendendo, você não pode ficar em casa amanhã. Você tem de pegar Anna e sair junto comigo, e só voltar no domingo. Certo? E se puder levar a Zara, por favor, leve-a. — falei agora mais agressiva. Sentia em minha alma que eu precisava tirá-las dali, ou me arrependeria muito.

_Muito_ mesmo.

— Alice, você está me assustando. O que aconteceu? — perguntou preocupada.

— Nada. Não aconteceu nada, mas eu estou com esse péssimo pressentimento. Por favor, faça o que eu estou pedindo... Por favor, Cynthia, não fique em casa depois que eu sair, por favor. — senti lágrimas encherem meus olhos e o desespero tomar conta.

— Alice... — Ela ia começar a falar, mas eu não dei tempo. Eu não tinha tempo a perder.

— Cynthia, por favor. _Confie_ em mim. Por favor. — implorei pela ultima vez.

— Certo, ok, ok.

Respirei aliviada, limpando o canto de meus olhos para impedir que lágrimas escorressem.

— Allie, ta tudo bem? — Cynthia perguntou depois de um breve tempo em silêncio.

Eu sabia que a preocuparia ainda mais falando que tudo estava bem. Mas eu não podia me dar o luxo de não parecer assustada, porque na verdade eu estava apavorada; ter Cynthia preocupada comigo por um dia ou dois era o de menos agora, eu tinha que pensar na vida delas.

— Tudo bem. Só estou cansada, preciso dormir. — informei, me direcionando para o quarto. — Não esqueça... — parei no meio do caminho e a encarei. — Você sai junto comigo e só volta no domingo!

Minha irmã assentiu com a cabeça e eu respirei novamente, voltando a andar para o meu quarto. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e me joguei na cama, embrulhando-me nos lençóis e fechando os olhos sem querer pensar em mais nada. Eu só queria terminar aquele pesadelo e voltar para a minha vida normal.

Maria podia ser mais forte do que eu, mas eu podia ver o que ela pretendia fazer antes de fazê-lo, eu não precisava de força.

[ . . . ]

Acordei no dia seguinte com os latidos de Zara e os gritinhos finos e divertidos de Anna enchendo a casa. Esfreguei os olhos e rolei até ficar de barriga para cima, observando o teto branco do quarto. Passei as mãos no lençol a procura de qualquer vestígio de que Jasper estivesse ali, mas tudo que senti foi um caule e quando virei-me pude ver uma grande rosa amarela e um bilhete na cama.

"_Amarelo é a sua cor, quando olhar para esta rosa lembre-se de que eu estarei cuidando de você._

_Amor, J."_

Sorri para o bilhete, segurando a rosa na mão e sentindo seu aroma adocicado perfeito. Jasper conseguia me conquistar com as coisas mais banais. Deixei a rosa sobre minha cômoda e vesti meu roupão, saindo do quarto em direção a cozinha, mas não sem tropeçar nos brinquedos de Anna no caminho.

Na sala, ela e Zara travavam algum tipo de batalha muito divertida, que envolvia gritos, latidos e os _ursinhos carinhosos_ no ultimo volume.

— Serio, ser mãe é assim fácil? — falei rindo e indicando as duas na sala, quando cheguei a cozinha.

— Receita secreta: um labrador barulhento e uma televisão no ultimo volume. Aprenda cedo, nunca da errado. — ela riu, jogando um pedaço de bolo dentro da boca.

— Não fale assim da Zara, ela é muito comportada quando esta longe da _sua_ filha. — brinquei, abrindo a geladeira e tirando a garrafa de suco de laranja.

Cynthia permaneceu com os olhos colados em mim, observando cada movimento meu, desde colocar suco no copo a me servir de bolo.

— O que? — perguntei de boca cheia, olhando-a.

— Que nojo Allie, não fale de boca cheia. — ela terminou o café e colocou a xícara na pia, virando-se e encostando-se nela em seguida, me encarando. — Você está melhor?

— Depende. — dei de ombros, bebericando meu suco.

— Do que?

— Você ainda vai sair essa noite e voltar somente amanha? — olhei-a por cima de meu copo de suco.

— Sim. Anna quer ir a sessão de leitura infantil no shopping, e Richard convidou-nos para ir a casa da mãe dele. Seu irmão está em Londres e tem uma filha na idade de Anna.

— Parece divertido. — comentei sorrindo, enquanto terminava de comer. — E sim. — respondi, pegando minha louça suja e me levantando, levando-a à pia. — Eu estou bem e vou continuar bem, contando que você passe a noite fora com Anna e, se possível, com Zara também.

Frisei uma ultima vez. Eu duvidara que Maria fizesse qualquer coisa se encontrasse apenas Zara, ela era uma vampira idiota que vivia isolada do mundo externo a muito tempo para ter qualquer noção da afeição entre cães e donos. Além do que, ela notaria que não existiria nenhum coração humano batendo dentro dessa casa, e pelo que Jasper diz, Zara fede.

Não que ela seja uma cadela fedida, mas porque cachorros têm um odor forte e desagradável para vampiros, assim como lobos.

Os sábados em nossa casa eram sempre os mesmo, mesmo quando Jasper estava por aqui. Comíamos porcarias, assistíamos a televisão, brincávamos com Anna e Zara. Quando Jasper estava ali — _especialmente_ quando ele estava ali — as coisas pareciam tão normais. Não parecia que ele era um vampiro ou que eu podia prever o futuro. Parecíamos apenas dois adolescentes apaixonados planejando o futuro. E o futuro que os outros achavam que nós planejávamos não me assustava nem um quarto do que o futuro de verdade que me aguarda.

Quando eu comecei a me arrumar achei que não teria tempo o suciente, toda aquela preocupação havia acabado com o meu cabelo e eu estava com profundas olheiras, mas quando vi a reação de Jasper respirei aliviada, sabendo que as horas gastas com cosméticos e maquiagem haviam feito valer a pena.

— Encantadora, pequena. — ele sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava.

— Oh, vocês estão tão lindos! — Cynthia falou empolgada. — Rick, pegue a câmera para mim, sim? — ela gesticulou para Richard que estava com a bolsa de Anna jogada em seu ombro.

Ele sorriu para mim e passou a câmera para minha irmã, que se apressou em nos mandar fazer poses. Jasper estava lindo dentro de um smocking preto e gravata borboleta, ele havia me entregado um pequeno buquê de flores do campo amarelas para combinar com o vestido longo amarelo que eu estava usando. Minha irmã nos fez tirar varias fotos juntos, depois com ela, com Anna e até mesmo com Zara; nos enrolou por muito tempo até que Richard conseguiu de te.

— Querida, por favor. Você vai atrasar as crianças para o baile e nós não vamos conseguir pegar o jantar.

Cynthia o olhou emburrada enquanto ele tirava a câmera de sua mão e chamava Anna, ela ainda murmurou algo sobre ser uma experiência única na vida quando estávamos saindo de casa. Quando sentei no carro eu não pude evitar o sorriso triunfante em meus lábios. Eu queria ser uma pequena mosca para ver a cara de Maria quando chegasse a minha casa e não encontrasse ninguém ali, a fúria dela.

— Esse sorriso se deve? — Jasper perguntou, dando a partida em direção ao hotel Woldorf onde seria feito o baile.

— Nunca imaginei que poderia ser assim namorar com você. — falei sinceramente.

Quando comecei a sonhar com Maria, quando descobri quem era ela, não achei que conseguiria manter minha relação com Jasper, pelo menos não enquanto ela ameaçasse a vida de todos que eu amava, mas o fato de que eu consegui estar a sua frente, de que eu consegui vencê-la sem ter de realmente combate-la me deu um novo ânimo. Eu podia vencê-la sem nunca precisar vê-la, poderia prever tudo que ela pretendia e isso me deixava feliz.

— Assim como? — ele perguntou um pouco confuso, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Normal. — virei o rosto, encarando-o.

Jasper me olhou sorrindo e estendeu uma mão que eu segurei firme imediatamente. O que mais me impressionava em relação a nós dois, o que mais me fazia sentir especial perto dele era que não precisávamos de palavras para nos entender. Eu só precisava saber que ele estava ali, perto de mim para que tudo ficasse bem.

Quando chegamos ao hotel havia um cavalete anunciando o baile de inverno anual de St. Candence, Jasper tomou minha mão na sua e atravessamos as grandes portas de vidro e ferro retorcido do local, passando pelo lobi refinado até o salão de festas. Atravessamos uma porta enfeitada com flores brancas e paramos em frente a um fotógrafo para a tradicional foto da entrada; depois seguimos descendo mais algumas escadas em direção a festa; flocos de neve feitos de papel luminoso estava pendurados ao teto, caindo sobre nossas cabeças, haviam luzes caindo em forma de cascata por todos os cantos, dando a impressão de milhões de vaga-lumes enfileirados brincando. Toda a decoração era em tom de gelo e azul claro, lembrando o ártico gelado.

Avistei meus amigos e os cumprimentamos, Sara apresentou seu acompanhante, Joshua, completamente empolgada. Acenei para Edward e Bella que estavam na pista de dança, com Bella provavelmente tentando argumentar que aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Passamos algum tempo todos juntos conversando, Sarabeth não cansava de informar que Violet não estava no baile e que provavelmente não iria aparecer por falta de acompanhante, Joshua estava em uma espécie de inquisição sobre Cambridge com Jasper — aparentemente ele queria entrar para a universidade — e Tom e eu conversávamos sobre coisas banais como o que faríamos no recesso de natal e combinando sobre esquiar após o ano novo.

Quando as músicas lentas começaram a tomar conta do ambiente todos os casais, incluindo eu e meu namorado, se dirigiram a pista de dança, onde podia-se ver no chão as pequenas luzes redondas refletirem-se. Jasper enlaçou minha cintura e eu deitei a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto Wonderwall do Oasis tocava suavemente ao fundo.

— Nossa música. — ele murmurou contra meu cabelo.

— Estava tocando no carro naquele dia... — relembrei com certa amargura. — Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me... — sussurrei para ele, acompanhando a musica.

Jasper sorriu e segurou meu queixo, fazendo-me olhar para ele.

— Você é que me salvou. Me salvou da vida que eu levava. — ele tocou o meu nariz com o seu e eu ri.

— And after all, you're my wonderwall... _Meu_ muro das maravilhas. — selei nossos lábios, sem me importar de ficarmos estáticos no meio da pista enquanto todos os outros continuavam a dançar.

Jasper me abraçou forte e voltou a movimentar nossos corpos, retribui o abraço e voltei a deitar minha cabeça em seu peito, fechando os olhos e inspirando fundo, sentindo seu perfume me invadir. Lembrei-me da primeira vez que nos vimos na torteria e de nosso encontro tramado por Zara no parque, e ri baixinho. Parecia que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido há tanto tempo, parecia que estávamos juntos a uma eternidade.

Eu não acreditava que as coisas pudessem ficar mais perfeitas.

Quando abri os olhos vi Izzie sinalizando para encontra-las no banheiro, e seguiu seu caminhou com Sarabeth em seus flancos. Ri baixinho de novo.

— Você está muito risonha hoje. — Jasper comentou, fazendo com que eu o encarasse.

— Preciso ir. — Sorri para ele. — Reunião no banheiro feminino. — selei nossos lábios.

— Quase duzentos anos de vida e eu ainda nao entendo essa necessidade que as garotas têm de irem juntas ao banheiro.

Revirei os olhos e comecei a me afastar de Jasper, alcançando as meninas na porta do banheiro apenas. Quando entramos a ultime menina que restava lá dentro terminava de guardar seu batom na bolsa e saia porta a fora.

Sarabeth olhou-nos curiosa, mordendo o lábio inferior e logo perguntou, preocupada.

— Então?

Eu e Izzie nos entreolhamos, criando um suspense e depois olhamo-na com cara de que não era grande coisa.

— Nada demais. — Izzie falou, e o queixo de Sara caiu no chão.

— Foi o melhor que conseguiu? — perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Sara nos olhou chocada e encostou-se na pia, olhando desolada para as cabines de mármore e aço escovado do banheiro.

— Eu realmente achei que ele era o melhor.

Eu e Izzie nos olhamos novamente e então começamos a rir.

— Ah Sara, era brincadeirinha. — Izzie encostou-se ao lado dela. — Ele é o melhor garoto que você já encontrou em toda a sua vida. — ela a abraçou pela cintura.

— De verdade, ele é inteligente, bonito e sabe falar bem, diferente de todos aqueles idiotas anteriores. — me encostei do seu lado também.

— Vocês realmente acham isso? — ela nos olhou ressabiada.

— Claro que sim. — respondemos juntas. — Acho que ele pode vir a ser o primeiro namorado seu com o qual eu realmente poderia ter uma conversa. — respondi com sinceridade.

— E que não daria fiascos em todas as festas que fossemos. —Izzie completou.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Sarabeth começou a rir, e falou completamente feliz.

— Ele é lindo, não é?

Eu e Izzie rimos novamente.

— Um fofo. — Izzie respondeu.

— E se eu fosse você não desperdiçaria mais tempo ficando aqui dentro com nós duas. — avisei.

— Verdade, né? — Sara nos olhou mordendo o lábio e logo se virou para o espelho, ajeitou o cabelo e mandou beijinhos, saindo toda sorridente do banheiro.

— Nunca achei que esse dia chegaria. — Falei com sinceridade.

Com o péssimo gosto para rapazes que Serabeth tinha, eu tinha quase certeza de que ela chegaria aos quarenta anos de idade procurando namorado em sites de encontros.

Izzie riu e virou-se para mim.

— Mas esse dia chegou para todas nós. — ela falou, segurando firmemente minha mãe. — Sinto muito mesmo por tudo aquilo que falamos de Jasper e você. Tenho certeza que vai ser ótimo todos os anos que passaremos juntos. Todas as festas, as datas comemorativas, as férias, as viagens... Tudo que fizermos juntos vai ser ótimo, Allie.

Sorri para ela e a abracei.

— Obrigada. Eu também tenho certeza de que seremos todos ótimos amigos, sempre.

Izzie afastou-se sorrindo e limpou o cantinho do olho, demonstrando que com mais algumas palavras o coração mole que ela tinha a faria começar a chorar.

— Mas bem, descobri que batizaram o ponche e que Tom está lá pertinho. Acho melhor voltar antes que quem dê fiasco aqui seja o _meu_ namorado.

Nós duas rimos e eu a vi sair pela porta no mesmo instante em que Bella entrou. Estávamos apenas nós duas lá dentro.

— E ele disse que o meu baile no colégio de Forks seria o ultimo. — ela fungou, parando em frente ao espelho. — Congelada aos dezoito anos e ele quer que eu acredite que nunca mais iríamos a um baile de colégio?

Ri com ela, virando-me para o espelho também, ajeitando meu cabelo.

— Jasper nos contou sobre a sua decisão. — ela disse, mirando-me no espelho.

— O que? — perguntei um pouco confusa.

— Sobre a sua decisão de tornar-se uma de nós. — Bella sorriu para mim, ainda me olhando pelo espelho.

— Ah. — murmurei sorrindo, voltando a ajeitar meu cabelo. — Bem, se Maomé não vai até a montanha, a montanha vai até Maomé.

Bella voltou a rir.

— Achei você bem corajosa. Quando eu decidi virar vampiro não tinha metade do que você tem. Quer dizer, eu tenho uma mãe que mora da Florida e odeia o fato de só falar comigo por e-mails ou telefone, mas que nunca exigiu me ver, um melhor amigo que compreende a situação e um pai que sabe o suficiente. Mas você... — ela falou, agora encarando meu perfil. — Ninguém da sua família ou do seu circulo de amizades pode se quer sonhar com o que realmente somos sem correr perigo, e você tem tanta gente para deixar para trás... Em fim, muito corajosa. Saiba que estou aqui para o que precisar.

Demorei um tempo para assimilar tudo que Bella havia me dito, para entender o que ela queria dizer com que eles correriam perigo caso soubessem o que eu era e que eu teria de deixá-los para trás.

— Bem, uma garota faz o que é preciso fazer... Eu acho. — falei parada, encarando a nós duas no espelho.

— Isso é uma boa verdade. Vai ser estranho no começo, com toda aquela sede por sangue e você pode chegar a se assustar com o fato de querer matar aqueles que ama apenas pelo sangue... Mas no final tudo da certo. Estaremos todos aqui, prontos para lhe ajudar com tudo que precisar.

Sorri em agradecimento e Bella apertou de leve meu ombro antes de sair do banheiro.

Voltei para a festa com as palavras de Bella ainda martelando em minha cabeça, sem entender direito o porquê de meus amigos e família não poderem me ver ou de correrem riscos ao saber, sem contar o fato de que eu teria de deixa-los para trás.

Passei o resto do baile no piloto automático, Jasper perguntou algumas vezes como eu estava, mas menti falando que estava tudo bem, foi somente quando estávamos novamente dentro do carro que me arrisquei a falar qualquer coisa para ele.

— Bella me disse... — fiz uma pequena pausa, pensando na maneira mais correta de começar a conversa. — que você falou para a sua família... Sobre a decisão que eu havia tomado.

Jasper me olhou, mas continuei a encarar o pára-brisas, tentando tornar tudo casual. Eu não queria que ele soubesse o quanto aquela breve conversa havia mexido comigo.

— Desculpe, eu estava tão empolgado que esqueci completamente que provavelmente você gostaria de falar com eles.

Encarei minhas mãos por alguns segundos e depois voltei a olhá-lo com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Tudo bem, não tem problema. — dei de ombros.

Jasper voltou a me olhar com o cenho franzido.

— Então o que está lhe incomodando?

— Nada. — dei de ombros novamente, apressando-me em minha resposta.

— Alice, eu consigo sentir _tudo_ que você esta sentindo. — ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, dando ênfase as palavras.

Abri a boca para tentar falar algo, mas tudo que saiu foi um suspiro. Escorreguei um pouco pelo assento do carro e cruzei os braços em frente ao peito, olhando pela janela antes de responder a pergunta anterior.

— É que Bella disse.. Bem, ela me falou algumas coisas... — parei novamente, não sabendo como fazer uma pergunta que parecesse apenas casual, e não desesperada. Então eu desisti. — Porque minha família iria correr perigo se soubesse o que eu me tornarei? E porque eu não poderia mais ver eles? — minha voz saiu mais esganiçada do que eu esperava.

— Ah... — foi tudo que ele murmurou. Parou o carro em frente ao meu prédio e desligou o motor, desprendendo-se do sinto de segurança e me encarando. — Seria perigoso para eles saberem o que _nós_ somos, pelo mesmo motivo que é para você. Os vulturis não estão de brincadeira com suas regras, e só porque_ ainda_ não nos descobriram, não quer dizer que nunca o irão fazer. Além do mais, como uma recém-nascida você teria problemas para controlar sua sede de sangue e não iríamos querer arriscar que você atacasse seus amigos ou a sua família.

Voltei a encarar minhas mãos. Mas é _claro_ que me transformar em vampiro não seria nada fácil. Não podia ser tão simples quanto eu pensava, os filmes nunca mostravam a verdadeira realidade.

— Mas eu os amo, jamais conseguiria pensar em machucá-los. — murmurei, sabendo que ele me ouviria perfeitamente bem.

— É mais forte do que você, Alice. — ele respondeu, e é claro que eu sabia o que era a sede de sangue, o sonho que eu tive na pele de Jasper caçando havia me mostrado como era difícil. — E você vai mudar... Fisicamente. Seus olhos vão perder a cor natural e ficar vermelhos, mas com o tempo e com a dieta de sangue animal eles logo se tornam dourados, eles também iriam notar como você se tornou mais atraente... O predador perfeito. São muitas diferenças para arriscar uma convivência normal com todos aqueles que você ama, Allie.

Continuei em silencio, apenas encarando minhas mãos. Eu parecia uma criança pequena que havia descoberto que dois e dois são quatro e que jamais poderão ser cinco.

— Pensando em mudar sua decisão? — eu podia sentir a dor em sua voz.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, embora todas as novas descobertas estivessem me fazendo pensar melhor em minhas decisões. Era fácil demais decidir dar as mãos para Jasper e fugir mundo afora com ele, quando estávamos apenas nós dois juntos; mas agora que eu entendia tudo que eu teria que abrir mão, era mais difícil.

— É só... Muita informação ao mesmo tempo. —o olhei sorrindo. Passei a mão por seu rosto e selei nossos lábios rapidamente. — Podemos esquecer toda essa conversa e deixar para pensar sobre isso uma outra hora? — pedi, afastando-me apenas alguns centímetros dele.

— Como você quiser, _stra. O'Hara¹_. — ele brincou.

Nesse momento eu entendi o porquê de Scarlett sempre deixar para pensar sobre seus problemas no dia seguinte: era mais fácil fingir que eles não existiam e deixar para lidar com eles apenas quando a situação ficasse insustentável.

Jasper sorriu e me beijou uma ultima vez, antes de dar a volta no carro e abrir a porta que eu pudesse sair. Jasper abraçou minha cintura e eu encostei a cabeça em seu peito, deixando que seu aroma me embriagasse como sempre. Eu podia senti-lo inspirando o perfume de meus cabelos, enquanto conversávamos monossilabicamente.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi tão rápido que eu quase nem senti. Jasper jogou-me para trás de si e parecia tão concentrado que não me ouvia, segurou minha mão e me arrastou por todo o corredor de meu andar.

— Jasper, para! — praticamente gritei, esquecendo-me completamente de meus vizinhos. — O que aconteceu?

Ele me segurou pelos ombros e falou calmo, em um tom baixo.

— Precisamos sair daqui.

Ele já começava a me arrastar para as escadas quando me neguei a descer.

— Para com isso, fala comigo! Porque precisamos ir?

— Alguém esteve aqui, no seu apartamente. Já faz algum tempo, mas não posso arriscar que voltem!

Me corpo congelou quando ele me esclareceu.

— Al... Alguém como... Um vampiro? — sussurrei a ultima parte.

— Sim, mas eu não estou reconhecendo o cheiro. Pode ser alguém da guarda vulturi. Precisamos sair daqui...

Mas eu não consegui prestar atenção no que ele me dizia. Eu _sabia_ que não era ninguém da guarda vulturi. Eu sabia muito bem quem era, tinham apenas dois vampiros que poderiam ter estado em meu apartamento. Senti meu coração bater acelerado, machucando meu peito.

Me desvencilhei das mãos de Jasper e corri até a porta, lutando com a fechadura para que ela abrisse. Jasper continuava a tentar me levar dali, mas eu o soquei, chutei e gritei desesperada, até que ele finalmente me deixasse entrar em casa.

O apartamento estava todo bagunçado, a estande da sala onde ficavam os DVDs, CDs, livros e porta retratos estava no chão, com todas as fotos rasgadas, havia cacos de vidro para todos os lados no que parecia ter sido um assesso de raiva.

Quando vi o rastro de sangue correndo pelo corredor dos quartos, por um instante tive medo de que minha irmã tivesse esquecido algo, ou que Anna não tivesse se dado bem com a sobrinha de Richard. Tive medo de que ele também estivesse ali, de os encontrar mortos de maneira brutal; vampiros não são conhecidos por sua delicadeza com as vitimas.

Quando cheguei a porta do quarto de Anna, cambaleei para trás, deixando que os gritos ecoassem pelo local, bati na parede e cai de joelhos, observando o corpo peludo e destroçado daquela que havia sido minha melhor amiga nos últimos seis anos.

**- XXX -**

**N/A:** Olá minhas lindas, desculpem pela demora, tentei dar uma agilizada agora nas férias, mas eu fico tendo idéias novas e ai não descanso enquanto eu não coloco as idéias novas no papel e tals. Esse é o penúltimo capitulo da fic, o próximo (capitulo 30) será o ultimo, ai depois do 30 tem um epílogo pequenino. Quero ver se eu consigo postar o ultimo capitulo antes do ano novo, vou correr contra o tempo para terminar esse capitulo ainda essa semana. Vou tentar mesmo, quero muito terminar essa fic _ainda_ em 2010.

Espero que estejam gostando dela, porque eu sei que estou adorando. HAHAHA'

Feliz natal para todas vocês (caso eu não as veja nas outras fics), espero que ganhem muitos presentes e que todos eles sejam aqueles que vocês pediram para o Papai Noel. E lembrem-se de agradecer ao velhinho, quer dizer, ele enfrente esse calor que faz no Brasil, com aquela roupa quente, só para entregar os nossos presentes.

Boas festas amores!

_PS: para quem ta afim de ler alguma fic nova quando essa daqui acabar, no meu perfil tem uma votação para ver qual vai ser a próxima fic que eu vou postar, adoraria a opinião de vocês, afinal de contas, são vocês que estão comigo desde que cheguei ao FF no ano passado._

Beijos,  
Bibs.


	32. Goodbye My Love

**n/a:** seria legal ler esse capitulo ouvindo Goodbye my love, do James Blunt.

**-x-**

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA – GOODBYE MY LOVE  
**_(Adeus meus amor)_

Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas em um segundo e os gritos não paravam de escapar por minha garganta. Eu sentia a água salgada tocar meus lábios e o pavor tomar conta do meu ser, meu subconsciente gritava em letras rosa neon _FRACASSADA_, era isso que eu era, uma fracassada. Eu não havia conseguido proteger a todos, o fato de Zara ter sido a única atingida não me acalmava em nada, era uma mensagem de Maria, eu podia brincar o quanto quisesse, mas no final ela acabaria ganhando. Quem poderia me garantir que ela não machucaria a todos que eu amava antes de _me_ machucar? O que ela ganhava _não_ fazendo isso? O que ela perderia?

— Alice! — o grito assustado de Jasper ecoou por meus ouvidos.

Ele parou a minha frente e segurou meus ombros, balançando-me. Meus olhos ainda estavam fixos no corpo dilacerado a minha frente. Ele deu uma olhadela sobre o ombro e praguejou qualquer coisa que eu não pude ouvir, então começou a me levantar. Eu podia ver a dor em seu olhar, por sentir meu pavor e desespero.

— Vamos, precisamos sair daqui. Eu não sei quem esteve aqui e ele pode voltar... — Jasper começou a empurrar-me pelo corredor.

Eu não conseguia andar, eu não podia sair dali. Ela havia vencido. _Maria havia vencido._ E não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer a respeito, eu poderia estar a frente dela, mas ela tinha _todo a eternidade_ para me pegar. Para pegar _a todos_.

Me debati debilmente contra os braços de Jasper, gritando para ele me soltar, me sentindo inútil, uma perdedora. Eu havia fracassado uma vez, e poderia facilmente fracassar a segunda vez. Eu não queria pensar com a vida de quem eu estaria acabando quando fracassasse pela segunda vez.

— Alice, isso é serio, precisamos sair daqui! Eu não faço ideia de quem...

— Você venceu! — gritei ridiculamente para as paredes, Jasper me olhou incrédulo, sem entender nada do que eu estava fazendo. — Você queria me provar que não estava brincando? OTIMO! — gritei com o ódio ardendo em meu corpo. — VOCÊ VENCEU!

— Alice, do que você está falando? — ele me olhou atordoando, confuso.

— Maria! — deixei meus ombros balançarem com o choro, me encostando na parede do corredor.

Jasper ficou em silêncio, eu não saberia dizer se por minutos ou por segundos, até processar completamente a informação avassaladora que aquele único nome estava lhe passando.

— _Como?_ — eu podia ouvir a ira em sua voz, ele estava nervoso e bravo, mas eu não saberia dizer se era comigo ou com ela.

— Maria. — repeti o nome fracamente. — Ela prometeu... Ela já havia se decidido... Eu pensei que poderia vencê-la se previsse sempre seus passos... — senti meu corpo convulsionar com o choro, minhas palavras estavam confusas.

— Há quanto tempo sabe dela? O que ela quer?

Pressionei meus lábios. Eu sentia que se a raiva que ele estava sentindo não era de mim, agora seria. Ele veria como, no mínimo, falta de confiança o fato de ter-lhe escondido sobre Maria. Continuei em silêncio, apenas encarando meus sapatos dourados.

— Alice! — ele me pressionou como nunca havia feito antes.

Projetou-se em minha direção, uma mão de cada lado de minha cabeça, os caninos a mostra extremamente brancos e perigosos. Uma onda de choque e medo percorreu meu corpo. Eu fiquei paralisada pelo novo pavor que tomou conta de meu corpo, meus olhos encararam os olhos — agora negros — de Jasper sem pestanejar, as lágrimas ainda escorriam deles, rolando por minhas bochechas e caindo sobre meu vestido acetinado.

Eu sabia que ele estava sentindo todo o medo e pavor que eu estava sentindo, mas parecia que obter a resposta agora era mais importante do que me fazer sentir confortável. Eu tinha quase certeza de que ele agia assim porque já sabia a resposta, só queria a confirmação.

— Sei há algum tempo. Desde minha visão na sua casa. Era Maria. Agora ela tem Michael ao seu lado. Na noite passada ela tomou a decisão de matar Anna, Cynthia e Zara. — minha voz ficou tremula e um bolo se formou na minha garganta quando mencionei minha companheira assassinada. — Eu achei que poderia proteger a todos se antecipasse seus passos, mas hoje só provou que ela esta disposta a qualquer coisa e tem tempo de sobra. Ela já tomou a decisão, vai nos seguir aonde quer que estivermos. — minhas palavras estavam desconexas e sem sentido em meio ao choro.

— O que ela quer? — ele perguntou com a raiva um pouco mais controlada.

Eu não conseguia abandonar seus olhos, eu sentia como se _ele_ fosse minha ameaça mais perigosa no momento, meu instinto humano dizia para chutar e correr, mas eu não acreditava que ele pudesse _realmente_ me machucar. Ele me amava, embora muito em breve ele fosse realmente capaz de me matar. As noticias não eram animadoras para nós dois.

— Você. — tremi com a idéia de perder a todos que eu amava a custa de um amor.

Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo por completo quando percebi que eu não estou correndo o risco de ficar apenas sem minha família e amigos; eu estava correndo o risco de ficar sem Jasper também.

Ele fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça, soltando os braços ao lado do corpo e jogando-se contra a parede de frente para mim. Ele parou por apenas duas batidas do meu coração, até me olhar com seus olhos decididos.

— Não podemos esperar mais, precisamos ir encontrar Carlisle.

Ele agarrou minha mão e voltou a me puxar para fora do apartamento, consegui me desvencilhar do aperto de aço de suas mãos quando chegamos a sala.

— O que? Pra _que?_ — meu tom de voz era completamente perturbado.

— Maria está atrás de mim, e para conseguir isso ela está tentando atingir você. Ela tem um exercito de recém-criados no sul e poderes bem fortes, sem contar com a ajuda de um recém-criado bem treinado. Ela não exitaria em usar todas as cartas para nos atingir, Alice. Ela não exitaria em trazer recém-criados para pegar você. Não posso arriscar perdê-la. — ele voltou a puxar-me pela mão para fora do apartamento, mas eu voltei a impedi-lo.

— Não, não! Se você me transformar ela vai vir atrás de minha família! Atrás da sua família! Recém-criados causando caos em Londres chamaria a atenção dos seus vampiros italianos. Estaremos todos perdidos! — gritei a contra gosto.

Minhas visões estavam se tornando verdade, e a decisão que estava se formando dentro de mim deixava um buraco enorme dentro de meu peito. Eu não sabia dizer qual perda eu estava disposta a sofrer, mas eu precisava escolher aquela que afetaria menos vidas possíveis.

— Então o que você sugere? Sentar e espera ela atacar você novamente? — Jasper estava tão irritado que eu tinha medo de sua reação.

— Ela quer você. — respondi com a voz tão fria que não consegui acreditar ser minha. — Ela quer a oportunidade de tê-lo de volta, ela ainda... O ama. — tive dificuldade em admitir aquilo que não queria. — Ela só está atrás de mim, pois eu dificulto o seu... Reencontro. Ela sabe que eu sou o motivo que o prende ao mundo dos humanos. Se eu não existisse na sua vida, ela não teria motivos para me perseguir... Não teria motivos para chamar a atenção dos _vulturis_. — aquela palavra arrepiou todo o meu corpo. Eram a minha preocupação maior, depois de Maria.

— Mas não podemos apagar você de minha vida, Alice. — Jasper falou muito mais calmo, encarando meus olhos com doçura.

— Não podemos apagar o passado, apenas o futuro. — falei com amargura na voz.

A mistura dos sentimentos sofridos dentro de mim começaram a trazer luz para as ideias de Jasper. A única maneira de manter Maria e Michael longe de mim, meus amigos e familiares era apagarmos o futuro que tínhamos juntos. Doía-me a minha decisão, mas a alternativa de transformar-me em vampiro para destruir Maria e Michael e então abandonar a todos que eu amava não era atrativa.

Eu me agarrei fortemente ao que minha mãe sempre dizia dos namoros de adolescência de minha irmã "Eles nunca são os certos. É um amor avassalador e passageiro." Eu desejei envergonhada que nosso amor fosse esse tipo de amor, _avassalador e passageiro_. Senti meu corpo convulsionar com o choro e o bolo em minha garganta crescer no momento em que a face de Jasper começou a se iluminar com a compreensão.

Eu me senti suja e envergonhada, eu me senti a pior pessoa do mundo por fazer aquilo. Mamãe nunca considerou a hipótese de que para uma das partes não era apenas uma paixão _avassaladora e passageira_.

— Você está terminando comigo? — sua voz saiu acusadora e incrédula.

— Ela não nos deixará em paz enquanto estivermos juntos... — comecei a falar, andando em sua direção, mas ele me cortou.

— Você mentiu para mim. — sua voz saiu em um sussurro ainda acusador.

Jasper estendeu a mão para frente, me impedindo de avançar mais em sua direção. Senti meus olhos queimarem com mais lágrimas que chegavam a minha boca com gosto de veneno. Eu queria que elas fossem veneno, para que assim tudo pudesse acabar sem que ele desacreditasse em tudo que eu tinha lhe dito durante nosso tempo juntos.

— Eu nunca menti...

— Você disse que queria passar a eternidade comigo! — ele gritou irritado, jogando minhas palavras contra mim.

Meu peito apertou e me faltou ar. Eu me sentia a pior pessoa no mundo por magoá-lo, mas não conseguia ver uma saída para a situação sem ser essa, eu não conseguiria ter coragem suficiente para encarar tudo que Maria prometia me mandar caso eu continuasse com o nosso romance. Eu não tinha estomago para carregar a vida de todos aqueles que eu amava — inclusive os Cullen — em minhas mãos.

Eu não era corajosa, eu era fraca. Eu não aguentaria ter a vida de qualquer um deles em minhas mãos, não aguentaria arriscar sabendo a força que Maria tinha, especialmente agora que Jasper me lembrou; ela era dona de um exercito de centenas de recém-criados. Quem sabe o caos que eles trariam? As vidas que tirariam?

— Eu quero! — gritei para ele, me sentindo injustiçada.

Ele tinha de entender que nosso amor não poderia custar a vida de ninguém, que não fosse a minha.

— Então vem comigo... — Ele suplicou, estendendo a mão em minha direção.

Olhei sua mão com pesar. Meu coração martelava pesado, batendo violentamente contra minhas costelas. Recusar sua mão era acabar de vez com nós dois, e eu queria muito que pudéssemos existir em um futuro, mas eu sabia que seria impossível.

Rejeita-lo agora era rejeitá-lo para sempre.

Mordi meu lábio inferior com força, as lágrimas brotavam trazendo dor, e caiam espalhando desespero por minha alma. Eu sabia que ele podia sentir todos os meus sentimentos verdadeiros; toda a dor e desespero por abandoná-lo, mas Jasper preferiu ignora-los quando saiu do apartamento em um ataque de raiva abrasador.

Fiquei parada no mesmo lugar até não ouvir mais seus passos, depois meu corpo caiu como uma arvore velha na mata, em um baque surdo foi de encontro ao chão. Cai de joelhos no meio da sala. Eu não conseguia respirar e meu coração estava tão apertado que eu não sabia dizer se ele ainda batia. Meu corpo estava convulsionando mais do que eu jamais havia visto, as lágrimas ainda doíam ao brotar e ainda desciam espalhando desespero, cada vez mais rápido. Ele foi embora. Ele foi embora para nunca mais voltar. Não foi uma briga, não foi um até logo. Foi um adeus. Adeus ao amor, adeus a tudo que eu já havia sonhado. De repente todas as visões que eu tive de um futuro para nós dois quebraram-se diante dos meus olhos e eu era a única responsável por isso.

Medrosa. Fraca. Covarde.

Eu tinha medo de perder a todos, e acabei perdendo um amor.

Eu era fraca para lidar com o que o nosso romance exigia.

Eu era covarde para enfrentar as decisões dela. Eu era covarde para lutar por aquilo que eu queria profundamente.

— Eu... Te... Amo... — minha voz saiu embargada e aos pedaços.

Eu ainda sentia dificuldade para respirar quando peguei o sidekick nas mãos e mandei uma mensagem desesperada e curta para Izzie.

_Me ajuda._

_A._

Eu nunca pedia ajuda por nada. Ela saberia disso.

— E as suas ultimas palavras são? — aquela voz tão conhecida sussurrou para mim.

A ultima vez que ele estivera tão próximo, Jasper me ajudou. Mas agora eu não podia contar com nada disso.

Virei-me bruscamente encarando aquele rosto angelical, pálido como a neve com os cabelos castanhos caindo-lhe pelo rosto, lisos, os lábios os lábios arquejados sobre os caninos e as orbes cor de rubi encarando-me divertidamente.

— _Até daqui a pouco, _Allie.

E depois ele desferiu um golpe certeiro e dolorido em meu rosto, que me fez desmaiar em seguida.

[ . . . ]

Quando meus sentidos voltaram eu continuei com os olhos fechados. Eu tinha medo do que encontraria ao abri-los. Eu sentia cheiro de lama e ouvia a chuva do lado de fora, bater no telhado e fazer uma barulho metálico. _Telhado de zinco_, logo pensei. Tentei descobrir aonde estava, mas não conseguia lembrar de nenhuma lugar afastado com telhados de zinco em Londres. Eu não deveria estar em Londres, não mais.

Por debaixo do som da chuva eu podia ouvir duas vozes distintas travando uma conversa ríspida, uma briga em palavras quase silenciosas. Abri os olhos devagar, tentando não chamar atenção. Estava tudo escuro, apenas alguns pontos fracos de luz o iluminavam; um trovão cortou o céu e eu senti meu coração falhar uma batida. A luz que ele trouxe me mostrou o lugar, um galpão velho com armações metálicas enferrujadas, o teto alto demais era de zinco e varias das janelas, também altas, estavam quebradas ou sujas demais. Ao prestar atenção na chuva do lado de fora, parecia que eu estava nomeio da floresta, com o barulho da água batendo em folhas. Meu coração falhou mais uma batida, fora dos perímetros de Londres haviam varias fabricas abandonadas e muitas delas haviam sido tomadas pelos bosques. Nunca me encontrariam aqui, ninguém me encontraria aqui.

Era o esconderijo perfeito, mas Maria já deveria estar acostumada a encontrar esconderijos perfeitos, afinal de contas, elas escondia um exercito de recém-criados nos EUA.

Mais um trovão cortou o céu, e a minha cabeça latejou com a luz, instintivamente levei minha mão até o local dolorido e pude sentir o sangue seco no meu rosto.

— Ora, ora. Vejam quem acordou... — aquela voz familiar se pronunciou.

Abri os olhos novamente e ela estava muito próxima. Seu rosto pálido e angelical, os cabelos castanhos lisos escorrendo por seu rosto, o vestido branco e rasgado, os pés descalços; mas o que mais chamava a atenção eram seus lábios vermelhos repuxados sobre as presas e os olhos cor de rubi, que me encaravam divertidos.

Minha respiração acelerou e eu em sentei rapidamente, me afastando dela o quanto pude. Ela riu divertida, sua risada soando como a de uma criança. Então me olhou nos olhos, como se estivesse me hipnotizando.

— Garota tola, realmente achou que poderia me vencer no _meu_ jogo de gato e rato? — a risada infantil voltou a encher o cômodo, e mais um trovão cortou o céu, iluminando o ambiente me mostrando que Michael estava logo ali, parado atrás dela com cara de poucos amigos.

— Eu fiz o que você queria. — minha voz saiu em um fio, tomada pelo medo. — Eu não estou mais com ele...

— Você estava certo, Michael. — ela estava admirada, então bateu palmas e olhou para o vampiro atrás de si, que sorria vitorioso. — Ela pode _mesmo_ ver cada passo que damos. Que interessante, imagine que vampira forte você será.

— O que? — o medo e desespero tomaram conta do meu corpo. — Você quer Jasper, não a mim. Eu _vi_.

— Ah, sim, eu sei disso querida. — ela deu de ombros, olhando pelas janelas quebrados a quase três metros acima de nós. — Mas eu descobri que você e Jasper são um pacote, eu não posso ter um sem ter o outro.

— Você pode ser útil no exercito. — Michael falou divertido, e eu vi Maria rolar os olhos.

Algo me dizia que ela não estava muito contente com ela.

Minha cabeça latejou, mas dessa vez eu sabia que não era do meu ferimento na cabeça; era uma visão que estava se aproximando. A dor ficou mais forte e eu apertei os olhos, tentando prestar atenção nas imagens que eu recebia.

_Haviam varias pernas rápidas correndo por um bosque acidentado. Corações que não batiam, olhos que não podiam soltar lágrimas. Haviam uma inquietação latente naquelas pessoas, um sentimento de culpa e necessidade_.

— Cullens... — murmurei baixinho, sentindo a pressão na minha cabeça seder, até sobrar apenas a incomoda dor da pancada.

— OH! — Maria riu novamente, batendo palmas como uma criança que descobre um truque novo e excitante. — Ela fez, como você disse. — ela respirou fundo e virou-se para Michael. — Esconda-se, é hora da reunião.

Os Cullens estavam vindo por mim, e Maria sabia disso. Seu plano era com ele, nunca comigo. Ela não precisava de mim, ela não me queria. Eu não faria diferença para ela, mas eu era a única que faria com que Jasper se submetesse as suas vontades.

Meus pés deslizaram pelo chão quando eu me afastei mais dela, com pressa para fugir dali. Me coloquei de pé, mas antes que eu pudesse correr eu senti ela agarrar meu antebraço com força.

Gritei. Pude sentir os ossos serem esmagados com o seu aperto. Maria me empurrou contra a parede de tijolos quebrados e se aproximou. Senti falta de ar e algo quebrado em minha costelas. Algo afiado me perfurando _de dentro para fora _do corpo.

— _Nunca_ tente fugir de um vampiro. Primeiro por que você _jamais_ será mais rápida, e segundo... — ela deixou suas presas bem visíveis. — Porque só vai irrita-lo.

Ela avançou em direção ao meu pescoço e eu me esquivei como pude, inutilmente. Seus dentes cravaram em minha clavícula, e dor inundou meu corpo.

— Maria! — pude ouvir uma voz familiar gritar.

Aos poucos perdi meus sentidos exteriores. Era como se eu estivesse entrando em outro mundo onde tudo soava baixo demais, fraco demais. O cheiro de terra molhada era quase imperseptivel, o som das vozes era baixo demais, a visão era turva e escura. Meu corpo começou a cair e eu não conseguia encontrar o chão com minhas mãos. Gritei, e continuei a gritar na esperança de que alguém em estendesse a mão e me segurasse.

Aos poucos eu pude sentir as chamas vindas do buraco consumirem meu corpo, envolverem cada membro, mandando uma onda de dor que me percorreu por completada. Era como se eu estivesse me afogando e todo som que eu fizesse fosse inútil, pois ninguém poderia me ouvir. Minhas veias queimavam, minha carne ardia nas chamas, e eu gritava.

Mas ninguém me ouvia, ninguém me ajudava. Nada fazia a dor passar e eu não conseguia me entregar a inconsciência. Eu estava acordada e em chamas. Meu corpo parecia quebrar, cada osso, por menor que fosse, parecia ser esmagado por alguma força invisível, a dor latejava por todo meu corpo, pressionando todo o meu interior. Eu queria poder arranca-la do meu corpo, era a pior dor que eu já sentira na vida.

Pior do que a dor da pressão no meu crânio quando eu tinha uma visão, pior do que os choques durante meu tempo internada.

Era pior do que qualquer coisa que eu já tivesse vivenciado, e eu estava plenamente acordada, alerta para tudo, gritando o máximo para que qualquer pessoa me ajudasse.

Pensei em minha irmã, em Anna e em meus amigos. Pensei em Jasper e em todos os Cullens, em como eu havia feito as escolhas erradas, provavelmente. Em como eu havia sacrificado minha felicidade pela felicidade daqueles que eu amava e não havia adiantado de nada.

Se uma hora essas chamas e todas essa dor me deixarem desistir, eu iria morrer, e nenhum dos meus esforços; nenhum coração partido, terá valido a pena.

Eu havia partido o meu coração, havia partido o coração de Jasper; e agora iria magoar minha família. Todo esforço, toda dor, toda magoa e tristeza em vão. No fim todos ficarão sem mim, todos sofrerão e eu estarei morta. Sem chance de lutar. Sem chance de tentar voltar atrás.

— Alice! — ouvi meu nome ser chamado baixinho.

Senti mãos me tocarem levemente, o que me deu a impressão de estar levando alguém junto de mim. O local onde Maria me mordeu voltou a queimar, a perfurar meu corpo. E eu me debati, me debati debilmente enquanto tentava me livrar de toda aquela dor que me consumia. Era como se minha vida estivesse sendo tirada de mim aos poucos, com um canudinho e eu estivesse cada vez mais lúcida.

As chamas recuaram, minhas veias pararam de queimar e qualquer coisa que estivesse quebrando meus ossos pararam. A pressão diminuiu e tudo que restou foi a dor excumunal que ainda latejava no meu corpo. Eu pude voltar a sentir, a ver, a ouvir e a cheirar. O aroma de terra molhada e ervas estava mais forte agora, eu podia sentir um vento gelado todas o meu rosto, assim como a chuva fina caindo no meu corpo. Meu olhos ainda esbaçados enxergavam o escuro e um semblante pálido de cabelos louros. Eu sabia que havia mãos me segurando contra seu peito, e seu perfume não me enganava. Eu ouvia passadas rápidas demais deslizarem sobre a lama batendo em folhas e galhos de arvores. Eu me senti feliz, acima de toda aquela dor. Lutei contra o instinto que me dizia para dormir, para deixar a dor de lado e dormir. Eu não queria perder aquele reencontro. Eu queria me desculpar e apagar todas as coisas que eu havia lhe dito.

— Jazz... — minha voz saiu tão fraca que eu fiquei na duvida se eu realmente tinha falado ou apenas pensado.

Ela diminuiu o passo e através de meus olhos embaçados eu pude ver reflexos de luzes.

— Shh... — ele fez para mim, andando com cautela.

— Você voltou. — tentei falar novamente, sentindo meus olhos encherem de lágrimas. — Por mim...

— Alice, por favor... — ela me pediu, seus olhos encarando os meus. — Oh, não chore. Vai ficar tudo bem, a dor vai passar logo, Carlisle fez os primeiros curativos. — ele prometeu.

— Eu te amo... — sussurrei, tentando abraça-lo, mas meu braço quebrado não me permitiu. — Me desculpe por tudo que eu te disse, eu...

— Shh... — eu senti seu corpo estremecer com minha palavras. — Vai ficar tudo bem. Agora eu preciso que você faça um favor para mim, certo? — eu assenti com a cabeça e ele me indicou uma viatura de policia parada. — Eu preciso que você corra até lá, corra e fique com os policiais, certo?

— Não! — meu coração parou e minha respiração acelerou. _Nunca _tente fugir de um vampiro. Foram as palavras de Maria. — Maria, ela vai vir...

— Ela não pode te fazer mais nada, Allie. Por favor, faça o que eu estou te pedindo.

— E você, eu não posso deixar você. — falei com sinceridade, não querendo repetir nunca mais o que havia acontecindo há algumas horas atrás — ou seriam dias?

— Claro que pode, você estava certa. Nós não podemos ficar juntos sem machucarmos outras pessoas...

— Mas Jazz... — minha voz estava baixa e embargada, meus olhos estavam mais turvos devidos às lágrimas. Eu não podia deixa-lo uma segunda vez. Essa dor _sim_ iria me matar.

— Allie... Por favor... — ela disse, segurando meu rosto em suas mãos. — Se você me amou de verdade em algum ponto da nossa relação, faça o que eu estou te pedindo.

— Eu _amo_ você. Eu sempre amei. — falei chorando mais ainda, finalmente conseguindo abraça-lo, ignorando a dor que se espalhava com mais intensidade pelo meu corpo.

— Então vai, se salva. — ele se afastou do abraço. — Por mim. Fica bem, por mim. — eu podia ouvir sua voz tremula.

Jasper afastou a franja molhada do meu rosto e beijou minha testa, encostando a sua testa na minha em seguida.

— Eu te amo, e quero que você fique bem.

Segurei seu rosto com minha mão boa e pressionei meus lábios contra os seus, apenas pela fração de segundos que ele permitiu. Então ele me afastou de seu corpo e me guiou, para que eu caminhasse em direção da viatura.

O cansaço estava dominando meu corpo, mas eu não podia me deixar vencer. Eu precisava ficar de olho nele, certificar-me de que ele estaria ali, de que ele não iria embora. De que eu não o perderia de novo.

Caminhei até a viatura com meus olhos cravados em Jasper, camuflado pelas folhas ele me observava. Parei de frente para os faróis da viatura e desviei o olhar para ver os dois policiais saírem de dentro do carro em minha direção.

— Senhorita, você está bem? — um deles perguntou, colocando a luz de sua lanterna no meu rosto.

Meus olhos cerraram por instinto, e o cansaço bateu novamente.

— Estamos na saída 5 de Londres, perímetro 17. precisamos de uma ambulância com urgência. — o outro policial falou pelo radio, enquanto seu parceiro ainda com a lanterna apontada para o meu rosto se aproximava.

Meus olhos se perderam pela mata a procura de Jasper, que não estava mais onde eu havia o deixado. Gritei, mas o grito não saiu de minha garganta. O cansaço tomou conta e eu, relutante, me entreguei a tão desejada inconsciência.

[ . . . ]

Minha consciência voltou aos poucos, eu podia sentir o gosto de sangue na minha boca e ouvir um bip ritmado. Eu sentia um cheiro de limpeza e remédios, minha cabeça latejava, assim como algumas partes do meu corpo. Abri meus olhos devagar, eles estavam embaçados e eu tive de piscar algumas vezes para que eles pudessem voltar ao normal. Inclinei a cabeça de lado e senti algo fofo sob minha cabeça, e então comecei a sentir tudo a minha volta; uma brisa suave, algo áspero envolto em meu antebraço, um tecido desconfortável me cobrindo.

Abri os olhos com cuidado, piscando muitas vezes devido a luminosidade. Descobri que estava no hospital.

— Alice! — a voz de minha irmã soou preocupada em meus ouvidos, fazendo minha cabeça latejar novamente.

— Cynthia... — minha voz saiu em um fio, seca e arrastada, como se eu tivesse areia em minhas cordas vocais. — O que... — limpei a garganta, para que minha voz saísse mais inteligível. — O que aconteceu?

Precisei de alguns minutos para lembrar dos ultimo acontecimentos, e quando as lembranças de minhas ultimas horas (ou seriam dos dias passados? Eu não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali) voltaram, eu senti calafrios por todo o meu corpo.

Maria e Michael, o galpão abandonado perto da saída de Londres para Brighton. A dor indescritível de sua mordida, as chamas lambendo meu corpo, inundando meus sentido, e... Jasper. Sim, Jasper! Eles estivera lá, ele me salvara! Jasper, Jasper, onde ele estaria? Se eu estava bem ele também deveria estar.

— A policia não sabe explicar, meu amor. Izzie os chamou quando chegou no apartamento e estava tudo bagunçado, você mandou uma mensagem pedindo socorro, ela disse. Eles acham que podem ter sido seqüestradores, você se lembra de algo? — ela falou tudo muito rápido, eu demorei para processar a informação.

A memória do apartamento de pernas pro ar veio devagar, assim como a de ter escrito uma mensagem pedindo socorro para Isobel, mas quando lembrei de Michael logo atrás de mim, um frio súbito subiu a minha espinha e lágrimas tomaram conta de meus olhos.

— Oh Alice, você não tem idéia de quanto eu fiquei preocupada quando Sarabeth me ligou. — minha irmã continuou a falar, sentando-se na beirada de minha cama. — Fiquei desesperada! E você mandando eu e Anna sairmos de casa, se estivéssemos lá nada disso teria acontecido. Acho que foi um milagre você permanecer consciente tempo suficiente para andar até o posto policial próximo. No estado em que você estava...

Minha irmã continuou falando, e eu recebi as memórias todas juntas. As fraturas no meu corpo; a mordida de Maria em minha clavícula, o braço quebrado, as costelas fraturads e a cabeça machucada...

Mas na verdade eu não queria saber como as pessoas _achavam_ que eu tinha sido salva. Eu queria saber _porque_ Jasper havia voltado por mim, depois da maneira que eu o magoei. Porque ele não estava ali? Será que ele havia partido com Maria? Ou será que havia lhe destruído? Eu estava desesperada.

— ... quando liguei para Jasper ele ficou tão preocupado. — sua voz tinha tomado um tom de profunda tristeza quando falara o nome de meu namorado... ex-namorado.

A simples menção de seu nome me agitou, fazendo-me pensar se eu havia tomado a decisão certa, a escolha certa. Minha família, ao invés dele. Meus amigos, ao invés dos Cullens. Meu egoísmo, ao invés do dele.

— Jasper, Jasper! — falei agitada. — Onde ele está? — eu podia sentir meu coração apertar e pedidos de desculpas formarem-se em minha boca, desesperados para saírem.

Cynthia me olhou com pesar e comprimiu os lábios. Seus olhos estavam marejados, e eu não sabia dizer por quê.

— Oh querida... — ela começou, da mesma maneira que havia me dado aquela horrível noticia há nove anos atrás, quando tive de deixar Tulsa para viver com ela aqui.

— Ele não quis me ver? Eu preciso falar com ele, é urgente! — falei já com a voz embargada, eu proibi meu cérebro de formular respostas supositórias, de relembrar.

— Alice, eu sinto tanto, muito mesmo. — uma lágrima correu por seus olhos.

As lágrimas quentes já brotavam e escorriam rapidamente de meus olhos, meu corpo já sabia o que ela iria dizer, mas eu me recusava a acreditar.

— Foi horrível, a casa toda pegou fogo. Eles não tiveram nem chances... Não conseguiram salvar ninguém, meu amor. Eu sinto muito.

Cynthia se aproximou, afagando as costas de minha mão furada pelo soro. Meu corpo se debateu como reação automática a noticia. Meus gritos ricochetearam nas paredes e eu me senti inútil. Só havia uma maneira dele não estar vivo, Maria tê-lo matado. _Eu_ havia o matado! Fogo na casa? Só se a própria Maria tivesse a incendiado.

— Não, não, não, _não!_ — gritei as palavras, me debatendo com mais força contra a cama, tentando sair dali.

Correr até ele, de encontro a ele. Eu precisava... Ele não podia estar morto, Jasper era um vampiro, imortal. Ele havia me salvo e me entregue aos policiais, ele estava bem!

Mas a realidade era que eu havia sido a franqueza, o calcanhar de Aquiles, a responsável por sua morte. Eu era desprazível.

— Alice, acalme-se. — minha irmã estava colocada sobre o meu corpo, segurando firmemente meu braço.

— Não, não. Ele não pode, ele não pode me deixar... Não! — e eu gritei mais forte ainda quando vi uma mulher baixinha e com um uniforme cor-de-rosa entrar no quarto.

— Tudo bem querida, vai ficar tudo bem. — ela mentiu.

— Não, não, eu preciso ir. ME SOLTA! — gritei a plenos pulmões.

Elas não entendiam; nada nunca mais ficaria bem. Jasper se fora. Para sempre. Nós não tínhamos _apenas_ terminado, ele havia morrido, dessa vez definitivamente.

Cynthia segurou meu braço firmemente enquanto a mulher pressionava uma agulha em minha veia e esvaziava o conteúdo da seringa.

Eu continuei a falar, mas minhas palavras não faziam sentido nem mesmo para mim. Eu não conseguia mais mover meus membros, nem gritar. Meus olhos ficaram pesados e logo eu mergulhei na escuridão sem sentido do sedativo.

[ . . . ]

Quando acordei, senti meu corpo relaxado. Minha cabeça não latejava e nem meu braço, eu ainda tinha um pouco de dificuldade para respirar, devido a qualquer que seja o tipo de fratura que houvesse sofrido em minhas costelas.

Respirei fundo, sentindo mais lágrimas escorrerem pelos meus olhos. Eu queria ser forte por jasper, mas eu não conseguia. Eu queria ser aquela descontrolada uma vez na vida. Eu fui forte quando comecei a ter visões e não contei a ninguém, eu fui forte quando contei aos meus pais, eu fui forte quando me colocaram em terapia de eletro-choque, eu fui forte quando eles morreram.

Mas eu não conseguia ser forte agora. Eu não conseguia pensar que a única razão para _todos_ o Cullens terem desaparecido do mapa era eu. Eu não conseguia ser a responsável pela mutilação de toda aquela família que havia me acolhido tão bem.

Respirei fundo. Saber que não falaria mais com Bella, que não teria mais os pensamentos invadidos por Edward ou que não seria mais surpreendida pelos poderes de Renesmee fazia meu coração bater mais fraco. Ficar sem os abraços de urso de Emmett, sem as dicas de moda de Rosalie, sem o carinho e gentileza de Carlisle e Esme faziam meus pulmões se fecharem. Mas saber que eu nunca mais teria Jasper, nem se quer longe de mim, fazia com que eu não tivesse mais forças. Fazia com que eu desejasse as chamas novamente, com que eu quisesse a morte real.

Virei o rosto para encarar a janela, e percebi sobre a bandeja do meu almoço, uma única rosa amarela dentro de um copo d'agua. Me estiquei ao maximo e peguei a rosa, lembrando-me das palavras de Jasper quando me entregara uma flor igual _"Quando olhar para essa rosa, saiba que estarei cuidando de você."_

Fiquei sem ar. Mesmo sem saberem do significado, era uma brincadeira de mal gosto me dar uma rosa amarela.

— Ah, que bom que acordou. Vou buscar algo para você comer. Está com fome? — minha irmã perguntou.

Cynthia olhou meus olhos cheios de lágrimas e se aproximou. Em suas mãos havia um vaso de flores do campo coloridas, com um cartão mais colorido ainda no meio e alguns balões "Fique boa logo" em suas mãos.

— Querida, por favor, não fique assim. — ela pediu.

— Ele se foi e você quer que eu fique como? — tirei os olhos da rosa e a encarei.

— Eu sinto muito Al, de verdade...

Balancei a cabeça levementemente para afastar as lágrimas de meus olhos.

— Gostei dos balões. — falei, aleatoriamente.

Cynthia sorriu e colocou os balões no canto do quarto e o vazo sobre a cômoda perto da porta.

— Richard mandou os balões, ele vem te ver assim que tiver uma folguinha. Foi a Anna que escolheu. E as flores são da Izzie, do Tom e da Sara. — ela estava feliz. Acho que fazia sentido, afinal de contas _eu_ estava viva. — Linda rosa, quem te deu ela?

— Não foi você? — perguntei confusa. Se não fora meus amigos e nem Cynthia, quem seria?

— Não. Estive fora enquanto você dormia, tive de levar Anna para a creche. Algum colega do colégio veio te visitar?

— Acho que não. — balancei a cabeça negativamente, encarando a flor.

— Uhm... Que estranho. — ela murmurou, arrumando as flores dentro do vaso.

"_Quando olhar para essa rosa, saiba que estarei cuidando de você."_

Foi como se houvessem apertado um botão na minha cabeça e entao tudo fez sentido. Ele estava vivo. Todos esles estavam vivos. O plano era fingir apenas a morte de Bella e Edward, mas os planos mudaram quando eu terminei com Jasper, e mais ainda depois de Maria.

Ele estava vivo, e ele estava cuidando de mim. E ele estivera no quarto, enquanto eu estivera dormindo. Meus pulmões se encheram de ar e meu coração bateu acelerado. Eu pude ouvir o bip da maquina aumentar, enquanto eu apertei mais ainda o caule da rosa em minhas mãos, sorrindo e deixando que as lágrimas escapassem de meus olhos fechados.

Ele estava bem. Eu iria ficar bem. Ele estava vivo. Eu não podia pedir mais nada além disso. Senti meus ombros chacoalharem com o choro de felicidade contido a tanto tempo.

— Al, tudo bem com você? — Cynthia perguntou preocupada, se aproximando.

— Vai ficar. — solucei em resposta.

**-x-**

**n/a: **Esse foi o nosso fim! D':

Não acredito que acabou, agora que eu estava me empolgando em escrevê-la. HAHAHAH, mas é, tudo que é bom (?) tem um fim, um dia. Eu sei que eu prometi entre natal e ano novo esse capitulo, mas meus imprevistos de final de ano foram maiores do que eu esperava. D: Fiquei mais tempo sem pc do que eu planejei. Anyway, ainda tem o Epilogo antes do fim definitivo, então assim que eu tiver mais ou menos umas 3 reviews eu venho postar ele aqui.

Tenho que dizer que foi o que eu mais gostei de escrever, o epilogo. Me deu esperança. HAHAHAHA.

Por favor, não me matem e nem matem a Allie. De alguma forma eu achei esse capitulo meio ruim, mas eu nao queria fazer ele gigantesco então cortei as coisas sem sentido e sem noção que eu geralmente coloco. Desculpa qualquer coisa.

Obrigada a todas que leram e comentaram e até quem leu e não comentou. Adorei ter chegado ao fim com todas vocês, sinto muito pelo buracos nas postagens e pela demora. Só espero que você possam dizer que valeu a pena.

Obrigada por tudo e até o epilogo.

xo . xo


	33. Epílogo

**n/a: **Eu escrevi esse capitulo enquanto ouvia "Quando a chuva passar" da Ivete Sangalo, acho que vocês gostariam mais desse se ouvissem ela também.

**-x-**

**EPILOGO**

Eu sentia o vento gélido do começo de outono entrando no meu quarto, fazendo meus cabelos se agitarem e soltarem aquele cheiro de jasmim que ele tanto gostava. Apertei mais forte o caule da rosa amarela em minha mão, pude sentir os resquícios do que um dia foram os espinhos dela, machucarem minhas mãos.

Mas eu não dei bola para a dor e nem para o vento frio que entrava acariciando minha pele, era tudo tão reconfortante. Eu estava sentada sobre a escrivaninha do meu quarto, com o rosto encostado no vidro da janela olhando fixamente a esquina com o beco escuro que dava quase de frente para o meu apartamento. O dia lá fora estava ensolarado, mas continuava frio. Prendi o soluço na minha garganta e olhei a flor novamente.

Eu recebia uma toda semana, e eu sabia o que elas significavam. O problema era que eu nunca consegui prever _quando_ ele estaria ali, deixando-a. Eu queria tanto poder vê-lo e pedir desculpas por tudo que eu fiz sua família passar, tudo que fiz ele passar. Por ter partido o seu coração.

Meu coração martelou fortemente contra minhas costelas quando eu lembrei de seu rosto compreendendo que minhas palavras significavam um adeus. Eu odiava lembrar daquilo, preferia sonhar com o fogo me consumindo quando fui mordida a lembrar a expressão de dor e traição no rosto dele.

Sacudi a cabeça levemente para tirar aqueles pensamentos da minha mente. Eu tinha tanta coisa para pensar, não precisava daquilo. Eu tinha todos os nossos momentos perfeitos. Eu tinha os braços dele envolta do meu corpo quando acordei assustada em sua cama após tentar assistir _Cidade dos Anjos_; seu nariz roçando o meu sempre que fazíamos brincadeiras bobas; sua mão tocando a minha, mesmo que casualmente; seus olhos cor de topázio cravados no meu; a maneira que seus lábios tocavam os meus...

Meus olhos voltaram a ter foco e eu voltei a observar o beco escuro. Estaria ele ali, escondido? Eu havia saído apenas dois minutos até a cozinha. Quando saíra meu travesseiro estava vazio, e ao voltar ele possuía aquela rosa amarela, como toda semana ela aparecia. Eu podia jurar que sentia seu cheiro no meu quarto, aquele cheiro de chuva delicioso.

— Allie, precisamos correr antes que você se atrase. — a voz de minha irmã vinha da porta do quarto, mas eu não me dei ao trabalho de virar para encará-la.

Pisquei algumas vezes para afastar a sensação de úmido que meus olhos tinham e dei um ultima olhada para o beco na esquina. Suspirei ao me levantar da escrivaninha e tocar o vidro com uma de minhas mãos, machucadas pelos fragmentos de espinhos que o caule possuía.

_Adeus meu amor. Até a próxima semana._

Pensei só pra mim. Deixai a flor sob o meu livro _Os_ _Sete_, que agora eu lia sem parar no parque, meu subconsciente falando que assim eu o encontraria novamente. Achava isso improvavel, já que Zara fora a responsável por nosso encontro e que, assim como ele, ela não estava mais comigo.

— Mais uma? — Cynthia me olhou arqueando as duas sobrancelhas. Acho que ela estava começando a fica com medo. — Já faz quase um ano e você continua a recebê-las?

Dei de ombros, as rosas começaram a chegar depois que eu sai do hospital, e era a maneira dele me dizer que iria cuidar de mim, mesmo que eu tivesse cedido ao meu egoísmo de não querer abandonar tudo que eu conhecia. Ele ainda me amava.

E eu ainda o amava a ponto de doer o coração quando pensava nele.

— Eu gosto delas. — falei simplesmente, pegando a beca de suas mãos.

Cynthia respirou fundo e também deu de ombros.

— Vamos logo ou não chegamos a tempo para a sua formatura.

Assenti com a cabeça e sai do quarto logo atrás dela. Antes de fechar a porta olhei uma ultima vez para a rosa.

Às vezes esmagamos nossa própria felicidade pela felicidade dos que amamos. Isso doía dentro de mim, mas doeria mais ainda saber que todos estariam tristes se eu tivesse partido. Eu pensei que nosso amor fosse aquele romance de verão adolescente, que fosse desaparecer quando eu não mais o visse. Mas talvez eu estivesse errada... Ou talvez não. Dizem que o tempo cura tudo, mas se ele não curar, pelo menos ele desloca a dor do centro das atenções.

Eu ainda estou esperando ele deslocar a dor do centro das atenções. E enquanto espero, eu tenho as rosas, as lembranças e a própria dor para me lembrar que um dia eu fui amada, que um dia fui feliz.

**FIM**

**-x-**

**n/a:** Então gente, muito obrigada por tudo. Por me acompanharem e por me darem apoio e nunca me abandorem mesmo quando eu demorei três meses para postar. Espero que tenham gostado, porque eu adorei rir, chorar, amar e sentir raiva com vocês nessa história. Espero vê-las em minhas próximas fics.

Obrigada por tudo! Adoro vocês.

**ps**: pra quem gosta de _The Host_, acabei de traduzir uma one-shot Peg/Ian muito linda. Ela chama "**Have Heart, my dear**" e você pode encontrar o link no meu perfil.

_xo . xo_


End file.
